The Boy At Table Seven
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: La vida de una joven camarera puede ser bastante común. Lo más destacado de la semana de Bella era la visita a la hora del almuerzo de los tres sexys mecánicos del otro lado de la calle. Entonces un día había un pequeñín dejado solo en su mesa.
1. Los chicos nuevos

**Disclamer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Los chicos nuevos**

—Oh, aquí vamos.

—¿Los mecánicos están en su hora de almuerzo?

—Y se dirigen hacia nuestro camino.

—Mmm… Esta es la mejor parte de mi semana. Excepto por la parte donde ellos se sientan y hablan.

Bella alzó la mirada desde donde estaba rellenando los saleros, tratando de descubrir de lo que estaban hablando los otros tres miembros del personal, Jessica, Tanya y Eric.

—¿Qué está pasando? —inquirió cuando la curiosidad sacó lo mejor de ella.

Mike Newton —propietario de la pequeña cafetería donde trabajaban— salió de la parte trasera, negando con la cabeza tristemente.

—No les prestes atención. Están comiendo con la mirada. —Él asintió con su barbilla fuera de la pared de ventanas donde podían ver un poco calle abajo. Por primera vez, Bella se dio cuenta de un trío de hombres caminando en la dirección de la cafetería—. Justo esa es la razón por la que mantengo a mi mujer en autos con buen funcionamiento y me aseguro de ser el único que les hace el mantenimiento.

Dicha mujer, Jessica, se rió.

—No dejes que mi esposo te desaliente, Bella. Ven a comer con la mirada con nosotros. Ellos harán que valga la pena tu tiempo.

—¡Oooh, Jess! —Tanya estaba dando saltos en el lugar—. Hay uno nuevo hoy.

Aunque pensaba que era un poco espeluznante, Bella sucumbió a la urgencia de mirar. El trío usaba mamelucos y ella dedujo que debían trabajar en Hale Mechanics justo manzana arriba. Mientras se acercaban, ella pudo ver por qué los otros estaban locos. Los tres eran bien parecidos en esa forma un poco sucia.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Son clientes frecuentes. Vienen al menos una vez a la semana. —Eric se inclinó con complicidad, señalando—. El gran musculoso es Emmett McCarty. Es un ligón, pero es inofensivo. —Él suspiró—. Y, trágicamente, heterosexual. Él es la Jessica de su pequeño grupo. —Le sonrió a Jessica quien puso los ojos en blanco—. Aunque en realidad él está viviendo con la hija del jefe, no con el jefe. El rubio es Jasper Whitlock. También en pareja y bastante encantador.

—Tiene un acento del sur que hará a tus rodillas debilitarse. —Jessica se abanicó a sí misma.

—Y, como dijo Tanya, ese —él apuntó al chico en el medio—, es nuevo.

—Santa mierda. —Ellos estaban en la puerta ahora, así que Tanya bajó la voz a un susurro—. El novato está comestible.

A pesar de cuán ridículo —aunque divertido— encontró todo el debate, Bella no pudo evitar mirar.

Comestible, dijo Tanya.

Había algo sobre el hombre que golpeó a Bella, lo que era inusual. Normalmente, los atributos físicos significaban poco para ella. Ella era indiferente al tipo y no sentía atracción al menos que hubiera algo más a lo que aferrarse. Caras bonitas había a montones, pero las personas hermosas eran raras.

Pero este chico…

Bella se frotó la nuca, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse con alguna emoción extraña.

Al lado de ella, Eric se rió.

—¿Qué piensas? ¿La chica nueva va a averiguar sobre el chico nuevo?

—Oh, demonios no —dijo Tanya antes de que Bella pudiera contestar. Sonriendo, empujó juguetonamente a Bella con su cadera, dejándola fuera del camino—. Es mi mesa y me lo pido.

—Ve por él. —Eric le guiñó a ella—. Aunque no sé. Él podría jugar para mi equipo. Es extremadamente lindo.

Riéndose, Bella se concentró en finalizar su tarea. La ocupada hora del almuerzo estaba a punto de empezar y que Dios no permitiera que la gente estuviera sin su sal.

Sin embargo, incluso mientras trabajaba, se encontró a sí misma ojeando la mesa con los tres hombres. La mayoría de las veces, sus ojos deteniéndose en el nuevo.

 _ **~0~**_

El nombre del nuevo mecánico era Edward Cullen. Tanya informó que coqueteando con él se ganó una sonrisa, pero aparte de eso él era indiferente. Eric probó su suerte la semana siguiente con igual resultado. Se había mudado a esta área recientemente, pero había vivido en Seattle por los últimos siete años. Tenía veintiocho años, dejaba propinas fantásticas y tenía una sonrisa que hacía que Bella quisiera sonreír de vuelta siempre.

Esa última parte no era algo que Bella añadió a los cotilleos. En las cinco semanas que ella había estado trabajando en el Newton's Café, no había tenido oportunidad de servirles. El café siempre estaba ocupado, pero incluso cuando tenía prisa, sus ojos eran atraídos a esa pequeña mesa.

Los otros no tenían problema en permitirse fantasías, pero Bella solo les sonreía indulgentemente, sin participar. Ellos culpaban a su juventud, asumiendo que una chica de veinte probablemente no tendría interés en hombres ocho o doce años mayor que ella.

Sin embargo, en privado, Bella se encontraría preguntándose qué pasaría...

¿Qué pasaría si ellos se sentaban en su mesa un día?

A veces, Bella juraba que podía sentir sus ojos —los de Edward— en ella. Otras veces, ella dio un vistazo y creyó verlo apartar la mirada.

Pero eso era ridículo.

¿Verdad?

—Bella.

La cabeza de Bella se levantó rápidamente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sabiendo que había sido pillada soñando despierta. Era finales de la tarde y la cafetería se había calmado a un murmullo sordo. Jessica solamente se rió.

—Creo que tienes un cliente en la mesa siete.

Primero Bella pensó que Jessica estaba tomándole el pelo. La mesa siete, una cabina contra la pared de ventanas, se veía vacía. Aunque en una inspección más profunda, ella vio que estaba, de hecho, ocupada por un pequeño niño. Parecía tener seis o siete años, quizás. Era un niño guapo, con piel oliva clara y cabello oscuro, alborotado y rizado. Estaba analizando el menú intensamente, su lengua sobresalía por un lado de su boca.

Desconcertada, Bella se acercó a la mesa.

—Hola, cariño.

Él levantó la mirada, la expresión en su cara sugiriendo que ella ya estaba agotándole la paciencia.

—Mi nombre es Benjamin.

Los labios de Bella se curvaron.

—Bueno, lo siento, Benjamin. Ese fue mi error. —Ella miró alrededor—. ¿Estás aquí con tu mamá y papá?

—No. —Él negó con la cabeza, luciendo más feliz ahora que ellos habían aclarado toda la cuestión del nombre. Comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila—. Pero me gustaría una porción de tarta de manzana. —La miró detenidamente—. ¿Tienen tarta de manzana aquí? Papi dijo que tienen.

Sintiéndose un poco indecisa, ¿en verdad estaba este niño solo aquí?, Bella asintió lentamente.

—Tenemos tarta.

—¿Puedo tener una porción realmente grande? —preguntó animadamente—. Y leche. Por favor. —Él parpadeó hacia ella y, cuando ella no respondió inmediatamente, él rebuscó en su mochila de nuevo, sacando un puñado de billetes—. Tengo dinero, ¿ve? Se supone que tengo que tener algo para comer, hacer mis deberes y no ser un problema. —Sacó su cuaderno de la escuela como para enfatizar su punto.

—Veo —dijo Bella en voz baja—. ¿Y tu papá no está aquí?

—No en este momento. —De nuevo, la expresión del niño indicaba que probablemente pensaba que ella estaba siendo un poco tonta—. ¿Puedo tener mi tarta, por favor?

—Y leche, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

—Ya viene, cari... Benjamin.

—Gracias —dijo alegremente, inclinando su cabeza para mirar sus deberes.

Bella se fue a cumplir con su orden, pero mantuvo sus ojos en la mesa, esperando a que apareciera un adulto. Fiel a su palabra, el niño estuvo absorto en su tarea. Le agradeció a Bella, siempre educado, cuando ella le trajo el pie y se entusiasmó con ella por cuán bueno estaba cuando volvió a controlarlo. Cuando finalizó sus deberes, sacó una consola portátil de su mochila y jugó, solo ocasionalmente dando un pequeño grito de «¡Sí!» o «Te pillé». Saltó un poco en el asiento, pero por lo demás, no estuvo en lo absoluto revoltoso.

Una hora pasó y ningún adulto vino a buscarlo.

Hubo un pequeño ajetreo y Bella estuvo ocupada con las otras mesas. Cuando miró de nuevo, la mesa siete estaba vacía. Benjamin se había ido. Se acercó rápidamente y se encontró con que no solo había dejado dinero para pagar su cuenta, sino que le había dejado una propina de cuatro dólares en una cuenta de cinco.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Como les contamos la otra vez, acá estamos con esta nueva traducción que esperamos les guste!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido este primer capítulo? ¿Qué creen de Edward? ¿Y quién creen que sea Benjamin? Vamos a ir viendo como avanza todo en los siguientes capítulos..._ _Igual que con Quarterback Rush, las actualizaciones serán los jueves._

 _Queremos agradecer a LyricalKris por la posibilidad que nos da de traducir otra de sus historias, para nosotras siempre es muy lindo traer nuevas historias para ustedes y solo es posible si tenemos el apoyo de las autoras, ¡así que se lo agradecemos mucho!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Hombre encantador

_**Disclamer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de **LyricalKris** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** alo-star

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Hombre encantador**

—Hay un pequeño niño en la mesa siete.

Bella no necesitaba escuchar nada más. Abandonó lo que estaba haciendo —llenando un recipiente con la sopa del día— y corrió hacia el salón. Cuando vio a Benjamin sentado en la cabina, exhaló una ráfaga de alivio, sacándose un peso de encima.

Después de que el niño desapareció el día anterior, Bella estuvo preocupada toda la noche. ¿Había sido lo correcto solo dejar que el pequeño comiera su tarta? Él estaba a salvo en el café. No molestaba a nadie. Cuando desapareció durante el ajetreo, ¿cómo podría Bella dejar de imaginar lo que había sido de él? ¿Tendría que ignorarlo? ¿Se lo habría llevado alguien, alguien sin buenas intenciones?

No podía dejar de preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto en no llamar a la policía inmediatamente. Los niños pequeños no debían ser abandonados a su suerte. Cualquier cosa podría haber ocurrido con él.

—Hola, pequeño. —Bella no pudo evitar llegar y acariciar el cabello del niño.

Se alejó de su mano pero sonrió cuando la vio.

—Hola —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Bella —llamó Mike desde el mostrador. Él le dio una mirada significativa. El café estaba lleno de gente y ella tenía clientes en espera.

Se volvió rápidamente al niño y sonrió.

—¿Quieres otro vaso de leche?

—¿Hoy puedo tomar un jugo de manzana?

—Claro. No hay problema. —Dio un paso antes de que ella se detuviera—. No te vayas, ¿de acuerdo?

Había de nuevo una exasperante mueca en su rostro.

—Lo sé.

Ella rió para sí misma mientras se iba a atender otras mesas y regresó un minuto después con su jugo y un sándwich de atún. Benjamin observó el sándwich con cautela.

—Yo no he pedido eso.

—¿Te gusta el atún?

—Sí.

—Bueno… ¿Estás hambriento?

—Sí. Pero pedí tarta, no tengo dinero para los dos.

—¿Cuánto tienes?

Benjamin extrajo el dinero de su mochila y contó.

—Diez dólares.

—Eso es suficiente para el bocadillo, el pastel y el jugo de manzana. —No era del todo cierto. Por sus cálculos, el total para esa comida saldría alrededor de once dólares pero quería ver lo que diría.

Él le dio otra de sus patentadas miradas impacientes.

—Pero entonces no podría darte tu propina.

Ella tuvo que sonreír, habiendo imaginado que esa era la razón.

—Está bien. No necesito propina de ti.

Sus cejas se fruncieron.

—¿Pero no la necesita para vivir?

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

Benjamin se movió de modo que estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas, apoyándose en la mesa para que pudiera hablar con ella.

—Papi dijo que todos tienen un trabajo. Él tiene un trabajo así tiene una casa para que yo pueda tener mi propia habitación y la cena en la mesa. Él dijo que ser camarero es uno de los peores puestos de trabajo y que no se les paga ni mierda… —Se detuvo y luego se llevó la mano a la boca, riendo con abandono.

Bella sonrió.

—¿Quieres decir nada? —supuso.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Así que papá dice: siempre recuerda decir _por_ _favor_ y _gracias_ a un camarero, ya que a pesar de que no tenemos un montón, es probable que tengamos más que él. Por lo tanto, debo dejar una buena propina.

—Eso es muy dulce. —Miró por encima del hombro. Efectivamente, Mike le estaba dando una mala mirada de nuevo—. Te diré algo. El sándwich va por la casa. ¿Qué te parece?

Miró hacia abajo en el plato y luego a ella.

—Creo que está sobre la mesa. —Bella parpadeó, pero luego el pequeño sonrió y provocó una nueva ronda de risas—. Solo estoy bromeando. Sé lo que significa por la casa. ¡Muchas gracias!*

—De nada. Vuelvo en un rato con tu tarta.

Al igual que el día anterior, Benjamin se puso a comer mientras hacía su tarea. Hoy, en lugar de jugar, sacó un cuaderno de dibujo. Estaba garabateando con tanta intensidad, que no pareció darse cuenta cuando Bella vino a limpiar sus platos y era evidente que estaba distraído cuando trató de entablar conversación con él.

Una vez más, en algún momento durante el ajetreo, Bella levantó la vista y el niño había desaparecido.

—¿Quién era ese chico? —le preguntó Tanya, cuando todos ellos tuvieron tiempo para respirar.

—Me gustaría saber —dijo Bella con un suspiro de frustración.

 _ **~0~**_

—Bella, tienes una mesa.

La forma en que los ojos de Eric bailaban dejaba muy claro quiénes estaban en la sección de la cafetería que le tocaba atender Bella.

—¿Los chicos? —preguntó ella de todos modos.

—¡Sí! —Rebotó un poco en su lugar—. Parece que han estado trabajando duro hoy. Uff.

Riéndose, Bella se limpió las manos en el delantal y se alisó el pelo hacia atrás. _«No_ _ha_ _y_ _r_ _azón para estar nerviosa»_ , se dijo.

Se acercó a la mesa, con el corazón palpitando rápidamente, ridículo, pero no menos cierto. Vio al instante lo que decía Eric. Todos ellos estaban un poco más despeinados y más sucios de lo habitual. Uff de hecho.

Se aclaró la garganta y sonrió mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

—Hola —dijo alegremente.

El grandote, Emmett, la miró por primera vez.

—Hola. —Él era pura sonrisas con dientes y hoyuelos—. Finalmente nos echan encima a la novata, ¿eh?

—Hola, sí. Los he visto aquí un par de veces —dijo Bella con indiferencia—. Siempre se sientan en la sección de otra persona. Estaba empezando a pensar que simplemente no les gustaba mi aspecto.

El rubio, Jasper, resopló.

—Oh sí, dulzura. Te ves diez tipos diferentes de horrible. Solo apestas a un mal servicio.

Bella fingió olerse.

—Gajes del oficio. Cuando el especial del día es el salmón, a veces hueles a pescado.

Emmett rió, mirando al otro lado de la mesa a los otros dos.

—Conozco un par de otras ocupaciones que tienen el mismo problema.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia ella.

—No haga caso a estos estúpidos sin clase, señorita...

—Bella —respondió, sintiendo en sus labios formarse una sonrisa para devolverle.

—Oye, yo estaba hablando de vendedores de pescado —dijo Emmett, levantando sus manos—. Ahora, ¿quién no tiene clase? ¿Suponiendo demasiado?

Había una mancha de grasa en el rostro de Edward. Bella se distrajo. Mucho. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban todos mirando de nuevo hacia ella con expectación, comenzó.

—¿Qué les traigo de beber?

—Un trago de Jameson —pidió Jasper, arrastrando las palabras.

—Voy a tomar un tequila sunrise y el señor metrosexual de allí va a tener un mojito —dijo Emmett, señalando a Edward.

—Oh, no…

—Ellos saben que no sirven esas bebidas —le aclaró Edward con una sonrisa.

Bella sintió calor en las mejillas. Por supuesto que sabían. Iban a la cafetería por lo menos una vez a la semana y, además de eso, todavía estaban en horario de trabajo.

—Está bien, agua. Tibia del grifo para estos dos, y ¿qué es lo que quiere, señor?

La sonrisa de Edward se extendió.

—Un Arnold Palmer, por favor.

—Ya vuelvo —indicó Bella, comenzando a dar grandes pasos poniendo distancia.

—Oye, espera. ¿Qué hay de nosotros? —la llamó Jasper.

Bella se detuvo a mitad de camino.

—Agua tibia del grifo —replicó ella.

Por supuesto, cuando ella regresó con el Arnold Palmer de Edward, tomó el resto de su orden y les dejó a los otros dos sus bebidas. Por suerte, estaban de buen humor. En circunstancias normales, Bella nunca habría bromeado con un cliente. Había algo sobre el trío que dejó bajas sus defensas.

Parecía funcionar a su favor. Eran amables con ella… bromeando. Ellos no se sentían como clientes en absoluto, sino buenos amigos que la hicieron reír.

Encantadores, los otros habían dicho. Ellos no estaban mintiendo. Bella se quedó encantada.

Y más que un poco obsesionada con esa mancha de grasa en la mejilla de Edward.

Tanto era así que cuando ella vino a traerles la cuenta, como bromeaban con ella, distraídamente sacó una servilleta del bolsillo de su delantal, limpiando la mancha.

Al darse cuenta rápidamente de lo que había hecho, Bella dio un paso atrás.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella, repentinamente horrorizada por su acción. Sintió la sangre cubrir sus mejillas. De nuevo.

Por la mirada de Edward cruzó levemente una suave diversión. Sus labios se curvaron hacia un lado y extendió la mano para frotarse el pulgar sobre la mejilla.

—Gajes del oficio —repitió sus palabras anteriores—. Gracias, pero... eh la grasa es... —Miró hacia arriba desde debajo de sus pestañas y aunque Bella estaba segura de que tenía que estar equivocada, en el momento pensó que había algo travieso, algo deliciosamente oscuro, en el destello en sus ojos—. Pegajosa —finalizó.

Y Bella se había olvidado de lo que estaban hablando. Especialmente el segundo siguiente, donde él se estiró, rozando su mano por encima de su hombro.

—Migas —explicó cuando se le quedó mirando—. Ahora estamos a mano.

De repente, Bella encontró que tenía la garganta apretada y era difícil hablar. Ella tosió en su mano y forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo servirles algo más, chicos?

—Tres rebanadas de tarta de manzana para el final —ordenó Emmett. Parecía estar divirtiéndose con algo—. Tenemos que volver, chicos.

—Muy bien. Se los traeré junto con su cuenta —dijo Bella rápidamente.

Cuando ya estuvo a salvo en la cocina detrás de las puertas cerradas, Bella se inclinó contra la pared. Era completamente loco que su corazón estuviera tan acelerado y se sintió un poco mareada. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan inconsciente.

—Maldita sea, chica —dijo Tanya—. Los muchachos hicieron algo en ti.

Jessica sonrió y le palmeó el hombro.

—Tus mejillas son prácticamente radiactivas —opinó alegremente.

Bella hizo una mueca. Eso ciertamente no hacía que se sintiera mejor.

—¿Fue Emmett? —preguntó Eric—. Te lo dije. Es un ligón descarado. Él sabe cómo dejar a cualquiera sin habla y deslumbrado. —Suspiró con tristeza.

Sin habla y deslumbrado. Bueno, eso era tan bueno como cualquier otra descripción.

—Son divertidos —les respondió Bella, empujándose fuera de la pared para llevar su orden y cerrar su cuenta.

 **~0~**

El resto de esa semana estuvo muy ocupada.

Cada día, poco después de las tres, Benjamin aparecía justo unos minutos después del ajetreo del almuerzo. Siempre se sentaba en la mesa siete, sin esperar a ser sentado. De hecho, el tercer día, Bella detuvo a Jessica que sentó otra pareja allí, queriendo asegurarse la mesa favorita del niño y que ella sería la que le serviría.

—No sé qué hacer —le confió a Jessica el jueves—. No puede ser correcto. Él siempre está aquí solo.

Jessica parecía desgarrada.

—Bueno, no sé, cariño. Te entiendo, pero no sé si realmente queremos crear problemas donde no los hay. Él tiene dinero todos los días. Es obvio que va a la escuela. Está limpio. —Ella sonrió, mirando hacia el niño y su pelo rebelde—. Relativamente.

Bella frunció el ceño. Jessica tenía razón. El chico parecía sano, feliz y bien cuidado. Él se comportaba muy bien, no causaba ningún problema. Siempre tenía suficiente dinero para pagar por lo que compraba y era educado. Había desaparecido todos los días cuando la espalda de Bella se daba la vuelta, pero el hecho de que él volviera al día siguiente —con la tarea en la mano— indicaba que, dondequiera que fuera por la noche, estaba perfectamente bien.

Y todos los días de la semana, antes de que pudiera pensar en ello durante más de un minuto, siempre había clientes que exigían su atención, comida que se tenía que servir, cuentas que debían liquidarse. Benjamin desaparecía antes de que pudiera llegar a ningún tipo de conclusión.

Ella llegó a hablar con él un poco más esa semana. Se ofreció una vez para llamar a su mamá o papá solo para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes un poco impacientes, perplejos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó y luego palideció ligeramente—. ¿Estoy en problemas?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Bella suavemente.

Parecía inseguro.

—En la escuela, cuando los niños están mal en clase, tienen que llamar a sus padres.

—Tú no estás mal —le aseguró—. Solo pensé que quizás deberían saber que estás aquí.

—Oh. —Benjamin fue consolado por esa noticia—. Papi sabe —dijo fácilmente, girando su cabeza hacia atrás a su cuaderno de dibujo.

Cuando estaba dibujando en ese cuaderno, no había manera de llegar a él. El muchacho se iba a su propio mundo.

La semana vino y se fue. Bella estuvo preocupada todo ese fin de semana, preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto en no llamar a la policía. Los demás parecían estar pensando que el chico —con sus grandes consejos y actitud franca— era encantador. Ellos parecían pensar que no había algo malo y que no era nada del otro mundo que un niño pequeño estuviera sentado en un restaurante por su cuenta.

El padre de Bella siempre le había enseñado que ella debía seguir a su conciencia. La gente tenía una tendencia a mirar hacia otro lado cuando no debían, pero los ejemplos de otros no siempre es la mejor cosa que hacer.

En el año y medio que había estado fuera de casa, aprendió más de una vez que todas las lecciones de vida que sus padres le enseñaron que habían parecido tan evidentes en el momento, no eran del todo claras en la realidad. Ese muchacho no estaba siendo abusado. No estaba segura de poder decir que estaba siendo descuidado. ¿Cuánto peligro era que estuviera metido en la cabina de un café durante aproximadamente una hora todas las tardes?

Bella decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era llegar al fondo de a quién pertenecía el niño, ver cuál era la situación por sí misma. Ella les pediría a los otros que la cubrieran y se sentaría con él para obtener algunas respuestas, o al menos estar allí cuando decidiera irse.

Bella durmió más tranquila la noche del domingo.

Pero el lunes por la tarde vino y se fue sin ninguna señal de Benjamin.

* * *

 _*El original dice "on the house" que literalmente sería "en la casa", por eso el chiste que hace Benjamin, con la traducción se pierde._

* * *

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el primer encuentro cara a cara de estos dos? ¿Quién de los dos es más lindo, Benjamin o Edward? Todavía no estoy segura :P_

 _Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por la bienvenida a la historia, es muy lindo leer sus comentarios y ver sus alertas y favoritos._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Problema

_**Disclamer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de **LyricalKris** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** Flaca Paz

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo: 3 Problema**

Lunes, martes, y miércoles pasaron sin ninguna señal del niño. Bella estaba fuera de sí por la preocupación. Seguía tratando de convencerse de que estaba a salvo. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Como ella había observado, tenía lo que necesitaba. Estaba bien cuidado, no había ninguna razón para creer que eso iba a cambiar.

Sin embargo, los "qué si" eran tan difíciles de tratar. Los clientes entraban y salían de la cafetería todos los días y ella no volvería a ver algunos de ellos de nuevo. Eso estaba bien, eso era la vida, pero ella no sabía si quería imaginar no saber nunca lo que pasó con ese niño.

Se dijo a sí misma que no debía ser ridícula. Todas las historias espantosas en su cabeza eran melodramáticas en el mejor de los casos.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Ese miércoles, Bella tuvo un turno más tarde de lo habitual. Llegó a la cafetería a tiempo, aprovechando su descuento para obtener un almuerzo barato. Se sentó en la mesa siete, masticando sin pensar, mirando fijamente a la nada, preocupándose por el niño que se había sentado allí en las tardes de la semana pasada

—He oído que la tarta de manzana de aquí te aleja las preocupaciones.

Bella se sobresaltó, saliendo de sus macabras divagaciones mientras se giraba para mirar a Edward Cullen.

Su sonrisa se arrastró más hacia arriba cuando ella lo miró y él le hizo un guiño.

—El servicio, sin embargo, deja mucho que desear. —Él sostuvo su mirada por un latido—. Al menos eso es lo que he oído.

Ella frunció los labios, mirando hacia arriba e intentando ocultar lo increíblemente encantador que era.

—¿Has oído eso, verdad?

Él levantó su teléfono.

—Sí.

Por un segundo, la sonrisa de Bella fue genuina. Luego la preocupación había regresado con fuerza y ni siquiera la sonrisa de Edward Cullen podía apartar los pensamientos por mucho tiempo.

Edward inclinó la cabeza, sus labios entornados hacia abajo.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella trató de sonreírle.

—Solamente tengo algunas cosas en la cabeza.

—Te los quitaría de encima, pero... —Dudó un momento, ahuecándose la mano alrededor de la barbilla como si estuviera pensando sobre sus próximas palabras. Por último, la miró, su expresión abierta y sincera—. Soy bueno escuchando por si quieres hablar.

Ella dio un pequeño resoplido de casi risa, mirando por encima hacia el mostrador donde, como era de esperar, sus compañeros de trabajo estaban no tan escondidos observando la conversación.

—Realmente no hay nada malo —dijo, esperando tener razón—. ¿Estás solo para almorzar?

—Sí. Los chicos se vieron envueltos con un... —reflexionó un momento, obviamente eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente—. Digamos un cliente quisquilloso. —Se encogió de hombros—. A veces el que se queja es el que consigue atención, aunque solamente sea para deshacernos de él.

—Puedo entender eso. —Ella hizo un gesto hacia el espacio delante de ella—. No me importa la compañía si no te importa.

Su sonrisa regresó mientras se deslizaba en la cabina frente a ella. Bella se sentía satisfecha. Y excitada. Y ridícula.

Tanya apareció en su mesa, todo sonrisas.

—Hola, Edward. ¿Por tu cuenta hoy?

—Parece que estoy en buena compañía. —Miró a Bella y le guiñó antes de que mirara nuevamente hacia Tanya—. Pero Emmett y Jasper están atrapados en el trabajo.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué puedo prepararte hoy, cariño?

—Necesito dos almuerzos especiales para llevar para los chicos y dos porciones de tarta de manzana tibia con helado de vainilla para nosotros. —Miró a Bella—. ¿Está bien?

Tanya dio vuelta su cara así estaba escondida de Edward. Hizo los ojos como platos y articuló: «Oh, mi Dios».

Bella sintió sus mejillas calientes.

—Um. Sí. Eso suena genial.

—Y un Arnold Palmer, por favor. —Edward le dio a Tanya su sonrisa más encantadora y ella se alejó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No va a causarte ningún problema comer con un cliente, ¿no? —preguntó.

Bella frunció las cejas.

—¿Por qué sería un problema?

Se encogió de hombros, recostándose con los brazos extendidos a través del tablero de la cabina.

—¿No es Jessica la esposa del jefe?

Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron completamente. Evidentemente, Edward había notado a Jessica y los otros, que estaban mirando en su dirección.

—No eres ningún problema —dijo despectivamente. Era una mentira descarada. Él era un problema, definitivamente. Por mucho que se dijera que eran dos personas siendo amigables, él gritaba problemas.

Sus labios se curvaron en un lado ante su comentario, como si él también hubiera captado el doble sentido en sus inofensivas palabras, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—¿No quieres más que tarta? —preguntó Bella, ansiosa por cambiar de tema.

—No tengo tiempo para comer ambos platos y nunca tengo la tarta de manzana tibia. No me malinterpretes. La tarta de manzana es deliciosa tanto helada como recién salida del horno, pero ¿tibia con helado? —Él negó con la cabeza y Bella se preguntó si se daba cuenta de que su lengua había salido disparada, recorriendo más de una vez sus labios—. Eso es otro nivel de placer.

—Me estás haciendo sentir hambrienta.

Bella no estaba del todo segura de que ella estuviera hablando de la tarta.

Charlaron fácilmente sobre nada de particular importancia, solo la pequeña charla de bromas de dos personas que pasan unos pocos minutos tranquilos juntos. Él le dio el primer sorbo de su Arnold Palmer cuando ella confesó que nunca había probado la bebida.

Su postre llegó, y Bella no tenía el corazón para decirle que ella solo toleraba los postres de manzana, y que no le gustaba la tarta tibia en absoluto. Era evidente que él estaba disfrutando cada delicioso bocado. Sus pequeños gemidos de agradecimiento aumentaron la falta de entusiasmo por su comida.

—¿Estás segura que no vas a tener problemas por esto? —Edward puso los ojos en blanco hacia el mostrador discretamente sin mover la cabeza.

Una vez más, Bella sintió sus mejillas calientes.

—Estoy en mi tiempo libre en este momento. —Ella lo estudió un momento—. No soy yo, eres tú.

—¿Soy yo? —Parecía genuinamente perplejo.

—Ellos los encuentran a ti, y a Jasper y Emmett, muy, uh... entretenidos. —Ella trató de resistir el impulso de retorcerse—. ¿Realmente no te has dado cuenta?

—¿Entretenidos, hmm? —Miró hacia abajo a la mesa, cortando un pedazo de la tarta con el tenedor antes de que alzara la vista debajo de sus absurdamente pestañas largas—. ¿Me encuentras, nos encuentras, entretenidos?

Bella bajó la cabeza, pero rápidamente levantó la vista. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, pero su voz era firme cuando contestó.

—A menudo.

Los labios de él se alzaron, y cuando la miró, la respiración de Bella se cortó. Había algo más oscuro en sus ojos. Mirada arrasadora, habría dicho su madre. El aire entre ellos era de repente estático. Vivo. Y calentándose rápidamente.

Se lamió los labios de nuevo, y Bella sintió seca la garganta.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Bella se preguntó si él era consciente de lo que su voz había conseguido.

—Veinte —admitió. La palabra se sintió más fina de lo que quería.

Él tarareó una aceptación, pero no dijo nada.

Bella saltó cuando Tanya apareció en su mesa.

—¿Cómo les va, chicos? ¿Necesitan algo más?

—Solo la cuenta, por favor —dijo Edward suavemente—. Tengo que regresar, y tu turno comienza pronto también, ¿no?

—Oh. Sí —dijo Bella, dándose cuenta que se había hecho tarde muy pronto.

—Voy a traer sus cuentas y tus pedidos para llevar —dijo Tanya con una sonrisa.

Edward rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta de crédito.

—Cobra ambas cuentas con mi tarjeta.

—¡Oh! No, no… —empezó a protestar Bella, pero él la detuvo con la mano.

—Está bien —dijo tanto a Bella como a Tanya, que parecía igualmente aturdida. Él despidió a Tanya con la tarjeta antes de volver a mirar a Bella—. Créeme cuando digo que es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Perpleja, Bella se limitó a mirarlo.

Su sonrisa era privada, secreta. Él se puso de pie.

—Solo confía en mí —dijo en voz baja—. Realmente estoy atrasado. Tengo que irme. No te puedes imaginar lo que sucede si no se alimenta a Emmett en tiempo y forma.

Bella se rio. Todavía no entendía por qué había sentido la necesidad de pagar su comida, pero podía ver que Tanya ya estaba en su camino de regreso. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Bueno, gracias —dijo ella mientras también se paraba.

Él le dedicó otra sonrisa impresionante.

—Cuando quieras.

Firmó el recibo, tomó la bolsa para llevar de Tanya, y desapareció en un minuto. Apenas salió por la puerta Tanya, Eric, y Jessica se reunieron con ella.

—¿Qué. Fue. Eso? —exigió Tanya.

—Cuéntanos todo —agregó Jessica.

Bella suspiró.

 ** _~0~_**

Su almuerzo improvisado con Edward había distraído a Bella durante un tiempo, pero incluso el almuerzo con el "comestible" mecánico no fue suficiente para hacer que se olvide de Benjamin.

El resto de la semana pasó sin señales del niño.

El lunes llegó de nuevo. El ajetreo de la tarde comenzó antes de lo normal ese día, y por eso Bella, corriendo alrededor como todos los demás, casi no se dio cuenta del pequeño niño sentado solo en la sala de espera.

—Benjamin —gritó, corriendo hacia él. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no arrastrar al chico en un fuerte abrazo.

Él la miró.

—¡Hola, señorita Bella!

Bella se conformó con alborotar su cabello mientras que él ponía caras.

—Me asustaste, chico.

—¿Por qué? —Él parecía confundido.

Mareada con alivio, Bella se rio. Se puso las manos en las caderas, optando por el humor.

—Vienes a verme por una semana, luego desapareces sin una llamada, una carta. ¿Qué va a pensar una chica, eh? Me estás dando dolor de cabeza.

—Oh. —Benjamin parecía que no entendía, pero él se mostró arrepentido por causarle algún dolor—. Lo siento —dijo con sinceridad.

Bella rio de nuevo.

—No te preocupes. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Todavía hay una mesa por allí para ti.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Necesito esa mesa —dijo con firmeza, apuntando a su cabina de siempre.

—Ya veo. Bueno, está casi lista. Me aseguraré de que la tengas —prometió. Ella revolvió su cabello una vez más antes de que tuviera que volver a sus mesas.

Benjamin estaba sentado unos minutos más tarde. Bella le trajo un plato de bastones de calabacín fritos para picar antes de tomar su orden habitual: tarta de manzana y una limonada esta vez.

El ajetreo era mucho peor de lo habitual, dejando a Bella muy frustrada. Ella tenía preguntas para el pequeño que necesitaban respuestas. La semana pasada le había enseñado que no podía seguir sin saber a dónde iba cada noche. Lo último que quería era que él desapareciera otra vez.

Era media tarde cuando el ajetreo se calmó. Bella esperaba descubrir que Benjamin había desaparecido como usualmente hacía a esa hora, por lo que se sintió aliviada cuando vio que todavía estaba en la mesa.

Y no estaba solo.

Bella dio unos pasos hacia adelante, ansiosa y curiosa por averiguar si esta era, por fin, la persona responsable del niño, pero luego se detuvo.

Benjamin no se veía como siempre, relajado.

Estaba sentado con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa, la mirada fija en su regazo. Su postura irradiaba incomodidad.

El hombre frente a él, ahora que Bella lo veía, era mayor. Tal vez unos cuarenta años con el pelo negro y largo, y tenía que decirse, una sonrisa espeluznante como el infierno. Tenía su mano extendida, haciendo señas al chico, y mientras Bella se acercaba, se enteró lo que estaba diciendo.

—... un niño tan talentoso. Solo ven conmigo. —Su voz era suave, muy ligera. Amable. Casi suplicante—. Mi apartamento está a la vuelta de la esquina. Podemos estar de regreso rápidamente. Solo quiero mostrarte algunos de los dibujos que yo...

Bella había oído suficiente. Se acercó a la mesa, poniendo una sonrisa brillante.

—¡Hola! Benjamin, ¿quién es éste? —Ella no quería reaccionar de forma exagerada por si acaso, pero estaba muy segura de que este hombre no debería estar cerca de este niño.

Efectivamente, se enderezó, aclarándose la garganta.

—Benny y yo somos buenos amigos. Solo he venido a recogerlo, así que si me das la factura. Realmente debemos irnos.

Ignorándolo, Bella se giró hacia Benjamin.

—Cariño, ¿conoces a este hombre?

Obviamente luchando contra las lágrimas, Benjamin sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Oh, Benny es un bromista. Yo...

—Creo que si no sales de mi vista en los próximos cinco segundos, llamaré a la policía —dijo Bella abruptamente, girando para mirar al hombre. Su corazón latía dolorosamente rápido, pero su necesidad de proteger al niño era mayor que su miedo.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—Señorita —comenzó en ese tono conciliador suyo—, estoy seguro de que...

—Señor, no estoy bromeando —interrumpió ella—. Fuera de aquí.

Él puso mala cara, pero se paró sin problemas y asintió. Salió de la cafetería, pero caminaba rápidamente.

Bella tomó una respiración profunda, sintiéndose débil.

—Benjamin —dijo en voz baja, con suavidad. El niño seguía mirando hacia abajo a su regazo—. ¿Estás bien?

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero al segundo siguiente empezó a llorisquear. Cuando Bella se sentó junto a él, se volvió hacia ella, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor y enterrando la cabeza en su hombro. Ella sintió sus lágrimas calientes a través de la camisa del uniforme.

—Ese hombre te asustó, ¿no? —preguntó en voz baja, frotando su espalda.

—A-Ajá —asintió Benjamin contra su hombro.

—Está bien, cariño. Estás bien.

—No me gustaba. Y no se quería ir —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Y quería gritar, porque papá me dijo que gritara si alguien que no me gustaba me estaba molestando, pero también me dijo que no debía causar problemas en el restaurante. No sabía qué hacer.

Estaba realmente muy nervioso. Bella se movió así podía agarrarlo con más fuerza, y él se aferró a ella.

—Está bien. No es tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella repitió estas palabras una y otra vez, abrazando al niño firmemente mientras se calmaba.

—¿Benji? —Una voz frenética que venía de la puerta llamó la atención de los dos.

Bella echó un vistazo para ver a un muy preocupado Edward Cullen viniendo hacia su mesa. Estaba confundida hasta que Benjamin levantó la cabeza.

—¿Papi? —dijo Benjamin en un hilo de voz.

Sintiendo como si estuviera en algún sueño surrealista, o tal vez una pesadilla, Bella se puso de pie así Benjamin podía salir de la cabina. El chico se lanzó contra Edward, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y aferrándose a él como se había estado aferrado a Bella un segundo antes.

—Lo siento, papi.

—¿Qué pasó? —Edward se retiró, mirando al chico por cualquier herida—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? —repitió.

Bella encontró su voz.

—Había un hombre en la cabina con él que lo asustó. Está bien, simplemente alterado —explicó.

—¡¿Qué?! —La voz de Edward fue fuerte en la pequeña cafetería—. ¿Lo conocías, Benji?

—No. —El niño todavía sonaba triste, pero estaba tranquilo ahora—. No me gustaba, papi.

—Está bien, bebé. Te tengo ahora. —Abrazó fuertemente a Benjamin, meciéndolo.

—¿Eres el padre de Benjamin? —confirmó Bella, su tono firme y controlado.

Edward miró por encima del hombro de Benjamin.

—Sí. Este es mi hijo.

Bella asintió lentamente.

—¿Crees que puedo hablar contigo un segundo? ¿Afuera quizás?

Él parecía indeciso, pero Benjamin estaba mucho más tranquilo ahora. Puso de nuevo al niño sobre sus pies.

—¿Estás bien, Benji?

Viéndose más avergonzado que molesto, Benjamin asintió, limpiándose los ojos.

—Sí. —Él miró entre Bella y Edward—. ¿Estoy en problemas?

—No —dijeron los dos.

Bella cerró su boca bruscamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba sobrepasando sus límites. Ella dio a Edward un breve movimiento de cabeza y dio unos pasos.

—Ya vuelvo.

Mientras se alejaba a pedirle a Tanya que vigile sus mesas durante unos minutos, Edward estaba asegurándole al niño de que nadie estaba enojado con él.

Cuando Bella regresó a la mesa, Edward suspiró, mirando por encima de Benjamin.

—Voy a hablar con Bella solo un minuto, ¿de acuerdo? Entonces podemos volver a casa. —Acarició la cabeza del niño, su mano persistente—. ¿Estarás bien a solas un minuto?

—Sí. Estoy bien. —La sonrisa encantadora del niño estaba de vuelta, y eso hizo que Bella se sintiera mejor. Ligeramente.

Aun así, mientras conducía a Edward afuera, no podía negar que ella estaba seriamente enfadada.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —exigió antes que nada.

—Siete. Él…

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Dejas que un niño de siete años de edad pasee por su cuenta? —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué tipo de padre hace eso?

La mirada en los ojos de Edward se oscureció.

—¿Estás realmente a punto de darme un sermón, como si supieras acerca de la paternidad?

—Sé muy bien que dejar a un niño de siete años de edad solo...

—Yo no lo dejo solo. —Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo, obviamente perturbado—. El transporte escolar lo deja a una cuadra de aquí. Viene directamente aquí todos los días. Se sienta en esa cabina porque puedo verlo allí si me alejo un poco del taller.

—Y él sigue aquí. Solo —insistió Bella—. No es como si yo lo estoy vigilando o cualquiera de los otros.

—Benjamin es un buen chico. ¿Alguna vez te ha dado algún problema? —desafió.

—¡Por supuesto que no, pero ese no es el punto! ¿Te das cuenta que debido a que estaba solo, un maldito pervertido estaba hablando con él? Él estaba tratando de conseguir que Benjamin saliera con él, Edward.

Edward palideció ante eso, y aunque parte de ella se sentía mal, Bella estaba demasiado enojada y demasiado asustada acerca de lo que podría haber sucedido.

—Benjamin desaparece cada tarde antes de que pueda averiguar adónde va. ¿Qué si ese imbécil lo hubiera encontrado entonces? ¿Qué si lo hubiera agarrado? No se puede dejar a un niño por su cuenta. Es abandono, y debería llamar a las malditas autoridades.

Ante eso toda la molestia y actitud defensiva drenó del rostro de Edward. Dio un paso hacia ella, sus ojos suplicantes.

—No. No, por favor. —Su voz fue totalmente extraña, desesperada, tanto que Bella se sorprendió de su grito. Él tragó con fuerza, sus manos, implorando—. Mira, tienes razón. Absolutamente tienes razón. No debería haberlo dejado solo allí. Fue...

Con los hombros caídos y suspirando, intentó de nuevo.

—Es una larga historia. Yo solo... —Cuando alzó la vista, parecía tan cansado—. ¿Me puedes dar un descanso? ¿Por favor? Ha sido difícil recientemente. —Se rio sin humor—. Bueno, más que de costumbre, supongo. Soy un buen padre, Bella. Sé que puede parecer que no desde donde estás, pero mi chico es todo para mí. Nunca haría nada para hacerle daño.

Bella respiró profundamente. Los ojos de él, toda su expresión, era tan transparente, que no podía dudar de su sinceridad allí. Ahora que ella había tenido la oportunidad de desahogar el miedo contenido, se estaba sintiendo más racional.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo —dijo en voz baja—. Te agradecería mucho si me explicaras esto. Tengo el último turno mañana, así que voy a estar aquí para el almuerzo de nuevo.

No se veía del todo cómodo, pero asintió lentamente.

—¿Y no vas a llamar a nadie?

—Si mañana me dices lo que está pasando, no voy a llamar a nadie.

—Eso es... —resopló—. Eso es justo —dijo finalmente. Estaba mirando hacia abajo a sus zapatos, la imagen de la vergüenza silenciosa.

Bella hizo una pausa.

—Sé que eres un buen padre.

Él miró hacia arriba, levantando una ceja.

—Es un chico fantástico.

Eso trajo su sonrisa de vuelta. Era pequeña, pero allí estaba.

—Él es mi vida —repitió.

Bella asintió.

—Te creo.

—¿Papi?

Ambos levantaron la cabeza, viendo a Benjamin mirando hacia ellos desde la puerta.

Edward respiró profundamente y puso una expresión más relajada antes de volverse hacia su hijo.

—Vamos, Benji. Vamos a casa.

Benjamin corrió a su lado, su mochila rebotando en su espalda. Miró a Bella.

—Adiós, señorita Bella. Gracias por gritarle al hombre malo por mí. —Él echó los brazos alrededor de su cintura, y Bella le dio un abrazo rápido de vuelta—. ¡Te veré mañana!

—Hasta mañana, Benjamin. —Ella revolvió su cabello afectuosamente.

—Gracias —dijo Edward, tomando la mano de Benjamin—. Por todo. De verdad.

Bella solo asintió.

Los vio caminando por la calle, la mano de Edward protectora sobre el hombro de Benjamin, hasta que desaparecieron por la esquina.


	4. Más de la historia

_**Disclamer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de **LyricalKris** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** Flaca Paz

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Más de la historia**

Después de que Edward y Benjamin se marcharon, Bella hizo lo que pudo sobre el extraño hombre que había estado en la cafetería. Era hija de un policía, y sabía que las opciones disponibles eran limitadas. No era ilegal ser espeluznante. No era ilegal tener una conversación con un niño.

Le dijo a Mike y a los otros, así estaban al tanto si el hombre ponía un pie en la cafería de nuevo. Mike conocía a la policía que trabajaba en el vecindario, así que ella fue llamada y Bella dio una descripción del hombre, con cautela acerca de por qué el chico había estado solo.

Fue un tanto frustrante. No tenía la menor duda de que el hombre habría herido a Benjamin si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, pero ante cómo estaba la situación, Edward era el único que no había cumplido la ley. Como mínimo, él tendría una visita de protección al menor.

Bella había querido decir lo que dijo. Ella comprendía que los niños pequeños no se comportaban tan bien como se comportaba Benjamin sin tener buenos padres. Aun así, aunque su pánico se había desvanecido, en el momento en que Edward se presentó para el almuerzo, había pasado de la indignación a la irritación. No le gustaba tener que mentir, incluso por omisión, en especial a un oficial de policía.

Él no parecía contento, se dio cuenta. Su postura estaba encorvada. Definitivamente no se estaba moviendo con su confianza habitual. Esto no debía ser fácil, reflexionó, tranquilizándose ligeramente mientras él caminaba hacia ella. ¿Qué tenía que hacer una joven de veinte años, exigiendo saber cómo un hombre de veintiocho estaba criando a su niño?

Enderezando los hombros, Bella mantuvo la cabeza alta. Tal vez era joven, pero del modo en que lo vieras, Benjamin no debería haber sido dejado solo sin supervisión. Ella tenía razón de preguntar esto.

Eric estaba sirviéndolos ese día, y apareció justo cuando Edward se sentó.

—Arnold Palmer para ti —dijo él, colocando la bebida enfrente de Edward—. Té caliente para ti, querida Bella.

Por la forma en que inclinó la cabeza, dando un vistazo a Bella, ella supo que estaría en otro interrogatorio por el personal cuando comenzara su turno. Suspiró internamente, con la esperanza de que esta conversación tuviera un buen resultado.

—¿Necesitan un momento? —preguntó Eric.

Bella miró a Edward. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Tarta de manzana para mí. Con helado, por favor.

Él obviamente decidió que necesitaba comida reconfortante.

—Comeré arroz con leche —ordenó Bella, pensando que él tuvo una buena idea.

Eric debió haber sentido la tensión en la mesa porque no bromeó o trató de ligar. Solamente asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina sin decir una palabra.

—Espero que no te importe que pidiera tu bebida —dijo Bella en voz baja, rompiendo el hielo.

—No. Gracias. —Él se frotó la nuca, mirando afuera por un momento. Luego tomó una respiración profunda y cuando la miró, la emoción en sus ojos atrapó a Bella con la guardia baja—. En primer lugar, tengo que volver a repetir lo agradecido que estoy. Ese hombre… —Sacudió la cabeza, y Bella podía ver que su mandíbula estaba apretada—. Benjamin nunca se habría ido con él sin luchar, pero que un hombre como ese estuviera tan cerca de él…

Bella asintió.

—Dejé que la policía tenga conocimiento acerca de él —dijo con cautela. Tomando una respiración tranquilizadora, ella lo miró a los ojos—. Ellos querían hablar con Benjamin, pero les dije que los clientes se habían ido hace mucho tiempo y que no sabía quiénes eran.

Edward hizo una mueca, agachando la cabeza.

—No sé por dónde empezar. Creo que bajo las circunstancias, debería contarte la historia completa. —Miró hacia sus manos, y Bella vio que estaba abriendo y cerrando los puños arriba de la mesa.

Ella extendió la mano, tocando los dedos de su puño tenso. Parecía sorprendido cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, y ella también estaba sorprendida. Se echó hacia atrás y siguió adelante.

—Realmente no estoy tratando de juzgarte. La vida se vuelve difícil muy rápido, y a veces es todo lo que puedes hacer para pasar el día intacto. Entiendo eso.

Resopló.

—Sí. Eso es... Sí. —Se echó hacia atrás y, sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo a sus manos sobre la mesa comenzó a hablar—. La mamá de Benji, Kebi, y yo nunca estuvimos juntos. —Su labio se torció, pero continuó sin problemas—. Hemos hecho un buen trabajo en mantenernos amigables entre nosotros. Compartimos la custodia. Benji pasa una semana con ella y una conmigo.

Bella dejó escapar un resoplido de aliento.

—Ahí es donde estaba la semana pasada —supuso, sobre todo hablando consigo misma.

Edward ladeó la cabeza.

—Estaba volviéndome loca —explicó ella—. Este chico aparece durante una semana entera, y ya estaba preocupada por él porque nunca lo vi con un adulto. Luego no volvió por una semana entera y tenía miedo de lo que podría haberle ocurrido.

—Maldita sea —maldijo él por lo bajo—. Lo siento. Realmente no pensé en esto. No pensé que él destacara, simplemente otro cliente.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿No creías que un niño pequeño solo destacaría? —preguntó con incredulidad. Rápidamente, levantó una mano—. No. Está bien. Continúa por favor.

—Bueno, Kebi y yo siempre hemos conseguido mantener las cosas amigables. No siempre ha sido fácil. Kebi… Es una chica muy dulce, y es una buena madre. —Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa, y Bella pudo ver que estaba intentando elegir sus palabras cuidadosamente.

—Solo explícalo lo mejor que puedas. Puedo comprender, o puedo intentarlo. —Ella frunció los labios, teniendo en cuenta sus propias palabras antes de hablar—. Por lo que puedo ver, criar hijos con alguien que estás enamorado es complicado. Debe ser difícil criar un niño con alguien que nunca estuviste. Eso no quiere decir que alguno de los dos sea mala persona, simplemente tienen sus peculiaridades.

Él la miró con una expresión de asombro que se convirtió rápidamente en una pequeña sonrisa de alivio. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso es exactamente —dijo en voz baja—. Kebi y yo nunca fuimos compatibles. Es una buena chica —reiteró—. Pero ella está… estaba muy acostumbrada a ser, um… —Buscó la palabra—. ¿Controlada, supongo? Su familia siempre ha sido dominante, pero como he dicho, hemos solucionado las cosas. Nunca ha habido un acuerdo oficial de custodia entre nosotros. —Suspiró entonces, con aspecto cansado—. Pero hace quizás seis o siete meses, Kebi consiguió un nuevo novio, Amun.

Bella pudo adivinar por la manera en que el tono de Edward se endureció que Amun y él no se podían ver.

—Él es la personificación de lo dominante, y no le agrado.

El aire tenso fue interrumpido cuando Eric vino con sus postres. Eso le dio a Edward la oportunidad de ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Las cosas han cambiado muy rápido últimamente. Kebi se mudó hace tres meses con Amun, y él los mudó a ellos, mudó a mi hijo, relativamente muy lejos. Vivíamos en el extremo opuesto de Seattle, en Redmond, para ser exactos. —Él movía sus manos—. Se crearon una serie de problemas. Por primera vez, Kebi y yo estábamos peleando sobre cuál de los dos debía tener la custodia de Benji. Yo quería que se quedara conmigo, le gustaba su escuela, tenía amigos allí. No es que se haya mudado al otro lado del mundo, pero ya sabes, le iba bien donde estaba.

—Y si él tenía que asistir a la escuela aquí, entonces ellos querrían la custodia completa —finalizó Bella.

Edward asintió solemnemente. Después bajó su mirada de nuevo, y Bella pensó que podía leer la vergüenza y la ira en su rostro.

—La cosa es… si llegamos a una batalla por la custodia, Amun está muy seguro de que conseguiría lo que quiere. —Tragó saliva—. Yo no saldría favorablemente, y él lo sabe.

»¿Entonces qué puedo hacer? —Negó con la cabeza, sus rasgos se tensaron—. Las cosas sucedieron más rápido de lo que me esperaba. Tenía que actuar con rapidez. —Cuando la miró, sus ojos suplicaban—. Sé que sentar precedentes es todo, si llegamos al caso. No podía permitirme el lujo de dejar que tuvieran a Benjamin durante el tiempo que me habría tomado a mí hacer las cosas mejor. Tuve suerte de que me aceptó Hale, por lo que al menos no estaba sin trabajo, eso habría sido un desastre. Pero esta zona es más cara que donde vivía. Entre los gastos de mudanza, el pago inicial de mi apartamento, y unos gastos muy inesperados, mis ahorros fueron completamente aniquilados.

Una vez más, empezó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa, obviamente poniéndose un poco nervioso.

—Las primeras semanas que lo tuve, una vecina nuestra se ofreció para cuidarlo gratis. Solo necesitaba un poco de compañía para cenar. Especialmente las semanas que Benji no estaba allí. —Le dio una mirada tímida a Bella, tiñendo sus mejillas de color rojo—. Ella, erm… se puso un poco molesta cuando no obtuvo nada más que conversación, y de repente no tenía tiempo de cuidar a Benjamin. Me dijo esto justo antes de que lo subiera al autobús escolar esa mañana.

—Eso es frío —murmuró Bella—. No tuviste tiempo para solucionar nada.

—Exactamente. —Edward tomó un bocado de su tarta, cerrando los ojos brevemente por el sabor antes de continuar—. Lo que hice… sé que no fue lo más inteligente, pero en ese momento era lo único que tenía sentido. Si él se sienta en esta mesa, puedo asegurarme de que llegó aquí a salvo. Confío en mi hijo. Sabía que no iba a causar ningún problema, que se sentaría aquí en silencio durante la hora, y pasaría el tiempo entre que el autobús llega aquí y yo salgo del trabajo. Era solo una hora —suspiró, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

—Y funcionó bastante bien. Es una guardería muy barata.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Bella, no tienes ninguna razón para creerme, pero te juro que no soy estúpido para pensar que era una solución a largo plazo. Estaba recuperándome de la mudanza, empezando un empleo nuevo… no tenía muchas opciones y ninguna que pudiera afrontar inmediatamente. Sé que hay ayuda, pero buscar y solicitar… todo eso lleva tiempo que no puedo darme el lujo de pedir en un trabajo nuevo. Distinto sería si no estuviera todavía viviendo al día, pero… —Tomó otro bocado, pensando y tragando antes de continuar—. Como dijiste, todo salió bien esa primera semana. Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett, se está recuperando de una cirugía en este momento, pero en unas pocas semanas ella va a comenzar a cuidar a Benjamin con su hijo, Henry.

Bella no dijo nada, tratando de asimilar todo.

—No puedes dejarlo dondequiera que él va cuando está con su mamá —murmuró, dándolo por hecho.

Él hizo un gesto.

—En retrospectiva, probablemente habría sido mejor dejarlo con Kebi durante una hora y arreglar para recogerlo de su casa, pero…

—Precedentes, como dijiste —interrumpió Bella—. Y estoy segura que no quieres que Amun sepa que estás teniendo problemas con la organización de la guardería.

Edward asintió.

—Pero eso sería preferible a que él se enterase de que dejé solo a Benji. —Su voz era baja, y empujó la tarta de manzana, en su mayoría sin comer, lejos de él como si hubiera perdido el apetito. A pesar de que apartó la vista, Bella podía ver que sus ojos estaban torturados—. Entonces lo perdería con seguridad.

Una vez más, Bella se vio obligada a llegar a él. Puso su mano sobre la de él, esta vez apretándola.

—Estás haciéndolo lo mejor que puedes. Puedo verlo.

Su expresión era insegura, pero le sonrió.

—Gracias por eso.

—Realmente es un gran chico —dijo Bella, y cuando la sonrisa de él se ensanchó, no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

—Él es lo mejor que hecho en mi vida —dijo Edward sinceramente.

—Nunca habría imaginado que era tu hijo.

—Bueno, no se parece a mí en absoluto. Se parece a Kebi.

—Excepto los ojos.

Esos ojos verdes miraron hacia ella, llenos de un suave orgullo.

—Sí —aceptó—. Tiene mi pelo... quiero decir, los rizos, no el color, tiene el color de Kebi un ciento por ciento. Yo tenía pelo rizado cuando tenía su edad.

Bella intentó imaginar a Edward de niño, ojos verdes luminosos y pelo rizado rebelde. Era una imagen preciosa.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa ahora? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Uh... —Resopló, y sacó la mano de debajo de la de ella—. No sé —admitió—. Ya pedí tomarme la última media hora de hoy. —La forma en que gesticuló hizo a Bella pensar que probablemente había sido una conversación complicada. Sabía por los rumores de los demás que el señor Hale era difícil—. Después de eso…

—¿Por qué no regresas después de que Benjamin salga del colegio? —sugirió Bella lentamente—. Ven a presentárselo a los demás.

Él la miró, su expresión confundida.

—Mira, ahora que sé que él está bien, no tengo ningún problema con que Benjamin esté dando vueltas por aquí. Pero como te dije ayer, ninguno de nosotros estaba específicamente vigilándolo. —Ella juntó las manos arriba de la mesa—. Me haría sentir mejor si hubiera más ojos en él, y sinceramente, no creo que a los demás les importe. Es realmente un buen chico, y nunca ha causado problemas.

Edward estaba mirándola, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Es solo por el resto de esta semana y la próxima, ¿cierto? —verificó.

—Sí. Después Rosalie debería estar recuperada lo suficiente como para cuidarlo.

—Entonces probablemente no es gran cosa. Hablaré con los demás antes de entrar. Si tú quieres.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió lentamente a través de su rostro.

—¿De verdad harías eso?

—Realmente no es gran cosa.

Miró hacia abajo por un momento, y cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban.

—No tienes ni idea… —Su voz era ronca, y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar—. Amo a mi hijo. Por mucho que lamente las circunstancias en las que fue concebido, no me arrepiento de tenerlo, pero nunca ha sido fácil. —Su mirada se suavizó, y Bella sintió un aleteo en el vientre—. Últimamente, he estado tomando un día a la vez, encargándome de un desastre tras otro. A veces hace una gran diferencia encontrar alguien que te escuche.

Eric volvió en ese momento, y Edward desestimó el intento de ella de pagar, ninguno de ellos había comido mucho de todos modos.

—Volveré cuando Benji salga de la escuela —prometió—. De verdad. Gracias.

La sonrisa de Bella era tímida.

—Cuando quieras.


	5. Trabajando duro

**_Disclamer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** Elizabeth McCullen

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Trabajando duro**

Tomó muy poco tiempo para que Benjamin se hiciera querer por el personal de _Mike's Cafe_. Todos los días Bella se tomaba un descanso de cinco minutos para asomar su cabeza por la puerta, vigilando para asegurarse de que Benjamin llegara desde el autobús hasta la cafetería sin ser molestado. Ahora que él no tenía que estar en la mesa siete, prefería sentarse en el mostrador donde podía apoyar sus pies mientras comía un bocadillo y hacía su tarea.

Conversó con facilidad con los otros camareros, con los de mantenimiento, con Mike y Jessica. Y, rápidamente, se convirtió en una especie de mascota para todos.

Para el viernes, Benjamin tenía su propia tarjeta de identificación y llevaba uno de los sombreros de cocinero la mayor parte del tiempo que estaba en el café, a pesar de que no le permitían estar en la cocina. Jessica le habló dulcemente al enseñarle cómo usar la caja registradora. Y él se veía tan satisfecho consigo mismo cuando llamó a los clientes que Bella no podía dejar de estar encantada.

—¡Uf! —dijo, subiendo en el banco después de una carrera. Él se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados—. Eso fue brutal.

Los demás se rieron y Bella palmeó su frente.

Benjamin suspiró dramáticamente.

—Así es la vida en un trabajo duro, ¿eh?

Colocando ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza del niño, Bella le dio un beso en la frente.

—Nunca cambies, chico.

Él le regaló una enorme sonrisa.

—Parece que te toca de nuevo, escurridizo —dijo Eric, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia un cliente que estaba esperando para pagar.

—Mi trabajo nunca termina. —Benjamin saltó de su asiento, luchando detrás del mostrador y subiendo al taburete que Mike amablemente había dejado detrás de la caja registradora.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Bella se ocupó de sus asuntos, pero a menudo mirando en dirección a Benjamin para asegurarse de que estaba contento o, por el contrario, ocupado.

Se había detenido un momento para recuperar el aliento cuando sintió una mano en su cintura.

—Disculpe, señora… —murmuró una ronca voz en su oído, haciendo que un estremecimiento corriera por su columna vertebral—. Dejar que un niño pequeño trabaje en la caja registradora es una clara violación de las leyes de trabajo infantil… —Bella se giró y los labios de Edward se curvaron hacia arriba, casi traicionando su expresión severa—. Debería cerrar este lugar.

Su cercanía tomó desprevenida a Bella y su lengua estuvo atada por un largo momento antes de que ella riera.

—Le aseguro, buen señor, que nuestro Benjamin es solo un hombre muy bajito.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—A veces es demasiado viejo para su edad —reflexionó.

—¡Papi! —Benjamin empujó la caja registradora, cerrándola, e hizo una carrera hacia su padre.

—Benji —dijo Edward, aplastándolo en un abrazo de oso antes de dejarlo de nuevo en pie—. ¿Te divertiste hoy?

—Sí. Bella me dejó probar el arroz con leche y ¿sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—Creo que me gusta más que la tarta de manzana.

Edward torció su rostro en una expresión de horror fingido y se volvió para fruncir el ceño a Bella.

—Veo lo que está sucediendo aquí. Estás corrompiendo a mi precioso bebé.

—Todavía me gusta la tarta, papá. Simplemente me gusta más el arroz con leche —explicó Benjamin pacientemente.

—Oh, bueno. Supongo que eso está bien. —Edward revolvió el cabello del niño cariñosamente.

Ver a Edward con su hijo siempre hacía que el pecho de Bella se sintiera caliente. Con todas las historias al respecto, siempre era agradable ver a un padre que adoraba sinceramente a su pequeño hijo.

—Gracias por todo esta semana —dijo Edward suavemente, acercándose a ella para poder ser oído a través del alboroto del concurrido restaurante.

—No fue un problema. —Bella se inclinó un poco para estar a la altura de los ojos de Benjamin—. Te echaré de menos la próxima semana, chico.

Él la sorprendió lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazándola.

—Yo también, señorita Bella. —Se enderezó y se iluminó—. ¡Oye! ¡Tal vez podrías venir a nuestra casa y jugar! —Miró con esperanza a su padre.

—Mmm… —comenzó Edward, mirando entre ella y su hijo.

—Tal vez algún fin de semana —dijo Bella suavemente—. Pasen un buen rato, ustedes dos.

Edward le sonrió y Bella sintió un aleteo en el estómago cuando la miró así, especialmente cuando tocó su brazo brevemente.

—Gracias de nuevo —dijo y ya se había ido un minuto más tarde.

—No es por nada, Bella, pero a ese hombre le gustas.

Bella saltó. No se había dado cuenta de que Tanya había caminado junto a ella hasta que la otra mujer estuvo hablando en su oído.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Tanya rió.

—Le gustas. Tú sabes, _l_ _e gustas gustas_.

Con tantas mesas esperando servicio, Bella no tuvo tiempo de responder de inmediato. Cuando el ajetreo pasó, Tanya retomó el tema como si una hora y media no hubiera pasado.

—Está simplemente agradecido porque lo estamos ayudando con su hijo —dijo Bella con desdén, limpiando el mostrador para evitar mirar a Tanya a los ojos.

Ella resopló.

—Eric, ¿a Edward le gusta Bella?

—Oh, cariño. Ese chico es adorable y, no me importa decirlo, estoy un poco más que celoso. —Él se rió—. ¡Mírala! Nena, las puntas de tus orejas están tan rojas.

Bella hizo una mueca, tocando su oreja tímidamente.

—Ustedes están tan llenos de mierda.

Eric frunció los labios, mirándola divertido.

—Eres joven, así que vamos a enseñarte una cosa o dos. —Hizo una seña a Tanya y ella, amablemente, dio un paso adelante. Él puso su mano en su cintura, de la misma forma en que Edward había hecho—. Ves este movimiento, ¿verdad? Inocente, supongo, pero si quería tu atención podría haberte saludado.

—Él solo bromeaba. Quería sorprenderme.

Los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada.

—Sin embargo, otra señal, querida —dijo Tanya—. Bromas. Chistes que se pueden susurrar en tu oído. En esa voz que no usa con nadie más —se burló—. ¿Le ves haciendo eso conmigo o con Eric?

—Oh, ¿estamos hablando de Edward y Bella? —Jessica salió de la cocina.

—Bella no cree que Edward está coqueteando con ella —explicó Eric.

—¿Coqueteando? —Bella arrugó la nariz, confundida.

Jessica se inclinó hacia Eric, imitando la forma en que el cuerpo de Edward parecía siempre inclinarse hacia ella. Bella había notado eso, aunque realmente no había pensado nada al respecto.

Bueno no. Eso no era cierto. Había pensado como el olor del aceite y hombre no debería ser tan atractivo. Había pensado que podía sentir el calor de su piel aunque no la estuviera tocando. Pero había asumido que tenía que ver más con ella siendo ridícula que con algo más.

—Inclinándose —continuó Jessica, ajena a los pensamientos errantes de Bella—. Como siendo atraído hacia ti. Como si lo único que quisiera fuera estar más cerca.

Bella encontró que su garganta estaba seca. Sacudió la cabeza, alejándose con algunos vasos sucios en sus manos.

Todos ellos estaban locos. Sólo era una extensión de sus chismosas fantasías. Eran todos unos románticos de corazón y lo único que querían era algo de que hablar, eso era todo.

Edward solo estaba siendo dulce. Eran amigos. Amigos que podían darse toques inocentes. Eso no quería decir nada, excepto que se sentía cómodo con ella. Y en cuanto a la inclinación, era fácilmente explicable. Era un restaurante ruidoso. Él solo no quería tener que gritar cosas en su oído.

Bella respiró profundamente, tratando de respirar más allá del apretón repentino e inexplicable alrededor de su corazón y sus pulmones.

Ella estaba en ese lugar torpe donde sabía que era una adulta, pero no acababa de sentirse como una todavía. Claro, ella tenía responsabilidades. Iba a la escuela cada mañana entre semana y trabajaba todos los días por la tarde y por la noche para completar parte de la matricula que su beca no había pagado y para tener un poco de dinero.

Pero Edward…

Edward tenía una vida real con problemas reales. Tenía un apartamento, un trabajo a tiempo completo y un hijo al que mantener. Era un adulto hecho y derecho.

Simplemente no coincidían.

No, estaba segura de que los otros estaban locos.

Y ella... ¿Cómo podía evitar sentir algo? Había algo tan absolutamente encantador sobre un hombre tan enamorado de su hijo. Él trabajaba duro y, a pesar de que evidentemente estaba luchando para sobrevivir, dejaba propinas mucho más grandes de lo que debería en un principio.

Era un buen chico, además de un hombre muy trabajador. Y ese mameluco le provocaba cosas a Bella que no entendía completamente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, riéndose de sí misma.

De todos modos, Edward tenía más que suficiente con lo que lidiar. No necesitaba una pequeña camarera sobre él adulándolo. Bella volvió a trabajar, decidida a no dejar a los demás poner ideas tontas en su cabeza.

 _ **~0~**_

Otras dos semanas pasaron en el ajetreo y bullicio de la vida y, antes de que Bella lo supiera, era el último día que Benjamin se quedaría en el café después de la escuela.

Parecía tan decaído como Bella se sentía. Él se acurrucó en el asiento de la mesa siete y se encerró en sí mismo ese viernes, dibujando en su cuaderno, balanceándose sobre sus rodillas con sus pies en el asiento.

Cuando Bella tuvo un momento para respirar, se deslizó en el asiento frente a él.

—Hola, tú.

Él alzó la vista brevemente.

—Hola —dijo suavemente.

—¿En qué estás trabajando?

Como regla general, Benjamin nunca mostró sus dibujos a nadie, así que Bella no se sorprendió cuando le contestó vagamente:

—Algo.

Ella rió entre dientes.

—¿Harás algo divertido este fin de semana?

Él se encogió de hombros.

Cuando no dijo nada más, Bella estaba a punto de levantarse, pero él la llamó por su nombre.

—¿Qué?

Él no la miraba, pero parecía tan triste.

—Quiero regresar aquí en lugar de ir con la señorita Rosalie.

—Ah, cariño… —Ella le ofreció su mano y él agarró fuerte sus dedos—. Te gustará más Rosalie, ya verás.

—Me gusta estar aquí —discutió.

—Sí, nos gusta tenerte aquí también. Pero con Rosalie podrás jugar. Tu papá me dijo que tiene un columpio en su patio trasero.

Benjamin le dio una mirada.

—Llueve demasiado para un columpio.

Bella tuvo que reír.

—Bueno, eso es cierto. Pero vas a tener otro niño para jugar.

—Henry tiene tres. —Benjamin hizo una cara como si encontrara la idea desagradable. Pero suspiró, moviendo la boca mientras pensaba—. Pero Rosalie dijo que me enseñaría a trabajar en los coches como papá.

—Eso es realmente genial —se entusiasmó Bella

Benjamin pareció considerar eso.

—Tal vez papá y yo podemos venir aquí a cenar algunas veces —decidió

—Eso sería genial.

—Y tal vez me puedas venir a visitar —dijo, gritando un poco—. Al igual que en el fin de semana. Como dijimos.

Bella sonrió suavemente.

—Nunca se sabe.

Benjamin pareció vacilante un momento antes de poner una expresión decidida en su rostro. Trabajando con cuidado, comenzó a rasgar una página de su cuaderno de dibujos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Bella, curiosa y un poco preocupada. Él trataba ese cuaderno de dibujos como si fuera algo precioso.

—Hice esto para ti. —Por una vez, el niño normalmente seguro pareció tímido cuando le entregó el papel.

Sonriéndole, Bella dio vuelta a la página y entonces jadeó.

El dibujo no era lo que ella esperaba. Parecía como un flujo de lava, la clase que siempre había visto en documentales sobre Hawaii. La lava fundida fluía hacia el mar, humo rizándose donde el agua se reunía con el fuego. Eso no era ningún dibujo infantil, aunque obviamente era la perspectiva de un niño, había una violencia exagerada en la forma en que el agua salpicaba contra la roca fundida y partes del flujo de lava parecían más grandes que la perspectiva concedida.

—Esto es hermoso, Benjamin —dijo en un suspiro—. Muchas gracias.

Su sonrisa de contestación pareció satisfecha.

—Voy a ir a ayudar a la señorita Jessica con la caja registradora ahora —declaró, obviamente se sentía mejor.

Cuando Edward apareció un poco más tarde, Bella le mostró el dibujo.

—Él es increíble —dijo, todavía asombrada por lo bueno que era el dibujo.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron con orgullo.

—Realmente es algo, ¿verdad? —Él sonrió, haciendo aquello de inclinarse otra vez—. Le gustas. Mucho.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Benjamin no muestra a la gente sus dibujos y mucho menos regala alguno de ellos —explicó Edward—. Su madre, yo y ahora tú. Somos los únicos a los que les ha dado un dibujo.

Bella no sabía qué decir, pero no podía negar que se sentía contenta, con aires de suficiencia.

Edward agachó la cabeza, su tono era conspirativo cuando habló.

—Amun estará celoso. Ha estado tratando de conseguir que Benjamin dibuje para él durante mucho tiempo.

Eso hizo reír a Bella.

Edward dudó un momento antes de poner su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella, apretando.

—Realmente no puedo agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

Como de costumbre, Bella solo sacudió la cabeza.

—Es un placer haberlo conocido. Realmente voy a extrañar esto, de verdad. —Miró hacia abajo rápidamente, sintiendo una oleada de tristeza.

—Sí, él también. Sigue tratando de convencerme de que lo deje aquí en vez de con Rosalie.

—Bueno… —Bella saltó un poco sobre sus pies, sintiéndose tímida. Antes de que pudiera perder el valor, sacó de repente su libreta de pedidos y su pluma—. Aquí… —Garabateó su número en la libreta y arrancó la página—. Si alguna vez necesitas a alguien que cuide de él o… lo que sea, llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

Él la estudió durante un largo momento que se sintió extrañamente pesado. El aire alrededor de ellos se sentía diferente de alguna manera y Bella se encontró conteniendo el aliento cuando él abrió su boca.

Exhaló rápidamente y miró sus manos un momento antes de mirar hacia arriba. Su sonrisa era pequeña y agradecida.

—Gracias, realmente lo aprecio.

Bella tuvo la extraña sensación de que quería decir algo más, pero, en su lugar, llamó a Benjamin hacia él, dejando a Bella ver otra vez como se alejaban juntos.

* * *

 _Y ya Benjamin se fue y no va a pasar más días en la mesa siete… ¿Cuánto creen que tardarán estos dos chicos en ir a visitar a Bella?_

 _¿Y qué opinan sobre Bella y Edward? ¿Él está coqueteando con ella como dicen los chicos del café o solo está agradecido como piensa Bella?_

 _¡Nos encantaría saber qué les ha parecido el capítulo! ;)_

 _Hasta la próxima actualización_


	6. Qué linda manera de quemar

**Disclamer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

By: LyricalKris

Traducción: Sarai GN

Beta: Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Qué linda manera de quemar**

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

Bella se frotó las sienes, mirando a Tanya.

—Sí. Solo estoy un poco adolorida.

—Un día largo —simpatizó ella.

—Me hace desear que los dormitorios tengan baño —suspiró Bella, apoyada en el mostrador por un momento—. Me vendría bien un baño en una bañera enorme. Tal vez un libro, pero sólo si puedo invertir en una de esas cosas para que no tengas que sostener nada sobre el agua.

—Echar un polvo también puede ayudar.

Bella le dedicó una mala mirada a Tanya. La otra mujer le devolvió la mirada, la imagen de la inocencia.

—¿Qué? Ayuda con los dolores de cabeza.

—Como si tú supieras. —Eric juguetonamente chocó la cadera de Tanya al pasar.

—Um, ¿disculpa? —habló Tanya sobre su hombro—. Que haya sido rechazada por Edward Cullen no quiere decir que carezca de atención masculina, muchas gracias. —Sacudió la cabeza y apuntó un dedo hacia Bella—. Tú, por otro lado... Me estás matando. Podrías tener a ese hombre. Él podría estar sosteniendo tu libro mientras lees en el baño. —Se inclinó más cerca, con tono de complicidad—. Aunque si consigues a ese hombre en el baño y estás interesada en leer, bueno, tengo una hermana que está disponible. —Movió las cejas.

Bella rodó los ojos, tratando de ignorar el sonrojo que bajó directo hasta su cuello.

—Él ha tenido mi número por dos semanas —le recordó a Tanya, automáticamente empujando hacia abajo la punzada de decepción.

—Bueno, se lo diste como una niñera potencial. —Tanya sonaba exasperada—. Chica, tenemos que enseñarte una cosa o dos acerca del uso de tus artimañas.

—¡Predica! —dijo Eric, dándole los cinco a Tanya mientras pasaba otra vez.

—¡La orden está lista! —llamó el cocinero, empujando un plato a través de una pequeña ventana.

Bella volvió a trabajar. Trató de no pensar en el dolor persistente de sus músculos o el agotamiento que llegaba hasta los huesos. Se sentía como el infierno.

Hacia el final de su turno, sus rodillas se aguadaron y hubiese tirado la bandeja en sus manos si Mike no hubiera estado ahí para agarrarla.

Jessica estaba a su lado en un latido, ayudándola a levantarse mientras Mike dejaba la bandeja sobre el mostrador.

—Lo siento —murmuró Bella, apoyándose en Jessica mientras trataba de orientarse—. Estoy un poco mareada.

—¡Eric! ¿Puedes llevar esto a la mesa seis? —preguntó Mike, asintiendo hacia la bandeja.

—No tienes que hacer eso —se quejó ella pero Eric ya había agarrado la bandeja. Suspiró, desplomándose mientras Jessica le tocaba la frente—. Estoy bien. En serio.

Mike la estudió pero asintió.

—¿Por qué no te vas?

—Eso no es necesario —protestó pero su jefe la cortó.

—Está bien, Bella. Cerraremos tus mesas. —Mike no parecía molesto—. Hay un virus en el ambiente. Es mejor si te vas a casa, descansas y te recuperas, porque te necesito el lunes.

Bella se quejó, pero no podía negar que su casa y su cama sonaban genial. Pensó que estaba muy cansada. Había sido una semana muy ocupada en el café y tenía proyectos de medio semestre y exámenes en la universidad.

Tomando el consejo de Mike, Bella se fue directo a casa. Apenas le dijo hola a su compañera de piso, Angela, antes de caer en la cama y directo a dormir.

Se despertó desorientada, sintiendo como si hubiera rebotado adelante y atrás como un pinball*. Se incorporó y parpadeó, tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando.

—Argh. Apágalo —se quejó Angela a su lado de la habitación. Se movió, poniendo la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Fue entonces cuando Bella se dio cuenta que su celular estaba sonando. Se arrastró por él y contestó antes que se fuera al buzón de voz.

—¿Aló? —murmuró.

—¿Bella?

Una vez más, a la mente de Bella le tomó unos segundos para ponerse al día.

—¿Edward? —supuso.

—Sí. Lo siento. ¿Te desperté? Suena como que te desperté. Por supuesto que te he despertado. —Parecía contrariado—. Es muy temprano.

Bella miró el reloj y negó. No porque fuera temprano, aunque 7:30 de la mañana lo era sin duda, sino porque había dormido once horas seguidas.

Y todavía se sentía como el infierno.

—Lo siento. No debería haber llamado. Te dejaré volver a dormir.

—Um. No, está bien. Probablemente debería estar despierta de todos modos. —Eso no era ni remotamente cerca de la verdad, pero él sonaba culpable—. ¿Qué sucede? —Su cerebro estaba comenzando a ponerse al día con ella.

Edward Cullen estaba al teléfono. Deseaba que su cabeza no estuviera tan brumosa.

—Escucha, es completamente una mierda de mi parte preguntarte —dijo con un suspiro—. Tengo una clase de certificación que realmente podría ayudarme. Mi niñera tuvo que cancelar a último minuto —gruñó—. Esto es... lo siento mucho. Es tan grosero de mi parte preguntar, pero Benji ha estado pidiendo verte y…

—Edward —interrumpió Bella—. Está bien.

—Realmente no te lo pediría, pero esto podría significar un poco más en mi cheque de pago, ¿sabes?

—Está bien —repitió—. Te dije el otro día que extraño mucho a Benjamin.

—Lo siento tanto. Necesito irme en una hora. ¿Es posible en absoluto?

Bella tomó un respiro, tratando de pensar más allá del golpeteo en el cráneo.

—Benji debería ser fácil hoy —continuó Edward—, ha estado en casa enfermo el último par de días. Está a punto de salir de eso pero está aletargado. Apuesto que sólo se va a sentar y dibujar.

Eso era bueno, pensó Bella. Si ella se estaba enfermando, Benjamin probablemente sería inmune a lo que sea que ella tuviera. Por el momento, ella estaba muy cansada y adolorida. Podría sobrevivir estando cansada y adolorida en la casa de Edward.

—Sí. Está bien. Solo dame tu dirección.

—Gracias, Bella. —Sonaba tan aliviado, que la hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

Arrastrándose fuera de la cama, Bella consiguió darse una ducha rápida y logró vestirse todo dentro de una media hora. Frunció el ceño, sin ninguna malicia a la forma dormida de Angela, deseando estar bajo las sábanas, antes de arrastrar los pies hasta la puerta.

 _ **~0~**_

Edward se disculpó tanto como le agradeció profundamente antes de tener que salir corriendo por la puerta.

El apartamento era pequeño y con pocos muebles, pero era acogedor. Era un lugar de dos dormitorios con un solo baño, cocina y sala de estar. La casa no era prístina aunque no era una pocilga tampoco. Se veía como una casa bien vivida, con los juguetes de Benjamin dispersos y ropa desplegada sobre la mesa de café.

Dado que Bella todavía se sentía cansada y Benjamin estaba dormido, se acurrucó en el sofá. Debe haberse quedado dormida porque se despertó con la cara feliz del niño mientras palmeaba sus mejillas.

—¡Señorita Bella!

A pesar de lo terrible que se sentía, Bella sonrió.

—Hola, tú. —Se enderezó cuando Benjamin se subió al sofá a su lado para darle un gran abrazo—. Te extrañé.

—¡Yo también! —Se echó hacia atrás, inhalando fuerte mientras la miraba—. ¿Viniste a jugar conmigo y Peter?

Peter era un chico de diecisiete años del que Jasper había sido tutor como parte del programa de Hermano Mayor. Cuidaba a Henry algunas veces y había sido el encargado de cuidar a Benjamin, pero por lo que Bella entendía, la madre de su novia había muerto repentinamente la noche anterior y él quería estar a su lado.

—Peter tenía que estar en otro lugar —explicó con suavidad—, somos tú y yo hoy.

—Oh, está bien.

Bella pasó los dedos por su pelo enredado, más desordenado de lo habitual.

—¿Te gustaría desayunar?

Él la miró.

—¿Qué hay en el menú?

—Hmm. —Edward había dicho que había cereal y waffles Eggo para tostar en el congelador. Ninguno de los dos sonaba particularmente apetecible.

Los condujo por la calle a un oh-tan-saludable autoservicio. Se detuvo en _Jamba Juice_ también, consiguiéndoles a los dos _Cold Busters_ con la esperanza de ahuyentar el remanente de la enfermedad de Benjamín y evitar el que la estaba invadiendo a ella.

Fiel a la predicción de Edward, el niño fue fácil. Se comió la mitad de su desayuno antes de meterse en el sofá con Bella. Holgazanearon juntos, viendo dibujos animados.

Benjamin se durmió, pero Bella se mantuvo despierta, trabajando en un ensayo para una beca que quería solicitar. Su cabeza todavía estaba confusa, por lo que era difícil concentrarse. Tuvo que leer casi todas las líneas que escribió dos o tres veces para comprobar que fueran coherentes.

A medida que avanzaba la tarde, Bella se sintió peor.

—Vaya. Bella, estás caliente. —Benjamin estaba de rodillas en el sofá, mirándola fijamente con una expresión de preocupación mientras ponía las manos en su frente como Jessica había hecho el día anterior.

Era extraño porque Bella tenía mucho, mucho frío. Su cuerpo estaba enroscado apretado, porque estaba doblada sobre sí misma, sus brazos abrazando sus hombros.

Y no se podía concentrar. En absoluto. Era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Estoy bien, pequeñito —murmuró, acariciando el brazo de Benjamin reconfortándolo.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No te ves bien.

Antes de que pudiera responder, se oyó el ruido de una llave en el cerrojo y Edward apareció un segundo después. Benjamin corrió hacia la puerta, pero en lugar de saludar a su padre, tomó su mano y comenzó a jalar.

—Papá, ven aquí. Algo anda mal con Bella.

—Estoy bien —insistió Bella, empujándose para ponerse de pie. Solo consiguió dar un paso antes que una ola de mareo la golpeara como una pila de ladrillos. Como el día anterior, sus rodillas se aflojaron. Esta vez, en lugar de aterrizar en el suelo, vio a Edward lanzarse hacia delante. Su fuerte brazo alrededor de la cintura la mantuvo en posición vertical—. Estoy bien —insistió, pero se apoyaba en gran medida en él, con la mano temblorosa en su pecho.

Él dio una risa jadeante.

—Sí, no lo creo. —Frunció los labios, poniendo la palma de su mano contra su mejilla. Todavía no la había soltado—. Estás ardiendo, Bella.

—Sí, no me siento muy bien —admitió—. Creo que necesito irme a casa.

—¿Tienes a alguien para que cuide de ti en tu casa?

Bella tuvo que pensar en ello. Angela estaría en casa de su novio Ben a esa hora.

—Estaré bien.

Él apretó los labios mirándola y luego a su hijo quien los miraba con ojos de preocupación.

—Quédate —dijo en voz baja.

—Estaré bien. —Para demostrarlo, trató de librarse de su agarre, pero sus pasos eran inestables. Estaba tan mareada.

Edward se rió, poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura de nuevo.

—¿Apenas puedes caminar y quieres que te deje conducir? Los amigos no dejan a sus amigos conducir borrachos.

—No estoy borracha —murmuró Bella, un poco gruñona.

—La misma diferencia.

Se frotó los ojos, tratando de pensar más allá de la bruma, pero antes que pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos, se encontró siendo cargada. Gritó, pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward automáticamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te está poniendo en la cama, ¿verdad, papá? —Benjamin estaba caminando con ellos, manteniendo el paso.

—Eso no es realmente necesario —murmuró. Sin embargo, estaba distraída. Su nariz estaba en el cuello de él y su olor a aceite y hombre era extrañamente reconfortante.

—Bella, sé buena —amonestó Benjamin—. Papá sabe lo que es mejor para ti.

—Benji, no soy el padre de Bella —dijo Edward, cruzando la puerta abierta de su habitación. Recostó a Bella en la cama con cuidado, retirando el pelo de su cara—, pero deberías quedarte. Si tienes lo que Benji tenía, es brutal. Alguien debería estar contigo.

Sacudió la cabeza pero no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse de la cama.

—No debería molestarte.

—No es una molestia. De verdad.

Bella se estremeció de nuevo y Edward frunció el ceño.

—Has sido tan buena con nosotros. Déjame cuidar de ti por una vez.

—Puedo ayudar —dijo Benjamin con entusiasmo. Se puso a bajar las mantas de la cama—. Aquí.

—Estoy muy, muy cansada —admitió Bella. Sus palabras eran mal articuladas. Su cabeza se sentía demasiado pesada para sostener.

—Recuéstate —animó Edward.

Con un gruñido, Bella cedió. Se recostó, dejando que Edward y Benjamin la arroparan. Todavía sentía frío hasta los huesos. Para cuando Edward le trajo agua y _Nyquil_ para tomar, Bella estaba muy cerca de perder el conocimiento.

—Papá —apenas escuchó a Benjamin sisear—. Olvidaste algo.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes que darle un beso como lo haces conmigo.

—Benji —dijo Edward con un suspiro que sonaba cansado.

—Tienes que hacerlo —insistió Benjamin—. Para hacerla sentir mejor.

En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, Bella se preguntó si estaba soñando. O alucinando. Juró que sintió la cama moverse y luego labios cálidos y suaves contra su frente. Oyó su preciosa voz en bajo sonido sordo cerca de su oído.

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

Luego él se fue y el sueño la venció.

* * *

 ***Pinball:** un juego en el que pequeñas bolas de metal se disparan a través de una placa inclinada y suman puntos al golpear a varios objetivos.

* * *

 _Awww, van a cuidarla. ¿Qué creen que resultará de todo esto?_

 _Esperamos que estén disfrutando de la historia. ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas!_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo…_


	7. La Ley de Murphy

**Disclamer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: La Ley de Murphy**

Edward no bromeaba. Cualquier virus que hubiese atrapado, una buena manera de describirlo sería brutal.

Cuando su cuerpo estaba destrozándose por los escalofríos, no había manera de mantenerla caliente. Se hizo una bola tensa, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sus piernas y se sacudía violentamente. Sus huesos estaban hechos de hielo y le dolía.

—No tengo más mantas, lo siento.

Honestamente no sabía si estaba soñando con la presencia de Edward a su lado. La coherencia no era un concepto que pudiese captar. A duras penas sabía cuando estaba despierta. El tiempo pasaba entre momentos de inconsciencia y delirios. Sus pulmones se sentían gruesos, su garganta ardía, y cada momento consciente parecía surreal, difuso.

En algún punto, los escalofríos dieron paso al fuego. Bella recordaba vagamente despertarse cubierta con una capa de sudor. Bajo su montaña de mantas, se sentía como una langosta en una olla, hirviendo repentinamente. Por cuán débil se sentía, las mantas podrían haber pesado dos toneladas cada una.

—Solo trato de ayudarte —dijo la voz de Edward cerca de su oreja. Él apartó las pesadas mantas de ella—. Por favor dime si te hago sentir incómoda.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, cualquier respuesta que tuviese la perdió a causa de un ataque de tos.

—Tienes que frotar su espalda, papi —habló Benjamin entre un obvio bostezo, y Bella tuvo que preguntarse de nuevo si estaba soñando.

—Benji —dijo Edward con un suspiro—. ¿Por qué estás fuera de la cama?

Bella sintió pequeñas manos en la espalda. Benjamin debía haberse cansado de esperar a que Edward la ayudase. Él jadeó

—¡Papi, está muy caliente! Mira. Su cabello está húmedo.

—Lo sé. —Edward sonaba preocupado.

—Estoy bien —murmuró Bella. Sus jeans se adherían a su piel, pero no tenía la energía para siquiera pensar qué hacer respecto a eso.

—Vi en una película, donde la pequeña estaba así de caliente, y su mami la colocó en una bañera con su pijama puesta.

—No creo que eso sea necesario, Benji. Vuelve a la cama. Yo cuidaré de Bella. Lo prometo.

—¿Y si necesitas ayuda? —Bella sintió labios en su frente de nuevo, más pequeños esta vez y fríos contra su piel sobrecalentada—. Vuelve a dormir, Bella. Mi maestra dice que la mejor medicina contra estar enfermo es dormir.

—De acuerdo —acordó Bella. Logró abrir sus ojos lo suficiente para ver a Benji y a Edward mirándola con sus ojos verdes preocupados. Una parte de ella quería estar avergonzada, debía lucir como una muerta cálida, pero la otra parte estaba ansiosa por seguir la indicación del pequeño. La fatiga muscular lo hacía difícil, pero levantó una temblorosa mano, rozando sus dedos por la mejilla de Benjamin—. Dormiré si tú lo haces. —Estaba balbuceando las eses.

Él le tendió su meñique.

—Trato.

Bella logró enganchar el meñique alrededor del suyo y lo sacudió. Observó a través de su visión borrosa a Edward cargando a Benjamin.

—Bebe un poco de agua si puedes, Bella —dijo con suavidad, asintiendo hacia el vaso en la mesa de noche antes de abandonar el cuarto.

Responsablemente, sabiendo que era lo mejor mantenerse hidratada, Bella luchó para sentarse. Estaba temblorosa y miserable, sus dedos se sacudían cuando trataba de tomar el vaso.

—Oye. Déjame ayudarte. —Edward volvió de la habitación de Benjamin justo a tiempo para verla a punto de tirar el vaso. Sentándose al borde de la cama, él envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, vacilante, apoyándola—. ¿Está bien esto?

Bella suspiró, el sonido húmedo por la flema.

—Sí. Estaré avergonzada mañana. Pero essstá bien por ahora. —Estaba balbuceando y se sentía exhausta. Sus pensamientos estaban tan desordenados, que no estaba completamente segura de que estuviese despierta.

—No te avergüences —dijo en voz baja, ayudándola a sostener el vaso hacia sus labios mientras ella tomaba un largo trago. El agua se sintió bien en su garganta reseca—. Pasé esto con Benji. Sé que es horrible.

—Ugh. —Horrible le quedaba corto. Bella se desplomó contra él, cansada por ese pequeño movimiento—. Gracias por esto. —Avergonzada o no, agradecía no estar sola. Siempre había sido independiente, pero nada sacaba la necesidad de ser cuidada más que estar enferma.

—No hay problema. —Él frotaba su espalda en suaves y lentos círculos. Benjamin tenía razón; se sentía bien—. Entre tú y Benji, puede que me devuelvan el favor en unos días —bromeó.

Bella solo emitió un zumbido. El calor del cuerpo ajeno solo la hacía sentir más caliente, pero a la vez sus manos se sentían tan bien. El ascenso y descenso continuo de su pecho bajo su oreja la estaba arrullando.

 _ **~0~**_

Cuando se despertó de nuevo, Bella se congelaba. Su cuerpo estaba hecho un ovillo y sus dientes castañeaban. Su piel se sentía húmeda y eso solo la hacía sentir más frío. Parpadeó, tratando de despertar sus pensamientos aletargados.

Estaba solo con una sábana, y en algún punto, había perdido sus jeans. Los botones de su camisa estaban abiertos.

Era de día.

Gruñendo, rodó sobre sí misma, tratando de orientarse.

Cierto. El departamento de Edward. El cuarto de Edward. Estaba sola, y todas las sábanas estaban arremolinadas al pie de la cama. Había estado tan caliente, recordó.

Tomó un poco de esfuerzo, pero Bella logró coaccionar a su adolorido cuerpo para que se levantase. Envolvió algunas mantas alrededor de sí y se quedó quieta, esperando a calentarse.

Luego de unos minutos, sus escalofríos disminuyeron. En realidad, se estaba sintiendo un poco mejor. Aún se sentía como una muerta, pero al menos no una cálida.

Tomó un poco de tiempo, pero logró colocar sus temblorosas piernas bajo ella y se tambaleó hacia el pasillo —y al baño— adormilada, la manta más gruesa que pudo encontrar envuelta alrededor de sus hombros, cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó al pasillo se detuvo, escuchando voces que no eran de Edward o Benjamin.

—¿Dónde está tu mochila, Benjamin? Tienes mucha tarea para ponerte al día.

—Oh, vaya. Está en mi habitación. Iré a buscarla —dijo Benjamin, y la próxima cosa que Bella supo, fue que él estaba corriendo por el pequeño pasillo. Se iluminó cuando la vio allí—. ¡Hola, Bella! ¿Te sientes mejor?

—¿Bella? ¿Tienes a alguien aquí? —preguntó la voz ronca.

—Amun —dijo Edward, pero el otro hombre ya se estaba moviendo hacia el corredor. Bella no tuvo suficiente tiempo para esconderse en el baño antes de que ambos aparecieran.

El hombre —alto y de apariencia severa como sugería su voz— la observó con ojos amplios.

—Um. ¿Hola? —dijo Bella nerviosamente.

Los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron, y se volteó confundido hacia Edward. Bella jadeó cuando tomó a Edward por su camisa, sacudiéndolo.

—Hijo de perra. Sabía que eras un cretino. ¡Lo sabía!

Bella dio un paso hacia ellos, pero también lo hizo Benjamin. Ella lo alcanzó, apartándolo mientras Amun continuó gritando.

—¿Aquí estás de nuevo, aprovechándote de chiquillas?

Con la rabia en sus ojos, Edward empujó al otro hombre.

—Me das asco, pervertido…

—¡Oye! —gritó Bella, encontrando su voz finalmente—. Señor, no sé qué es lo que piensa que sucede, pero no soy una niña. —Lo demás que quiso decir se perdió por un ataque de tos.

—Amun, papi no hizo nada malo —intervino Benjamin. Sonaba tan confundido, y el corazón de Bella se rompió—. Bella cuidó de mí, y luego yo y papi cuidamos de ella porque está enferma.

El hombre miró a Benjamin y luego de vuelta a Edward. Su postura se volvió menos agresiva, pero había sospecha en sus ojos mientras le dedicaba a Bella otro vistazo. Él se mofó.

—Tienes a una adolescente desnuda en tu casa, ¿y quieres que crea que nada inapropiado está sucediendo aquí, frente a tu hijo?

—No estoy desnuda —protestó Bella.

Él le dedicó una mirada, retándola a que lo demostrara. Bella hizo una mueca, recordando de pronto que no vestía pantalones y su camisa no estaba correctamente abotonada.

—Benjamin, ve a poner tus cosas en el auto —dijo Amun, su voz un poco más gentil ahora.

Benjamin observó a los dos hombres, inseguro.

Tomando un respiro tranquilizador, Edward hizo un esfuerzo para sonreírle a su hijo.

—Ve, Benji. Tu madre te está esperando en casa.

Bella apretó los hombros del niño a través de la sábana. Se excusó, volviendo a la habitación, reprendiéndose por ser tan estúpida. Sus pensamientos eran difusos, pero no podía entender qué la había poseído para pasear por la casa sin pantalones. No había pensado correctamente.

Se colocó los jeans tan pronto como pudo y abotonó su camisa. No había espejo alrededor, lo cual probablemente era una bendición, pero peinó su cabello con sus dedos lo mejor que pudo.

Cuando estuvo tan lista como lo estaría, vaciló cuando su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta. Escuchó una discusión en voz baja. Espiando, pudo ver que Edward y Amun se enfrentaban en el pasillo. Ambos tenían los brazos cruzados, sus expresiones serias.

—… solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que volvieras a tus antiguos hábitos —escupió Amun—. ¿Cuál es tu excusa esta vez? ¿Qué mentiras le has dicho a esta chica?

—Mira, a quien tengo en mi casa no es de tu incumbencia. Bella es una amiga —dijo Edward de vuelta.

—Tal vez ahora Kebi sí me escuche. —El hombre estaba con el ceño fruncido, y Bella nunca había querido estar al lado de alguien más de lo que quería apoyar a Edward en ese momento. Solo no quería empeorar las cosas—. Tal vez ahora deje que un juez decida si _debe_ ser su asunto.

Bella hizo un puño a su lado, furiosa, pero Edward solo sonrió complacido.

—He sido un buen padre para Benjamin por más tiempo del que lo conoces —siseó—. Ningún juez me quitará a mi niño solo por tus opiniones de mierda.

—¿Mis opiniones son una mierda? —Amun rio sin humor—. Tus padres no quieren tener nada que ver contigo, ¿piensas que puedes conseguir la empatía de un juez?

Se separaron cuando Benjamin llegó disparado de vuelta a la casa.

Amun rio y palmeó al niño en la espalda.

—Te sientes mejor, ¿no?

—Estoy bien —respondió Benjamin. Su expresión aún era de algún modo de melancolía, y Bella se preguntó si podía sentir la tensión en el aire—. ¿Dónde está Bella? Quiero despedirme.

Bella abrió la puerta del dormitorio completamente, y finalmente sonriendo, Benjamin corrió hacia ella. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y ella se lo devolvió.

—Adiós, Bella. Espero que te sientas mejor. Tal vez la próxima podemos divertirnos más en vez de estar enfermos.

—Suena genial, hombrecito.

Dejándola ir, Benjamin se volteó y saltó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y aferrándose fuertemente. El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco cuando vio cómo Edward abrazaba a su niño. No sabía cómo lo hacía. Debió haber sido la cosa más dura en el mundo tener que darle a su hijo a un hombre que quería alejarlo.

—Pórtate bien, Benji. Te veré en una semana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te amo, papi.

—Yo también te amo. —Edward besó el costado de la cabeza de su hijo antes de colocarlo en el suelo a regañadientes.

Cuando se fueron, Edward dejó salir un gruñido y se sentó pesadamente en el sofá, su cabeza en sus manos.

—Edward —susurró Bella, dando un paso hacia adelante, vacilante—. Lo siento tanto.

Él levantó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? Te dije que Amun me odiaba. No hiciste nada malo.

Ella sorbió, sintiéndose un poco grogui y sentándose al final del sillón.

—Estoy segura de que yo no hice las cosas más fáciles.

—Créeme, él encuentra cualquier cosa para molestar. —Frotando su nuca, se enderezó—. Hasta ahora solo ha amenazado… Ya veremos.

Ambos hicieron silencio por un minuto.

—¿Por qué está tan seguro de que cualquier juez te odiaría? —preguntó, su filtro, como todos sus pensamientos, inactivo.

La respiración de Edward lo abandonó en una ráfaga, y Bella se retractó inmediatamente.

—Lo siento. No es de mi incumbencia.

—No, es justo que lo sepas. Sigo haciendo que sea tu asunto. —Pasó una mano sobre sus ojos, y de pronto lucía muy culpable—. Para ser completamente justo, en los zapatos de Amun, no estoy seguro de sentirme diferente sobre mí.

Bella inclinó la cabeza, observándolo mientras buscaba las palabras.

—Kebi tenía dieciséis cuando Benjamin fue concebido —admitió finalmente, sin mirarla—. Tenía diecisiete cuando él nació.

Dieciséis.

Y si Edward tenía veintiocho ahora, tuvo veinte o veintiuno en ese entonces. No era una enorme diferencia de edad ahora, pero antes…

—No lo sabía. Juro que no lo sabía. —Su voz era suplicante—. Era una fiesta de fin de curso, y era mi cumpleaños número veintiuno. La fiesta era en el campus. —Se levantó, pasando sus manos por su cabello de manera agitada—. Como puedes imaginar, con todos mis amigos a mi alrededor, el año escolar finalizado… bebí hasta estar borracho. Todos lo estábamos. No que eso sea una excusa, no hay excusa, pero todos la pasaban bien. —Sus hombros decayeron, su postura derrotada.

Bella aclaró su garganta. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte, y su lengua se sentía atada. Aun así, él lucía tan jodidamente culpable, que su único instinto fue consolarlo. Pensó en las fiestas en las que había estado en el campus.

—No esperarías que chicas menores de edad estuviesen ahí.

Él finalmente la miró.

—Juro que no lo sabía —repitió.

—Te creo.

Él parpadeó y volvió lentamente al sofá. Cuando se sentó de nuevo, estaba un poco más cerca que antes.

—Para ser honesto, no recuerdo mucho. Bailé con muchas chicas esa noche. Recuerdo a mis amigos empujándome a una de las habitaciones. Kebi... ella siempre dijo que estuvo más que dispuesta. Esa noche… creo que se estaba rebelando. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que sus padres son muy controladores? —Él frunció el ceño—. Disfrutamos la compañía del otro, por lo que recuerdo, obviamente. Pero también estaba ebria.

Bella se detuvo, reflexionando.

—Amun solo ve el lado oscuro de eso —presumió—. Eras un adulto, y Kebi aún era una niña. —Ella tocó sus labios—. Y sé que luzco más joven de lo que soy. Ahora él tiene una "prueba" de que sigues cazando a chicas jóvenes.

Edward estaba enojado, y no dijo nada por un largo momento.

—Él cree que la única razón por la que Kebi nunca fue al tribunal conmigo es porque la intimido.

—Eso es mierda —dijo Bella, automáticamente furiosa de nuevo.

—Sí.

Bella hizo una pausa, de nuevo rememorando la conversación entre Edward y Amun en su cabeza.

—¿Y tus padres?

Se había preguntado antes por qué sus padres no parecían estar alrededor o querer cuidar de su nieto.

Edward respiró lentamente, mirando justo al frente.

—Es una larga historia —dijo en voz baja—. Es… Yo… —Agachó la cabeza de nuevo, y Bella pensó que lucía como un niño perdido—. Solo digamos que no aprobaron que hubiese embarazado a una chica de secundaria, y luego cuando dejé la universidad para mantener a mi hijo… —Su voz se apagó, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Bella se acercó, pasando su mano por la espalda de Edward. No quería abrazarlo porque estaba llorosa y asquerosa, pero le dio tanta confortabilidad como pudo.

—Eres un buen hombre, Edward.

—Algunas veces lo dudo —admitió en voz baja.

—Lo eres —insistió, pero antes de que pudiese continuar, fue sacudida de nuevo por otro ataque de tos.

—Vamos, señorita —dijo él, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y levantándola—. De vuelta a la cama.

—Realmente no tienes que cuidar de mí —protestó Bella.

—Permíteme —dijo, su tono sincero—. De verdad. No me importa, Bella. Dije que quería cuidar de ti, y lo digo de verdad. Mientras no te haga sentir incómoda.

Bella sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Por muy sorprendente que fuera —y probablemente lucía tan desagradable como se sentía— no estaba incómoda con la idea de quedarse en su casa, en su cama por un poco más de tiempo.

—Tengo algunas cosas, sudaderas, que pueden ser más cómodas que dormir con pantalones, si quieres, y te haré un poco de sopa, ¿de acuerdo?

Parecía más entusiasta ahora que antes. Bella se preguntó si necesitaba cuidar de alguien luego de ese debacle con Benjamin y Amun. Podía entender eso.

Frotando su adolorida cabeza, Bella se dio cuenta de que probablemente ambos se beneficiarían si ella solo dejaba que él la consintiera.

Ella suspiró.

—Eso suena muy bien —dijo, y dejó que la guiara de vuelta a la cama.


	8. Outtake Edward

**Disclamer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Mónica Szpilman

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Outtake Edward**

—¿Dónde está el fuego, Cullen? ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros para cenar?

Edward ya estaba negando con la cabeza hacia Jasper.

—Tengo que regresar con mi niño.

Emmett resopló.

—También nosotros —dijo, poniendo su brazo alrededor de su esposa—, pero no nos ves corriendo. Nunca tomas un descanso, Edward.

—No necesito un descanso. Semana por medio consigo un descanso. —No le gustaba perder tiempo con su hijo, pero algunas veces era inevitable. La clase para la certificación pagada por su empleador era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar por alto.

Jasper lo codeó en el costado.

—¿Así que no tiene nada que ver con la pequeña cosa preciosa que tienes esperando por ti en casa?

Alzando una ceja, Edward observó de reojo a su amigo y compañero de trabajo.

—No estoy seguro de que mi hijo apreciaría ser llamado precioso.

—Aw, venga ya —regañó Emmett—. ¿Cuándo vas a admitir que estás gagá por esa chica?

—¿Gagá? –se burló Rosalie, negando con la cabeza hacia su esposo—. ¿Quién dice gagá? —Miró a Edward—. No escuches a estos chicos. Tu vida es suficientemente complicada. La última cosa que necesitas es involucrarte con una niña inmadura.

Edward se enfureció en nombre de Bella, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Emmett salió en defensa de ella.

—No es nada de eso, nena. Bella trabaja realmente duro. Es joven, pero tiene la cabeza en su sitio.

—Y son tan lindos juntos. —Jasper pellizcó las mejillas de Edward en broma, y Edward lo empujó. El hombre rubio rio—. Deberías venir en el almuerzo alguna vez y ver a éste cuando estamos en la cafetería. Nunca has visto una sonrisa tan grande.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —murmuró Edward, metiendo sus manos más profundo en sus bolsillos—. Tienen razón. Es fácil olvidar que Bella es muy joven —dijo hacia Rosalie—. Somos amigos. Por eso nos llevamos bien.

—También somos tus amigos —señaló Emmett—. Nunca sonríes así para nosotros.

—Bueno, eso es porque ella es inteligente y ustedes dos son tontos.

—Los pilló ahí. —Rosalie palmeó la espalda de Emmett en un gesto consolador.

Todos dijeron adiós, Jasper, Emmett, y Rosalie se dirigieron a buscar algo para comer y Edward se subió a su auto.

Manejó a casa, tratando de ignorar la extraña punzada de emoción que se construyó en el fondo de su vientre. Jasper y Emmett se lo habían comentado antes. Cada vez que iban a la cafetería, ellos notaban un vigor en su paso, el entusiasmo de su lenguaje corporal. No podía negar que todo tenía que ver con Bella.

Ella lo hacía feliz, puro y simple. Ella era inteligente y dulce y…

 _«No para ti»,_ se recordó por millonésima vez.

No podía ser justo para él desearla de la forma en que lo hacía. Había cometido tantos errores en su vida: ser descuidado con una jovencita con quien, sin tener en cuenta la edad, debería haber sido más respetuoso; destrozando la relación con sus padres; dejando la universidad después de su tercer año para cuidar a su hijo a corto plazo, cuando su título le habría dado mejores oportunidades a la larga. No quería añadir arruinar la vida de Bella a esa lista. Ella tenía un plan sólido, y él no era una variable en este.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward subió las escaleras a su departamento, conformándose con el placer de la compañía de ella. Ella se entregó tan fácilmente a sí misma. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer por ella. Quizás…

Sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando abrió la puerta y Benjamin corrió hacia él, acercándolo hacia Bella.

Más de una vez, Edward se había encontrado imaginando lo que podría ser tener a Bella en sus brazos. Nunca habría elegido que sucediera de esta forma. La vio comenzar a doblarse en sí misma, y reaccionó instintivamente, corriendo hacia ella y sosteniéndola.

La enfermedad de Benjamin había comenzado justo así. Normalmente, el chico estaba levantado y por todos lados, pero esa tarde, hace algunos días, había estado lánguido. Cuando Edward lo recogió de lo de Rosalie, había insistido en ser cargado, lo que era raro. Benjamin generalmente insistía en que era demasiado grande para ser cargado —muy cierto y volviéndose más cierto— cuando Edward trataba de alzarlo para mucho más que un abrazo. Se negaba a moverse —declarando que no podía— por dos días seguidos, lo que fue un reto.

Afortunadamente, el hijo de Rosalie, Henry, ya había tenido el mismo resfriado y era inmune, así que ella no tenía problema cuidando a Benjamin. Aun así, los pasados días habían sido una prueba. Ver a su hijo sufrir no era algo que ningún buen padre disfrutara. Cualquier tipo de gripe que esta fuera, era atroz.

Así que mientras Edward levantaba en brazos a Bella, sabía que se avecinaba una larga noche.

Mientras la cargaba hacia su habitación, Edward ya estaba repasando una lista de cosas que necesitaba para cuidarla. Sin embargo, estaba preocupado. La punta de la nariz de ella hacía cosquillas en su cuello. Él estaba preocupado porque el pequeño cuerpo de ella contra el suyo estaba sobrecalentado, pero al mismo tiempo…

Le gustaba la forma en que ella se aferraba confiadamente a él, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y su cabeza en su hombro.

Le gustaba observar a su pequeñito, dulce y cariñoso arropando torpemente las cobijas alrededor de ella.

Por mucho que odiase que estuviese enferma y fuera miserable, le gustaba poder cuidar de ella.

Con sus brazos alrededor de ella, la persuadió para beber algo de agua y tragar un poco de medicina para el resfrío, esperando prevenir los terrores nocturnos que habían plagado los sueños febriles de Benjamin.

Después de que estuvo seguro de que Bella estaba tan cómoda como era posible, se concentró en Benjamin. Comieron sándwich de queso asado y sopa de tomate para la cena, y después Edward se sentó a la mesa para dibujar con él. Se entretuvo, dibujando figuras de palito de la forma que pensaba que un niño de siete años normal debía dibujar, mientras que Benjamin dibujó una escena de un bosque oscuro. Intercambiaron las hojas y Edward se maravilló mientras que Benjamin le dio una mirada despectiva.

—Papi, puedes hacer algo mejor que esto.

—Simplemente no soy tan talentoso como tú.

Benjamin puso los ojos en blanco.

Unos minutos después él se excusó, Edward supuso que para ir al baño, pero cuando regresó, fue directo al sofá. Agarró la manta de croché del respaldo y se dirigió hacia el pasillo de nuevo, con una expresión muy seria en su cara.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Benji? —Edward lo siguió.

Benjamin se desvió hacia su habitación, agarrando su vieja cobija de bebé de su caja de juguetes.

—Bella está muy fría —dijo gravemente.

El paso de Edward se aceleró. Cuando ingresó a su habitación, vio exactamente de lo que Benjamin estaba hablando.

Bella estaba en pleno centro de la cama, acurrucada fuertemente en sí misma. Era obvio que su cuerpo estaba acurrucado, sus piernas y brazos dobladas en posición fetal. Su cabeza estaba metida hacia abajo, solo la cima de su frente visible entre las cobijas. Estaba temblando. Violentamente.

Edward puso su mano en la cabeza de ella, sintiendo que todavía estaba caliente al toque. Benjamin se trepó, extendiendo la manta de croché y su cobija de bebé sobre ella.

—Estará bien —le aseguró Edward a su preocupado hijo—. Ve a prepararte para ir a la cama.

Benjamin obedeció y se escabulló. Edward se detuvo, sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras miraba a la linda chica, su corazón se retorció ligeramente mientras el cuerpo de ella se estremecía.

Recordó estar enfermo así cuando niño. Su padre lo levantaría de su cama y lo cargaría hasta la habitación principal, acostándolo entre él y su madre. E incluso si no lo pusiese tan cálido, se sentía reconfortado. Mami y papi cuidarían de él, y pronto se sentiría mejor.

Su corazón dolió. Siempre pensaba en sus padres cuando Benjamin estaba enfermo. Siempre se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Varios días antes, cuando Benjamin estaba en la cúspide de la enfermedad, se había preguntado si estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¿Cuándo era una fiebre más que una fiebre, un resfrío más que un resfrío?

Deseó poder pedirles a sus padres, particularmente a su padre doctor, consejo, pero había quemado ese puente hace mucho.

Esa noche, sorprendió a Edward que se preocupaba de la misma forma por Bella. Intentó dormir en el sofá, pero descubrió que estaba muy preocupado. A pesar de que se continuaba diciendo que debería darle a ella privacidad, había prometido cuidarla. Igual que con Benjamin, se preocupaba de que estuviera desperdiciando tiempo valioso cuando debería haberla estado llevando al hospital.

Ella se removía de vez en cuando, aunque él no estaba en lo absoluto seguro de que en realidad estuviera consciente.

—Tengo f-frío —se quejó ella lastimeramente una vez después de que él le había dado incluso la cobija que había estado usando.

Él acunó la mejilla de ella.

—No tengo más cobijas. Lo siento.

Ella emitió un pequeño gemido y se acercó más hacia él, como si buscara su calor corporal. Por un breve momento, jugó con la idea de acurrucarse junto a ella. Por calor, por supuesto. Descartó la idea, retirándose hacia la sala.

Cuando él se despertó de nuevo para controlarla, ella estaba agitándose. Su cara estaba sonrojada, su piel cubierta con una capa de sudor. Estaba apretando débilmente las cobijas. Cuando ella les habló a él y a Benjamin, estuvo aliviado. Ella parecía más coherente, lo que lo hizo sentirse mejor sobre el hecho de que estaba en la misma cama. Si ella estaba acurrucada contra él por propia voluntad, seguramente estaba bien quedarse.

Él se quedó dormido con su brazo alrededor de ella.

Estaba confundido cuando se despertó de nuevo. Le tomó un minuto más o menos para descubrir qué estaba pasando.

Bella estaba refunfuñando, deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo cuando un ataque de tos la golpeó. Edward estuvo paralizado por su pierna esbelta y desnuda por unos minutos, antes de que él se sacudiera la bruma del sueño de su cabeza. Ella se había sacado los pantalones y estaba forcejeando con la camisa, sus dedos temblorosos y débiles.

—¿Bella? —Trató de llamar su atención, pero ella no parecía escucharlo.

—Bella —intentó otra vez, moviendo su mano para atrapar las de ella—. Por favor, ¿puedes dejar de tratar de sacarte la ropa?

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él, parpadeando como si no estuviera muy segura de lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacer esa parte? —murmuró.

Los labios de Edward subieron y bajaron mientras trataba de decidir si estaba entretenido u horrorizado. Tragó grueso, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que había una chica medio desnuda presionada contra él. Empujando un mechón de cabello húmedo por el sudor detrás de la oreja de ella, trató de medir su lucidez.

—Todavía estás muy caliente.

Sus ojos soñolientos parpadearon, pero le sonrió de una forma torpe.

—¿Me has dicho caliente? —Las palabras fueron mal articuladas, encimadas una a la otra, pero aun así comprensibles.

Edward estaba tan sorprendido, que rio.

—Bueno, sí. —Incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo, deslizó la punta de sus dedos por la mejilla de ella, deleitándose en la sensación de ella bajo de su piel—. Pero eres totalmente caliente por tu cuenta. No necesitas esta fiebre.

Ella subió la mano, imitando los movimientos anteriores de él, aunque sus dedos no eran tan gentiles. Todavía estaba débil por la fiebre, y la energía extra que le tomó levantar su mano hizo sus movimientos más torpes.

—Tú eres caliente, también. —Pasó un pulgar a lo largo del labio de él—. Y lindo.

Él sintió que un tipo diferente de calor se extendió a través de su pecho cuando atrapó la mano de ella, sosteniéndola brevemente hacia sus labios.

—Estás delirando.

Ella negó con la cabeza a pesar de que su respiración se agitó.

—Ugh. —Hizo una mueca—. Estoy asquerosa. —Se encorvó, y Edward tuvo que girar rápidamente para agarrarla antes de que se deslizara sobre él—. Así no es cómo quería terminar en tu cama —murmuró.

—¿Qué? —se atragantó Edward.

Pero Bella ya estaba durmiendo de nuevo.

Deslizándose de la cama, se arrodilló en el piso observándola durante varios minutos.

Se rio de sí mismo con ironía, enterrando las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos.

Durante años, había contenido la parte de él que deseaba esto. Esta chica —esta mujer— estaba fácilmente despertando deseos y sueños que él se había convencido que eran inalcanzables. Él deseaba esto: cuidar a alguien en la enfermedad y en la salud, y tener a esa persona cuidándolo de la misma forma. Tanto como trató de vivir su vida sin arrepentimientos, cada tanto sentía una punzada. En sus más bajos y más altos momentos él deseaba una pareja, alguien que habría estado orgullosa cuando él se graduara de la escuela de mecánicos. Los malos momentos, cuando él se sintiera tan desesperadamente cerca de ser un completo y total fracaso, habrían sido soportables con alguien en quien apoyarse.

Edward suspiró, estirando su mano de nuevo. No tocó a Bella, pero dejó a su mano vagar por la línea del cuerpo de ella, tan cerca que sentía el calor que exudaba. Él quería lo mejor para esta mujer, verla realizar sus sueños y alcanzar su verdadero potencial.

Por esa razón no podía enamorarse de ella.

No era que él pensara que no era digno de amor. Edward era, sobre todas las cosas, realista. No tenía sentido negar la realidad de su situación. Su única noche sin preocupaciones le había dado un hijo hermoso, pero eso le había privado de mucho.

Cualquier mujer con la que él pudiera incluso contemplar salir tendría que amar a su hijo incondicionalmente. Ella se convertiría en una madre, quizás no igual que una madre, pero era un título con responsabilidades y expectativas. Convertirse en madre para un niño de siete años no era una cosa justa para pedirle a una mujer de veintiún años. Convertirse en padre a los veintiuno había sacado su vida de curso; no quería arriesgarse a lo que pasaría si él la cargaba a ella con sus problemas.

Simplemente no quería arriesgarse a que ella se perdiera algo por el bien de estar con él.

Edward rio para sus adentros, sonriendo con tristeza.

Él amaba a su hijo, claro que lo hacía. Aun así, no podía evitar sino arrepentirse de que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de una relación fácil. Si fuera solamente él, se podría permitir entregarse por completo, seguir los caprichos de su corazón. Simplemente no era tan sencillo. No iba a jugar juegos, no con la vida de Benjamin y no con la de Bella.

Punto.

Con un suspiro melancólico, se puso de pie. Aflojó la sábana del enredo de cobijas en sus pies, moviéndola para cubrir las piernas desnudas de ella así no estaría indecente si Benjamin deambulaba por ahí, además de que era más fácil encontrar determinación en su plan de no intervención cuando no tenía que imaginar cómo se sentiría deslizar sus manos a lo largo de la parte posterior de sus muslo, levantando la pierna de ella alrededor...

 _Suficiente._

Inclinándose, la besó en la frente como había hecho la noche anterior, esperando que su hijo tuviera razón y que eso la hiciera sentir mejor.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola! Ya estamos de vuelta, lamentamos mucho la tardanza._

 _¿Qué les ha parecido este outtake de Edward?_ _Si son buenas y nos cuentan sus opiniones en un comentario, tal vez tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes dentro de un rato ;) ;)_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	9. En casa para vacaciones

**Disclamer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: En casa para las vacaciones**

Bella terminó quedándose todo el fin de semana por insistencia de Edward. Tenía que admitir que se sentía bastante mal. Durmió la mayor parte del sábado y el domingo se despertó sintiéndose al menos lo suficientemente mejor como para sentarse en posición vertical durante unos pocos minutos.

Edward fue increíble. Fue a buscar todo lo que ella quiso o necesitó y unas cuantas cosas que no. Cuando estuvo más consciente el domingo, se sentó con ella, solo charlando o repasando los puntos más finos de su ensayo para la beca que solicitaba.

Con todo, a pesar de la enfermedad terrible y su vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de lo mal que se veía, no fue un mal fin de semana.

Él sonrió cuando ella expresó su mortificación por su estado descuidado y le tocó la barbilla.

—Cada dos días que nos vemos, estás perfecta. Se te permite unos pocos días de secreciones nasales, nariz roja y flemas.

Bella bajó la cabeza, a la vez disgustada por su reconocimiento de que ella, de hecho, se veía peor de lo que imaginaba y complacida de que la había llamado perfecta.

Esa noche, sin embargo, ella insistió en ir a casa. No estaba tan temblorosa ni fuera de sí. Sin embargo, antes de que él la dejara ir, la hizo prometer que llamaría al trabajo y a la escuela para reportarse enferma el lunes. Se estaba sintiendo mejor y no quería que la enfermedad permaneciera mucho tiempo.

Tomando su consejo, ella no fue a clases y llamó al trabajo. Por la tarde, él le envió un mensaje de texto diciéndole que había ido a la cafetería y, por una vez, estaba contento de no verla allí.

Bella dudó un momento antes de escribirle lo que esperaba que él tomara como una respuesta de corazón.

 _ **¿Eso significa que**_ _ **, por lo general,**_ _ **estás feliz de verme?**_

Su respuesta fue casi inmediata.

 **Siempre.**

Bella se estremeció con una oleada de placer. Volvió la cabeza, enterrando la cara en la almohada para cubrir su amplia sonrisa. Era tan tonto estar tan feliz por una pequeña respuesta.

Respirando profundamente, trató de ignorar sus fantasías de colegiala.

A pesar de toda la sensación de que estaba enferma, el fin de semana había sido tan íntimo. La forma en que él se había posado en el borde de la cama, la forma en que la había tocado —empujando su cabello detrás de las orejas o envolviendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros para mantenerla en posición vertical—, la forma en que la adoraba, persuadiéndola cuando ella no quería tomar su medicina; todo no se sentía como que estaba bajo el cuidado de un amigo, sino de un amante.

A veces, cuando él la miraba, ella pensaba que eso era lo que él quería.

Recordando a Amun y la rapidez con que había conseguido tergiversar y complicar algo mucho más inocente de lo que parecía, Bella de nuevo apartó el dolor de la añoranza. No era tan simple como ellos querían, ella lo sabía. No era tan ingenua. Había algo entre ellos. Ella sabía por la mirada de sus ojos que él lo sentía.

Normalmente, no era el tipo de chica que no hacía nada y esperaba a que un hombre la buscara, pero era diferente con Edward. Lo que él necesitaba era un amigo. Ella no iba a correr el riesgo de echar a perderlo todo para ambos solo porque ella soñaba cómo sería poder darle un beso.

Por supuesto, él lo hacía tan difícil a veces.

El martes, él entró en el café sin Jasper y Emmett. Tanya le hizo un puchero en broma cuando él pidió sentarse en la sección de Bella.

—Haces que una chica se sienta como si huele o algo así.

Bella observaba desde un rincón lejano mientras le sonreía en disculpa.

—No, en absoluto. Hueles como pastel de manzana. —Él movió las cejas juguetonamente y Bella se reprendió por el oleaje ridículo de celos que la recorrió.

Pero entonces Edward la miró, su sonrisa cambiando a traviesa.

—Es sólo que cuando una chica pasa el fin de semana en tu cama, hay normas que deben cumplirse.

Bella soltó el vaso de plástico que tenía en la mano, conmocionada cuando Tanya, Eric, Jessica, Mike y todos se volvieron para mirarla.

Los ojos de él brillaban de alegría y Bella se dio cuenta, de repente, de que le estaba tomando el pelo. Ella le había dicho acerca de la preocupación de sus compañeros de trabajo sobre ellos tres —Jasper, Emmett y Edward—, así como la imaginación muy activa cuando se trataba de Bella y Edward. Obviamente, él estaba tomando la oportunidad de tenerlos a todos ellos en un manojo de nervios.

—Gracias por eso —dijo Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando fue a tomar su orden—. Ellos van a estar encima de mí en el momento en que te vayas.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Estás tan roja como estabas el sábado. ¿Estás segura de que la fiebre no ha vuelto?

En todo caso, el rubor de Bella solo se profundizó.

—Eres terrible.

Su sonrisa de respuesta fue sin disculpa.

—Lo sé.

Ella se detuvo un instante, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Ella tenía ganas de subirse a su cabina para darle un beso. Sería lo justo. Si él realmente quería darle a los demás algo de qué hablar, ¿por qué no ir hasta el final?

La idea la hizo sentirse mareada.

Se aclaró la garganta, tartamudeando con las palabras, pidiéndole su orden.

Dejando caer su mirada, él parpadeó un par de veces, como si se hubiera olvidado dónde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo.

—Um. ¿Qué hay de tres especiales para llevar?

Ella asintió y fue a entregar su orden.

Efectivamente, tan pronto como se puso detrás del mostrador, Jessica se acercó a ella.

—Um. ¿Hola? ¿Pasaste el fin de semana con él?

Bella rodó los ojos, echando una mirada despectiva en la dirección de Edward. Estaba observando, por supuesto, con una expresión divertida.

—Sí, es verdad.

Jessica chirriaba. Era un sonido extraño de adolescente viniendo de una mujer de unos treinta años.

—¡Dímelo todo! —susurró a gritos—. ¿Quién hizo el primer movimiento?

Bella sacudió la cabeza, consiguiendo su orden.

—Él me besó primero —dijo animosamente mientras se dirigía a tomar la bolsa de llevar.

—Para tu información, estoy reconsiderando nuestra amistad. —Ella se cruzó de brazos mientras él salía de la cabina.

Pareció contemplativo un momento antes de inclinarse. Su cercanía la cogió con la guardia baja y la dejó en completo shock cuando sintió sus labios contra su mejilla, tan cerca de su boca.

Cuando se apartó para mirarla, sus ojos parecían más oscuros, llenos con el mismo anhelo intenso que ella sentía en el fondo de su vientre. Su suspiro fue suave, melancólico.

—Diviértete con eso —dijo, con la voz ronca.

Puso un billete sobre la mesa para cubrir la cuenta y desapareció en el segundo siguiente, dejando a Bella mirando detrás de él.

Los demás se reunieron con ella.

—Detalles. Necesitamos detalles —exigió Eric.

Bella estaba tan fuera de sí, que no tenía la capacidad mental para mantener el engaño en ese punto. Ella les dijo la verdad, restando importancia a las ideas románticas.

—Él sólo estaba siendo un buen amigo.

Los otros se miraron unos a otros, sus expresiones iban desde desconcertados a dudosos.

—No estoy segura sobre eso, Bella —dijo Tanya lentamente—. Si mi amigo estuviera enfermo, le diría que permanezca en cama y que se sienta mejor.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Jessica—. Lo que él hizo es parte de esa mierda de "para apoyarte y cuidarte en la salud y la enfermedad".

—Eso es algo como de príncipe azul. —Eric suspiró con tristeza—. Cariño, créeme que si uno de mis novios alguna vez me ve enfermo, se alejaría tan rápido que no lo vería durante años —se burló—. ¿Pero este? Él entró y te miró hoy de la misma manera que siempre lo hace.

Jessica y Tanya asintieron.

Bella resopló.

—¿Cómo me mira?

Sorprendentemente, fue Mike quien respondió.

—Él te mira como si fueras algo de comer. —Los demás se rieron, pero Mike negó con la cabeza—. Dejen a la chica en paz —advirtió—. ¿Alguna vez han pensado que a lo mejor un tipo con un niño tal vez no es tan buen partido como piensan que es?

—¡Benjamin es genial! —protestó Jessica antes de que Bella pudiera.

—Por supuesto que lo es, ese no es el punto. Solo digo que están empujando a esta pobre chica a la maternidad instantánea. —Él palmeó la espalda de Bella confortadoramente—. La vida del hombre no es un cuento de hadas. Príncipe azul —repitió, burlándose.

—Oh, no seas tan chapado a la antigua —reprendió Tanya—. Las complicaciones son las que hacen la vida hermosa.

 _ **~ 0 ~**_

Dos semanas más tarde Bella se encontraba en Forks, visitando a su padre por el feriado de Acción de Gracias. Cuando se sentó a la mesa con Charlie, su esposa Sue y sus hijos, Seth y Leah, ella no podía dejar de pensar en Edward.

Él no estaba solo hoy, lo que la reconfortaba un poco. Sin familia con quien hablar, Edward le había dicho que por lo general dejaba que Kebi tuviera a Benjamin. Bella había estado tentada a quedarse para que él no estuviera solo, pero él le había asegurado que Jasper y Alice lo habían invitado; estaría con amigos.

Al mirar alrededor a su extensa familia, Bella, una vez más, sintió un destello de ira hacia sus padres. Debían estar con él.

No se suponía que los padres abandonaran a sus hijos, sin importar la edad.

—Oye, Bella. —Su padre la trajo de vuelta al presente—. Vamos a visitar a Carlisle y Esme mañana. Preguntan por ti todo el tiempo. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Bella sonrió de forma automática.

Carlisle y Esme Cullen — _qué_ _coincidencia_ , pensó— eran bien conocidos y amados en la pequeña ciudad de Forks. Eran el tipo que eran los abuelos de todo el mundo. Cuando Bella tenía diecisiete años —poco después de que ella dejó a su madre para irse a vivir con su padre— Carlisle había sido gravemente herido cuando corrió a la calle para quitar del camino a un hombre que había tropezado frente a un coche que se aproximaba, siendo golpeado él mismo. Bella todavía recordaba cómo todo el mundo había hablado. Fue un milagro que hubiera vivido en absoluto, y era algo irónico. Carlisle había sido un cirujano increíble, si hubiera sido capaz de trabajar en sí mismo, podría haber tenido una mejor oportunidad.

Como fuera, él sobrevivió, por supuesto, pero nunca se había recuperado totalmente. Él y su esposa estaban entrando a los setenta años y vivían solos en una casa muy, muy grande para ellos. El penúltimo y último año de escuela de Bella, había visitado con frecuencia a los Cullen para ayudarlos como pudiera. Había hecho pequeñas cosas —les llevó comestibles, cocinaba, limpiaba un poco— lo que pudiera hacer para hacerles la vida un poco más fácil.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Bella—. Sería muy bueno verlos.

 _ **~ 0 ~**_

Tan frágil como se veía a veces, el abrazo de Esme Cullen era estrecho y feroz.

—¡Bella, es tan bueno verte!

Carlisle hizo eco de ese sentimiento. Su abrazo fue de una mano, su otra mano estaba apoyada en un bastón, pero tan fuerte como el de su esposa.

—Vaya, estás en buenas condiciones, Carlisle —dijo Bella. Era una verdad a medias. Él estaba sin duda mejor que los días en que había sido relegado a una silla de ruedas, pero el temblor en la mano mientras se apoyaba en el bastón era notable.

Esme se inclinó para que pudiera fingir un susurro.

—El viejo tonto obstinado aborrece su andador. Siempre me temo que se va a caer y, entonces, ¿qué voy a hacer?

—Escuché eso.

Esme se puso las manos en las caderas.

—Debiste casarte con una levantadora de pesas. —Ella suspiró, pero envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su marido y le dio un beso con adoración.

Los labios de Carlisle se elevaron en las esquinas y acarició la mejilla de su esposa con la nariz antes de mirar a Bella.

—Ya sabes lo mucho que se preocupa. Estoy bien. Además, Brett está aquí casi todos los días. Él no me deja ni levantarme sin ayuda.

Se trasladaron a la sala de estar, Carlisle y Esme hablando muy bien del enfermero de atención domiciliaria, Brett Warner, que por lo general estaba con ellos. Sin embargo, cambiaron de tema rápidamente hacia Bella, insistiendo en escuchar todo acerca de lo que había estado haciendo desde la última vez que hablaron.

Sue resopló.

—No estoy seguro de que puedas decirles nada que no hayan oído ya.

Esme se rió y palmeó la mano de Bella.

—Tu padre habla de ti todo el tiempo. Un papá orgulloso.

Charlie parecía avergonzado y empezó a inventar una excusa, pero Carlisle lo detuvo.

—No hay vergüenza en estar orgullosos de los logros de los hijos.

Hubo dolor en su tono y una pesadez en el aire que Bella no entendía. Ella se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar de sus clases y la beca que iba a solicitar.

Después de un rato, con los otros envueltos en la conversación, Bella se ofreció voluntariamente para hacer algo de comer para todo el mundo.

—Voy a venir a ayudarte en un momento, querida —dijo Esme por encima del hombro.

—No hay necesidad —respondió Bella de vuelta, tan inútil como sabía que era. Incluso cuando Bella estaba en la escuela secundaria y el punto de venir era que Esme pudiera tener un descanso, la mujer estaba siempre corriendo para ayudar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Bella se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la cocina que estaba en la parte posterior de la casa. No por primera vez, se le ocurrió lo triste que esta casa la hacía sentirse. Esta era una casa que debería haber sido llenada con una familia. Ella nunca había entendido por qué los Cullen la conservaron. El primer año después del accidente de Carlisle, cuando finalmente se le permitió volver a casa, habían tenido que mantener una cama de hospital en el estudio porque él no podía subir las escaleras.

Simplemente era demasiado para la pareja de ancianos.

Bella hizo una pausa al final del pasillo, rozando los dedos sobre una imagen de una pareja joven. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, la promesa y el profundo amor que compartían hasta estos días.

En el pasado, Bella nunca se había detenido a mirar la fila de imágenes que se alineaban en el corredor. Siempre estaba haciendo otras cosas. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Bella comenzó a alejarse de la foto de un joven y sano Carlisle y Esme, y se congeló.

Había una foto de un niño pequeño, de unos siete años de edad, con el pelo rebelde y ojos verdes brillantes. Podría haber sido el hermano de piel más clara de Benjamín.

La mano de Bella cubrió su boca, sus ojos ampliándose. Miró, realmente miró las otras fotografías en la pared.

Era el mismo chico una y otra vez a medida que crecía. Era un niño. Era un adolescente. Estaba sonriendo hacia ella, de alguna manera haciendo que el horrible traje amarillo de graduación de la escuela de Forks se viera bien.

Edward.

Un joven, más despreocupado, Edward sonriendo mientras posaba con Carlisle y Esme para una foto de familia. La mano de Carlisle estaba en su hombro. Esme estaba a su lado.

Bella saltó cuando la mano de Esme la alcanzó, rozando sobre la imagen. No se había dado cuenta que se había acercado.

Los ojos de Esme brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas.

—Este es nuestro hijo —dijo en voz baja.

Bella tragó con dificultad. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—¿Que pasó? —se encontró preguntando.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza. Respiró profundo un par de segundos antes de mirar a Bella y sonreír.

—Oh, querida. Eso es...

—Lo siento —dijo Bella al instante. Tan confundida y curiosa como estaba, odiaba causarle a una mujer tan dulce y amable como Esme Cullen cualquier tipo de dolor—. No debería haber preguntado. No sé por qué... —Sacudió la cabeza—. Es solo que no recuerdo haber visto estas fotos.

Esme le acarició la mano.

Cuando entraron en la cocina, en lugar de ayudar a Bella como pretendía, Esme se sentó y le contó una historia.

—Carlisle y yo queríamos una gran familia —comenzó con melancolía—. Tratamos. Oh, Dios cómo lo intentamos, pero... —Sus labios fruncidos, con voz temblorosa—. Nunca se pudo. Es solo que nunca se pudo.

»Vivimos nuestras vidas. Los dos teníamos muy buenas y exitosas carreras, así que no era que nuestra vida estaba vacía, pero algo faltaba. Seguimos esperando, seguimos intentando. Compramos esta casa y soñamos con el día en que la llenaríamos con nuestros hijos.

»Justo cuando habíamos decidido considerar la adopción, quedé embarazada. Era un niño. Un niño hermoso que llamamos Benjamín.

Bella se tragó un jadeo.

—Él murió cuando tenía dos años.

—Oh, Dios. Esme. Lo siento tanto.

Esme levantó la cabeza, con los ojos llorosos.

—Fue una alegría que nunca lamentaré —dijo en voz baja—. Pero nos llevó mucho tiempo para recuperarnos de su muerte. En ese momento, no consideramos la adopción de nuevo y comenzamos a aceptar que no estábamos destinados a tener hijos.

»Tenía cuarenta y dos años cuando fui al médico, creyendo que estaba entrando en la menopausia, cuando me dijeron que estaba embarazada de tres meses. —Esme se rió entre dientes—. Hablando de la sorpresa de tu vida.

—Apuesto que sí.

Esme apretó los labios y respiró para calmarse.

—Edward... Edward fue un regalo. Era un niño tan amoroso, dadivoso y complejo. Era nuestra alegría, nuestra vida.

»Pero sabes, perder a nuestro Benjamin y tenerlo en el momento de nuestra vida que lo tuvimos... —Se interrumpió, dándose golpecitos con los dedos en la barbilla mientras miraba a lo lejos. Suspiró—. Mirando hacia atrás, puedo ver que pusimos tanta presión sobre él. Queríamos todo para él. Era nuestro único hijo. Creo que lo presionamos tanto y creo que la idea de decepcionarnos era dolorosa para él. —La mirada en sus ojos era atormentada—. Poco después de su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, sabíamos que algo estaba mal. Se encontraba en un estado de agitación, por decir lo menos. Sin importar cuánto lo intentamos, no se abrió durante un largo tiempo.

»Entonces, finalmente nos dijo que había embarazado a una chica.

La respiración de Bella quedó atrapada en su garganta y se tensó. Edward no hablaba de sus padres en absoluto, así que todo lo que pensaba era suposición. Ella esperó.

—Carlisle y yo... no estábamos seguros de cómo reaccionar al principio. Aun así no nos decía mucho. Sabíamos que la mujer no era su novia, que era una extraña. No nos dejaba conocerla. Pudimos haber sido más... despectivos de lo necesario en el calor del momento. Fue un shock. Edward era un chico listo, inteligente, y no enten…

Se interrumpió, cerrando los ojos brevemente antes de mirar a Bella.

—No hay excusas. A ese punto lo que pasó, pasó, y debimos haber sido de apoyo. —Ella ladeó la cabeza—. Lo intentamos. Le dijimos que lo ayudaríamos, incluso si la chica tomaba la decisión de interrumpir el embarazo. Incluso nos ofrecimos a pagar. —Ella sacudió la cabeza—. Eso no salió del todo bien. Edward pensó que estábamos defendiendo esa elección, que no era el caso. Nos llamó hipócritas, que lo habíamos criado para asumir la responsabilidad por sus acciones, y las cosas escalaron desde allí. No podíamos decir lo correcto. No oyó lo que estábamos tratando de decir. Estaba enojado. Estábamos a la defensiva y simplemente devastados por él.

Las manos de Esme se retorcieron en la parte superior de la encimera mientras daba un suspiro tembloroso.

—Entonces nos dijo que dejaba la universidad. Tuvimos una muy fuerte pelea esa noche. Tratamos de decirle que no necesitaba hacerlo. Mira a tu alrededor. —Ella hizo un gesto hacia la casa—. Teníamos los medios para ayudarlo. Pero él no quiso. No quería nuestra ayuda. Él quería cuidar de su hijo por su cuenta y por más que tratamos de decirle que aunque permanecer en la escuela podría ser más difícil, sería lo mejor a largo plazo, no nos escuchó.

El sonido de sus respiraciones, cargadas de tanta emoción, era ruidoso en la tranquila habitación, mientras Esme ordenaba sus pensamientos.

—Él salió de la casa y le dije a Carlisle que no fuera tras él. —Su voz se quebró—. Pensé que estaría de vuelta. Pensé que solo necesitaba un minuto para calmarse; nosotros ciertamente necesitábamos calmarnos. —Lágrimas gemelas corrían por sus mejillas y las apartó con aire ausente—. Pero él no volvió. Apagó su teléfono, se mudó de su dormitorio, cosas que pagábamos para él, y simplemente... desapareció.

Sus últimas palabras fueron un susurro.

Bella se movió hacia delante, al instante envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros delgados de Esme. Su mundo estaba desbalanceado mientras consolaba a esta madre enferma. No tenía idea de dónde era arriba o qué estaba bien.

Y no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer con las cosas que sabía.

* * *

 _Sin darse cuenta Bella se enteró de toda la historia... ¿y ahora qué creen que vaya a hacer? ¿Le dirá a Edward lo que sabe o esperará a que él le cuente?_

 _Nos encantaría que nos cuenten qué creen ;)_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	10. Niño perdido

**_Disclamer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Niño perdido**

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —Charlie la miró por el espejo mientras conducía y Bella forzó una sonrisa.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Estás muy callada.

Bella hizo una pausa, preguntándose si quería abordar el tema.

—Esme me habló de su hijo hoy —dijo finalmente.

—Oh. ¿Te habló de Edward?

Bella no podía leer el tono de Charlie, lo que solo sirvió para incrementar su curiosidad. Había esperado oír la pena en su voz.

Sue, por otro lado, no tenía ningún problema en decir lo que pensaba.

—Es horrible. Una persona que abandona a su familia no tiene honor.

Sorprendentemente, fue Charlie quien habló, su tono fue uniforme pero firme.

—Eso no siempre es claro.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó su esposa.

—No puedo hablar en nombre de Edward y los Cullen. Creo que es horrible verlos tan solos, pero tampoco sabemos lo que pasó. —Tomó una respiración profunda, sus ojos de nuevo cayendo en Bella en el espejo retrovisor—. No siempre es claro, lo que hay que hacer. Yo elegí a mis padres enfermos por encima de mi esposa e hija una vez. —Miró a Sue, tomando su mano sobre la palanca de cambios—. Estoy feliz ahora, pero todavía no sé si hice la elección correcta en ese entonces.

—¿Conocías a Edward? —preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

Charlie se encogió de hombros.

—Cenamos con los Cullen en varias ocasiones. Edward siempre me ha parecido un buen chico. Él era educado, definitivamente nunca me dio ningún problema. —Sonrió—. Se avergonzaba un poco por la forma en que Carlisle y Esme se jactaban de sus logros. Era un chico inteligente, las mejores calificaciones y todo eso. Acababa de ser aceptado en un programa de transferencia en Yale justo antes de que desapareciera.

Bella dudó.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Nunca les pregunté sobre ello pero quién sabe. A veces un gran éxito es demasiado para una persona, especialmente tan joven. Tal vez eso tuvo algo que ver con ello.

 _O tal vez Carlisle y Esme habían presionado a Edward para mudarse al otro lado del país, lejos de su bebé,_ pensó Bella. Eso le habría cabreado.

Bella se quedó en silencio otra vez, tratando de averiguar lo que se suponía que debía pensar sobre esto y, lo más importante, lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Había un viejo dicho, siempre hay tres lados en cada historia, el de cada una de las partes y la verdad.

No había ninguna parte de Bella que hubiera creído que Edward era capaz de abandonar a sus padres. Él era la personificación de un hombre que amaba a la familia. Había visto el dolor en su expresión cuando hablaron brevemente sobre eso después de la acusación de Amun.

Dolor y tal vez una pizca de arrepentimiento ahora que Bella pensaba en ello.

Se necesitó todo de Bella para no decirle a Esme y Carlisle que sabía dónde estaba su hijo perdido. En un nivel totalmente independiente, la ponía tan triste el que una pareja tan hermosa como los Cullen no tuviera a nadie para cuidar de ellos en su vejez. La bondad de los demás residentes de Forks no podría estar a la altura de su propia carne y sangre. Bella no podía curar el cuerpo roto de Carlisle. No podía reparar el costo que cuidar a su marido había tenido en Esme. El que ella tuviera el poder para reparar sus corazones rotos ponía a Bella tanto ansiosa como culpable.

Parecía una obviedad. Por mucho que ellos necesitaban a Edward, Edward los necesitaba. Había luchado solo durante tanto tiempo. Todo lo que Bella sabía de los Cullen le hacía pensar que lo apoyarían, lo iban a ayudar en todo lo que fuera posible. Benjamín ganaría dos abuelos amorosos y Carlisle y Esme serían capaces de llegar a conocer a su increíble nieto.

Pero, ¿por qué Edward se había mantenido al margen durante tanto tiempo? Tenía que haber una razón. Aunque Esme no lo había dicho, Bella sabía que la razón por la que se habían quedado en esa gran casa familiar cuando era demasiado grande para manejarla, era porque querían asegurarse de que Edward supiera a donde ir cuando decidiera volver a casa. Habían pasado siete años y medio.

No, Bella decidió. Tenía que hablar con Edward primero.

Se retorció las manos, preguntándose si se enojaría.

 _ **~ 0 ~**_

En lugar de quedarse hasta el último momento posible, Bella inventó una excusa sobre tener tarea con la que ponerse al día y se fue a Seattle la madrugada del domingo. Fue un largo viaje en coche y estaba muy nerviosa por lo que quería hacer.

Cuando por fin alcanzó el ferry Bainbridge y abordó, se quedó en su coche, golpeando el volante. Cerrando los ojos, tomó una respiración profunda. Entonces sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Edward.

— _Hola_ —respondió después de varios tonos. Parecía feliz de escucharla.

—Hola —dijo de vuelta—. Um, ¿cómo estuvo tu acción de gracias?

— _Estuvo muy bien. Alice se lució_ —contó con una sonrisa—. _Hizo lo suficiente para un pequeño ejército, por lo que me sorprende que no es_ _té_ _todavía en coma_ _alimenticio_ _._

Bella tarareó, contenta otra vez porque él había pasado las vacaciones con amigos.

—Escucha, estoy casi en casa. Me preguntaba si estabas ocupado hoy. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar.

Él estuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

— _¿Está todo bien, Bella? Eso suena muy serio._

—Todo está bien. Es sólo... importante. —Incluso entonces ella siguió dudando, preguntándose si esto era una buena idea.

— _Bueno_. —La palabra fue lenta, cargada de miedo. Edward se aclaró la garganta—. _Me estás asustando un poco_ —admitió.

Bella dejó escapar un resoplido de aire.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. De verdad no es nada horrible.

— _Sólo importante_ —repitió—. _Um, sí. Estoy en el trabajo. Estaba tomando unas horas extras ya que los chicos están todos con sus familias. Sin embargo, está bastante muerto, si quieres_ _puedes_ _venir al taller..._

—Está bien —Bella estuvo de acuerdo—. Estaré ahí pronto.

 _ **~ 0 ~**_

Cuando llegó al taller, Bella se distrajo momentáneamente de su nerviosismo.

Edward estaba inclinado sobre el motor de un coche con algún tipo de herramienta o algo en la mano. Incluso desde su lugar privilegiado, la cara de él estaba enrojecida y sucia. No debería haber sido caliente. No había ninguna razón lógica por la que un hombre sucio, sudoroso, con un mono debía ser tan atractivo. Dejó que sus ojos se movieran sobre su cuerpo en forma de aprecio.

Volteó un poco la cabeza, la concentración abandonó su expresión mientras le sonreía. Se enderezó, agarrando un trapo y limpiando el exceso de grasa de las manos.

—Hola —saludó, deteniéndose justo frente a ella.

Él olía a aceite. Y a hombre. Y eso no debería ser caliente tampoco.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, recordándose a sí misma lo que vino a hacer aquí.

—Hola.

—Vamos. Entremos en la oficina. —Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un pequeño cuarto que decía _sólo para empleados_. Bella le siguió, retorciéndose las manos con ansiedad y sentándose en el sofá manchado de barro. Edward se sentó frente a ella en la silla de oficina del escritorio.

Edward la observó inquieto durante casi un minuto completo antes de hablar finalmente.

—Bella, me estás matando aquí.

Bella apretó los labios.

—¿Puedo preguntarte acerca de tus padres?

Eso, obviamente, lo tomó por sorpresa. Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Necesitabas hablar conmigo de inmediato sobre mis padres?

Ella sabía que sonaba ridículo. Bella se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de hablar sobre esto.

—Nunca me preguntaste dónde vive mi padre —soltó finalmente ella.

Edward parpadeó, obviamente confundido.

—Um. Yo... —tartamudeó—. Creo que no. Supuse que vivía aquí en Seattle, ya que no tenías que volar a alguna parte.

—No. —El corazón de Bella latía ridículamente rápido. Ella levantó los ojos hacia él—. Él vive en Forks.

Edward inhaló bruscamente, mirando hacia el suelo. Se puso de pie, alejándose unos pasos hasta que su espalda estaba contra la pared.

—Eres la hija del Jefe Swan —dijo aturdido.

—Sí.

—Tu padre conocía a mis padres. —Su voz era muy distante y él todavía no estaba mirándola.

Bella se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

— _Yo_ conozco a tus padres.

—Por supuesto que sí. Esa ciudad es tan jodidamente pequeña. —No había ninguna inflexión en su tono.

—Los vi este fin de semana, de hecho.

Edward no dijo nada.

Poniéndose de pie, Bella se acercó a él, necesitando tocarle, porque esto no iba a ser fácil. Ella tomó su mano, pero él la alejó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que sabes que son mis padres? ¿Durante todo el tiempo?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. —Tomó una respiración profunda, recordándose que, probablemente, él estaba a la defensiva y, sin dudas, sorprendido—. Vi tu foto en la pared. No lo sabía. Por supuesto que no lo sabía.

De nuevo, él estaba callado.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, Bella siguió adelante.

—¿Por qué los dejaste durante tanto tiempo?

Ella preguntó con toda la suavidad que pudo pero cuando sus ojos brillaron, ella pudo ver que él se sentía atacado.

—¿Qué te dijeron? —espetó entre dientes.

Pero estas no eran palabras de enojo. Eran extrañamente desesperadas, recordándole a un niño que preguntaba " _¿Estás muy enojado?"_ con voz lastimosa e incierta.

Bella dio un paso hacia delante de nuevo, tomando su mano. Se puso rígido aunque no se apartó.

—Tu madre me dijo que te extraña y que lo siente por las cosas que ella y tu padre dijeron.

Edward exhaló en una ráfaga. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de los suyos.

—Hay algo que creo que necesitas saber.

La miró vacilante.

—No sé lo que está pasando entre tú y tus padres o por qué has estado lejos. Creo, sin embargo, que sea lo que sea... Edward, creo que deberías volver a verlos antes...

Sus ojos buscaron los de ella. Pudo ver claramente cuando comprendió y una expresión de horror se apoderó de su rostro.

—¿Qué pasó? —Le agarró las manos—. ¿Están enfermos?

—No —respondió ella rápidamente—. No, no es eso. Es sólo que... —Resopló. Esto era tan difícil—. Edward, tu padre... tuvo un grave accidente. Fue golpeado por un coche.

Edward hizo un ruido en la parte posterior de la garganta y sus piernas se doblaron, enviándolo de rodillas.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó, su voz cruda.

—Fue hace años. Sucedió justo antes de mudarme a Forks cuando tenía diecisiete años.

Inhaló y exhaló por la nariz, mirando hacia enfrente.

—¿Qué tan malo?

—Él estuvo en el hospital durante mucho tiempo. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo recientemente.

—Oh Dios. —Las palabras de Edward eran apenas un susurro. Él soltó su mano de la de ella y la puso sobre sus ojos.

Durante unos segundos, pesados y tensos, no hubo ningún sonido en la habitación excepto su respiración pesada. Bella esperó, tensa, sin saber qué hacer por él o lo que él necesitaba.

De pronto, Edward se puso de pie. Ya estaba en la puerta antes de que Bella estuviera detrás de él.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a Forks. Me voy a casa.

—Edward. —Ella lo agarró del brazo—. Cálmate. Tienes que pensar en esto.

—¡¿Qué hay que pensar?! —se volteó a rugirle. La expresión de sus ojos era maníaca, aterradora.

Bella tragó saliva.

—¿No tienes a Benjamín mañana?

—Benji —dijo Edward en una respiración. Se pasó las manos por el cabello repetidamente, luciendo desesperado.

—¿Y es que sólo vas a dejar de trabajar mañana? —le indicó. Ella sabía que el señor Hale era muy estricto. No le gustaría que su nuevo empleado se fuera de repente.

Edward cerró los ojos.

—Mierda —murmuró en voz baja.

—Ven aquí. Simplemente siéntate. Cálmate. —Ella tomó su mano de nuevo, jalándolo hasta que la siguió de nuevo a la oficina. Ella lo empujó suavemente hacia abajo sobre el sofá y se sentó junto a él. Porque parecía que lo necesitaba desesperadamente, Bella puso sus brazos alrededor de él, pasando los dedos por el pelo en la parte posterior de su cuello con dulzura—. Está bien.

Él vaciló sólo un momento antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

—¿Qué he hecho? —susurró, sobre todo a sí mismo.

Bella no respondió porque, honestamente, no sabía. Ella sólo lo abrazó.

—No sé qué hacer —dijo después de un minuto de silencio—. ¿Cómo puedo siquiera mirarlos? ¿Cómo pueden todavía quererme? Los dejé solos. No cuidé de ellos. Eso es lo que se supone que hacen los buenos hijos, cuidar de sus padres.

—Son tus padres, Edward. ¿Cómo te sentirías si fuera Benjamín? Siempre le querrías, siempre le amarías.

Se estremeció en sus brazos y no respondió.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

Parecía tan perdido, que le rompió el corazón. Ella lo soltó y tomó su cara entre sus manos. Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados. Se veía tan miserable.

—Cuando Kebi recoja a Benjamín este sábado, tú y yo vamos a ir a Forks. Juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Nos iremos directamente hacia allá.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. No habló, pero asintió ligeramente.

—Voy a estar contigo. Te lo prometo. —Ella sintió que él necesitaba el apoyo. Esto era importante, aunque no sabía por qué.

Él suspiró, un sonido estremecedor y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

—Está bien —murmuró finalmente.

Acarició con los pulgares sus mejillas, sin preocuparse de lo sucio que estaba. El instinto de consolarlo era una necesidad, pura y simple. Él cerró los ojos de nuevo, llevando su mano hacia arriba para envolverla alrededor de su muñeca, aunque no la apartó.

Se quedaron así durante un minuto, tal vez más y cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, algo había cambiado. El ambiente parecía estar cargado de electricidad y de repente Bella era muy consciente de que sus labios estaban tan cerca de los suyos, se necesitaría solo una inclinación de su cabeza para darle un beso.

Y ella quería. El impulso era casi imposible de suprimir.

Sus ojos estaban puestos en ella, intensos, oscuros y vivos como nubes de tormenta. Él movió su mano de la muñeca a su cara, ahuecando su mejilla mientras ella ahuecaba la de él.

Bella sintió su corazón acelerarse. Su propia sangre gritó de deseo. Parecía que iba a besarla y cuánto quería ella que lo hiciera.

—Debes decirme que me detenga. —Su voz casi la sobresaltó. Fue sólo un susurro y ella estaba tan cerca que su piel vibró con el sonido. Se estremeció.

Sacando la lengua para lamer sus labios, ella movió una de sus manos a la parte posterior de su cuello, acariciando los cabellos cortos allí.

—¿Quieres parar? —Estaba sorprendida que su voz fuera firme.

Él negó con la cabeza adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás. Sus labios rozaron los suyos, con una dulzura que le dejó antojo de más.

—Pero debería. —Él apretó los labios contra los suyos más firmemente una vez. Dos veces—. Tú quieres esto. —No era una pregunta.

—Sí —murmuró, tomando la iniciativa y besándolo suavemente. Sólo un beso.

Se separó ligeramente, la mirada en sus ojos tierna mientras acariciaba con el pulgar sus labios, estudiando su rostro, como si estuviera mirando algo precioso.

—Bebé, ¿qué es lo una chica como tú quiere con un mono grasiento como yo, eh?

En lugar de esperar a que ella respondiera, la besó de nuevo. Esta vez, se demoró. Sus labios eran suaves mientras se movían contra los de ella, dolorosamente dulce. Él rompió el beso con un pequeño jadeo y un suspiro, cerrando los ojos.

—Amun tiene razón. No tengo ningún derecho…

—Shhh —lo hizo callar, tirando de su boca de nuevo hacia la de ella—. Amun es un idiota. —Entrelazando sus dedos en su camisa, ella tiró de él hacia ella mientras se recostaba en el sofá. El vino de buena gana—. Bésame.

Y él lo hizo.

* * *

 _Bella le dijo todo, lo va a ayudar y ¡AL FIN SE BESARON! Festejemos todas juntas por favor, que ya era hora porque estos chicos son el uno para el otro :P_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿El beso? :P jajajaja. Esperamos saber todo lo que piensan en un comentario ;)_

 _¡Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	11. Volviendo a casa

**_Disclamer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Volviendo a casa**

Un cliente interrumpió su sesión de besos, pero antes de que él regresara al garaje, Edward acunó su mejilla. La manera en la que la miraba, la ternura en sus ojos, hacía que su respiración se atorase en su garganta y su pecho se expandiese.

—¿Vendrás esta noche? Para hablar —añadió rápidamente.

Ella asintió, colocando la mano encima de la de él sobre su mejilla. En realidad, habría accedido a cualquier cosa en ese momento. Aún estaba cálida, y su piel cosquilleaba por sus besos. Podría haberse quedado atrapada bajo ese cuerpo en el sofá por siempre.

Colocando una dulce y pequeña sonrisa, él se inclinó por un último beso antes de suspirar y dejar la pequeña oficina.

Cuando abrió la puerta más tarde ese día, él estaba recién bañado. Solo luego de que él le diera un beso, la guio hacia la sala de estar y hacia el sofá. Él tomó sus manos, jugando con sus dedos y comenzó a hablar.

—Nunca quise estar lejos tanto tiempo. De verdad que no.

»No sabía cómo decirles. Que embarazara a una chica en primer lugar fue… Bueno, no quiero ser dramático, pero se sintió como si fuera el final de mi vida. Y luego cuando me enteré cuántos años tenía… —Él tragó fuerte—. No pude decirles. Traté, pero no podía hacer que se sintieran más avergonzados de mí de lo que ya estaban —bufó enojado—. Todo parece tan ridículo ahora, pero en ese entonces…

Padres avasalladores que lo colocaron en un pedestal y esperaban que no cayese. Un embarazo extremadamente no planificado con una menor de edad. Sus padres hablando sobre el aborto y muy probablemente apoyándolo para que fuese a otra escuela a la otra punta del país.

Por supuesto que había estado abrumado.

Bella tomó su mano, tranquilizando sus dedos y apretándolos.

—Lo entiendo.

Sus ojos buscaron los ajenos, y le dio un pequeño bufido.

—Al menos uno lo hace. —Su tono era bajo, dolorido. Bella pasó sus dedos por su cabello, esperando que el movimiento fuese confortante, y esperó—. Estaba tan molesto por todo lo que querían que hiciera. Cuando me fui, fui… muy arrogante. Se los demostraría. Progresaría sin su ayuda o consejos. —Él le dedicó una débil sonrisa, llevando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla—. Ya sabes. Los chicos de tu edad creen saberlo todo.

Ella se sonrojó, pero rodó los ojos.

—Sí lo sabemos todo —asintió con una seriedad burlona.

Él sonrió un poco más real, golpeteando los labios ajenos una vez antes de dejar caer su mano y suspirar.

—Dejé la universidad para mudarme más cerca de donde vivía Kebi. Sus padres le causaban problemas, y yo quería que tuviese un lugar para quedarse. Conseguí un trabajo en una gasolinera y un departamento del tamaño de una estampilla postal.

Sus ojos estaban lejos entre sus recuerdos, llenos con una pesadez que hacía que el corazón de Bella doliese. Ella se acercó un poco más, envolviendo un brazo vacilantemente a su alrededor.

—Era trabajador e inteligente. Pensé que era todo lo que se necesitaba para ser exitoso, pero estaba equivocado. —Su tono era duro, amargo—. Tan equivocado. Fallé. No había otra manera de verlo. Trabajaba duro. Algunas veces en dos trabajos, pero no podía con las cuentas.

—Edward, mira a tu alrededor —dijo Bella, deteniéndolo—. Obviamente lo lograste. No creo que eso sea fallar, para nada.

Él suspiró, pero sonrió ligeramente antes de continuar.

—No tienes idea de cuántas ganas tenía de ir a casa, pero estaba avergonzado. Mis padres nunca me negaron nada, y aun así Benjamin solo tenía escasamente lo mínimo de lo que necesitaba los primeros años de su vida. Honestamente no sabía cómo enfrentar a mi padre cuando tenía razón. No podía darle a mi hijo la vida que merecía.

—Edward —dijo Bella de nuevo, pero él continuó rápidamente.

—Kebi era realmente buena en darme ánimos. Dijo lo mismo que tú, que estaba intentándolo lo más que podía. Ella dijo: "Mira a nuestro hijo. Mira la manera en la que sonríe. Es rellenito y feliz. Tiene lo que necesita". —Su sonrisa fue un poco más real entonces, y Bella adivinaba que los recuerdos de su hijo habían valido la pena el dolor por el que había pasado.

Su sonrisa cayó rápidamente, y él colocó una mano en su frente, presionando fuerte.

—Yo… Ellos se perdieron todo. Todos esos años. —Él sacudió la cabeza lentamente, lleno de pena—. Los dejé solos porque no sabía cómo regresar. —En su regazo, su puño se contrajo.

—Ellos solo te querían de vuelta.

—Bueno, no sé por qué —soltó. Bella saltó, perpleja, y él dejó caer la cabeza con un suspiro—. ¿Qué haces aquí conmigo?

—¿Qué? —Su corazón se saltó un latido—. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —Ella le acunó la mejilla, tratando de voltear aquella cabeza hacia ella. Él no levantaba la mirada, y ella odiaba la derrota que irradiaba su postura—. Eres un buen hombre.

—No me siento como un buen hombre.

Ella le acarició la mejilla.

—Deberías aprender de tus errores. —Esto captó su atención. Levantó la mirada—. Lo dijiste tú mismo —continuó—. En ese momento, se sintió como si tu vida estuviera terminando, pero no era así. No lo hizo. Apuesto a que se siente de esa manera ahora… Muy grande. Muy fuerte.

—Pero no lo es. —Él rio, sin un ápice de humor.

—Realmente no.

Entonces ella lo besó. Una vez en la mejilla. Luego en la otra mejilla. Él se quedó quieto, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración entrecortada. Ella podía notar que él trataba de controlar su emoción, probablemente tratando de no llorar. Tenía que ser abrumador. Tenía que estar asustado, asustado de lo que sucedería y asustado de tener esperanza.

—Mierda —juró bajo su aliento mientras perdía la batalla contra las lágrimas. Rodaron por su mejilla, una de cada esquina de sus ojos. Bella le limpió las lágrimas, y él la tomó por la muñeca.

Lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron.

—¿Cómo es que no estás corriendo lejos ahora? Esto no puede ser lo que quieres. Mi vida y el desastre que hice de ella.

—Yo haré mis propios desastres, con o sin ti. ¿Y quieres saber algo?

El pulgar de él acarició su mano, el movimiento suave.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eres una reina del drama, Edward Cullen.

Él presionó sus labios, luciendo confundido, pero vagamente sorprendido.

—Das a entender que tu vida es un desastre. ¿Hay algo que no me estás contando? —Ella le dedicó una pequeña y juguetona sonrisa a él—. ¿Eres un adicto a las drogas o un asesino en serie? ¿Tienes miedo de que encuentre los cuerpos que tienes apilados en el ático?

—No tengo ático.

—Oh, entonces no hay nada. —Ella se movió para así estar presionada contra su costado, un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, entrelazando los dedos de su otra mano con los ajenos—. Así que no tienes todo el dinero del mundo. Tienes un niño fantástico y la mamá de él tiene un novio hipócrita al que con mucho gusto le golpearía ese prejuicioso rostro.

—¿Hipócrita? —Él arqueó una ceja.

—Luce mayor que tú.

Edward bufó.

— _Es_ mayor que yo. —Sus labios se estiraron hacia abajo—. Pero él no durmió con ella cuando aún seguía en secundaria.

—No eres un violador —insistió Bella. Ella inclinó la cabeza para dejar un rápido beso en la parte baja de su barbilla—. Tus padres comprenderán.

Él respiró profundamente, y luego de nuevo.

—¿Y realmente irás? Sé que este no es tu desastre para que lo arregles, no tienes que…

—Si no quieres que vaya, no lo haré, pero me gustaría estar allí. Para ti.

Él exhaló.

—Eso me gustaría mucho.

 _ **~0~**_

No fue la semana más fácil de Bella, ni de lejos.

Edward se había disculpado más de una vez por la mala elección del momento. Lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo entre ellos estaba estancado en un punto indefinido. Se robaban besos en la esquina de la cafetería cuando él pasaba a almorzar. Él le enviaba mensajes que la dejaban sonriendo como idiota todo el día.

Pero esa semana, Edward también tenía algo más grande que hacer.

Había mucho que él tenía que pensar antes de intentar ver a sus padres de nuevo. Se preguntaba si llamarlos primero, y decidió que no podía. Querría verlos tan pronto escuchara sus voces. Rápidamente decidió no decirle a Benjamin qué haría el próximo fin de semana. Solo por si acaso.

Debería llevar algo, le preguntó a Bella, luciendo tan condenadamente perdido que su pecho dolió.

—Solo a ti —le dijo ella, y le besó la punta de la nariz.

A mediados de semana, condujo al departamento justo cuando Edward y Benjamin llegaban a casa.

—¡Bella! —Benjamin se soltó del asiento y corrió por el estacionamiento hacia ella tan rápido, que ella dejó caer la bolsa con comida para atraparlo—. Uups —dijo apenado. Él la soltó para ir a atrapar algunas latas de debajo de su camioneta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Edward mientras llegaba hasta ellos.

Él no sonaba molesto, solo perplejo, y Bella respiró más fácilmente.

—Haré la cena para mis chicos favoritos.

—Papi no es un chico, Bella —dijo Benjamin en su tono de "los adultos están siendo tontos de nuevo"—. Él es un hombre. —Aparentemente consideró eso un momento—. Yo puedo ser tu chico favorito, y papi puede ser tu hombre favorito —sugirió con claridad.

Bella alternó la mirada de él a Edward.

—Eso suena perfectamente bien.

 _ **~0~**_

Edward estaba tan nervioso como un elefante sobre una pelota de circo. Se movía continuamente en su asiento mientras conducían, y su cabello lucía como si hubiese presenciado un huracán gracias a que él pasaba sus dedos por éste.

—Te vas a arrancar el cabello —reprendió Bella más de una vez, deseando que ella fuese la que estuviera conduciendo. Él estaba yendo muy rápido.

Después, pudo imaginar que él habría sido el peor pasajero del mundo si no conducía, y que ella lo hubiese matado antes de que llegaran.

Ella hizo lo que pudo, dejando que su mano descansara con la palma arriba, como invitación. Edward no dijo nada, pero tomó la mano de ella y la sostuvo la mayor parte del viaje hacia Forks.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la ciudad, estaba lloviendo a cántaros.

Y Edward lucía tan pálido como si estuviera muerto. Se notaba que temblaba, y sus manos se aferraban tanto alrededor del volante que sus nudillos estaban tan blancos como un hueso.

Cuando dieron la vuelta en la curva, su respiración se volvió errática.

—Ellos te aman —le recordó ella.

—No sé qué decir —susurró de vuelta luego de un momento tenso.

Estacionaron frente a la casa.

Bella no respondió. Ella se bajó del auto y corrió hacia su lado, ignorando el velo de la lluvia. Abrió la puerta y tomó sus manos, apretándolas suavemente. Él la siguió como si fuera una marioneta, sus ojos sin un punto fijo. Sus manos estaban sudadas.

—Solo unos cuantos pasos más —dijo ella.

Él caminó irregularmente, aferrándose a su mano lo suficientemente fuerte como para cortar su circulación mientras subían los escalones, lejos de la lluvia.

Bella tocó por él.

Esperaron por el minuto más largo de la vida de Bella. Ella se sentía un desastre. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte, su garganta estaba casi cerrada. La anticipación tenía casi todo su cuerpo tenso.

Tenía que ser cien veces peor para Edward.

Pero finalmente, _finalmente_ , escucharon una débil voz gritar.

—Solo un segundo. Ya casi.

La voz de Esme.

Edward dejó de respirar repentinamente.

Y luego el sonido de los seguros de la puerta moviéndose.

La puerta se abrió.

—Lo siento, yo… —Sus palabras se desvanecieron con un jadeo estrangulado, la mano que no tomaba el pomo de la puerta, yendo a tapar su boca.

—¿Mamá? —La voz de Edward se parecía tanto a la de un niño.

Esme parpadeó esporádicamente como si no confiara en sus ojos u orejas.

—¿Edward? —preguntó ella, su voz apenas audible—. Edward —dijo de nuevo, un poco más alto—. Oh, mi Dios. Edward.

Esme se acercó, y el fulminante agarre de Edward a la mano de Bella se disolvió instantáneamente. Él atrapó a su madre en sus brazos. Se abrazaron solo por un segundo antes de que Esme se apartara, sus debilitadas manos enmarcando su rostro.

—¿Estás aquí? ¿De verdad estás aquí?

—Estoy aquí —prometió él, abrazándola de nuevo. Su voz se quebró—. Estoy aquí.

Bella se presionó una mano en la boca, ahogando un sollozo.

Detrás de la madre y su hijo, reunidos, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y Carlisle se quedó allí, apoyándose en la puerta y en su bastón. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando Edward levantó la cabeza. Su bastón cayó al suelo con un sonido fuerte.

—Papá —dijo Edward en ese mismo tono jadeante y esperanzador.

Bella vio cuando las piernas de Carlisle cedieron, y por un segundo, estaba segura de que todos terminarían en una montaña en el suelo. Edward había estado tan tembloroso, que estaba sorprendida de que no se hubiese caído. Pero Edward estuvo al lado de Carlisle en un segundo. Él tomó a su padre fuertemente y no lo dejó caer.

Tenía un brazo alrededor de cada uno de sus padres.

Era lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerlos.

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo con nuestro chico y nuestro hombre favoritos? :P ¿No es un tierno Benjamín?_

 _Y también el tan esperado reencuentro... ¿qué creen que pasará ahora que ya están todos juntos?_ _¡Nos encantaría saber que creen en los comentarios!_

 _Gracias por todos los alertas, favoritos y comentarios, nos hacen muy felices._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	12. Gracias

_**Disclamer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de **LyricalKris** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** littleshinyspark

 **Beta:** Mónica Spzilman

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Gracias**

Decir que había sido una hora y media emocional era quedarse corto.

Mientras ayudaba a su tembloroso padre a entrar a la casa, Bella había visto la culpa marcada en el rostro de Edward. Carlisle había sido frágil desde que lo conocía, por lo que su condición no era un shock para ella. Edward, sin embargo, debía recordar a su padre de una forma muy diferente.

Cuando Esme los apresuró hacia el living en donde había una cálida chimenea encendida. Edward y Bella estaban empapados por estar bajo la lluvia, y él tomó su mano, tirando de ella para que se sentase a su lado. El cobrizo parecía necesitar el apoyo, y Bella estaba contenta de estar junto al él. Edward necesitaba alguien firmemente de su lado.

Era una escena dolorosamente hermosa. Su conversación era forzada y algo lúgubre al principio, ninguno de ellos sabiendo por dónde comenzar, ni qué decir. Había tanta culpa y remordimiento, pendiendo en el aire como niebla permeando lo que habría sido un hermoso horizonte. Todos lamentaban lo ocurrido y aun así no dejaban que el otro se disculpase. Todas las palabras no dichas se redujeron a un solo pensamiento, el cual Bella escuchó, aunque ninguno lo dijera en voz alta.

Todos querían recuperar esos años perdidos.

Sin embargo, los nudos en sus gargantas se alivianaron eventualmente. Hallaron palabras. Y comenzaron a juntar todas las piezas.

Tan pronto como pudo, Bella se liberó del agarre de Edward, moviéndose a un costado, para que su madre pudiese sentarse junto a él. Parecía como si Esme no pudiese dejar de tocar a su hijo en cuanto pudo notar que estaba bien el hacerlo. Ella tocó su rostro, sostuvo sus manos, pasó sus dedos por su cabello.

Esme lloraba libremente, pero Carlisle y Edward estaban ambos tratando de ocultar que estaban a punto de echarse a llorar. Todo el tiempo, sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas no derramadas que ambos luchaban fuertemente por contener. Vestigios del orgullo que los había llevado a donde estaban en un primer momento, Bella pensó, negando con su cabeza.

Aun así, Carlisle había abrazado a su hijo en reiterados momentos, y Edward se había permitido a sí mismo ser tomado entre sus brazos.

Bella acabó detrás del sofá, desde donde mantuvo sus manos sobre los hombros de Edward cuando él finalmente, les contó la verdad a sus padres sobre Kebi. No era una noticia fácil de digerir para ellos; Bella lo podía ver en sus caras, pero se recobraron.

—Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste en una… situación desafortunada —dijo Carlisle.

—Háblanos de nuestro nieto, por favor —susurró Esme.

Edward ya había sacado su celular, entregándoselos.

—Su nombre es Benjamin. Benjamin Rafi Cullen.

Eso rompió el estoicismo de Carlisle. Sus lágrimas finalmente se derramaron.

—¿Lo nombraste en honor a nuestro Benjamin?

Edward asintió lentamente. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, temeroso, exactamente como un niño pequeño en busca de la aprobación de sus padres.

—Es hermoso. Es tan hermoso —dijo su padre.

En ese momento Bella se excusó, murmurando una disculpa que no creía que ninguno de ellos haya escuchado. Esme y Carlisle siempre habían amado sus enchiladas de pollo, y ella había hecho la compra para poder cocinar para todos. Era un proceso simple, pero que tomaba tiempo. Ella había querido usar esa excusa para salir de en medio, y darle a la pequeña familia tiempo a solas.

Las manos de Bella temblaban mientras preparaba las cosas para cortar los pimientos.

Este tipo de historias solo pasaban en los programas de espectáculo, ella pensó. Cuán diferente era en la vida real. Había más trompicones y titubeos, y silencios incómodos. Pero, el estar en el medio de algo tan cargado emocionalmente era fuerte. Ella no tenía idea de cómo Edward estaba manteniéndose en una pieza, porque sus nervios la habían dejado hecha polvo. Había una sensación surrealista en el ambiente, uno en el que, incluso ella, como una persona ajena al asunto, no podía evitar envolverse.

Ella sollozó, quitándose las lágrimas que caían ocasionalmente mientras preparaba la cena.

—De acuerdo, aquí estoy —anunció Esme, entrando a la cocina—. Ponme a trabajar.

—Ah, Esme, no. —Bella se alejó de la estufa, ya negando con su cabeza—. Yo puedo hacer esto, por favor. Vuelve con Edward.

A pesar de que sus ojos estuviesen rojos de llorar, la sonrisa de Esme era deslumbrante. Se puso una mano sobre la boca.

—Edward está en la otra habitación —dijo, más que nada para ella misma. Su voz era entrecortada, y sus ojos se aguaron de nuevo. Se tambaleó en su lugar.

Bella estuvo a su lado en un instante.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, con su brazo alrededor de la mujer mayor.

La sonrisa de Esme se hizo aún más grande.

—Estoy mejor de lo que lo he estado en ocho largos años, querida. —Ella palmeó la mano de Bella—. Mi hijo necesita hablar con su padre. Puedo ayudarte mientras ellos se ponen al día.

Sabiendo que no había forma de discutir con Esme, Bella asintió.

—Puedes hacer el arroz —ofreció.

Trabajaron en silencio por unos minutos antes de que Bella hablara.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho la semana pasada.

—Oh, cariño. —Esme le sonrió mientras ponía a hervir el agua—. Debe haber sido muy difícil estar en esa posición.

Bella se quedó en silencio ante eso. Ella había estado segura que todo se resolvería. Conocía a Edward. Conocía a Carlisle y Esme. A pesar de la evidente mala sangre que existió entre ellos y que los mantuvo separados por tantos años, ella no había visto como esto podría terminar con un mal final.

Había una pequeña parte de ella que lo dudaba. El camino al infierno estaba hecho de buenas intenciones, después de todo. La idea de que Esme y Carlisle hubiesen rechazado a Edward, de que hubiesen vuelto a romper su corazón, era más de lo que ella podía soportar. Era una razón más por la cual había querido venir – solo en caso de que Edward necesitase a alguien que les gritara a sus prejuiciosos padres, incluso si estos eran los abuelos adorados de Forks.

Ella estaba contenta de que sus primeros instintos hayan estado en la lo correcto.

Esme largó una pequeña carcajada.

—Todo es claro como el cristal en retrospectiva, ¿no es así?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pensamos en enviar a alguien para que lo buscara. Un investigador privado. —Frunció los labios—. Suena demasiado sórdido, ¿verdad? Estábamos tan desesperados. Pero entonces pensamos… que él debía saber que esta aun era su casa; él debe saber que puede volver en cualquier momento.

»Por lo que creímos que él no quería volver. ¿Cuál, entonces, sería el punto en mandar a alguien a buscarlo? Solo serviría para alejarlo aún más, y lo volveríamos a perder. —Presionó una mano sobre su corazón, luciendo muy pálida—. No creo que pudiese haber sobrevivido a eso.

Sin estar muy segura de qué hacer, Bella puso su mano sobre su hombro, dándole un pequeño apretón. Esme sonrió y palmeó su mano.

—Debería haberlo sabido —dijo con un suspiro—. Mi niño testarudo. Debería haber sabido que él necesitaba ser guiado de vuelta a casa. Todos estos años…

—Él está en casa ahora.

Esme levantó su cabeza, con su sonrisa de vuelta en su lugar.

—Gracias a ti.

Bella bajó la mirada, revolviendo el pollo en la sartén.

—Solo fue una grata coincidencia que los conociese a ambos, eso es todo.

—Bueno. Tu grata coincidencia significa todo para mí, y nunca seré capaz de agradecerte lo suficiente.

*TBATS*

Luego de cenar, Bella sacó su laptop. Tenía un proyecto que hacer y había esperado poder usarlo de excusa para darles a Edward y a sus padres un momento a solas. En realidad, Bella no habría sido capaz de concentrarse ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello, así que no le importaba que uno u otro Cullen siguiese metiéndola en la conversación.

Aunque, ahora, Bella estaba feliz de haber traído la laptop por otra razón.

Edward pasó un vídeo desde su celular a la laptop y se la alcanzó a sus padres para que viesen.

En la pantalla, Benjamin estaba sonriendo alegremente.

—¿Estás grabando, papi?

—Sí, Benji —la voz incorpórea de Edward respondió pacientemente.

Estaban en un parque desconocido, con grandes extensiones de hierba verde. Benjamin sobre actuaba para la cámara, saludando entusiasmadamente.

—Bueno, está bien.

—¿Qué harás que es tan importante como para llenar la memoria de mi celular?

—¡Puedo pararme de manos!

— Bien, hazlo entonces.

Benjamin puso sus manos en el suelo. Impulsó sus pies en el aire una vez, otra, y una tercera vez, refunfuñando con cada intento. La cámara se tambaleaba con las risas de Edward.

Luego de unos cuantos intentos, Benjamin se arrodilló en el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo hice en la escuela. Juro que lo hice. Lo juro.

—Te creo.

Benjamin estaba levemente animado por las palabras de su padre, y volvía a sonreír cuando el vídeo se detuvo.

Carlisle y Esme tenían sus manos unidas sobre la mesa. Ella lloraba abiertamente, y a él le brillaban los ojos repletos de lágrimas, pero ambos portaban sonrisas amplías y bobaliconas.

—Mi pequeño niño es un papi ahora. —Esme susurró. Mirando a su hijo—. ¿Podemos conocerlo, Edward?

Bella se sorprendió cuando la mano de Edward tomó la suya bajo la mesa, y la apretujó fuerte. Ella le devolvió el apretón, asegurándole silenciosamente que ella estaba a su lado.

Él carraspeó.

—Por supuesto.

*TBATS*

La tarde le dio paso a la noche. A pesar de haber pasado unas buenas seis horas con su hijo para ese entonces, ellos parecían sorprendidos y a la vez complacidos cuando Edward aceptó pasar la noche en su casa. Bella ya se había preparado, por lo que ambos tenían sus bolsos de viaje ya empacados.

En algún momento, Esme debe haberse escabullido para alistar la vieja habitación de Edward. Los guió hacia ella, asegurándoles que las sábanas estaban recién cambiadas.

Le tomó un minuto a Bella comprender que Esme había asumido que ella y Edward querrían compartir la habitación. Los latidos de su corazón se alteraron, pero antes de que pudiese preocuparse sobre ello, escuchó la tirantez en el tono de Edward.

—Mamá…

Bella siguió su mirada hacia la habitación. Siempre que visitaba la casa mientras estaba en la preparatoria, esta habitación se mantuvo cerrada. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de echar un vistazo dentro. Miró ahora y vio lo que había congelado a Edward en su lugar.

Exceptuando el hecho de que la cama estaba hecha y todo estaba ordenado, la habitación lucía como si fuese ocupada por un adolescente.

—Yo… —Esme titubeó y tomó aire profundamente—. Era como si al empacar todo estaría admitiendo que nunca volverías a casa.

Edward liberó la mano de Bella y puso su brazo alrededor de su madre. Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra, pero se aferraron al otro por unos segundos, como si se estuviesen asegurando el uno al otro de que esto era real.

Sollozando, de nuevo, Esme le dio unas palmaditas a Edward en la mejilla.

—¿Estarás aquí en la mañana? —verificó.

Edward asintió.

—Lo prometo.

Satisfecha, Esme fue junto a su esposo.

El silencio que los rodeó entonces era sofocante. La cabeza de Bella daba vueltas. Había una densidad en el aire que no entendía. Su cuerpo se sentía drenado, incluso sus miembros se sentían cansados. Las emociones intensas por las que había pasado su cuerpo ese día la habían dejado exhausta. No estaba segura de cómo Edward seguía aun de pie.

Él estaba mirando hacia la puerta cerrada, sus hombros moviéndose con cada respiración.

—¿Edward?

Su voz pareció haberlo devuelto al presente. Se volteó hacia ella sin mirarla, sus hombros desplomándose muy ligeramente.

—Yo, eh… Lamento esto. No estaba pensando. — Edward pasó sus manos por su cabello sin parar, mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado al otro—. Mi madre… ella parecía tan feliz ante la idea de nosotros estando juntos. Estoy inclinado a darle todo lo que ella quiere en este momento, y…

—Edward.

—…. Cuando ella preguntó si eras mi novia, dije que sí.

—Edward.

—No fue justo de mi parte ponerte en un lugar incómodo, y…

Ella se metió en su espacio personal, deteniendo sus palabras y su andar frenético. Él temblaba, notó con sorpresa. Incluso cuando se detuvo, no la miró. Aun con la mirada baja no parecía como si estuviese mirando algo realmente y se encogió cuando ella tocó su mejilla.

—Está bien. —Sus palabras eran gentiles, y el cerró sus ojos ante ellas.

—Yo… los dejé solos —susurró con la voz quebrada, débil—. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si el moría? ¿Si nunca lo hubiese vuelto a ver?

—Tu padre está vivo. Aún tienes tiempo —le aseguró ella porque él parecía necesitar oírlo.

—Sigo pensando cuán sola debe haber estado mi madre, cuando no sabía si el viviría o moriría. Debería haber estado aquí para ayudarlos.

Sus manos estaban hechas puños a sus lados, y el aún no había levantado la mirada. Bella tomó sus manos en la suyas, relajando sus dedos rígidos.

—Ahora estás aquí.

Su labio inferior estaba temblando.

Bella lo jaló suavemente, acercándolo. Colocó sus manos en su espalda, y él se aferró a ella.

—Está bien. Estás aquí. —Ella puso sus brazos a su alrededor, sosteniéndolo, recorriendo su cabello con los dedos, luego su cuello y espalda—. Tus padres te aman. Todo va a estar bien…

Lentamente, él fue dejándose caer. Bajó su cabeza, apoyándola sobre su hombro. Respirando laboriosamente por largos segundos.

Bella podía notar que él estaba conteniéndose, pero cuando ella susurró.

—Soy yo, cariño. Déjalo ir. —Y él lo hizo. Las emociones agobiantes del día lo golpearon, y lloró desconsoladamente mientras Bella lo sostenía y mecía en sus brazos. Lloró por vergüenza y culpa. Temblaba porque, en algún lugar dentro de él, seguía siendo ese niño aterrorizado que necesitaba desesperadamente a sus padres y ahora estaba en su casa. Finalmente estaba en casa y volvía a estar a salvo. Amado. Adorado a pesar de todo.

Cuando abrió sus ojos finalmente, eran de un verde pacífico, un océano calmo. Y cansado. Tan cansado.

Para entonces, hacía tiempo que Bella los había llevado hacia la cama. Él la miró avergonzadamente mientras secaba los restos de lágrimas bajo sus ojos.

—Lo siento.

—No hay nada que lamentar. —Ella besó su mejilla, para que pudiese ver que no le molestaban sus lágrimas. Era comprensible. No era exactamente una debilidad el llorar en una situación tan agobiante, buena o mala.

Él tomó sus manos, atrayéndola a sus labios para dejar suaves besos sobre sus nudillos.

—Puedo dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, si eso te hace sentir más cómoda.

Bella se retorció mentalmente, tratando de encontrar las palabras justas. Ella no quería dejarlo ir aun. Aunque no hubiese amenaza alguna, ella sentía una extraña necesidad de protegerlo, como si quisiera mantener a Edward seguro en sus brazos por más tiempo.

—No estoy incómoda —dijo finalmente, porque esa era la verdad.

Una parte de ella se sentía joven y tonta. ¿Rompería algún tipo de regla tácita el querer quedarse con él? Debería ser una situación incómoda. No habían ido más allá de un beso. A pesar de que los cambios habían sido abrumadoramente buenos, la vida de Edward aún estaba en el medio de una gran turbulencia. ¿Sentiría que ella lo estaba presionando?

Él la miró, sus ojos vulnerables pero tiernos.

—Puedo ser un caballero —dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Era genuina, pero con un brillo más apagado de lo usual—. Si lo intento mucho.

Bella rio y besó la punta de su nariz.

—Te creo. —Apretando su mano una vez más, la dejó ir y se puso de pie—. Tómalo. —Le pasó su neceser mientras se ponía el suyo al hombro—. Voy a alistarme para ir a la cama.

Ella se dirigió al baño de la habitación y se puso sus pantalones de pijama y la camisa. Se cepilló los dientes, tratando de no agrandar el hecho de que compartiría la cama con Edward esa noche. Él prometió ser un caballero, y estaba tan cansado, ella esperaba que se fuese directamente a dormir.

Aun así, había una parte de ella que no podía evitar pensar en cómo sería el tener su cuerpo presionado al suyo en un escenario completamente diferente.

Apoyándose en el lavabo para enjuagar su boca, Bella se rio silenciosamente de ella misma. Sus pensamientos estaban desperdigados por todas partes. Era una situación embarazosa en la que estar si se dejaba pensar en ello por más de cinco segundos. Ella nunca había dormido con un hombre, solo dormido. Su relación en la secundaria había sido todo sobre cuánto tiempo podían usar cuando sus padres no estaban en casa. Y aun así aquí estaba, bajo el techo de los padres de Edward, apunto de compartir una cama con él.

Estaban haciendo las cosas fuera de orden, pensó irónicamente.

Le cedió el baño y se sentó en el borde de la cama, tratando de alejar los pensamientos embarazosos que estaban comenzando a invadirla. Considerando que él la había visto horriblemente enferma, verla en pijamas debía ser, si se podía, más sexy que eso. Y de nuevo, ella no estaba pensando sobre sexo.

En serio.

Edward estaba callado cuando salió del baño, vestido similarmente, en pantalones para ir a trotar y una camiseta. Y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

Surrealista. Bella pensó que no tenía un sentido de la realidad en ese momento. Estando ahí, a punto de subirse a una cama con Edward, como si fuese algo que hacían todos los días, se sentía como un gran paso en su horizonte, pero él había tenido una gran decaída hace pocos minutos y con una buena razón.

No estaba segura de cómo debería estar sintiéndose.

Edward suspiró y apoyó su cabeza contra la suya, envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos. La besó cerca de la oreja.

—Quiero que sepas. —Besó su mejilla—. Que soy consciente de cuán afortunado soy. —La besó cerca de la boca—. Gracias. —Tomó su rostro en sus manos, sus ojos intensos fijos en los de ella—. No tengo idea de por qué lo hiciste, pero gracias por todo.

Bella sacudió su cabeza levemente, atontada con la infinidad de emociones que la avasallaban.

Estaba enamorada de él. Le habría ayudado a encontrar a sus padres de todas maneras, pero ese era otro tema. Ella estaba completa, loca, y desesperadamente enamorada de él.

Su beso fue suave, cariñoso, y ella se lo devolvió con la misma ternura.

No importaba, Bella se dio cuenta mientras compartían dulces besos.

Su relación se estaba desarrollando exactamente como debía hacerlo, como la vida, de forma espontánea y de a poco. La vida no sucedía de manera estructurada. A veces se da un paso a la vez, y en otras, pasos agigantados. Había una seguridad en su corazón de que juntos se estaban dirigiendo hacia algo mucho más grande.

Era suficiente el haber formado parte de esto, haber ayudado a reparar una familia rota.

Era suficiente el deslizarse bajo las sabanas con Edward sin ninguna expectativa.

Era suficiente el ser envuelta en sus brazos, ser sostenida en sueños como si él nunca quisiese dejarla ir.

* * *

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué piensan del reencuentro?_

 _Se nos ocurrió que tal vez podríamos comenzar a publicar esta traducción dos veces por semana... pero no estamos del todo seguras, ¿qué piensan ustedes? ¡Nos encantaría saber su opinión para terminar de decidirnos! :P_

 _¡Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos!_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo_


	13. La conversación

**Disclamer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: La conversación**

—Tu mecánico favorito está en la mesa siete. —Soltó una risita Jessica—. Y también los otros. —Guiñó.

El corazón de Bella dio un pequeño salto agradable, sus labios elevándose automáticamente en una sonrisa. Cuando Jessica la miró con complicidad, trató de moderar su reacción sin mucho éxito. Resoplando, se limpió las manos en el delantal y fue a atender su mesa.

Se sentía como otra vida, ella se sentía como una persona diferente de la que había sido la semana pasada. Parecían como eones desde que había estado en la casa de los Cullen, observando a Edward tratar de decirles adiós a sus padres por una semana, pero solo había sido ayer.

Estos eran algunos asuntos importantes a ser abordados con el hombre que posiblemente era su novio. Como había notado todo el fin de semana, ellos estaban haciendo las cosas de alguna manera informal. Ella había reunido a Edward con sus padres, un evento que alteraba la vida si alguna vez hubo uno, pero sus amigos no sabían sobre ellos.

Bella apenas vio a Emmett o Jasper. Sus ojos eran atraídos hacia Edward. Incluso la vista de su perfil hacía a su barriga agitarse y a su corazón tamborilear. Era la sensación más extraña, como si este aturdimiento brotaría fuera de ella con una risita. Y cuando él se apartó de Emmett, cuando sus ojos encontraron los de ella y sonrió, calor destelló a través de su cuerpo. Su respiración se detuvo.

Él se removió en el asiento, como si su cuerpo sintiera el mismo magnetismo que el de ella.

Llegando a la mesa, Bella aclaró su garganta.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Puedo ofrecerles el sándwich de carne a la cacerola? Es perfecto con la sopa del día, la que, como estoy segura saben, es sopa de lentejas.

Intentó mirar a los otros, pero Edward lo hacía difícil. Ella estaba híper consciente de los ojos de él en ella. Sonrió para Emmett y Jasper, pero apenas escuchó una palabra de lo que dijeron.

Aparentemente, él tenía menos fuerza de voluntad de la que ella tenía. Cuando sintió la punta del dedo de él en su pierna, ella tartamudeó.

—Yo, um…

Ella captó su sonrisa de satisfacción por el rabillo del ojo, pero su movimiento estaba oculto de los otros debajo de la línea de la mesa. Era un gesto bastante inocente, solo un roce justo debajo de su rodilla, pero tenía un efecto incendiario.

—¿Q-Quieres papas fritas con eso? —consiguió preguntarle a Jasper.

Emmett rió. Los labios de Jasper se curvaron.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Sí. Claro.

—Te ves un poco sonrojada.

Emmett sonrió hacia ella.

—Quizás deberías dejar que nuestro amigo aquí te lleve a casa de nuevo por un poco de amor y cuidado. Deberías haber sido doctor, Edward.

Los dedos de Edward se deslizaron de ella y puso ambas manos en la mesa, agarrando su bebida.

Bella se aclaró la garganta y sacudió la cabeza, forzando una sonrisa aunque su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora.

—Estoy bien. Entonces, ¿papas fritas?

—Sopa, si eso todavía está bien —dijo Jasper jovialmente.

Bella tardíamente recordó que había ofrecido dejar a Jasper reemplazar la sopa por papas fritas antes de que Edward la hubiera tocado, por consiguiente borrando todo pensamiento. Le dio a Jasper una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Correcto. —Tomando una respiración profunda, Bella se giró hacia Edward—. ¿Y qué quieres tú?

—¿Quieres decir además de a ti? —murmuró Emmett bajo su aliento.

Bella tuvo que recordarse que su ligera broma no era exactamente inusual. Que eso llevara más peso esta última semana o así no era culpa de Emmett.

Jasper sofocó la risa, pero siseó hacia él para callarlo. Edward lo fulminó con la mirada, pero solo por un segundo antes de regresar hacia Bella y sonreírle de nuevo.

—El especial está bien. Con la sopa.

Ella se quedó un poco más de tiempo del que era necesario.

—Bien.

Para cuando el almuerzo terminó, Bella estaba enredada en nudos. Honestamente no sabía lo que se suponía que debía estar pensando. Era un espacio confuso para estar, por decir lo menos.

Justo antes de que ellos se fueran, Edward la pilló fuera de la vista de los otros y la jaló de la manga hasta que ella lo siguió por el corredor que guiaba a los baños. Él no perdió tiempo. Acunó la cara de ella en sus manos y la besó sin sentido hasta que los dos estaban jadeando. Él suspiró cuando apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

—Necesitamos hablar.

—Sí —coincidió Bella. Su cabeza estaba girando.

Él trazó sus nudillos por la mejilla de ella.

—Lo siento, Bella. Ojalá supiera lo que estoy haciendo.

—Nadie sabe lo que está haciendo.

La sonrisa de él curvó un lado de su cara.

—¿Pasarás esta noche?

Ella sabía que debía decir no. Estaban acercándose peligrosamente los finales y tenía mucho trabajo para hacer.

Pero no era como si pudiera concentrarse cuando sus pensamientos volvían a él cada dos segundos de todos modos.

—Sí. Pasaré —acordó ella con un suspiro. Pasó sus dedos sobre las letras doradas grabadas del nombre de él en su camisa y reclinó su cabeza para robarle un beso más antes de que los dos regresaran a pretender que nada estaba pasando entre ellos.

 _ **~0~**_

Para cuando la tarde llegó, Bella casi se arrepentía de decir sí. Casi.

Su turno siempre la dejaba cansada y después todavía tenía que volver a su dormitorio para, por lo menos, ducharse. No había forma de que fuera a la casa de Edward en su uniforme manchado, oliendo como comida y quién sabía qué más.

Ya eran pasadas las ocho cuando llegó a lo de Edward. Bella dudó unos minutos en su auto, retorciendo sus manos.

No tenía más idea de lo que estaba haciendo de lo que él tenía. No sabía lo que pasaría cuando fuera arriba y realmente no sabía lo que quería que pasara.

¿Era normal que parte de ella quisiera que él abriera la puerta, la levantara en brazos y la cargara directo a su habitación? ¿Era sabio por parte de ella querer que pudiera actuar sobre el deseo que había estado presente justo debajo de la piel por lo que parecía desde siempre? Solo habían pasado ocho días desde que se habían besado por primera vez.

Ese era el propósito de esta noche, se recordó. Podrían descubrir si estaban en la misma página y dónde ir desde ahí. La vida no era como en las películas donde ellos podrían o deberían dejarse atrapar por el romance del momento. Necesitaban hablar.

Decidida, Bella salió del auto y se dirigió al departamento de Edward.

Por supuesto, toda su voluntad se derritió cuando él abrió la puerta. Él no dijo una palabra, pero envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, jalándola al interior mientras sus labios reclamaban los de ella. Era una especie de beso necesitado, como si la frustración de estar separados por la mayor parte del día después del pesado fin de semana emocional que habían pasado juntos fuera demasiado.

Cuando se volvió obvio que Edward estaba intentando tomarse su tiempo, Bella gimió un poco, entregándose al momento. Sus ojos estaban cerrados contra el ataque de la sensación, los labios de él moviéndose lentos pero intensos con los de ella, sus manos acunando su cintura, la esencia de su piel tan cerca de la de ella y el sabor de la lengua de él en su boca.

Edward la empujó suavemente hacia atrás así estaba contra la puerta. La forma en que las manos de él comenzaron a subir por la línea de sus costados envió deliciosos estremecimientos a través de su cuerpo. Las manos de ella se extendieron sobre la espalda de él, sintiendo la definición de sus músculos y la forma en que se flexionaba mientras la besaba. Ella se preguntó vagamente si él sabía lo que le estaba haciendo, cómo sus pensamientos estaban enmarañados y sin sentido y que era simplemente muy feliz cuando él la estaba besando.

Feliz.

Y cómo eso hacía fácil olvidar que ella tenía tan poca experiencia. Era sorprendente para ella, cómo la necesidad de tenerlo en su interior era tan natural. Sabía eso de la misma forma que sabía cuando estaba sedienta, cuando estaba hambrienta, cuando necesitaba dormir.

Lo necesitaba y si no se detenían pronto, no habría nada aparte de esa necesidad.

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, él se apartó de ella con un pequeño jadeo, sus manos firmes en los costados de ella, como si la estuviera manteniendo inmóvil. Quizás lo estaba. Ella se preguntó si se había presionado contra el cuerpo de él sin darse cuenta. Quizás lo hizo.

Sinceramente, los últimos segundos eran un poco confusos.

Bella abrió sus ojos lentamente, descubriendo que él la estaba mirando. La sonrisa de él en ese momento era íntima, cariñosa, un reflejo de lo que ella sentía por él. Ella levantó la mano, pasando la yema de su dedo sobre el labio grueso de él. Él suspiró con placer y presionó un último beso contra la sien de ella antes de alejarse, tomando la mano de ella cuando lo hizo.

—Hola —dijo él con retraso.

Bella no pudo evitar la risita que se le escapó.

—Hola.

La sonrisa de él era pícara, pero se atenuó un poco cuando la hizo caer en el sofá con él. Bella levantó sus piernas, colocándolas sobre una de él.

Él comenzó lentamente, trazando círculos sin sentido alrededor de la rótula de ella mientras ponía sus pensamientos en orden. Finalmente, resopló.

—En realidad no sé por dónde empezar. —La miró—. ¿Quieres esto?

—Ya sabes que sí.

—Lo sé. —Sus dedos tamborileaban un ritmo nervioso contra la pierna de ella—. Solamente miro atrás a dónde estaba, quién era cuando tenía veinte, y no puedo imaginarme siendo arrojado en el medio de una vida como la mía. Tienes razón, no es una mala vida, pero es más complicada que la que habría deseado a los veinte. Sé que era padre a los veintiuno, pero aun así, hubo un ascenso gradual para llegar a donde estoy.

—Edward. —Ella dijo su nombre en voz baja para llamar su atención—. ¿Qué quieres tú? —La mirada de él era furtiva, sus ojos mirándola y a la distancia—. No me asusto fácil.

Miró de vuelta a ella, levantando su mano para alejar el cabello de ella de sus ojos.

—A ti —dijo simplemente.

Bella sonrió, su corazón agrandándose en su pecho. De nuevo, sintió la urgencia de soltar risitas.

—Descubrí esa parte —bromeó ella. Era lindo de escuchar, pero ella lo había sabido. Era obvio—. ¿Qué más quieres?

Él tomó la mano de ella, sus dedos comenzando a masajear la tensión de los de ella.

—Quiero… quiero decirles a nuestros amigos sobre nosotros, así se callarán.

—¿Qué quieres decirles?

Él apretó los labios antes de que su sonrisa se suavizara.

—Que eres mi novia.

—Soy tu novia. —Bella estuvo orgullosa cuando su voz no tembló aunque estaba nerviosa diciendo esas palabras. Se movió más cerca de él—. Eso no va a hacerlos callar.

Él sonrió y se inclinó, presionando un rápido beso en la barbilla de ella.

—Lo sé. —Otro beso, este en la comisura de su boca—. ¿Qué quieres tú?

—Tú. Y Benji —añadió ambos porque era verdad y porque sabía que él necesitaba escucharlo. Ella entendía en lo que se estaba metiendo—. Pero quiero que seas honesto conmigo. ¿Tú y yo estando juntos te costaría Benji? No entiendo cómo podría, pero Amun dijo…

—Amun es más que nada ladrido —interrumpió Edward, su tono ligeramente cortante. Bella entendió que él no estaba enojado con ella. Él suspiró.

—Dime —alentó. Si ella iba a ser una parte de su vida, quería saber.

—Él no tiene derechos con Benji, obviamente. Solo me preocupo porque, como te dije, es una voz muy fuerte en la vida de Kebi. Quiere que ella presione por la custodia. Quiere que yo pague manutención y que tenga tan poco que ver con mi hijo como sea posible. —La expresión en el rostro de Edward en ese momento era dura, enojada—. Cree que soy una mala influencia para los dos, porque cree que todavía me estoy aprovechando de Kebi. No pago manutención porque dividimos el costo de criar a Benjamin en partes iguales.

—Pero hasta ahora, ella no ha cedido a lo que él quiere cuando se trata de Benjamin.

—Hasta ahora.

—Supongo que simplemente no entiendo por lo que estás preocupado. Eres un buen padre. Cualquiera puede ver eso.

—Amun no puede —señaló. La sonrisa de Edward era burlona—. Si se llegara a una batalla de custodia, el juez decidiría lo que fuera mejor para el niño. Es subjetivo y no siempre es justo. Sé que ellos no pueden alejar a Benji de mí, pero todo lo que se necesitaría para que yo no consiga la custodia compartida es que la opinión de un juez de mí sea menos que estelar.

Bella abrió su boca para discutir pero después la cerró de nuevo. Ella entendía que Edward no había abusado de una chica inocente e impresionable, pero no tenía prueba concreta de eso. La sola existencia de Benjamin era prueba suficiente de que Edward había tenido sexo con una menor de edad. Tan furiosa como eso la volvía —las circunstancias no eran blancas o negras— ella sabía que podría ser todo lo que alguien vería.

Y no ayudaba que tuviera una novia de veinte años. Ella no era menor de edad, pero sabía bastante bien que hombres y mujeres de la edad de su padre todavía la veían como una niña. Eso no ayudaría. Podría no afectar, pero definitivamente no ayudaría, y ella sabía lo suficiente que cosas insignificantes que no eran asunto de nadie sino suyos y de Edward podrían plantear/acarrear una audiencia de custodia.

—Tú y yo estando juntos podría reforzar el lado de las cosas de Amun —murmuró en voz alta, poniendo las cosas juntas.

Edward ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

—Bella… —Él tomó las manos de ella, apretándolas con fuerza—. Si un juez fallara en mi contra, sería debido a lo que le hice a Kebi. No estoy a punto de perderte por la remota posibilidad de que lo que algún idiota arbitrario piense de mí me bajará otro punto o dos.

El miedo que había comenzado a retorcer el estómago de Bella se calmó y ella sonrió.

—Eso es bueno, porque si lo hacías, entonces probablemente tendría que decir que no eras suficientemente bueno para mí.

Él trajo las manos de ella hacia sus labios, besándolas suavemente.

—No lo soy.

Ella se movió más cerca de él de nuevo, así estaba casi en su regazo.

—¿Tenemos que hacer esto de nuevo?

Él refunfuñó.

—Lo siento. Solo estoy… esto es nuevo. Esto es realmente nuevo para mí.

—También es nuevo para mí.

Él sonrió.

—Está permitido que sea nuevo para ti.

Bella entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

—Mire, señor, solo porque usted podría haber sido inocente y virginal a los veinte no significa que yo lo soy.

Él ladeo la cabeza, mirándola con curiosidad.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Cambiaría algo si yo fuera más… —Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse— experimentada?

—No. —Su respuesta fue rápida y firme—. La única cosa que importa es nosotros. Ahora.

—Así es cómo me siento. —La mano de ella estaba en la cara de él, acunando su mejilla, sintiendo la barba incipiente a lo largo de su barbilla—. Quizás soy joven, pero no soy estúpida. Sé que va a ser complicado. Tú tienes a Benji y a tus padres. Yo tengo finales viniendo y trabajo. —Sonrió, sintiéndose tímida y envalentonada todo al mismo tiempo—. ¿Pero quieres saber algo?

—¿Qué? —Sus brazos estaban alrededor de ella otra vez, sus manos frotando arriba y abajo su espalda.

—No quiero lo simple, no cuando la recompensa por lo complicado eres tú. En caso de que nadie te lo haya dicho, Edward Cullen, tú vales la pena.

El nombre de ella fue un susurro reverente en los labios de él antes de que la besara de nuevo. Sus brazos envueltos alrededor de ella, jalándola hacia su regazo. No es que permanecieran en posición vertical por mucho tiempo. Ella empujó, él tiró y, antes de que ella supiera, estaba sentada a horcajadas de él allí en su sofá, completamente perdida en sus besos y en la sensación del cuerpo de él debajo del suyo.

—Seré tan bueno para ti, Bella —murmuró contra los labios de ella, besándola una y otra vez—. Tan, tan bueno.

Ella sonrió, presionando la palma contra el pecho de él y después rio, sin contenerse esta vez.

Ella estaba feliz.

* * *

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Creo que es uno de los más tiernos hasta ahora. Toda esta conversación… él la quiere a ella, ella los quiere a él y a Benji…_

 _¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Benji ante la nueva relación de su papá? Nos encantaría saber sus opiniones…_

 _¡Mucha gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos! Realmente nos encanta leerlos y nos alientan a seguir trabajando :D_

 _¡Y como ahora va a haber actualizaciones dos veces por semana (sí, nos decidimos) nos leemos el domingo!_


	14. Conversaciones importantes

_**Disclamer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de **LyricalKris** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** Rosie

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Conversaciones importantes**

Algunas veces, sólo algunas veces, Bella reflexionaba que este efecto dominó estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido para su agrado. La situación la mareaba y atemorizaba pero no iba a huir, esa no era una opción, aunque fuera abrumador.

 _«Esto era a lo que las personas se referían "como un torbellino"»_ , pensó Bella.

Kebi se suponía que tenía que dejar a Benjamin en el departamento de Edward a las diez de la mañana, como siempre. Bella se suponía que tenía que llegar alrededor de las once porque ella quería estar allí cuando Edward le contara al pequeño sobre ellos. Tenía que ser hoy porque Carlisle y Esme ya sabían y Edward quería ser quien le dijera a su hijo que tenía una novia. Luego, por supuesto, la próxima semana cuando Kebi pasara a buscar a Benjamin le tendrían que decir antes que ella se enterara por el niño.

Todo eso hacía girar la cabeza de Bella, especialmente cuando estaba intentando hacer todos sus trabajos para la universidad, apenas habían tenido un momento para ellos en su relación.

Sí, torbellino.

 _«Pero vale la pena»,_ se recordó a sí misma.

Los chicos habían ido a la cafetería el jueves, y Edward había elegido anunciar su relación colocándola sobre su regazo y acallando su chillido de sorpresa con sus labios. Ella quiso molestarse con él, pero honestamente, adelantarse a sus amigos fue una de las mejores formas de manejar las cosas con ellos. Él se veía tan presumido y completamente _orgulloso_ de estar con ella, que no pudo evitar sentirse enamorada.

Él le envió mensajes de las cosas que quería hacerle si ella se apartaba de sus libros. Se hacía sonar como un amante despechado.

 _ **Tus libros de Estadísticas no tienen imaginación, nena.**_

Las palmas de Bella se sentían sudorosas cuando tocó la puerta.

Fue Benjamin quien abrió. Su rostro se iluminó cuando la vio allí.

—¡Bella! —Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura—. Hola. ¿Viniste a jugar?

Sonriendo, Bella acunó su rostro por un momento, tiernamente, dándose cuenta con sorpresa que era seguro que ella tendría un lugar importante en la vida de ese pequeño para siempre.

Eso era algo para pensar. Bella sintió su garganta cerrarse de la consternación.

—Más o menos —respondió su pregunta con voz dulce.

—Hola.

Bella alzó la vista justo cuando Edward apareció en la puerta. Ambos se sonrieron y ella pensó cómo esta sería la última vez que tuvieran que saludarse sin un beso.

—Hola.

Benji la tomó de la mano y la metió, farfullando animadamente cosas de niños.

—¡Papi! —protestó cuando Edward lo cargó, para alejarlo de sus juguetes y de su mesa de dibujo para sentarlo en el sofá.

—Necesito que me prestes atención por un segundo, amigo —dijo Edward, gentilmente.

Benjamin suspiró pero colocó sus manos una encima de la otra sobre su regazo y le dedicó a su padre una mirada que mostraba que su paciencia se estaba agotando. Bella tuvo que presionar sus labios para evitar reírse.

—¿Recuerdas que dijiste que estaría bien si yo tenía una novia? —sugirió Edward.

—Ajá. Es justo, ¿cierto? Mami tiene a Amun. Tú deberías tener una novia. O un novio. Mi amigo, Visalli, tiene dos papis. Él dijo que fueron novios hasta que se casaron.

Edward le sonrió a su hijo.

—Bueno, eso es generoso de tu parte, pero me gustan las chicas. Y ahora tengo una novia. —Alzó su mano, tomando la mano de Bella.

Benjamin pestañeó, pero luego sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Bella, ¿eres la novia de mi papi?

Bella se sintió extrañamente tímida y nerviosa, como también feliz al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, ¿te parece bien?

—Creo que es estupendamente genial. —El ceño del pequeño se frunció—. Oye, Bella. ¿No tenemos que mudarnos a tu casa como mami se mudó a la de Amun, cierto?

La mirada de Bella voló hacia Edward y ambos rieron.

—No te tienes que preocupar por eso. Si vivieras en mi casa, tendrías que dormir en una gaveta.

Benjamin pareció pensarlo.

—Eso sería realmente extraño —dijo al final. Sonrió de nuevo—. De acuerdo. Creo que es genial. ¿Me traerás postre de la cafetería cuando vengas de vez en cuando?

—Um, creo que sí.

—Y trata de no ser muy besucona frente a mí porque eso es asqueroso.

Edward colocó su brazo alrededor de Bella y cuando ella volteó, él la besó. Fue un beso ruidoso y húmedo que la hizo chillar tanto a ella como al niño.

—Eso se sintió realmente bien —dijo Edward, riendo cerca de su oreja mientras Benji se alejaba protestando.

Sonriendo, acunó su rostro, Bella le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—¿Les vas a contar sobre tus padres ahora?

Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, moviéndose para que ella estuviera sobre su regazo y la atrajo más cerca de él.

—Aún no. Tenemos un par de horas, creo. —Besó la punta de su nariz—. Sólo dame un par de minutos más para disfrutar esto. —La besó nuevamente, justo entre sus ojos—. Para disfrutarte.

Bella suspiró cuando sus labios se unieron con los de ella, colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le respondió el beso lánguidamente. Pensó en más mañanas como esa, besándose con su novio perezosamente porque podía.

Pero todo tenía que terminar.

Edward se alejó haciendo un sonido de descontento. Tomó sus manos, jugando con sus dedos.

—Sé que esto es mucho. Has hecho ya demasiado —comenzó.

—Pero… —insistió ella cuando él no continuó.

—Realmente no tengo el derecho de pedírtelo —dijo evasivo.

Ella jaló su mano bruscamente y él alzó la mirada.

—Sí, sí lo tienes. Ese es el punto de todo esto.

Él sonrió, inclinándose hacia adelante para dejar un corto beso en sus labios una vez más.

—Es sólo que… realmente apreciaría si te pudieras quedar hoy.

—¿Qué? —Bella alzó la cabeza, sin estar segura de haberlo escuchado bien—. ¿No quieres un tiempo a solas con tus padres?

—Sí, claro que sí. —Se frotó la nuca—. Sólo quiero que esto salga bien. Quiero que esto sea perfecto para todos ellos.

Ella se preguntó qué tenía que ver con ello. ¿Era que todavía se sentía culpable, que necesitaba a alguien de su lado, apoyando sus movimientos o que esté allí para decirle si estaba a punto de cometer otro error?

De cualquier manera, si él se lo estaba pidiendo, obviamente era porque la necesitaba.

—Claro que me quedaré, si es lo que quieres.

—Si no sería incómodo…

—Edward. —Detuvo sus dudas innecesarias colocando un dedo sobre sus labios—. Tú sabes lo mucho que amo a tus padres. Si quieres saber la verdad, estaba un poco triste porque no iba a quedarme para verlos interactuar con Benjamin por primera vez.

Su mejilla se torció y sus ojos perdieron algo de su inseguridad.

—Va a ser increíble, ¿cierto?

—Verlos cuando te reencontraste con ellos fue increíble, así que sí. Creo que será fantástico.

—Sí. —Él la besó de nuevo, suavemente.

Ellos se quedaron unidos por un par de preciosos minutos antes de que Edward se enderezara. Siguiéndolo, Bella se puso de pie.

—Benji, ¿puedes venir aquí, por favor? —gritó Edward.

Benjamin era un niño obediente, así que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escucharon sus pisadas dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Él trajo su cuaderno de dibujo, colores y los ignoró por un momento mientras se acomodaba en la mesa.

—¿Sí?

Edward se arrodilló para estar al mismo nivel que su hijo y tragó grueso.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando me preguntaste por tus abuelos? ¿Mi mamá y papá?

—Sí. Dijiste que estaban en un aventura como Bilbo Bolsón*.

Bella sonrió. Se había preguntado si Edward le había contado sobre sus padres a Benjamin en lo más mínimo.

—Cierto. —Respiró profundo—. Bueno, ya regresaron y vendrán a verte hoy.

Eso llamó la atención de Benjamin. Dejó su color en la mesa, luciendo nervioso y serio.

—¿Qué sucede, Benji? —Edward abrazó a su hijo y el niño se apretó fuerte contra el cuello de su padre.

Bella alzó la cabeza, su corazón automáticamente entristeciéndose por el niño aunque sin saber qué sucedía.

—¿Les voy a agradar?

Ante eso, Bella no pudo evitar reír. Ella se colocó la mano sobre la boca brindándole una mirada de disculpa a Benjamin.

—Lo siento —chilló. Benjamin se veía herido, así que ella rápidamente se puso de rodillas, alzando su mano para tocar su brazo—. Lo siento. Es sólo que eres tan maravilloso. ¿A quién no le agradarías?

Edward le sonrió sobre la cabeza del pequeño.

—Te amarán, Benji. —Le besó el tope de la cabeza—. Eres una parte de ellos, como eres una parte de mí.

Benjamin se removió para salir de los brazos de Edward, con las manos en la cabeza.

—¡Papi! Tengo que peinar mi cabello.

Esa vez fue Edward quien se carcajeó.

—Bien. Buena suerte con eso.

Como era de esperarse, Benjamin intentó domar su cabello, sin mucho éxito. Un poco exasperado le entregó a Bella el cepillo.

—Haz que papi se vea como un caballero. —Edward se sentó pacientemente mientras Bella peinaba su cabello, para lo que sirvió.

Ella lo disfrutó y Edward aprovechó la oportunidad para besar su mejilla.

Luego de que Benjamin se rindiera con su cabello, se sentó a dibujar otra vez. Inquieto. Se levantaba a cada momento para mirar por la ventana.

—Está tan ansioso —murmuró Edward.

Bella pudo imaginar las ruedas girando en su cabeza. Benjamin estaba ansioso por conocer a sus abuelos y Edward los había mantenido distanciados por tanto tiempo.

—Hoy será un buen día —le recordó, tomando su mano, silenciosamente recordándole lo que era importante.

Cada vez que veía un auto, Benjamin miraba por la ventana preguntando:

—¿Son ellos, papi?

Y no lo eran, hasta que sí.

Benjamin salió como una bala, dejando que Edward lo siguiera. Bella los siguió a un paso más lento, mirando, su corazón acelerándose. El niño bajó corriendo las escaleras, deteniéndose en seco tan repentinamente que Edward casi chocó contra él. Luego Benjamin tomó la mano de Edward, enterrando su cabeza contra el costado de su padre con una repentina muestra de timidez.

Esme, quien había llegado al puesto del pasajero, se había detenido igual. Estaba agarrando la mano de Carlisle. Ambos estaban mirando fijamente.

—Hola —chillo Benjamin. Él dio un par de pasos hacia adelante.

—Hola —dijo Esme con su respiración jadeante.

Benjamin la miró de abajo hacia arriba.

—Eres muy linda. —Se acercó un poco más, mirando ahora a Carlisle —. Y tú eres guapo como yo y mi papi a excepción de que tú tal vez dirías dis… —Su rostro se retorció, buscando la palabra—. Distinguido. —Asintió, satisfecho de que había encontrado la palabra correcta.

Las sonrisas de Carlisle y Esme fueron cegadoras.

Benjamin se acercó un poco más.

—¿Puedo abrazarte, abuela?

Eso fue suficiente. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y ella escuchó la manera en como las respiraciones de los demás se contuvieron.

La voz de Esme tembló cuando habló:

—Ven aquí, pequeño.

Benjamin la abrazó fuerte alrededor de su cintura, quedándose un par de segundos antes de mirar a Carlisle.

—Hola, abuelo —dijo antes de que sus brazos estuvieran alrededor del cuello de Carlisle.

Carlisle acunó a su nieto por primera vez.

—Hola, Benjamin.

Edward pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su madre, abrazándola como saludo, ocultando sus emociones contra su cabello.

Bella no sabía cómo encajaba con esta pequeña familia pero le agradaba estar allí.

Luego de un par de minutos, Benjamin se soltó del agarre de Carlisle, tomando su mano y jalándola.

—Vamos, abu, abue. Pueden ver mi habitación.

—Oh, Benji. Espera —intervino Edward rápidamente, gentilmente jalando un poco a Benjamin—. Dale al abuelo un poco de espacio.

Mientras Edward ayudaba a Carlisle a salir del auto, vio sus cejas unirse en consternación. Él tomó la mano de Esme de manera inconsciente, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Con Edward a un lado de Carlisle, Esme y Benjamin delante de ellos y Bella a la zaga, Carlisle comenzó la ardua tarea de subir las escaleras.

—Apuesto a que te lastimaste matando un dragón, ¿eh? —dijo Benjamin, subiendo un par de escalones y mirándolo.

Carlisle pestañeó en su dirección.

—¿Qué?

—Papi me dijo que eres un príncipe y la abuela es una princesa y ambos estaban en una aventura para ayudar a otras personas. Dijo que allí has estado desde que nací. Tu pierna está herida. ¿Te lastimaste matando a un dragón?

Todos se rieron. Benjamin estaba confundido, no sabía por qué ellos pensaban que eso era chistoso pero él sonrió, obviamente decidiendo que la atmósfera feliz era algo bueno.

—Fue algo parecido —dijo Carlisle.

Benjamin estaba infinitamente curioso sobre las heridas de Carlisle. Cuando estuvieron sentados en la sala de estar ignoró los intentos de su padre para que les mostrara a sus abuelos sus dibujos, en su lugar se quedó examinando los brazos de Carlisle.

—Tienes cicatrices —dijo, subiendo al sofá al lado de su abuelo y tomando sus brazos, deslizando sus dedos por el tejido de la cicatriz rosada allí—. ¿Tienes cicatrices en tu pierna?

Carlisle asintió lentamente.

—¿Las puedo ver? —preguntó Benjamin emocionado ante el pensamiento.

—Benji. No seas grosero —reprendió Edward.

—No, está bien. Sólo es curioso. —Carlisle apretó sus labios—. ¿Realmente quieres verlas?

Benjamin asintió entusiasta.

Inclinándose hacia abajo, Carlisle subió la bota de su pantalón. Tanto Edward como Bella jadearon.

La pierna de Carlisle no sólo estaba llena de cicatrices. Se veía torcida, mutilada. Bella estaba francamente sorprendida de que no la hubiera perdido.

—Guau. —Benjamín estaba más fascinado que espantado.

Aunque el dolor en el rostro de Edward rompió el corazón de Bella. Ella se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sofá a su lado, acariciando su hombro en apoyo silencioso. Él se estaba torturando a sí mismo de nuevo por no estar allí para sus padres.

Él alzó sus manos hacia atrás, apretando su mano.

 _ **~0~**_

Fue un día largo. Un buen día, pero largo.

Como Bella había predicho fue increíble ver la manera en que la familia se había unido. Ella vio la manera en como Esme y Carlisle alzaban sus manos, cada cierto tiempo, para tocar a Edward o Benjamin, como si aún no pudieran creer que ellos estuvieran realmente allí. Edward nunca se alejó de su toque, y por la manera en que Benjamin estaba cómodo y cariñoso con ellos, nadie pensaría jamás que se acababan de conocer.

El día fue muy feliz, Bella entendió cuando Benjamín hizo un berrinche en el momento que Edward dijo que era hora de dormir.

Se calmó un poco cuando Esme le ofreció contarle un cuento sobre dragones y reinos lejanos. Mientras sus padres metían al pequeño en la cama, Edward siguió a Bella afuera.

—Benji no hace muchos berrinches, pero cuando los hace… —Edward negó con la cabeza—. La tierra tiembla.

Bella rio.

—Es entendible. Muchas cosas han cambiado para él hoy, de repente. —Ella le envolvió la cintura con sus brazos, alzando la cabeza para besar debajo de su mandíbula—. ¿Cómo estás llevando esto?

—Estoy… —Suspiró, apretándola fuerte contra él—. No lo sé. Realmente no lo sé. Debería estar tan feliz…

—¿Pero?

Él unió sus labios antes de hablar.

—Pero tengo tantas preguntas. No sé lo que va a suceder ahora. No están al otro lado del país o algo por el estilo, aun así están lejos. Y necesitan ayuda. Quiero ayudarlos. Y han sido tan buenos, sobre todo esto, pero aún espero que… no lo sé, encuentren algo malo. Hay suficiente tiempo para eso, supongo. Aún tienen que conocer a Kebi y…

—Edward. —Ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios—. Sólo respira. —Ella bajó su rostro para poder besarlo—. Recuerda que no estás solo. Te ayudarán a averiguar qué hacer de ahora en adelante. —Lo besó de nuevo—. Y yo también ayudaré.

Sus manos subieron por su espalda, apretándola más cerca mientras compartían un par de besos. Ella sintió la tensión de su espalda desvanecerse.

—Eres buena para mí, Bella. —Él apoyó su frente contra la de ella—. Quiero que sepas que no tengo la intención de tomarte, tomarnos, por sentado. Sé que necesitamos un tiempo. Pronto.

—Ya lo tendremos. —Ella hizo un mohín—. Tal vez luego de los finales. Nunca hay tiempo suficiente, ¿cierto?

Él rio.

—No en mi experiencia. —Él agarró sus dos manos, alzándolas para poder besar sus nudillos—. Haré tiempo. No voy a cagar esto.

Bella atrajo sus manos hacia el frente, colocándolas alrededor de su cintura. Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Te presionas mucho. Estoy justo aquí. No hay ningún lugar en el que preferiría estar.

Ellos se acurrucaron, abrazándose lo más que pudieron antes de que Bella alzara su cabeza para besarlo de nuevo. Fue un beso del tipo serio, un sello a la promesa que había hecho.

Era demasiado. Era complicado pero también era lo que ella quería. Ella no se iría a ninguna parte.

—Te llamaré mañana. ¿Vendrás para cenar? —preguntó él.

—Sí, si tú quieres. Pero si quieres estar solo con tus padres, entenderé.

Él le dio un último beso.

—Te llamaré —prometió.

* * *

 ***Bilbo Bolsón** : es un personaje ficticio del legendarium creado por el escritor británico J. R. R. Tolkien que protagoniza su novela El hobbit, y también aparece en El Señor de los Anillos.


	15. Receso

_**Disclamer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer y la trama de **LyricalKris** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** littleshinyspark

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Receso**

Era en semanas como ésta en la que ser un adulto apestaba.

El poco tiempo que Bella tenía para estar con Edward debía usarlo para estudiar, investigar, y escribir ensayos finales. Sumándole que estaba dándole espacio porque sus padres estaban en la ciudad por una semana. Por mucho que amara estar rodeada de ellos, ambos merecían y necesitaban un tiempo a solas.

Pero era duro. Su relación era tan reciente, Bella lo necesitaba con desesperación por momentos. Vivía por sus mensajes cada vez más coquetos o adorables.

O calientes.

 _ **He estado pensado.**_

 **Peligroso. ¿Qué has estado pensando?**

 _ **He estado pensando… en ti. En mi cama. Recorriendo mi vestíbulo solo con mi camisa. Sin Amun para interrumpir.**_

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco. Se masajeó la nuca. Su piel estaba en llamas, y estaba desesperada porque él estuviese ahí con ella.

Habían comenzado a hablar en ese tono cada vez con más frecuencia. Bella ni siquiera estaba segura de quién había comenzado, o si debería disfrutarlo tanto.

Fuera de lugar, como siempre. Ella durmió con él, pero él no la había tocado. Y aun así, de alguna manera, podía imaginarse exactamente cómo se sentirían sus dedos sobre su piel. Sus mensajes eran familiares de maneras en las que ellos no lo eran.

Aún.

 _Tómalo con calma._

 **Sí que sabes cómo arruinar un momento, Cullen. Nombrar a Amun es mejor que tener que imaginarme a mi abuela caminando en su ropa interior.**

 _ **Ahora estoy imaginándote caminando en ropa interior.**_

Bella se cubrió la boca, riendo tontamente.

 _ **Con pantis de abuelita para ser exactos.**_

Y entonces.

 _ **Mis padres estarán muy sorprendidos.**_

Bella sacudió la cabeza, intentando concentrarse en estudiar.

Al día siguiente, ella acababa de comenzar su turno en la cafetería cuando su celular vibró con un mensaje que resultó ser una imagen. Cuando Bella la vio, no pudo evitar reír porque era obvio que Jasper o Emmett habían robado su celular. Era una fotografía de Edward. Estaba apoyado sobre un auto, cubierto en grasa y con expresión ausente.

 _ **Está pensando en ti.**_

Ella sonrió.

 _ **Está pensando en tener sexo en el auto.**_

 _«Probablemente sea Emmett»,_ pensó.

—Eh, Swan. No se admiten mensajes sexuales en el trabajo —la regañó Mike con aire juguetón.

Sonrojándose furiosamente, se guardó el teléfono en el delantal y se apresuró a seguir atendiendo clientes.

Más tarde esa semana, Esme y Carlisle visitaron a Edward en el almuerzo y fueron juntos al Café de Mike. Una vez más, mientras tomaba su orden, Edward envolvió sus dedos en su pantorrilla. Ella sonrió, una calidez fue llenándola desde su pecho hasta los dedos de los pies.

Ella deseaba poder tocarlo, pero estaba intentando mantener las cosas profesionales. Aun así, apoyó la mano en el respaldo del asiento de Edward, dejando que su dedo acariciara su cabello. Pensó que estaba siendo sigilosa, pero cuando miró a Esme para tomar su orden, supo que había sido descubierta. Bella se sonrojó, pero Esme solo le sonrió.

Luego de su almuerzo los despidió con un pastel y un postre para Benjamin.

Finalmente, el viernes llegó. Angela había salido con Ben, y Bella estaba intentando terminar un ensayo que debía entregar el lunes, pero estaba teniendo dificultades para concentrarse. Lo que tendía a suceder cuando echaba un vistazo a su celular cada cinco segundos.

Gruñendo, Bella rodó en la cama, mirando hacia el techo.

Su novio la estaba distrayendo sin siquiera estar en la habitación. ¿Cuán patético era eso?

Tocándose los labios con la puta de los dedos, cerró los ojos, fantaseando sobre sus besos, sus manos recorriendo su cintura. Apretó el celular, luchando contra ella misma. No debería llamarlo. Ella tenía que trabajar, y él...

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Con un suspiro, Bella se puso de pie. Probablemente era uno de sus compañeros buscando ayuda o una distracción de tanto estudiar. Bella podría usar esa distracción, para dejar de desear tener un novio que fuese todo suyo solo por un...

Bella dio un grito ahogado mientras abría la puerta para encontrar a dicho novio en el vestíbulo.

—¡Edward! —Envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, abrazándolo y besándolo rápidamente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él levantó un brazo, mostrándole la bolsa de comida que traía con él.

—Estoy alimentándote.

Siendo muy consciente de que Edward estaba en su dormitorio y de que estaban solos, la última cosa en la mente de Bella era la cena.

—¿Por qué no estás con tus padres y Benji?

—Mis padres pensaron que podría necesitar un tiempo a solas con mi hermosa chica. —Le robó un beso antes de caminar hacia su escritorio y dejar la comida sobre él—. Querían pasar tiempo con Benji de todas maneras.

Él comenzó a sacar recipientes de la bolsa, diciéndole qué era cada cosa, pero Bella no estaba escuchando. Estaba muy ocupada deseando ser más audaz y confiada. Mirando su cuerpo, sus brazos musculosos y espalda ancha bajo su camisa, ella supo exactamente lo que quería.

Recordando sus mensajes, cómo él le había dicho repetidamente en esa última semana lo que quería, Bella se llenó de valor. A pesar de que su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, se acercó a él por detrás, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Él se detuvo a mitad de la palabra, sus manos sosteniendo las suyas mientras Bella apoyaba la cabeza sobre su espalda, respirando su aroma.

—Necesitas estudiar, ¿verdad? —Su tono era suave, bajo, si realmente quería que volviese a estudiar, estaba logrando todo lo contrario.

Ella deslizó las manos bajo su camisa, acariciando la piel debajo de ella.

—Tú no viniste para ayudarme a estudiar.

Él se volteó, poniéndole las manos en la cintura, y la besó. Había fuego detrás de ese beso, y sus manos rápidamente se tornaron posesivas sobre ella, deslizándose por su espalda.

—Necesitaba verte, eso era todo. —Volvió a besarla—. Juro que estaba intentando ser bueno.

Bella encontró las presillas de su cinturón y tiró de ellas para acercarlo más, presionándolo hacia ella.

—No quiero que seas bueno.

La respiración de Edward se aceleró, e inclinó la cabeza para depositar una ola de besos sobre la piel de su cuello.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Bella se sentó sobre la cama, tirando de él para que quedase sobre ella.

—A ti —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Los ojos de él parecieron oscurecerse mientras sostenía su mirada por tres interminables segundos. Ella alzó el brazo para recorrer su cabello con los dedos, y él se rindió. Su peso presionándola contra la cama mientras volvía a besarla.

Los próximos minutos fueron completamente sin sentido. Ellos empujaban y tiraban, sus manos estaban por todas partes, explorando, descubriendo, dándole rienda suelta al deseo que se habían negado por semanas. Estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido, como si sus manos, bocas, y cuerpos estuviesen tratando de cumplir cada pequeña fantasía al mismo tiempo.

Tan rápido como comenzó, fue como si su fiebre se hubiese evaporado. Sus besos eran más suaves, acariciándose en lugar de estar intentando devorarse el uno al otro. De alguna manera, se hallaron sentados de nuevo. El brazo de Edward estaba a su alrededor, su otra mano sosteniendo las de ella mientras la besaba tierna y lentamente. Él terminó el beso con un suspiro, y cuando ella abrió los ojos, él la estaba observando con una expresión tan ferviente, que le quitó la respiración.

—Bella —susurró él, alzando una mano para acariciarle el rostro—, te amo.

Su respiración se detuvo, y no pudo hacer más que sonreír. En otro momento, se habría sentido estúpida. Estaba sonriendo tan ampliamente, que sus mejillas se sentían estiradas. Pero él le devolvió la sonrisa con una expresión de profunda, y loca felicidad que hacía juego con la calidez que ella sentía irradiar desde el interior de su pecho.

—Te amo —dijo ella mientras besaba su barbilla—, te amo —repitió besando la comisura de su boca.

Levantándole el rostro con la mano, él le inclinó la cabeza para poder besarla de nuevo. Su beso era lento. Su lengua la provocaba, entrando y saliendo repetidas veces hasta que ella gimió y él sucumbió, profundizando el beso. Sus dedos se deslizaron desde su barbilla hasta la línea de su cuello, suaves como una pluma, encontrando el primer botón de su camisa. Él lo desabotonó y esperó, como si esperase que ella protestara o se alejara. Cuando ella no lo hizo, él continuó con su tarea.

Bella no era virgen, pero aun así su corazón latía dolorosamente fuerte contra su pecho. Estaba nerviosa. Toda la experiencia que tenía era la de un incómodo tonteo entre dos niños completamente nuevos en el mundo del sexo. Éste… Éste era un mundo totalmente diferente.

Él le apoyó una mano sobre la piel encima del corazón. Se alejó un poco, besando su mejilla, su oreja. Su otra mano acariciando su espalda.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy perfecta —juró, y aun tan nerviosa como estaba, realmente se sentía así.

Él se alejó un poco más, pero solo lo suficiente para poder quitarse la camiseta. Tomó su mano, presionándola sobre su pecho para que pudiese sentir. Su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte como el de ella.

Armándose de valor, Bella se quitó la camisa, dejándola caer.

En su defensa, Edward sí le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de dirigirla a su pecho. Sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración acelerada, enviando tibias ráfagas de aire contra su mejilla. Él alzó una mano lentamente, recorriendo el centro de su pecho con la punta de un dedo hacia abajo, para volver a subirlo, trazando la curva de un seno, y luego del otro. Cuando él se inclinó para besarla, los tomó completamente dentro de sus manos, sus dedos acariciándole los pezones.

—Eres tan hermosa.

Para ese momento Bella ya estaba sin palabras. Sus pensamientos borrosos, su voz reducida a gemidos y lloriqueos. La enormidad de lo que sentía la había dejado muda. Era todo tan nuevo e intenso.

Que ella amara a ese hombre.

Que él la amara.

Que él fuera suyo, que ella fuera suya y que nunca nada en el mundo se había sentido tan bien como esto.

Ella dejó que sus manos en su piel hablasen por ella. Él la hacía sentir tan hermosa y su belleza era igual de impresionante. Se había hecho adicta al calor de la piel bajo sus dedos, a la forma en la que sus músculos se flexionaban bajo su toque cuando él se movía.

Cuando Bella volvió a caer sobre su espalda en la cama, ansiando su peso sobre ella, sus cuerpos se movieron en sincronía. Él la presionó contra la cama con sus caderas, a la vez que ella subía las suyas para hacer contacto con las de él. Ella podía sentir cuán duro estaba, y eso solo aumentó su deseo. Lo quería. No tenía las palabras para decírselo, pero ella lo _necesitaba_.

Bella deslizó las manos hacia abajo, presionándolas al final de su espalda para acercarlo más a ella, antes de moverlas aún más abajo para agarrar su culo. Esta vez, él fue el único en gemir mientras sus dedos recorrían su cuerpo.

Recién en ese momento su mente nublada por el deseo pudo registrar que sentía algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Metiendo dos dedos, sacó un paquete de tres condones.

Edward hizo un pequeño sonido con la garganta mientras rompía el beso, alejándose para apoyarse sobre los codos encima de ella. Él estaba jadeando, sus labios tan hinchados como se sentían los de ella, sus ojos entrecerrados por el deseo.

Y una pequeña pizca de vergüenza.

Bella chasqueó la lengua, tratando de calmar su respiración y encontrar las palabras.

—¿Tratando de ser bueno? —se burló.

—¡Lo estaba! —protestó él. Sonriendo, volvió a acostarse sobre ella, besándola dulcemente—. Pero quería estar preparado en caso de que fueses una mala influencia.

Ella bufó.

—Oh, sí. —Envolvió una mano en su cuello—. Ven aquí, niñito, déjame corromperte.

Él gruñó en su boca, volviendo a besarla, la atmosfera febril encendiéndose de nuevo en un instante.

Cuidadosamente —la cama era tan malditamente pequeña— rodaron hasta quedar ambos de lado. Edward tomó el condón que estaba en su mano. Los dos intentando atolondradamente quitarse los pantalones el uno al otro, y con un ferviente contoneo se las apañaron para deshacerse del resto de sus ropas.

—Yo, eh… —La mente de Edward parecía estar tan confundida como la suya—. Yo quería… Podemos… Más… Despacio…

Ella metió un brazo entre ellos, tomando su polla con las manos, sintiendo la placentera dureza. Él gruño.

—Tenemos tiempo para hacerlo lento —prometió ella—. Tenemos tiempo para más.

Él se estremeció, y asintió, abriendo el condón con los dientes y colocándoselo.

Volvieron a rodar para que Bella quedase sobre su espalda y Edward sobre ella, posicionado entre sus piernas. Él le llenó el rostro de besos mientras sus cuerpos se alineaban.

—Te amo —murmuro él contra su sien mientras la penetraba lentamente.

Bella levantó la cabeza, besándole la garganta mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a la sensación de tenerlo dentro. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez, por lo que esperaba el pequeño ardor que sintió. El dolor era más que soportable. En todo caso, era el sentimiento sobrecogedor que sentía cuando él la miraba a los ojos, lo que amenazaba con asustarla.

Por largos segundos, ella no estuvo segura de poder soportar ese sentimiento.

Entonces, él comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, con ella, y el sentimiento de estar haciendo lo correcto volvió. Él tomó su mano, ciñéndola fuertemente mientras la sostenía sobre su cabeza.

Su ritmo no se mantuvo lento por mucho. Quizás saltearon varias bases, pero habían sido dos sólidas semanas de ansiar este momento. Ella había estado anhelando este momento desde que él la besó en la oficina de la tienda. Demonios, ella lo había querido desde antes de siquiera admitírselo a ella misma, si estaba siendo honesta. Su cuerpo respondía a él de manera ridículamente fácil, sus caderas impulsándose para encontrar sus embistes. Ella gimió, porque se sentía bien. Se sentía tan bien.

Nunca se había sentido tan bien antes.

Obviamente, Bella sabía que las mujeres tenían orgasmos producto del sexo, pero saber que existía la posibilidad y saber que ella podía experimentarlo eran dos cosas diferentes. El placer físico en su cuerpo mezclado con la conexión que sentía con Edward a nivel anímico era una fuerza poderosa.

Cuando él la miró, sus ojos llenos con todo lo que ella misma sentía, Bella sintió cómo su interior se apretaba. Él jadeó y gruñó, su cabeza cediendo y apoyándose sobre su hombro.

—Dios, Bella.

Él embistió particularmente fuerte y profundo dentro de ella, enviando la cabeza de Bella hacia atrás por el placer. Automáticamente, él fue a besar su cuello, dejando pequeños mordiscos en su piel.

Sintiendo sus músculos tensarse varias veces bajo sus manos, le tomó a Bella un segundo notar que algo estaba mal.

Bueno, no mal, pero él estaba conteniéndose.

Bella movió las manos entre ellos, envolviéndolo con sus dedos en donde estaban unidos.

—Bella —jadeó él.

—Vente para mí —murmuró ella, acariciándole la mejilla con la nariz.

Él gruñó.

—Quiero…

Ella estiró la mano, moviéndola para presionar su palma contra los ásperos vellos encima de su miembro.

—Vente para mí —le dijo de nuevo.

Su cuerpo se tensó, su boca se presionó abierta contra su cuello. Ella sintió el calor de su grito ahogado contra su piel mientras lo sentía latir dentro de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se estremeció, para luego dejarse caer sobre ella respirando entrecortadamente.

Bella recorrió su cabello empapado con los dedos. Él estaba temblando casi imperceptiblemente contra ella.

—Mierda —murmuró él.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Algo está mal?

Él suspiró, quitándose de encima y de dentro de ella. Inclinándose, se quitó el condón, lanzándolo a la bolsa de basura junto a la cama. Volvió a rodar en la cama junto a ella, envolviendo su cuerpo alrededor del suyo, acariciando su estómago con la punta de los dedos.

—Es que… mi desempeño no fue muy impresionante que se diga.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, ella le golpeó el pecho suavemente.

—Edward Cullen. En caso de que no lo notaras, estoy casi muriendo de dicha por aquí.

Levantándose de nuevo, él se inclinó para besar su cabello.

—¿Lo estás?

Su mano se había movido desde su estómago hacia la cima de sus muslos. La respiración de ella se entrecortó.

—Ss… sí.

—Mmm —canturreó él—, creo que puedo hacerlo mejor.

Ella quería decirle que no importaba que ella no se hubiese corrido. Verlo de esa manera, estar con él así, era suficiente para ella. Él ya le había dado mucho más placer del que ella creía era posible. El hecho de que no hubiese tenido un orgasmo solo dejaba la promesa de que podría, y se pondría, aún mejor. Ese tipo de promesa era de las que ella estaba más que feliz de esperar que se cumpliesen.

Ella quería decirle esas cosas.

Pero sus labios la estaban manteniendo ocupada, y sus dedos comenzaron a hacer círculos en su clítoris.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella comenzara a hacer los sonidos más vergonzosos. Él le inclinó la cabeza para besar la línea de su barbilla. Cuando su boca llegó a su cuello, el lamió, besó y succionó mientras sus dedos se curvaban dentro de ella.

—¡AH! —grito ella, su cuerpo levantándose contra su mano—. Edward. Edward —repitió su nombre con urgencia antes de quedarse sin palabras. Su centro se contrajo contra sus dedos, y él la sostuvo, su mano moviéndose con su cuerpo mientras los estragos del orgasmo dejaban el cuerpo de Bella.

Ella colapsó contra la almohada. Sus huesos se sentían de goma, y estaba agradecida de no tener que ir a ningún lado por un rato. Dudaba que pudiese caminar en ese momento.

Edward apoyó la cabeza en una mano, y la miró sonriente.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Luces bastante orgulloso de ti mismo.

La sonrisa de él se agrandó.

—Tú luces preciosa.

Bella se sonrojó, satisfecha y más enamorada de él de lo que tenía palabras para explicar.

 _ **~0~**_

Eventualmente, se levantaron. Salieron de la cama solo para calentar un plato de la comida que él había traído. Edward se sentó con la espalda contra la pared y Bella sobre su regazo, ambos sabiendo que estaban siendo asquerosamente dulces, alimentándose el uno al otro y besándose entre bocado y bocado, pero no les importó.

La comida fue rápidamente olvidada, e hicieron el amor otra vez. Esta vez, ni siquiera intentaron salir de la cama, solo se acurrucaron bajo las mantas. Se besaron, murmurándose cosas dulces sin sentido cada vez que se alejaban para respirar, y Bella se quedó dormida enredada en sus brazos.

Cuando volvió a despertarse, la habitación estaba a oscuras. Ella aún se sentía cálida, pero el sentimiento de felicidad se había ido. Debido a la confusión inducida por el sueño, le tomó a Bella unos segundos darse cuenta que ya no se encontraba en los brazos de Edward.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos.

—Edward —murmuró, casi entre sueños.

Ella oyó el pisar de sus zapatos, y luego él se arrodilló junto a la cama.

—Hola, cariño. —Sus dedos le acariciaron el rostro con gentileza, su pulgar trazando sus labios.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Lo siento. No quiero hacerlo. _Realmente_ no quiero.

—¿Pero Benji? —dijo ella en medio de un bostezo.

—Pero Benji —le confirmó él.

Ella besó la yema de su pulgar.

—Supongo que esa es una excusa aceptable.

Él rio.

—En tanto mi dama lo apruebe.

Reemplazando su dedo con los labios, Edward la besó. Fue un beso lento, sin prisas, pausado a pesar de que ella estaba casi dormida y que él necesitaba volver a casa. Con una mano en su mejilla, ella le devolvió el beso.

Luego de unos minutos besándose, él finalmente suspiró en sus labios y se alejó.

—Te amo, Bella.

Ella sonrió, sus párpados volviéndose demasiado pesados para mantenerlos abiertos.

—También te amo —susurró ella antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño.


	16. El día después

_**Disclamer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de **LyricalKris** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** Itzel Lightwood

 **Beta:** Mónica Szpilman

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: El día después**

Solamente era un poco pasada la una cuando Edward volvió al apartamento. Mientras atravesaba la puerta, estaba un poco más que sorprendido al ver a su madre dormida en el sofá. Trató de cerrar la puerta con cuidado, pero ella despertó de todas maneras, llamándolo somnolienta.

—Esperaste despierta.

Esme se estiró y bostezó mientras se sentaba.

—Estoy fuera de práctica. En realidad, fue un accidente. —Poniéndose de pie, le hizo señas para que la siguiera.

Edward la siguió por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Benji. Abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto hacia el interior de la habitación.

Lo que encontraron adentro hizo que Edward sonriera. Gracias a la tenue luz del pasillo, pudo ver a Carlisle en la cama de su hijo. Benjamin estaba con él, con su cabeza en su pecho. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

—Pensé que esa historia antes de dormir estaba tardando demasiado —explicó Esme en voz baja—. Vine a ver por qué y los encontré así. —Su sonrisa era gentil cuando miró hacia él—. Tu niño cansó a tu padre.

Edward bufó.

—Él tiene demasiada energía.

Esme enredó uno de sus brazos a su alrededor.

—Tú también la tenías.

Ambos volvieron a la sala de estar. Edward se sentó junto a su madre en el sofá y pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros. Había sido un día largo, un buen día, pero largo. Estaba cansado. Posó la cabeza en el hombro de Esme y suspiró cuando ella pasó sus dedos por su cabello, como lo hacía cuando él era un niño pequeño.

—Gracias por esta noche, mamá. Bella y yo realmente no tenemos mucho tiempo libre para nosotros.

—Bueno, tengo bastantes años de deberes como abuela que compensar.

Edward sintió la, ahora familiar, sensación de culpa por haberle robado a sus padres tantos años de estos momentos. Pero había sido una buena noche. Estaba feliz.

Somnoliento, se encontró murmurando sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—Me alegra que conocieras a Bella. Hace todo más fácil.

—¿Hace qué más fácil?

Edward levantó la cabeza.

—Si no hubiera sido Bella… si me hubieras encontrado pasando el rato con alguna otra chica de veinte años, ¿lo habrías aceptado?

Esme presionó los dedos contra su barbilla, dedicándole una mirada extraña.

—"Pasar el rato" no son las palabras que yo usaría para describir tu relación con Bella.

—No —aceptó Edward, mirando a otro lado—. No, no estoy pasando el rato con ella. No podría. —Se frotó las manos de manera irregular.

Las manos de su madre detuvieron su nervioso movimiento.

—Sé eso. Tu padre sabe eso. —Ella lo estudió—. ¿Acaso esperas nuestra desaprobación o estás sensible con respecto a su edad debido a la madre de Benajmin?

—Ambos —admitió él—. Dime la verdad. Sé que te gusta Bella, pero ¿no tienes reservas? Si no por mí, ¿entonces por ella?

—Claro que tengo reservas.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Eres padre. La preocupación no se va cuando tu hijo crece. —Frunció los labios y suspiró con la mirada perdida—. Estoy convencida que eso es lo que hace que cada padre sea tan exasperante para sus hijos. No podemos evitarlo. Pasamos tantos años mirando hacia el futuro, tratando de ver todos los posibles caminos. Advertir a tus hijos sobre lo que puede pasar después se convierte en tu segunda naturaleza.

Esme alcanzó su mano, apretándola ligeramente.

—Al final del día, tienes que confiar en que has hecho lo mejor que puedes, mandaste a tu precioso bebé al mundo con la armadura y el conocimiento que necesita para sobrevivir. Tienes que tener esperanza de que haya escuchado todo lo que trataste de enseñarle. —Giró un poco la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban con diversión—. Tienes que esperar que todas las conversaciones vergonzosas acerca del sexo seguro hayan valido la pena.

—¡Mamá! —protestó Edward. Se frotó el cuello, sabiendo que su rostro estaba de un brillante rojo—. Le pregunté —gimió—. Sí le pregunté si necesitábamos algo. —Frunció el ceño—. Es solo que no sabía que ella era demasiado inocente como para saber a lo que me refería. Ella dijo que no porque no quería parecer tonta.

—A veces la única manera de aprender la lección es de la manera difícil —dijo Esme con un suspiro—. Aunque… Benjamin es un regalo.

La sonrisa de Edward era genuina.

—Él es el mejor error que he cometido.

—Cuando nos dijiste lo que había pasado esos años atrás, fue difícil imaginar que algo bueno podría salir de esta situación. Vi cómo tu prometedor futuro se truncaba. —Ella hizo una mueca de dolor—. Yale, Edward. No puedes decirme que dejar ir esa idea no fue difícil.

Qué tan seguido Edward se había preguntado cómo hubiera sido su vida si se hubiera mudado al otro lado del país como planeaba hacerlo. Si hubiera cedido su derecho de ver a su hijo de manera frecuente en los primeros dos años, ¿habría sido capaz de darle una mejor vida en el futuro?

—Fue decepcionante —finalmente le contestó a su madre—. Pero también fue la decisión correcta. Si hubiera dejado que Kebi lo criara sola… —Sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo darle a su madre una mala impresión. Kebi había sido tan joven y sus padres tan abrumadores. Ella era una buena madre, pero él se preguntaba si ese hubiera sido el caso si él no se quedaba, dándole a ella un refugio para escapar.

—Tu padre y yo tuvimos que aprender de la manera difícil a confiar en que harías lo mejor con lo que tuvieras que lidiar. Así que sí, claro que me preocupo por ti y Bella. No es una situación perfecta, pero, nunca lo es. Tu hijo es maravilloso y tú te ves muy feliz con Bella.

La sonrisa de Edward volvió cuando recordó la tarde que tuvo: la sonrisa de Bella, su mirada cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba.

—Ella me hace muy feliz.

Eso era algo que lo preocupaba. Su vida no había sido miserable, pero en las últimas semanas había sentido una gran cantidad de felicidad y no sabía cómo lidiar con eso. Tenía problemas en creer que iba a durar.

—Entonces eso es todo lo que importa —prosiguió Esme, ajena a su monólogo interior—. El amor nunca es un error, Edward. Es un riesgo y tienes que jugártela, pero nunca es un error.

Edward se preguntó, no por primera vez, si el padre de Bella se sentiría de la misma manera. Como Carlisle y Esme se habían preocupado de su futuro con un bebé, ¿pensaría Charlie Swan de diferente manera acerca de su hija involucrándose con un hombre mayor y con un hijo?

Se frotó los ojos.

—Pase lo que pase, ahora nos tienes a tu padre y a mí.

Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su madre de nuevo, apretándola un poco.

—Lo sé, mamá, y tú me tienes a mí. —Él no ignoraba el hecho de que había estado luchando por los últimos ocho años de su vida sin un apoyo, al igual que sus padres.

Esme lo abrazó de vuelta y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Ahora, ya se pasó por mucho tu hora de dormir, jovencito. —Sonrió hacia él—. Tienes que trabajar mañana y parecerás un zombi. —Ella le besó la mejilla y se puso de pie—. Ve a dormir.

Él le sonrió de vuelta.

—Sí, mamá.

Mientras se dormía con los recuerdos del cuerpo de Bella moviéndose contra él, sus dulces besos, sus suaves caricias, decidió que a caballo regalado no se le ve colmillo. No iba a cuestionar esta felicidad mientras la tuviera.

 _ **~0~**_

Alguien se estaba riendo.

Y algo hacía que su nariz picara.

Picor. Risas. Picor. Risas.

Edward sacudió la mano hacia la cosa, y las risas aumentaron. Luego sintió un peso en su torso y unas pequeñas manos le hicieron cosquillas.

Abriendo los ojos con pereza, Edward tomó a su hijo por la cintura, sujetándolo bien.

—Benji —gruñó.

—La abuela me dijo que te despertara. —Benjamin se retorció, tratando de tocar a su padre de nuevo—. ¿Recuerdas todas esas veces en las que me hiciste cosquillas para que despertara? ¡Ahora es tiempo de la revancha!

—Oh, puedo notarlo. —Edward se movió de repente, lanzándose a sí mismo, y a su hijo, al suelo. Benjamin se retorció y rio.

—¡No, papi! Nooo —gritó entre risas, tratando de soltarse del agarre de su padre.

Edward estaba consciente de que sus padres los observaban porque podía escuchar sus risas.

—¿A dónde fue nuestro hijo adulto? —le preguntó Carlisle a su esposa mientras Edward finalmente se ponía de pie con Benjamin—. Lo único que veo son dos niños pequeños.

Benjamin frunció el ceño.

—Abuelo, eso es tonto. Mira. Papi no es un niño pequeño. Los niños pequeños van a la escuela como yo y los adultos van al trabajo como papi.

—Oh, cierto. Fue mi error.

—¿Papi? —preguntó Benjamin, la expresión en su rostro era curiosa.

—¿Qué pasa, Benji?

—Los niños deben ir a la escuela y los adultos al trabajo.

—Cierto.

—Pero Bella va a la escuela y al trabajo. —Arrugó la nariz, su expresión era adorablemente perpleja—. ¿Eso qué la hace?

Edward resopló y le dio a su hijo un beso en la mejilla.

—Talentosa —respondió—. Vamos a desayunar.

 _ **~0~**_

—¡Hombre! —protestó Emmett a la mitad de un bostezo—. Maldición. Esa mierda es contagiosa.

Edward bostezó de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Estoy cansado.

—Obviamente. —Jasper salió de la parte de abajo del carro en el que estaba trabajando—. Bosteza cada cinco segundos y ha estado cantando para sí mismo toda la mañana.

Entendiendo, Emmett rio.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a Mike's para almorzar, y revisar si nuestra linda Bella está caminando bien.

Edward les aventó a sus amigos un trapo lleno de grasa.

—Mi linda Bella, gracias, y, ¿deben ser tan vulgares?

—Él no lo negó —destacó Jasper.

—Creo que nos hizo orgullosos. —Emmett pretendió secarse una lágrima—. Nuestro pequeño niño está creciendo.

Jasper pellizcó la mejilla de Edward.

—Tu primera novia. Es adorable.

Rodando los ojos, Edward empujó al otro hombre. Una predecible pelea comenzó hasta que un silbido los detuvo de golpe.

Rosalie estaba de pie en la puerta, Henry estaba recostado en su cadera y su mano estaba en el otro lado.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Emmett pasó su brazo por los hombros de Edward.

—Edward tuvo un poco de acción anoche.

Su esposa, obviamente, no estaba impresionada.

—¿Y esto merece algún tipo de ritual de baile bárbaro de su parte?

—¿Hace cuánto que conoces a Edward? —inquirió Jasper.

Caminando hacia ellos, Rosalie palmeó el brazo de Edward.

—Bien hecho, Glen Cocoa. Cuatro para ti*. Ahora vuelvan al trabajo.

—Sí, señora —corearon todos.

Edward sacudió la cabeza mientras juntaba las herramientas que necesitaba para terminar su trabajo.

—Oye, hombre. —Jasper llegó a su lado justo cuando se estaba preparando para poner el auto en la palanca.

—¿Sí?

—Sé que en estos momentos todo es muy loco para ti, pero cuando todo se calme, tú y Bella deberían visitarnos. Ali se muere por conocerla.

Edward se detuvo, un poco sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos, Jasper y Emmett, eran verdaderos amigos.

Después de que se enterara que Kebi estaba embarazada, Edward perdió el rastro de sus viejos amigos. En el caos en el que se convirtió su vida, establecer relaciones era difícil. Era abrumador darse cuenta de que podía tener una vida social de nuevo, y más aún pensar que podía socializar como una mitad de una pareja.

Definitivamente era una vida diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Edward sonrió hacia Jasper.

—Es demasiado malo que tu chica tenga un gusto terrible en hombres. Creo que Bella y Alice pueden llevarse bien, pero dudo que ella quiera verse sujeta a ti por un gran período de tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, le preguntaré.

Jasper rio.

—Qué lindo. Solamente por eso, no voy a impedir que Emmett vaya a la cafetería para almorzar.

—Bella puede manejarlo.

—¿Lo crees?

—Lo sé.

—Hombre —bufó Jaspero—. Te ha pegado fuerte.

—Mira quién habla.

Ante eso, Jasper tuvo que asentir. Levantó la botella de aceite que estaba sosteniendo.

—Por nuestras maravillosas mujeres.

Edward inclinó la cabeza.

—Beberé por eso. Ya sabes. En algún momento. Cuando pueda respirar de nuevo.

 _ **~0~**_

—Kebi, no.

Al otro lado de la línea, Kebi suspiró.

—Esto no es una cosa anormal, Edward. La mayoría de los sábados, cuando no tengo trabajo que hacer, almuerzo con mi hijo y mi novio.

Edward se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Él conocía el temor en su voz demasiado bien. Kebi estaba nerviosa por conocer a sus padres, eso era todo.

—Me doy cuenta —dijo con forzada calma—. Estoy pidiendo una única excepción. Me gustaría que fuéramos solamente nosotros. —Cuando no contestó, él continuó—: ¿Por qué eso te pone tan incómoda?

Ella habló con duda.

—Es solo que sería bueno tener a alguien de mi lado, eso es todo.

—Yo estoy de tu lado. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Son tus padres, Edward.

—Y no tienen razón para que les desagrades. Adoran a Benjamin, Kebs. Simplemente lo aman y él es mitad tuyo.

Ella pausó, como si estuviera considerando eso.

—¿Qué les has dicho sobre mí?

—Les dije la verdad. Siempre has hecho lo mejor para tu hijo. Trabajas duro para asegurarte de que tenga lo que necesita, lo mismo que yo. Eres una buena madre y una buena persona.

—¿En serio?

—¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendida?

—No lo sé. Amun… él pensó que quizás tú tratabas de mejorar la situación diciéndoles que había sido mi culpa.

Edward cerró los ojos, cerrando la boca con firmeza para no decir lo que estaba en la punta de su lengua de manera automática.

—Me has conocido por un mayor tiempo de lo que Amun lo ha hecho. ¿Cómo es que pensaste que yo diría algo como eso?

—Son tus padres —dijo de nuevo con voz suave.

—Bueno, a pesar de lo que Amun piense, no voy a cambiar, ni siquiera por mis padres. —Dejó salir un suspiro antes de continuar—. Sé que tu novio no piensa bien de mí, pero no voy a arrojarte debajo del autobús. Sabes eso. Si lo hubiera hecho años atrás, cuando debí hacerlo, hubiéramos sido solamente tú y yo. Ahora, las cosas son más complicadas. Solamente trato de mantener todo simple.

Ella suspiró.

—Puedo entender eso. —Hubo un silencio—. ¿Y Bella tampoco irá?

—No. No te pediría que no trajeras a Amun para luego invitar a Bella. —Por no mencionar, que Bella estaba ocupada. Los finales eran la semana próxima. Luego, con suerte, la vida se desaceleraría un poco.

—Eso es malo. Me hubiera gustado conocerla.

—Ya hablamos de eso —le recordó Edward con gentileza—. Pronto.

—Sí —murmuró de nuevo, y luego rio con ironía—. Es solo que sigo pensando cuando conociste a mis padres por primera vez.

Edward se estremeció, sintiendo una ola de ansiedad a pesar de que el horrendo día tenía años en el pasado.

—Esto no es ni remotamente cercano a eso. En primer lugar, no tengo dieciséis años.

Su risa fue genuina.

—No, supongo que no.

—Sé lo que he dicho de ellos en el pasado, pero mis padres son buenas personas. Ellos van a amarte. E incluso si dicen algo grosero, sabes que nunca dejaría que le hablen de esa manera a la madre de mi hijo.

—Eres un buen hombre, Edward.

 _«Sí, dile eso a tu novio»,_ pensó Edward, pero no lo dijo.

—Bien —dijo Kebi finalmente—. Amun no estará feliz con esto, pero tienes razón. Deberíamos ser solo nosotros.

Edward suspiró aliviado.

—Gracias.

* * *

 ***** Línea de la película Chicas Pesadas.


	17. También soy un fan

**Disclamer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** Katie. D. B

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: También soy un fan**

— _Salió bien_ —le dijo Edward a Bella de la reunión.

Ella estaba sentada en el escritorio de su dormitorio, deseando estar en lo de Edward. La había invitado al terminar la reunión y se había ofrecido a pasar por ella, pero se había obligado a declinar. Unos pocos días más de estudio y entonces tendría las vacaciones de invierno que estaba esperando.

— _La manera de ser de Kebi es muy gentil_ —continuó Edward—. _Demasiado gentil en algunos aspectos, pero es amable y con ganas de agradar._

—¿Justo el tipo de chica que querrías llevar a casa de tu madre?

Él tarareó sin comprometerse.

— _Por así decirlo_ _…_ —Su voz bajó varias notas—. _Ella es una chica buena, pero eres la única que quiero llevar a casa._

La sonrisa de Bella se extendió con su rubor y una emoción fue justo abajo de su espina dorsal.

—Bueno, conocí a tu madre primero…

— _Es verdad._ —Él se rió entre dientes y entonces suspiró—. _Es un enorme peso fuera de mis hombros_.

—No me puedo imaginar. —Luego fue su turno de suspirar—. Realmente tengo que estudiar.

Edward gruñó. El sonido de descontento la hizo sonreír.

— _¿_ _Tenemos que ser adultos responsables?_ _¿_ _No puedes actuar de tu edad como por... mmm_ _?_ _Si_ _solo_ _hacemos una cosa, nosotros podríamos_ _liarnos_ _al_ _menos treinta minutos. Pero seamos honestos. Si hiciéramos una cosa, yo quisiera hacer otra cosa y... Tienes razón. No estudiaríamos nada._

Bella se rió burlonamente.

—Te extraño.

— _Demasiado, bebé_ —estuvo de acuerdo Edward—. _Te amo, Bella_.

—También te amo.

 _ **~0~**_

Para el miércoles, cuando Bella llegó para su turno, ella estaba más que un poco estresada. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, a sabiendas de que su turno de seis horas se iba a sentir como mínimo de doce.

—Solo tienes que pasar esta semana —murmuró para sí misma, frotando su sien.

Mañana por la noche podría ver a Edward. Solo un turno más y ella había prometido pasar el fin de semana en sus brazos, en su cama. Él ya le había pedido a Kebi que tuviera a Benjamin un día más.

Una ola de anhelo puro la inundó y Bella se balanceó donde estaba. Ella se preguntaba cuán egoísta era que ella estuviera encantada ante la idea de un poco de tiempo a solas, sin interrupciones. Había sido criada sabiendo que lograr una buena vida para sí misma implicaría trabajos difíciles y ella amaba a Benjamín, pero se estaba muriendo por disfrutar la famosa época de luna de miel con su aún muy nuevo novio.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Bella salió de su coche y caminó hacia la cafetería.

—Hola, Bella —la saludó Tanya.

—Hola.

—Hola, Bella —dijo Eric.

Bella miró hacia arriba. Había algo distinto en el tono de sus voces. Además ellos estaban sonriéndole como bobos.

—¿Están bien, chicos?

—¿Es Bella? —Jessica salió de la parte posterior. Sus ojos se iluminaron alegremente cuando la vio—. Oh, bien.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Bella cuidadosamente.

Sus expresiones oscilaban de demasiado inocente (Jessica) a demasiado diabólica (Eric).

—¿Por qué algo tendría que estar pasando? —preguntó Jessica.

Bella suspiró.

—Chicos, vamos. Mi cerebro está frito. ¿Qué pasa?

—Oh, bien, Bella. Ahí estás. —Mike salió de la cocina, las manos en sus caderas—. Parece que estamos con exceso de personal hoy, Bella. Eres libre de ir a casa.

Parpadeando, Bella meditó esa información tres veces en su cabeza y todavía no entendía.

—¿Que?

Los demás cuchicheaban. La sonrisa de Mike era paciente.

—Ve a casa, Bella. Toma un descanso.

—Pero la fiebre... Nosotros no estamos con exceso de personal. —Algo no tenía sentido en absoluto.

Pero entonces Jessica, Tanya y Eric miraron algo sobre su hombro y comenzaron a sonreír como maníacos. Bella se volvió ligeramente para mirar detrás de ella y saltó cuando encontró a un mecánico muy sexy en su espacio personal.

—¡Edward!

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Con la misma rapidez, saltó hacia atrás, pero él ya había envuelto un brazo alrededor de su cintura. La mantuvo apretada contra él.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Bella, mirando de su novio a su jefe.

—Un respiro —respondió Edward—. Estoy aquí para secuestrarte.

Mike rodó sus ojos.

—No es secuestro si pides permiso primero. —Él miraba a Bella—. Tu novio logró convencerme de que no es un beneficio para mí que deje que mis empleados anden hechos polvos.

—Pero me iré para el invierno en…

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Bella! —Eric rodó sus ojos y movió la cabeza hacia ella—. Cariño, ¿eres lenta? Hay un extremadamente hermoso hombre justo al lado tuyo queriendo llevarte a lugares desconocidos, ¿y quieres trabajar? —Él resopló—. Si no te lo llevas, yo lo haré.

Tímida, Bella miró a Edward, que estaba sonriendo con indulgencia hacia ella. Ella caminó lejos, tomando su mano.

—Te dije que mi cerebro está frito. ¿No estás trabajando?

Edward sacudió su cabeza.

—Tomo medio día libre. Soy todo tuyo.

Repentinamente, Bella se sentía muy caliente.

—Oh, bueno. Hizo clic —dijo Tanya apenas lo suficientemente alto para que la escuche.

—Entonces... —Bella miró brevemente a los otros— ¡Hasta luego!

Ella tiró de la mano de Edward, apresurándose fuera de la cafetería y tratando de ignorar los silbidos y los _"_ _adelante_ _,_ _chica"_ de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Una vez fuera, Bella no podía esperar más. Aunque ella sabía muy bien que los otros todavía los miraban, se impulsó hacia arriba de puntillas para besar a Edward, sosteniendo sus manos entre ellos. Él la besó de vuelta ardientemente, obviamente tan feliz de verla como lo estaba ella de verlo a él.

—¿Realmente saliste del trabajo por mí? —preguntó sin aliento un minuto más tarde.

Él sonrió y la besó suavemente.

—Tú necesitas un descanso, Bella. —Él la besó otra vez, prolongándolo—. Y yo te necesito.

¿Quién podía discutir eso?

Caminaban torpemente, brazos envueltos alrededor de la cintura del otro, Bella estirándose y Edward agachándose cada pocos pasos por un beso. Ella intentó recordarse a sí misma que no tenía prisa, repentinamente tenía toda la tarde libre, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que sus movimientos ganaran un sentido de urgencia.

Cuando abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero de su coche para ella, Bella lo empujó a él en su lugar. Por suerte, Edward era un hombre inteligente, él había captado lo que ella quería muy rápido. Se sentó, tirándola con él. Bella se puso a horcajadas sobre él rápidamente, sus manos colándose a través de su pelo. Sus labios encontraron los de ella y él extendió sus manos a través de su espalda.

Edward se presionó hacia adelante, sus manos moviéndose de su cuello hasta su pelo. El tablero se presionó en su espalda dolorosamente, pero a Bella no le importó. Ella gimió en su boca, sacudiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Gimiendo, Edward rompió su beso, respirando entrecortadamente cuando agarró sus caderas, calmando sus movimientos contra él. Ella abrió los ojos para encontrar los de él bien cerrados, sus labios separados mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

Derritiéndose contra él, ella presionó besos suaves a lo largo de su mandíbula. Su aliento era caliente contra su mejilla, él sopló hacia fuera una pequeña risa.

Él la besó de nuevo, lento esta vez. Tantas sensaciones maravillosas la abrumaban. Su lengua acarició la de ella lánguidamente, su sabor caliente en su boca. Pasó sus manos hacia abajo ahuecando su trasero, trayéndola más cerca. Sus dedos se doblaron debajo de su falda, filtrándose a través de la suave tela de sus bragas.

Un duro golpe en la ventana los llevó devuelta al presente. Miraron hacia arriba para encontrar a un hombre ceñudo frente ellos.

—Están en público —se quejó, su expresión siniestra antes de dar vuelta y alejarse indignado.

Bella presionó sus labios juntos, pero cuando Edward soltó una risa, ella no pudo evitar reír con él. Él agachó su cabeza contra su hombro y ella corrió sus dedos por su cabello mientras calmaban sus respiraciones.

El aire entre ellos se sentía cálido, pero no eléctrico como hacía unos minutos. La energía que había crecido por debajo de su piel, desapareció hasta convertirse en un zumbido bajo, y Bella se contuvo para permanecer allí en sus brazos por el momento.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? Podemos hacer lo que quieras, ir donde quieras. —Acarició con sus labios contra su cuello mientras hablaba y Bella se estremeció.

Tomando su rostro entre sus manos, Bella inclinó la cabeza de él para arriba, así podría mirarlo.

—Quiero que me lleves a casa. Tu casa.

Su sonrisa era amplia y brillante.

—Lo que desees, mi comandante.

 _ **~0~**_

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, no lo alargaron. Edward la tuvo presionada contra la puerta tan pronto como él la había cerrado.

Sus besos eran calientes, sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo del otro. Bella estaba tan increíblemente encendida por el olor persistente del aceite y el almizcle que se aferraba a su piel. Ella rozó su nariz a lo largo de su cuello y lanzó su lengua fuera para lamer en su garganta.

—Bella… —La palabra era tan ronca. Sus manos flotaron sobre su trasero, a lo largo de la parte posterior de su muslo. Él tiró y, entendiendo la idea, Bella saltó ligeramente, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Él la presionó contra la puerta con sus caderas, poniendo sus brazos firmemente alrededor de ella antes de levantarla.

Tropezaron hacia el salón, con sus labios pegados. Cuando él cayó hacia atrás sobre el sofá, ambos resoplaron, pero consiguieron regresar al asunto.

De repente, Bella estaba muy alegre de que su uniforme de trabajo incluyera una falda. Seattle en diciembre era frío, pero las manos de Edward en su piel irradiaban calor. Ella gimió en su boca, moviendo sus manos sobre sus cuerpos que se retorcían.

Ubicó sus manos sobre su estómago, disfrutando de la calidez y la sensación del poco vello allí unos instantes antes de que ella jalara su camisa. Rompieron su beso el tiempo suficiente para que ella tirara de su camisa y se la quitara, luego volvieron a besarse. La lengua de Edward envolvió la de ella mientras sus manos hacían un rápido trabajo en los botones de su camisa.

Con su piel expuesta al aire fresco, Bella se estremeció. Cuando él desabrochó el cierre de su sujetador y lo dejó caer, sus pezones estuvieron duros al instante. Ella abrió la boca ante la sacudida que fue hacia abajo a su espina dorsal.

Edward bajó la cabeza hasta su cuello, mordiendo ligeramente. Sus manos rozaron sus lados, haciéndola temblar de placer. Él acunó sus pechos, atrapando sus pezones entre su pulgar y su índice.

—Joder, Edward —gimió ella, su tono susurrante.

Él apretó variando la intensidad y raspó sus dientes a lo largo de su hombro.

—¿Te gusta esto, nena? —murmuró cerca de su oreja.

Bella solo podía gemir en respuesta, un poco abrumada por las respuestas qué él provocaba de su cuerpo. Los labios y los dientes en su cuello y hombros, sus dedos en los pezones, su voz vibraban en su sangre, sus caderas, la áspera tela de sus vaqueros rozando contra el centro de sus bragas. Era mucho que procesar para ella y sus besos hacían que sus pensamientos se nublaran en un buen día.

—Bella —gruñó él, provocando sus pezones ahora con sus pulgares—. Te hice una pregunta.

—S-Sí —tartamudeó. Sus manos descansaban sobre el pecho de él, brevemente distraída de la exploración de su cuerpo.

—¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó otra vez, cerrando sus dedos sobre sus pezones.

Le gustaba. Realmente le gustaba. Esa pequeña punzada de dolor mezclada con la emoción de placer era intensa. A ella también le gustaba la manera en que su aliento se sentía contra la piel de su cuello. Y ella sentía cada vez más ganas de frotarse contra el bulto duro que sentía crecer bajo la tela de sus vaqueros.

Incapaz de encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que quería, ella movió sus caderas hacia abajo, moviendo su cuerpo encima del suyo. Fue premiada con el gruñido bajo que salió de la parte posterior de la garganta de Edward.

Recordando cómo mover las manos otra vez, Bella dejó un rastro con sus dedos hacia abajo a su pecho, su estómago, rozando la línea de sus vaqueros. Ella desabrochó su bragueta, presionando su mano hacia abajo donde estaba caliente.

—Bella —murmuró entre besos cuando ella trabajó para liberar su erección de los confines de sus vaqueros y sus bóxers—Bella, espera… Yo... No tengo condones.

—Estoy con la píldora. —Bella no estaba de humor para moverse, lo quería dentro de ella de esa forma.

Él gimió cuando ella se inclinó para besarlo otra vez y sus manos se movieron a sus lados. Sus dedos estaban firmemente alrededor de ella.

—Bella —dijo de nuevo—. No es... —Tomó una respiración profunda, el movimiento de su cuerpo aquietándose debajo de ella.

Finalmente, al escuchar el tono de su voz, Bella lo miró a los ojos. Su expresión era oscura, con lujuria. Él quería esto, él la quería, pero también había vacilación.

—Te sentirías más cómodo con un condón —sentenció.

Él levantó una mano, acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

—Me mataría si complicara tu vida más de lo que ya lo hago.

Pasando sus manos a sus hombros, Bella se inclinó para besarlo. Fue un beso suave, lento y tranquilizador.

Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y se puso de pie, esperando que ella envolviera sus piernas alrededor de él antes de comenzar a moverse.

—Algunos dicen que el primer mes es mejor tener cuidado.

—Te amo —dijo ella en respuesta.

Él los llevó hacia su habitación, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Con las manos sobre su pecho, Bella lo empujó y él cayó de nuevo en la cama. Ella se revolvió encima de él, buscando en su mesita de noche.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, pasando rápidamente a la cama.

—El señor Preparado tiene que... sí. —Ella sonrió cuando encontró los condones allí fácilmente.

Edward se sonrojó.

—Obvio, ¿lo soy?

—Solo cuidadoso.

Se empujó a sí mismo hacia arriba con un brazo, pero se relajó cuando Bella se sentó a horcajadas de él otra vez. Recorrió sus manos por su cuerpo, ahuecando sus pechos otra vez. Su sonrisa era suave mientras la veía abrir la envoltura.

—Alguien está ansiosa —se burló.

Justo así, Bella fue tímida de nuevo. Ella agachó su cabeza, sintiendo el calor de sus mejillas.

Edward levantó el brazo y tomó el condón de sus manos. Levantó sus caderas, y a Bella con ellas, de la cama, ayudándola a deslizar sus vaqueros y el bóxer hacia abajo y quitarlos. Ella lo miró deslizar el condón, sus dedos jugando en el interior de sus muslos.

—Pienso en esto todas las noches —dijo él mientras movía su mano bajo su falda, sus dedos provocando en el borde de sus bragas—. Pienso en todas las formas en que quiero tocarte. —Enganchó los dedos en la cintura de sus bragas, arrastrándolas hacia abajo.

La respiración de Bella quedó atrapada en su garganta. Se movió para ayudarlo a terminar de quitarlas y empujar su falda hacia abajo. Ella vio como sus ojos la devoraron. Como la última vez, su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón golpeteaba. Ella estaba absolutamente donde quería estar y tan encendida que no sabía qué hacer consigo misma. Esto todavía era todo tan nuevo.

Edward se sentó, moviéndose para que sus piernas estuvieran extendidas alrededor de su cuerpo y sus brazos fueron envueltos alrededor de ella.

—Te tengo, nena —murmuró contra su cuello cuando la besó—. Te amo.

Puso su mano entre ellos, se guió a sí mismo a su entrada y empujó dentro de ella. Bella suspiró, saboreando la sensación de él llenándola. Protegida en sus brazos, sus inseguridades se desvanecieron. Se sentía hermosa y confiada. Más que eso, ella se sentía gloriosa.

—Tan bueno. —Ella suspiró, encontrando la mejor manera de moverse con el ritmo que él establecía.

—Perfecto —acordó Edward.

Edward, relajado de nuevo, mantuvo a Bella en la parte superior. Aunque ella extrañaba la disponibilidad de su boca, se dio cuenta rápidamente de los beneficios de esa posición. Le encantaba la sensación de sus manos en sus pechos, sus costados, su estómago. Y ella también lo podía tocar. Ella podía sentir la flexión de sus músculos cuando empujó hacia arriba y amó la manera en que él gimió cuando ella enredó sus dedos en el vello grueso entre sus muslos.

Lo mejor de todo, ella podía ver sus ojos.

Lo manera en que la miró, con sus cuerpos conectados, fue una experiencia que Bella nunca podría haber imaginado. La emoción que surgía en ella era intensa, mezclada con placer en una unión perfecta. Era casi demasiado y, durante largos segundos, estaba segura de que su cuerpo no podía contenerlo. Ella se sentía cerca de una combustión espontánea. Le tomó unos minutos entender que no había nada malo o doloroso sobre esta sensación abrumadora. No. Era todo amor, aterrador y emocionante, acompañado por un éxtasis físico, a diferencia de lo que había sentido alguna vez.

Y esto también era nuevo. Ella jamás había alcanzado el orgasmo en el sexo antes, tal vez había sido ella y la inexperiencia de su pareja, o tal vez ella nunca había estado tan completamente en sintonía con otra persona antes. Ella podía sentir su clímax construirse, enrollándose firmemente en su interior.

—Oh, Dios.

—Joder, Bella. Te sientes... —Él jadeó, sus manos cayeron en sus caderas—. Tan. Condenadamente. Bien.

—Edward. —Las manos de él fueron guiando sus caderas a un ritmo ardiente—. Edward. Edward. —Su nombre era un canto. Ella se movió con él, jadeando cuando su polla golpeaba los lugares correctos en su interior.

Sus dedos encontraron su clítoris y su cuerpo se sacudió cuando comenzó a acariciarla.

—Quiero verte, bebe. ¿Te vendrás para mí?

—¡Sí! —siseó la palabra. Su cuerpo estaba temblando por razones totalmente diferentes ahora—. Por favor. Sí.

Él golpeó su cabeza en la almohada.

—Joder, no tienes idea de lo que me haces…

Bella pensó que tenía alguna idea, pero ella no podía encontrar las palabras. Los únicos sonidos que salían de su boca eran gemidos guturales. Su cuerpo se tensó y entonces tembló cuando ella apretó a su alrededor, llorando su nombre.

Edward no estaba muy lejos de ella. Empujó sus caderas para arriba con fuerza, haciéndola jadear, y él gritó.

Estuvieron quietos un momento después, la habitación tranquila excepto por sus respiraciones irregulares. Sintiéndose un poco tambaleante, Bella lo dejó deslizarse fuera de ella y luego se dejó caer al lado de él. Él consiguió quitarse el condón, arrojándolo descuidadamente en la papelera junto a la cama antes de acercarse a ella.

Luego sus labios encontraron los de ella. Sus besos eran perezosos, más que todo bocas abiertas y aliento caliente. Bella se estremeció cuando el calor cedió, su piel ligeramente húmeda reaccionando a la frialdad de la habitación. Edward los rodó, envolviendo el edredón alrededor de ellos cuando lo hizo.

—He decidido algo —dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba más contra él.

Sus dedos fueron recorriendo su hombro.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Me gusta el sexo. Mucho.

Él se rió entre dientes y ella amó como se sintió el sonido en su cuerpo, presionándose contra él tanto como pudo.

—Soy un fan —aceptó amablemente.

—Eso está bien. —Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, así estaba acomodada en la mayor parte de su cuerpo—. Porque creo que debemos hacerlo otra vez.

Levantó una ceja.

—¿Ahora?

—No. Tú, hombre, necesitas tiempo para recuperarte. Pronto, sin embargo.

Él sonrió, trazando el contorno de sus labios.

—Eso puedo prometerlo.

Estaba a punto de besarlo otra vez, cuando se sentó bruscamente, sus ojos abiertos.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?

—Todavía tengo un final mañana. —La vida real estaba tratando de irrumpir en su cerebro confundido por el sexo.

Edward se rió.

—Es apenas la una de la tarde. Vuelve aquí. —Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de su brazo.

—Pero debo estudiar.

—Bella… —Edward sonaba ligeramente exasperado y su expresión era perpleja—. En primer lugar, tú no estarías estudiando ahora mismo de todos modos. Estarías en el trabajo si yo no te hubiera liberado. En segundo lugar, bebé... lo tienes. No es necesario estudiar más.

—Esta es mi clase más difícil —argumentó ella.

Él frunció sus labios.

Y entonces, repentinamente, ella se encontró sobre su espalda, sus manos puestas sobre su cabeza y Edward cerniéndose sobre ella.

Su sonrisa era victoriosa.

—Supongo que solo tendré que forzarte para relajarte —dijo con un suspiro. Le dio un beso en su frente. Luego en su nariz. Y luego en sus mejillas. Besos lentos mientras su cuerpo se movía hacia abajo sobre ella, piel con piel.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella se olvidara por completo de todo lo que existía fuera de esa cama.

* * *

 _Me gusta mucho este capítulo, me da ternura Edward… ¿a ustedes les gustó? Disfrutemos mientras dure lo lindo o.O_

 _Les contamos que tenemos una nueva traducción,_ _ **Mail Order Bride**_ _, comenzamos a publicarla el jueves pasado y, como esta, se actualizará dos veces por semana ¡y es un daddyward! Les dejo el summary para que les den ganas de leerla:_

Summary: Bella deja la vida que conoce para convertirse en la novia por correo de un hombre que vive al otro lado del país. ¡El único problema es que Edward no tiene idea que ella está llegando! ¿Pueden dos extraños aprender a vivir y amar, o los malentendidos y el dolor los separarán?

 _También empezó octubre y vamos a hacer un especial con un one shot todos los lunes para esperar Halloween, todos van a tener que ver con ese día. Hoy ya publicamos el primero, esperamos que también se pasen por ahí y nos cuenten sus opiniones ;)_

 _Y, por último (hoy teníamos muchas cosas que contar)_ _ **¡tenemos grupo en Facebook exclusivo para las traducciones!**_ _Van a poder disfrutar de adelantos exclusivos, de las traducciones que tenemos publicadas y de las próximas historias, y también estamos pensando hacer juegos para que alguna tenga la posibilidad de leer el capítulo antes de la actualización ;) ;) ;) Así que las invitamos a unirse. El grupo se llama Traducciones Élite Fanfiction, saquen los espacios en el link de abajo o pueden encontrar el link en nuestro perfil:_

 _www facebook com / groups / traduccionesEFF /_

 _Ahora sí, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	18. Familia y amigos

_**Disclamer**_ _: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer y la trama de_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Familia y amigos**

—¿Oye, Jess? ¿Todavía tienes un poco de ibuprofeno ahí atrás?

—Por supuesto, Bella. —Jessica abrió el cajón del escritorio que estaba sentada—. El elemento básico de cualquier bolso de camarera. ¿No te lo dije desde el primer día?

Antes de que Bella pudiera darle las gracias, Eric entró y le echó el brazo por los hombros.

—Tienes unos cuantos dolores, ¿eh, Bella?

Sus ojos estaban bailando, como si supiera todos los secretos sucios de Bella. En realidad no tenía secretos sucios, pero la forma en que Eric estaba mirándola, de repente estaba segura de que los tenía.

—¿Bella solo ha estado de turno por un par de horas después de qué, cuatro días de descanso? —Él movió las cejas.

—Eric… —protestó ella. Pero Eric la estaba observando una vez más. Con su mano en el brazo, la hizo girar hacia un lado.

—Chupones en la parte posterior de las rodillas.

Bella se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta pero Eric no estaba ni siquiera cerca de terminar.

—Un poco de irritación en el cuello. Sin duda, el resultado de besos decididos de un hombre con un rastrojo de barba. —Se puso las manos en las caderas—. No puedo estar cien por ciento seguro, pero creo que vi un chupetón en el hombro cuando se puso el pelo en una coleta.

—Y luego está la manera divertida en que está caminando hoy —agregó Tanya al pasar por la oficina en su camino fuera de la cocina.

—Bueno, yo estaba tratando de ser discreto —chasqueó Eric.

—Te odio tanto —le informó Bella, tomando el ibuprofeno de Jessica y corriendo lejos, pretendiendo que no escuchó su risa maníaca. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

No había mucho de su cuerpo que no le doliera, pero qué dolor tan exquisito era. Excepto para tomar su último examen final, Bella apenas había dejado la cama de Edward durante cuatro días.

Bueno, no. Eso no era exacto. Habían logrado salir de la habitación. Para el suelo de la sala. La encimera de la cocina.

Pero no todo era sexo. Habían hablado mucho. Y comieron de vez en cuando. La mayor parte del día se la habían pasado durmiendo. Recuperándose.

Haciendo el amor lenta y perezosamente en la bañera.

Bella nunca había estado más dolorida en su vida.

— _Es algo bueno que ninguno de nosotros tiene trabajos arduos y laboriosos en los que tenemos que estar de pie y activos durante largos períodos de tiempo —murmuró Edward en su pelo mientras descansaban juntos en la cama la tarde anterior—. Oh, espera. Ese es otro Edward y Bella en algún universo alternativo, ¿no es así?_

— _Me temo que sí_ _, resbaladizo._

— _Maldita sea. —Sus dedos estaban rozando lo largo de su vientre como si estuviera escribiendo una carta de amor en letra cursiva—. ¿Qué te pasa, niña? Soy un hombre viejo. Serás mi muerte, Bella, te juro que lo serás. —Ella resopló, presionando besos perezosos a lo largo de su mandíbula._

— _Es mejor que hagas algo sobre tu resistencia, viejo. —Él gruñó._

— _Te voy a mostrar resistencia. —Los hizo rodar por lo que su cuerpo estaba debajo de él, pero entonces él gimió, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello—. No. No importa. No te mostraré resistencia. A la mierda la resistencia._

— _Me estás aplastando. —Ella se rió, dándole una palmada en el hombro a la ligera._

— _Oh, muy bien. Eso es simplemente genial. Ahora me estás llamando gordo..._

—Bella. La mesa siete espera por ti. —Mike la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Estoy en ello —volvió a llamar, ahogando un gemido cuando su cuerpo protestó.

 _ **~0~**_

Bella trabajó durante tres días más antes de irse a Forks. Era más fácil dejar a Edward y Benjamin sabiendo que llegarían un día después de Navidad, solo cuatro días de distancia.

Atrapada en su nueva relación y el torbellino que rodeaba a Edward este último mes, Bella había descuidado un detalle muy importante.

No le había dicho a Charlie sobre Edward.

Ella solo se dio cuenta de esto minutos después de que se puso en la puerta. Se abrazó a Sue y Seth que había abierto la puerta para ella, pero cuando se volvió a abrazar a Charlie fue detenida por la expresión de su cara.

—Así que, me encontré con Carlisle y Esme hace unos días...

Bella palideció, balanceándose sobre sus pies. Sue suspiró.

—Ah, cielos, Charlie. ¿No puedes dejar que la niña entre primero?

Charlie le indicó que debía continuar a la sala de estar. Seth le apretó el brazo y le articuló "buena suerte" antes de salir huyendo del infierno. Bella no podía decir que lo culpaba.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme, Bells? —Charlie comenzó tan pronto como todos estuvieron sentados.

Diciéndose que era ridículo estar nerviosa —ya que no estaba haciendo nada malo— Bella comentó.

—Um. ¿Tengo novio? —Hizo una mueca, odiando sonar tan culpable.

—Un novio de veintiocho años de edad con un niño.

—Papá…

—Es demasiado viejo para ti y después de lo que le hizo a sus padres…

—Whoa, está bien. —Bella se levantó y miró a su padre—. ¿Estás cambiando de sintonía o fue otra persona quien dijo que lo correcto no siempre está claro?

—Eso fue antes de saber que estuvo con una adolescente, Bella. Una niña.

—Papá, eres un montón de cosas, pero nunca has sido un hipócrita. No empieces ahora.

Charlie entrecerró los ojos y no respondió de inmediato.

—Es demasiado viejo para ti —dijo, aunque era más un murmullo entre dientes que una protesta real. Fue solo por fuerza de voluntad que Bella resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos.

—Esta es la parte en la que te recuerdo que tengo veinte años y voy a tomar mis propias decisiones el resto de mi vida.

Su padre se quejó, pero su tono y postura se suavizaron.

—Carlisle y Esme parecen pensar que es bastante serio lo que hay entre los dos.

—Lo es.

Mientras Bella esperaba, la expresión de su padre era menos que encantada.

—Quiero conocerlo. —Sus palabras fueron roncas. No era una petición.

Aunque su estómago se retorció ante la idea, Bella asintió.

—Eso es justo.

 _ **~0~**_

En un giro fortuito del destino, antes de que Bella pudiera arreglar que Edward llegara a conocer oficialmente a su padre, Carlisle y Esme invitaron a toda la familia a cenar. Bella estaba más allá que aliviada. Lo menos que podía hacer cuando enfrentara a su novio contra su padre sobre protector era darle la ventaja local.

Fue Benjamin quien abrió la puerta.

—¡Bella! —la saludó arrojando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura—. Te extrañé mucho.

—Hola, chico. —Bella le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente. Él hizo un gruñido exasperado cuando la soltó.

—¡Siempre haces eso! Mi nombre no es chico —dijo a Charlie—. Mi nombre es Benjamin. ¿Eres el padre de Bella?

—Sí, señor. —Charlie le ofreció la mano—. Soy Charlie.

—Y esta es Sue. Ella es mi madrastra —introdujo Bella—. Y este gigante aquí es Seth. Es mi medio hermano.

—Whoa. —Benjamin estiró el cuello para mirar todo el camino hasta a Seth quien le sonrió. Él negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Charlie—. Papá me dijo que debía ser muy bueno porque es un policía. ¿Es verdad?

Charlie sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Sabiendo exactamente cómo impresionar a un niño, él metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su placa. Benjamin la tocó con reverencia.

—Genial. —Hizo un escalofrío exagerado—. Hace frío aquí. Vamos a entrar.

Tomó la mano de Charlie y Sue y les llevó hacia la puerta.

—Oye, Charlie, la abuela dice que un día podrías ser el suegro de papi. ¿Es debido a que eres un policía?*

Bella se detuvo y Edward eligió ese momento para aparecer desde donde había estado.

—Oh. Hola. No oí la puerta.

Charlie alzó la vista, fijando a Edward con una mirada dura.

—Estaba teniendo una conversación esclarecedora con tu hijo.

Sue se rió entre dientes.

—Chico, estaría asustado si fuera tú.

Los ojos de Edward se movieron de Charlie a Sue y de vuelta a Bella. Él tragó saliva y le ofreció la mano.

—Jefe Swan. Es bueno verlo de nuevo.

—Bueno. —Charlie le tomó la mano—. Seguro, por qué no.

Bella suspiró y miró a su padre, sabiendo que estaba apretando la mano de Edward.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

 _ **~0~**_

A pesar del comienzo turbulento, resultó ser una buena noche.

Cualquiera que tuviera ojos podía ver que Edward estaba intentando ser un buen hijo. Fue rápido para ayudar a sus padres con cualquier cosa que necesitaban.

Tener a Benjamin ahí fue en realidad una bendición en lugar de un perjuicio. Bella podía hablar hasta que tuviera azul la cara sobre Edward siendo un buen padre, pero verlo era una historia completamente diferente. Él era muy atento y paciente como de costumbre.

Y, por supuesto, ¿quién no podía quedar encantado por Benjamin? No pasó mucho antes de que tuviera a toda la familia Swan-Clearwater comiendo de su mano.

Él y Seth estaban luchando como si uno de ellos no fuera un muchacho de dieciocho años de edad, del tamaño de una casa, cuando Charlie se volvió hacia Carlisle y Esme.

—Entonces. Vivir tan lejos de su hijo no puede ser fácil ahora que lo tienen de vuelta. Sé que no veo a Bella tan a menudo como me gustaría.

—De hecho, hemos estado hablando de mudarnos a Seattle. —Esme miró hacia su hijo mientras hablaba y Edward sonrió.

—Eso sería genial —dijo Bella, sonriendo ante la idea. Tener a sus padres cerca sería genial para Edward. Ella sabía que había estado preocupado por la forma en cómo iba a ayudarlos, viviendo tan lejos como lo hacía.

—No hay mucho que nos retenga aquí. —Carlisle inclinó la cabeza hacia Charlie, con una expresión de disculpa—. Los buenos amigos, sin duda, pero...

—Pero la familia en primer lugar —terminó Sue por él—, por supuesto. Si tuviera un nieto como Benjamin, también me gustaría estar más cerca de él.

—Eso es bueno. —Charlie miró a Edward—. Es más fácil para ti ayudar a tus padres.

—Hemos estado tratando de convencer a Edward de que este podría ser un beneficio mutuo —dijo Carlisle—. Cualquier casa que obtengamos sería suya eventualmente de todos modos y si vive con nosotros, podría terminar la escuela. —Miró a su hijo—. Solo le falta un año más, después de todo.

La expresión en el rostro de Edward estaba cuidadosamente en blanco, pero Bella lo conocía lo suficiente como para ver la piel alrededor de los ojos apretarse.

—Nunca vería a Benji si vuelvo a la escuela. Mi trabajo…

—No tienes que tener ese trabajo. —Había una nota de desdén en la voz de Esme. Eso provocó una chispa de molestia en los ojos de Edward.

—No hay nada malo en ser un mecánico. Es un buen trabajo.

—Pero puedes hacer algo mejor, tener algo mejor. —Carlisle asintió con la cabeza en dirección a la sala, donde Seth y Benjamin todavía estaban jugando en el suelo—. Para tu hijo.

La boca de Edward se puso en una línea dura, delgada. Se echó hacia atrás, se apresuró a agarrar su plato sucio y el de sus padres.

—¿Quieren algo más? —Su voz era tensa cuando habló. Tanto Carlisle y Esme parecían un poco sorprendidos por su obvia irritación.

—Déjame ayudar… —comenzó Esme, pero Edward la interrumpió.

—Lo tengo, mamá —dijo con brusquedad, en dirección a la cocina sin decir nada más.

Bella tragó el nudo en la garganta. Tomó su plato y el de Charlie y siguió a Edward.

Él estaba en el fregadero, enjuagando los platos y metiéndolos en el lavavajillas con más fuerza de la que era absolutamente necesaria. Bella puso sus platos a un lado en el mostrador y apoyó la mano sobre su espalda.

Al instante, la postura tensa de Edward se relajó. Todavía veía hacia adelante, sin mirarla.

—Hice lo mejor que pude. —Su voz era tranquila, casi suplicante cuando habló—. Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo.

Bella le frotó la espalda confortablemente.

—Lo estás haciendo genial.

Él resopló.

—No es lo suficientemente bueno para ellos. —Volviéndose hacia ella, él la envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola contra él—. Y apuesto a que tu padre cree que algún mono grasoso no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Poniéndose de puntillas, Bella le besó la parte inferior de la barbilla.

—¿Quieres decir mi padre, quien renunció a sus sueños para mantener a su familia a una edad temprana? ¿Ese padre? —Ella besó el borde de su boca—. Creo que es posible. Los padres son hipócritas cuando se trata de sus hijos.

Ella lo besó en los labios entonces, dilatándose cuando él le devolvió el beso.

Se separaron solo cuando pasos se acercaban a la cocina y cuando Charlie entró, estaban de pie al lado del otro lavando los platos.

—Vamos a irnos, Bella.

—Oh. —Los labios de Bella decayeron. En realidad no quería dejar solo a Edward todavía. Su padre continuó antes de que pudiera decir nada más—. ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato, si quieres? Si a Edward no le importa llevarte a casa más tarde.

—P-Por supuesto —tartamudeó Edward, obviamente sorprendido con la guardia baja. Se aclaró la garganta, recuperándose—. Es Forks, ¿verdad? Todo está a cinco minutos en coche.

—Es verdad. —Charlie se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Edward—. Mira, chico, esta es la primera y última vez que oirás algo de mí. —Él frunció el ceño—. Puede ser que no me guste, pero Bella va a tomar sus propias decisiones, no importa lo que tenga que decir.

—Papá —gimió Bella. Charlie le sonrió.

—Oh, cálmate. No voy a amenazarlo. Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber todo eso sin que yo tenga que decirlo. —Volvió a mirar a Edward—. Escucha, hijo. Yo sé que tienes un niño y él siempre va a ser lo más importante. Y eso es genial. Es lo correcto. Solo trata de recordar cómo afectas la vida de _mi_ niña, también, ¿eh? —Bella se palmeó la frente, pero Edward ya estaba asintiendo.

—No juego con la vida de las personas. No con la de mi hijo y no con la de Bella.

—Bueno. —Charlie le ofreció la mano esta vez y se estrecharon—. Entonces estoy seguro de que voy a estarlo viendo un montón.

—Sí, señor.

 _ **~0~**_

Después de que Charlie, Seth y Sue se fueron, Edward y Bella terminaron de limpiar la cocina. Los Cullen y Bella se establecieron en la sala, donde Benjamin mostró la pequeña montaña de regalos que sus abuelos le habían conseguido para Navidad. También insistió en ser Santa cuando Bella y los Cullen revelaron que tenían regalos para sí.

Cuando ya era hora de que Benjamin fuera a la cama se quejó, por completo emocionado como para irse sin pelear. Él trató de negociar, con ganas de quedarse mientras Bella todavía estuviera allí. Por último, se comprometió, diciendo que iba a la cama si Bella era la que lo arropaba.

—Pero no voy a ser feliz por eso —advirtió a su padre.

—Puedo vivir con ello. —Edward le revolvió el cabello y besó su frente. Bella trató de no reírse del ceño fruncido del chico.

Poniéndose de pie, Edward levantó a Bella hacia él, presionando un beso similar en la frente.

—Gracias.

No por primera vez, golpeó a Bella la rapidez con que su vida había cambiado. Recordó las palabras de Benjamin a su padre y se preguntó qué conversación había oído.

¿Edward había estado hablando con sus padres sobre el matrimonio?

Buen Dios, su relación era de solo unas pocas semanas.

Benjamin la tomó de la mano con confianza mientras se dirigían arriba. Sus ojos estaban caídos. Estaba más cansado de lo que quería admitir.

Bella pensó en algunos de sus compañeros de clase en la escuela y cómo muchos de ellos estaban en viajes de esquí o pasando el invierno en los destinos más cálidos. Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, metiendo al hijo de su novio en la cama en casa de sus padres. Y aunque tampoco era como si ella estuviera en fiestas normalmente —si ella no hubiera estado con Edward, habría estado en casa con su propio padre— aún así era muy doméstico.

—¿Oye, Bella? —Benjamin dijo su nombre alrededor de un bostezo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres saber un secreto?

—Claro. Me encantan los secretos.

Benjamin le hizo señas para que se acercara y pudiera susurrarle al oído.

—Papi te compró otro regalo de Navidad. Es un brazalete y es muy bonito, al igual que tú. Creo que realmente le gustas mucho.

Bella no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por su cara.

—Me gusta mucho, también.

—Se supone que es un secreto, así que tienes que actuar sorprendida cuando te lo dé —dijo severamente.

—Lo haré —prometió. Él volvió a bostezar.

—¿Vas a venir mañana?

—No lo sé.

—Hmm. Puedes, si lo deseas, sabes. A los abuelos no les importaría.

—Voy a tener que hablar con tu padre al respecto.

Benjamin resopló, girando hacia un lado y acurrucándose bajo las mantas.

—Eres tonta. Me parece que a papá le gustaría que no te fueras en absoluto.

Estaba dormido ni un minuto después, dejando a Bella unos minutos para sí misma y poder preguntarse si realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Le pasó los dedos por el pelo rizado, sintiendo una conexión con ese chico que no podía nombrar.

Tal vez no quisiera caminar por el altar mañana, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba en esto a largo plazo. Era una locura, aunque era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No era de extrañar que su padre hubiera sido tan cauteloso.

Cuando ella bajó las escaleras, se detuvo fuera de la vista, reconociendo el tono de las voces que oía en la sala de estar.

—Edward, nunca quise dar a entender que no estamos orgullosos de ti —Esme estaba diciendo—. Has trabajado tan duro para darle a tu hijo una buena vida. No hay nada de malo en eso.

—Me haces de menos por ser un mecánico. —El tono de Edward fue parejo, aunque sus palabras fueron acusatorias.

—No, en absoluto —protestó Esme.

—¿Es lo que quieres hacer, Edward? —preguntó su padre—. Dejando a un lado que paga las cuentas, ¿es una profesión que te hace feliz?

Edward estuvo en silencio durante un largo momento. Él suspiró.

—No soy infeliz. Soy bueno en lo que hago y tengo buenos amigos.

—Solo queremos que pienses en ello. No hay vergüenza en volver a la escuela para hacer algo que te hará feliz _y_ proveerá para tu hijo. Eso es todo lo que estamos ofreciendo, una oportunidad para que tengas la vida que querías antes.

—No estás solo, Edward —añadió Esme, no por primera vez.

Bella esperaba fervientemente que Edward se permitiera empezar a creer esas palabras pronto.

 _ **~0~**_

Diciembre se convirtió en enero y la vida se calmó un poco.

Bella vio a Edward con frecuencia durante las vacaciones de invierno ya que él estaba en la casa de sus padres tan a menudo como fuera posible. No había cedido a su deseo de mandarlo de vuelta a la escuela, pero estaba considerando su oferta de vivir juntos. Ellos no se estaban volviendo más jóvenes, por un lado, y tenían los medios para comprar una casa en la que no se sintiera invadido por ellos.

En suma, fue un mes feliz.

Cuando Bella regresó a Seattle, se fue directamente al apartamento de Edward donde se sorprendió al descubrir a todos sus monos grasosos favoritos.

—¡Bella Bean! —Emmett llegó primero y la tomó en un abrazo de oso, girándola alrededor antes de que Edward pudiera llegar a ella—. Te extrañamos en el restaurante. —Él puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro, alejándola de Edward y en dirección a Jasper—. ¿No es cierto?

—Seguro que lo hicimos. —Jasper la atrajo hacia sí y Bella comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Estaban jugando a mantenerlos lejos.

—Te presento a mi chica.

—Soy Alice —dijo la morena alegremente, agitando la mano de Bella—. Y creo que vamos a ser grandes amigas. —Ella se aferró a la mano de Bella, tirando de ella lejos de Jasper—. Pero en este momento, creo que deberíamos regresarte a Edward antes de que explote.

Todos se rieron pero Edward no se avergonzó. La tomó en sus brazos sin siquiera molestarse en fingir que no era lo que quería desde el principio.

—Hola —dijo en voz baja solo después de que la había saludado con un beso. El corazón de Bella nunca dejaba de acelerarse cuando la miraba de esa manera.

—Hola. —Ella lo apretó con fuerza.

—Vamos. Vamos a divertirnos. —Emmett envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Rosalie—. Estamos todos libres de niños toda la tarde y me muero de hambre.

—¿Qué tiene eso de nuevo? —dijo ella con cariño, besándole la punta de la nariz.

—Puesto que acabamos de tener de regreso a Bella, creo que ella debe decidir a dónde vamos —decidió Jasper—. Solo dile a Ali lo que se te apetece, Bella. Ella se encarga de abastecimiento de comidas. Conoce todos los mejores lugares.

Se levantaron, charlando alegremente pero todos se quedaron en silencio cuando se abrió la puerta para encontrar a una mujer menuda con el pelo negro liso en la entrada. Parecía sorprendida y un poco culpable.

—Kebi, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Benji? —preguntó Edward, dando un paso adelante.

El estómago de Bella se retorció mientras miraba a la madre de Benjamin por primera vez.

Los ojos de la mujer eran claramente nerviosos. Se movían hacia atrás y adelante, lanzándose sobre el grupo. Se demoró cuando sus ojos se posaron en Bella.

—Kebi —dijo Edward otra vez, centrando su atención.

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

—Benji está con Amun. Necesito hablar contigo. A solas, por favor.

* * *

 _*La_ _oración_ _original dice: "Grandma says one day you might be Daddy`s in law. Is that because you`re a cop?"_

 _Benjamin relaciona_ _law_ _(que significa ley) con que Charlie es policía. Pero en español se pierde esa relación porque en inglés se utiliza "_ _in law_ _" para referirse a la familia política. Brother in law es cuñado, mother in law es suegra y father in law suegro, que es lo que Benjamin debe haber escuchado que dijo su abuela._

* * *

 _¿No les encanta Benjamin? Diciéndole a Charlie que va a ser el suegro de Edward y después a Bella que cree que su papi no quiere que ella se vaya. Awwww, no puede ser más tierno._

 _Y ese encuentro entre Charlie y Edward… salió mejor de lo que parecía en un principio, ¿no? :P_

 _¿Qué creen que querrá Kebi yendo a lo de Edward? Nos pone un poco nerviosas, ¿no? Nos encantaría leer sus teorías, ¡a ver si alguna adivina qué va a pasar!_

 _¡Les recuerdo que ahora hay un grupo exclusivo para nuestras traducciones en Facebook, pueden encontrar el link en nuestro perfil!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	19. La otra parte

_**Disclamer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de **LyricalKris** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: La otra parte**

—Esto no es bueno.

Bella estaba demasiado preocupada para decirle a Emmett que era el maestro de lo obvio. Ella podría haberle dicho eso cuando Kebi apareció de la nada.

Edward y Kebi se habían ido a la planta baja y al otro lado del estacionamiento hasta el parque infantil del complejo de apartamentos. Al principio, ambos se sentaron en los columpios adyacentes. Eso no duró mucho después de que Kebi empezó a hablar. Edward se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. Gesticulaba violentamente mientras hablaba e hizo un lío de su cabello pasando sus manos a través de él.

Kebi no se movió del columpio. Cuanto más larga era la conversación, más parecía retraerse en sí misma. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, mirando hacia abajo, a sus pies.

De repente, todo el movimiento frenético de Edward se detuvo y se dejó caer de rodillas en la arena frente a ella.

—Oh, cielos —murmuró Jasper en voz baja.

Afuera, Edward tomó las manos de Kebi. Su expresión fue de sorpresa. Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente, tristemente.

Bella pudo claramente leer sus labios entonces.

—Lo siento —dijo ella.

Kebi se levantó, retirando suavemente sus manos de las de Edward, y corrió a su coche. Edward no la detuvo. Se puso de pie, la siguió con la mirada, pero él no la detuvo.

Casi tan pronto como el coche de Kebi se alejó, Bella salió por la puerta. Corrió por los escalones y por todo el estacionamiento. Edward se giró cuando ella se acercó y abrió los brazos. La apretó fuertemente hacia él, Bella apenas podía respirar.

—Dime lo que pasó. ¿Qué está pasando? —Le frotó la espalda. La forma en que estaba temblando bajo sus manos la estaba asustando.

—Ella se va a llevar a mi hijo. —Sus palabras fueron estranguladas, apenas más que un susurro.

Bella se puso rígida.

—¿Qué? Edward, sabes que ella no puede hacer eso. Que…

—No lo entiendes. —Su voz era áspera, ronca. La dejó ir para retomar su caminata. Estaba sobando su rostro tan duro, que Bella se asustó por un momento de que en realidad fuera a lastimarse la piel.

—¿Que está pasando? —exigió Rosalie cuando los otros llegaron.

—Dijo que Kebi quiere llevarse a Benji —habló Bella por encima del hombro, sin apartar los ojos de Edward.

Él ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No he dicho que es lo que quiere. Ella no quiere hacerlo. Solo piensa que no tiene otra opción. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo, agarrándolo con fuerza—. Ella no tiene elección. Realmente no la tiene.

Fue Jasper quien lo agarró por los hombros, deteniendo su movimiento frenético.

—Tómalo con calma. Vamos. Ven a sentarte, toma una respiración profunda, y empieza desde el principio.

Edward se dejó guiar a un banco en el que se desplomó al instante, la cabeza entre las manos, los dedos tirando sin piedad de su cabello. Bella se sentó a su lado, pasando los dedos entre los de él hasta que pudo soltar su agarre.

—Habla con nosotros —animó Emmett.

Cerrando los ojos, Edward respiró hondo y habló.

—El trabajo de Amun lo está llevando fuera del estado. A Nueva York.

El corazón de Bella cayó hasta su estómago.

—Bueno, malditas putas galletas —escupió Rosalie, tan sorprendida como el resto de ellos—. Ella tiene que hacer lo que es correcto para su hijo y eso es mantenerlo con su padre.

La risa de Edward fue completamente sin humor y muy ligeramente maníaca. Él levantó la cabeza.

—Está embarazada.

Todo el mundo se calló, sorprendidos ante eso. Incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa, Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

—¿Que voy a hacer?

Bella no tenía respuestas. Esto estaba muy por encima de su nivel de estudios.

 _ **~0~**_

Carlisle y Esme llegaron a Seattle justo al caer la noche.

Para entonces, los demás se habían ido a casa, dejando a Bella y Edward solos. Ninguno de los dos habló realmente. Edward estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, con su rostro contraído y su postura defensiva. Sobre todo, Bella solo mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de él.

—Me gustaría saber cómo ayudar —dijo Bella con un suspiro, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Exhaló lentamente, inclinando su cabeza contra la de ella. Él tomó sus manos, apretando con fuerza.

—Estás ayudando.

Bella estaba más que contenta cuando los padres de Edward se hicieron cargo. Al menos tenían una idea de por dónde empezar.

—¿Qué quiere Kebi de ti? —preguntó Esme directamente.

—Ella no pidió nada. Me acaba de decir los hechos. La compañía de Amun está trasladándolo a finales de marzo. Se van a casar antes de la mudanza, probablemente en el próximo par de semanas. —Edward tomó una respiración profunda—. Y ella está embarazada. Como de dos meses más o menos.

—¿Y qué quieres tú? —Su voz era suave y calmante.

—No sé qué es lo correcto para Benjamin. —Edward se agarró el pelo de nuevo, tirando con fuerza.

—En este momento, estoy preguntando lo que es correcto para ti.

Edward no respondió de inmediato. A primera vista, Bella se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que él pensó en lo que quería. Ella sabía lo que quería. Estaba tomando todo en ella no ser egoísta y pedirle que se quedara, no por Benjamin, sino por ella.

Contuvo el aliento, esperando lo que él iba a decir.

—Mudarme es la última cosa que quiero hacer. —Sus palabras salieron apuradas entonces, como si las hubiera tenido embotelladas durante horas—. Ya me mudé una vez por ellos, y fue... fue difícil. Mi cuenta de banco todavía no se ha recuperado, y sería mucho peor ahora. La única razón por la que encontré un trabajo tan rápidamente fue porque conocía a Emmett de antes. Benji tiene buenos amigos aquí. Tengo buenos amigos, y a ustedes, y a Bella. Dios. Bella. —Se acercó a ella ciegamente, y Bella apretó sus manos, asegurándole que ella estaba allí.

—Cálmate, hijo —pidió Carlisle—. Solo respira. Sé que es fácil entrar en pánico, pero nada está decidido todavía.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer aquí? —Se puso de pie de nuevo—. No puedo decirle que no se vaya, pero no puedo dejar que se lleve a mi hijo.

—Mañana a primera hora vamos a encontrar al mejor abogado de familia. Ese es el primer paso.

Todo el aire salió de los pulmones de Edward en una ráfaga y se dejó caer de nuevo entre su madre y Bella.

—Yo... Hemos mantenido los tribunales fuera de esto durante tanto tiempo.

—Tienes que protegerte. Hay que proteger a tu hijo —dijo Carlisle de manera uniforme, lentamente, como si estuviera dándole a Edward la oportunidad de acostumbrarse a la idea.

Edward resopló, frotándose la nuca sin descanso.

—Crees que debería luchar por la custodia completa.

—Tienes todas las posibilidades —dijo Esme, frotándole la espalda.

Su expresión era conflictiva.

—¿Piensas que alejar a mi hijo de una madre amorosa es protegerlo?

Sus padres hicieron una mueca. Fueron unos momentos de tensión antes de que Carlisle hablara.

—No hay una respuesta fácil aquí, Edward. Me gustaría que la hubiera, pero no la hay.

»Estás entre la espada y la pared. Kebi no dejará a Amun, y esa no es una mala elección. Obviamente, ella ha encontrado el apoyo y el amor que quiere y necesita con él. Tú has dicho que él trata bien a Benjamin.

»Pero también has dicho que no le agradas. Hay que tener en cuenta la posición en que te pondría si te mudas al otro lado del país. No tendrías construido ningún sistema de apoyo, sin trabajo. El costo de vida en Nueva York es mucho mayor de lo que es aquí, por lo que no sabes dónde podrías permitirte el lujo de vivir. Si Amun lograra presionar a Kebi para que te lleve a la corte por la custodia en ese momento, se vería mal.

Edward se tamborileó la barbilla con los dedos.

—Y si... —Su aliento se entrecortó—. Si no me mudo. Si la dejo que se lo lleve, si estoy lejos de él durante meses a la vez... —Las palabras eran visiblemente dolorosas para él, y no pudo continuar. Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia—. No, yo no puedo dejar que eso suceda.

—Estoy segura de que Kebi no va a dejar que él se quede contigo sin pelear. —Esme continuó frotando su espalda mientras hablaba—. Y no hay razón para no pelear. Tienes todas las posibilidades —repitió.

—¿Las tengo? —Edward no parecía muy seguro en absoluto. El corazón de Bella se rompió.

—Estoy segura que sí. Pero vamos a hablar con los abogados mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a hacer las cosas bien, y tu padre y yo estaremos aquí.

 _ **~0~**_

Después de que convencieron a Edward de comer algo, Carlisle y Esme se registraron en un hotel. Puesto que tenían toda la intención de estar allí siempre y cuando los necesitara Edward, un hotel era una mejor opción. No desplazarían a su hijo o a Benjamin, y era más fácil para la pierna de Carlisle el no tener que subir y bajar las escaleras.

Bella no estaba segura de lo que Edward quería de ella hasta que llegaron a su apartamento entrada la noche. No le preguntó. La tomó de la mano, tirando de ella hacia las escaleras con él.

Él no habló en absoluto hasta que la había llevado a su habitación. Incluso entonces, solo era su nombre. Lo murmuró una y otra vez con una reverencia desesperada, tomando su cara entre las manos. La besó, suave al principio, pero luego con una urgencia cada vez mayor.

Bella estaba allí con él. Se sentía como si todo su mundo se tambaleara al borde de la destrucción total. Odiaba este espacio incierto donde no tenía absolutamente ningún control. Durante toda la noche se había estado mordiendo la lengua, sabiendo que Benjamin era una prioridad, pero queriendo algo de seguridad propia.

¿Qué iba a pasar con ellos? ¿Qué iba a pasar con su relación?

Así que ella le devolvió el beso, sus besos igualando su fervor.

 _«No me dejes, no me dejes, no me dejes»_ , gritaba ese mantra en su cabeza mientras movía sus manos por debajo de su camisa, la necesidad de estar cerca de él más de lo que necesitaba aire.

Las manos de él extendidas contra su espalda, subiendo hasta su cabeza, bajando hasta su culo. Era como si quisiera poseerla, como si él no quisiera dejarla ir.

Se desnudaron entre sí, sus movimientos rápidos y ásperos. Bella no protestó cuando él la empujó sobre su espalda en la cama, su mano ya entre sus piernas, frotando su clítoris, trabajándola. Todavía estaban conectados por los labios, sus lenguas intentando conectar la una con la otra.

Solo cuando Edward se hubo empujado dentro de ella, embistiendo una vez, dos veces, tres veces, hasta que estuvo enterrado en ella hasta la empuñadura, lo más cerca que posiblemente podrían estar, la atmósfera perdió su borde frenético.

Se suavizó su ritmo, sus besos volviéndose más dulces. Bella encontró consuelo en la forma en que la rodeaba, la consumía.

—Te amo —susurró ella contra sus labios.

Él gimió en su boca, moviéndose en ella, con ella.

Cuando se cansaron se recostaron juntos, las piernas y los brazos enredados, piel con piel bajo el edredón. Sus ojos estaban abiertos. Bella no creía que ninguno de ellos hubiera cerrado los ojos durante todo el tiempo. Edward estaba viendo la punta de su dedo trazar las líneas de su rostro.

—Bella. —Su nombre fue un soplo de sus labios—. Necesitas saberlo. Te amo, y no tengo ninguna intención de perderte.

Esas fueron exactamente las palabras que necesitaba escuchar. Su cuerpo se apoyó en él, y le dio un beso, un roce de sus labios contra los suyos.

Ella deseaba más que nada no sentirse tan pequeña e inútil en esta situación.

Edward suspiró, acercándola más.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo superar esto sin ti.

Acurrucándose para que su cabeza estuviera bajo la suya, Bella lo abrazó.

—Estoy aquí.

* * *

 _Y van a empezar algunos problemas... ¿Qué creen que va a hacer Edward? ¿Se animará a llevar todo a un juzgado? Esta Kebi... no estoy segura de qué sentir por ella en este momento o.O_

 _¡Nos encantaría que nos contatan lo que piensan en un comentario!_

 _Les recordamos que tenemos un grupo en Facebook para nuestras traducciones, pueden encontrar el link en nuestro perfil._

 _¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!_


	20. Conoce al abogado

_**Disclamer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de **LyricalKris** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** Mónica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Conoce al abogado**

Bella estaba intimidada.

Era algo bueno que Marcus Scarpinato estuviera de su lado. Su mirada era fría, calculadora. Hablar con él era la definición de enervante. Tomaba mucho no retorcerse como una niña de cinco años mientras estaba a punto de quitarle las piernas a una araña.

Bajo la mesa, Edward tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. No por primera vez, Bella se recordó a sí misma que el nivel de estrés de él era mayor que el suyo. Tenía mucho más que perder.

Solo habían pasado tres días desde el anuncio de Kebi que envió ambos mundos en un remolino. Edward había estado tranquilo mientras sus padres lo ayudaban a buscar al abogado adecuado. Él estaba destruido por la incertidumbre sobre lo que hacía, si estaba bien y si podía ganar. No ayudaba que Kebi tuviese a Benjamin esa semana. Lo que Edward quería más que nada era a su hijo en sus brazos.

Bella se fortaleció y vio a Marcus de vuelta con una mirada tranquila. Él había pedido verla, queriendo conocer a alguien que podría ser pertinente para su caso. Así que allí estaba, reunida alrededor de una mesa con Edward, Carlisle, Esme y Marcus Scarpinato, el abogado familiar más fino que Seattle tenía para ofrecer.

Dejó salir un suspiro por su nariz. El único movimiento que hacía era el cambio de su mirada de Bella hacia Edward.

—¿Entonces esta es una relación seria?

Edward se enfureció, su agarre aumentando alrededor de los dedos de ella.

—¿Qué importancia tiene eso para…?

—Es exactamente mi asunto. —Golpeó sus manos en la mesa frente a él—. Señor Cullen, aclaremos a lo que nos enfrentamos. El derecho familiar no es como los otros tipos de derecho. A diferencia de un jurado, a un juez no se le pide que revise la evidencia. Se le pide su opinión basada en dos versiones de la misma verdad. Su opinión es la que asegurará que pueda conservar a su hijo o que lo vea mudarse al otro lado del país. Las personas se vuelven muy sentimentales por sus hijos, señor Cullen. No sé cómo se sienta usted sobre la situación, pero apuesto a que la madre de su hijo hará o dirá lo que sea para hacer que la percepción del juez sea hacia su favor.

Bella estaba, a regañadientes, impresionada por la manera en la que su voz permaneció completamente monótona. Él citaba hechos, sin tratar de molestar a su cliente.

—Es seria —le respondió a ambos.

Marcus asintió, sus ojos sin dejar a Edward.

—¿Entonces presumo que puedo hablar con libertad frente a la señorita Swan?

Edward inclinó su cabeza una vez en asentimiento y Marcus continuó de inmediato.

—Mi consejo para usted es que me deje archivar una orden a su favor. Esta es una orden oficial, estipulando que la señorita Touma no puede dejar el estado antes de que se haga un acuerdo de custodia.

—¿Es eso necesario? Ella no planea mudarse hasta el final de marzo.

—Es por seguridad. Actualmente usted no tiene un acuerdo de custodia para que ella lo quiebre. Las personas sí juegan sucio en cuanto a sus hijos. Cuando ella vea su intención de buscar la custodia de su hijo, como la madre del niño puede legalmente llevarlo a cualquier lugar. Si puede mudarlo a Nueva York y pedir la custodia allí, usted perderá la ventaja de la cercanía de hogar. Entonces sería usted el que le pida a un juez de Nueva York mudar a su hijo una vez más.

Bella se movió en su asiento, acercándose más a Edward. Ella deseaba más que nada poder protegerlo de esto. Ella estaba asustada y frustrada por cuán incierto era todo en el lado de Edward. Esme descansó su mano en el brazo de su hijo y él tomó otro respiro profundo.

—De acuerdo. Digamos que presentamos una orden, ¿luego qué?

—Será programada una audiencia para la custodia. Puede que tome algunos días o tal vez algunas semanas. De nuevo deberá estar preparado para el contraataque de la señorita Touma. Puede que se rehúse a dejarlo ver a Benjamin.

—Seguramente ella no podría hacer eso legalmente —protestó Carlisle.

—No existe un contrato para que ella lo rompa —respondió Marcus—. Si ella escoge hacer esto, mi consejo es que responda muy cuidadosamente. Si trata de apartar a su hijo de usted, será más probable que se refleje negativamente en ella. Sin embargo, si fuese captado en alguna clase de riña de gritos o algo parecido, podría ser un punto a su favor. Le aconsejo que se mantenga tranquilo, cabeza fría todo el tiempo. Tome el camino más largo, incluso si le quita algo de tiempo con su hijo. Podría costarle mucho más a largo plazo. ¿Comprende, señor Cullen?

Incluso desde donde ella estaba sentada, Bella podía notar que la quijada de Edward estaba tensa. Él dio otro asentimiento rígido.

—Entiendo.

Los ojos de Marcus barrieron la habitación, mirando a los demás.

—Eso va para todos ustedes. Si serán presentados como personas en la vida de Benajmin, mientras más se parezcan a ejemplos de virtud y estabilidad, mejor.

Él esperó a que todos lo aceptaran antes de continuar.

—Estos son los pros y los contras como los veo. Señor Cullen, usted nunca ha estado fuera de la vida de su hijo o descuidado sus deberes como padre. Ha mantenido un trabajo estable a excepción de una mudanza requerida por Kebi y una muy reciente también. Usted y su hijo tienen una vida aquí, amigos y familia que funcionarán como un sistema de apoyo estable. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no estaría dispuesto a que Benjamin mantenga contacto con sus abuelos maternos?

Edward lucía perplejo por la pregunta.

—No les agrado, pero difícilmente puedo culparlos por eso. Si ellos quisieran verlo, yo no tendría problema.

—Frente a un juez, usted estipularía que actuaría proactivamente para tratar de mantener a sus abuelos en su vida —instruyó.

—Por supuesto —acordó Edward, su tono sincero. Bella sabía que lo que lo mataba más era que no podía alejar a su hijo de ser lastimado. De una forma u otra, perdería algo, alguien.

Marcus asintió y continuó.

—Ahora, por otra parte, el hecho de que estuviera separado de sus padres hasta recientemente puede reflejarse negativamente. Pueden girar esto a su favor desde argumentar que sus estados de humor son volátiles hasta decir que su reconciliación es solo temporal.

Carlisle y Esme intercambiaron una mirada de descontento, pero no interrumpieron.

Los ojos de Marcus aterrizaron en Bella y sintió su sangre helarse.

—Señorita Swan… —dijo lentamente, su mirada y tono apreciativos.

Bella trató de sentarse más derecha.

—¿Está cerca a considerar el matrimonio?

Edward y Bella saltaron ante eso. Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron, su voz atrapándose en su garganta.

—¿Qué… ¿Por… —tartamudeó Edward. Tragó fuerte y lo intentó de nuevo—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?

—Es algo para considerar —dijo Marcus sin expresión—. De nuevo, todo esto es sobre cómo el juez decida percibir el ambiente que usted ofrece contra el ambiente que la señorita Touma ofrece. Una novia, particularmente una tan joven, puede ser visto como algo pasajero y una mala influencia para su hijo. Es una noción a la antigua, pero tiene gran peso cuando los jueces tienen que hacer esta clase de decisión.

—Kebi está embarazada fuera del matrimonio —señaló Edward entre dientes.

—Pero para cuando nos presentemos ante cualquier juez, estará casada con el señor Abdel Razik. Lo que ellos presentan es una unidad familiar con dos padres y un hermano. Será algo a su favor, se lo aseguro.

Y la presencia de Bella no, se dio cuenta. Ella era una marca en la columna de los contras.

Su estómago cayó hasta sus zapatos.

Tuvo que aclarar su garganta varias veces antes de poder hablar.

—Y si… —Respiró profundamente, apretando la mano de Edward fuerte, esperando que él entendiese el porqué ella preguntaba esto. No podía mirarlo mientras hablaba—. Si… Si nosotros no estuviéramos juntos por el tiempo dado, ¿eso sería mejor?

—¡Bella! —protestó Edward.

Ella apretó su mano de nuevo, pero continuó mirando a Marcus.

El abogado lucía pensativo. Él dio golpecitos a su barbilla, considerándolo antes de mirarla.

—En este punto, tendría que decir que solo luciría peor. Podría dar la impresión de que el señor Cullen está trayendo personas a la vida de Benjamin que solo se irán de nuevo.

Él levantó una mano, deteniendo otra protesta de Edward.

—De nuevo, estos son solo los hechos como el juez puede verlos. La señorita Touma sí ofrece una unidad familiar más tradicional. El trabajo de su esposo puede ser visto de cualquier forma. Esta mudanza se necesita porque la sucursal de su compañía aquí en Washington cerrará, ¿es correcto?

Edward asintió.

—Así que por un lado, puede que podamos dar el caso de que su trabajo no es estable. Por el otro, él hace un poco más de dinero que usted. —Él consultó sus notas—. Creo que dijo que la señorita Touma ha trabajado desde casa desde que se graduó de la escuela de comercio.

—Sí.

—Y es muy probable que se convierta en una madre a tiempo completo, que se quede en casa, en Nueva York.

—Amun no quiere que ella trabaje luego de que el bebé nazca, no.

—Esto es muy probable que se vea como algo positivo. Y luego, por supuesto, el problema de cuándo y cómo fue concebido el niño saldrá a la luz. Como puede imaginar, ese hecho no les hará ningún favor. El peso que tendrá dependerá del juez que tengamos.

Él extendió sus manos ampliamente en la mesa.

—Señor Cullen, estoy muy consciente de que la última cosa que usted quiere hacer es arrastrar a la madre de su hijo por el lodo. Con eso dicho, ¿hay algo más, algo que represente que su persona pueda ser de cuidado?

—Es una buena madre —dijo Edward, tenso.

—Tengo eso claro, pero en este caso, necesitamos que sopese eso mucho mejor si quiere conservar a su hijo.

Fue Carlisle quien habló luego de unos segundos tensos.

—Edward… Nos contaste antes lo pasiva que es.

—Papá —siseó Edward.

Marcus inclinó su cabeza.

—¿Pasiva? —inquirió.

Edward frunció el ceño, pero Carlisle presionó más.

—Kebi es… Es una chica muy dulce, pero tiende a estar más cómoda con una presencia dominante en su vida. —Llevó su mirada hacia su hijo—. ¿No es eso lo que nos dijiste, Edward? ¿Que por eso fue que te quedaste cerca en vez de ir al otro lado del país para terminar la escuela, porque sabías que sus padres habrían tenido demasiado control sobre ella y Benjamin si no lo hacías?

—Eso es… ¡Ella tenía dieciséis! Por supuesto que sus padres influirían en sus decisiones. Solo trataban de protegerla.

—Amun también está tratando de protegerla. Si él puede convencerla de ver la versión que él tiene de los eventos, que tú tomaste ventaja de su juventud e ingenuidad cuando se conocieron, y que no firmaron un acuerdo de custodia, puede convencer al juez para que crea su historia.

—Su padre tiene razón, señor Cullen. Y es una preocupación válida. Apartando su influencia, Benjamin podría volverse más sumiso, menos independiente.

Él se recostó en la silla.

—Esos son los puntos básicos hasta ahora. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

Edward estuvo en silencio por un momento. Miró la mesa, su nariz dilatándose mientras trataba de mantener la calma. El agarre en su mano se había debilitado, así que Bella se soltó, aprovechando para frotar su espalda.

Finalmente, él levantó la mirada hacia Marcus.

—¿El juez querrá hablar con Benjamin? He escuchado que sucede algunas veces. Le preguntan al niño qué es lo que quiere.

—No. No debe preocuparse por eso. Pedirle a un niño tan joven que escoja entre dos padres que ama sería cruel y traumatizante. La idea básica es hacer lo que es mejor para el niño.

Edward dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, frotando una mano sobre sus ojos.

—Bien.

Avanzaron con cómo sería una audiencia y qué se esperaría de Edward y Kebi. Edward y sus padres preguntaban cosas. Marcus respondía.

Finalmente, Marcus se fue. Carlisle y Esme se quedaron un poco más, abrazando a su hijo y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para asegurarle que todo funcionaría.

Cuando se fueron, Edward se quedó parado en la puerta, moviéndose sobre sus pies. Lucía demacrado, como si esta pelea ya lo hubiese envejecido.

Deseando no sentirse tan apartada de la profundidad de toda esta situación, Bella avanzó cuidadosamente. Él no reconoció su presencia al comienzo, pero cuando ella tomó su mano, él dejó que lo guiara de vuelta al sofá. Cuando ella lo jaló para que se sentara, automáticamente envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor.

—Odio esto —susurró él con una voz que hacía que el corazón de Bella se resquebrajara en los bordes—. Odio muchísimo esto.

—Lo sé. —Ella besó su frente, deseando poder hacer algo más que abrazarlo.

Su respiración se atascó, pero luego logró hacer su camino. Luego de unos minutos de silencio cómodo, él levantó su cabeza, resoplando mientras lo hacía.

—Si esto tenía que suceder, supongo que es algo bueno que haya sucedido antes de que tomara la oferta de mis padres para ir a la escuela en vez de trabajar. Piensa en cómo habría lucido. Sería un desempleado, dependiendo de mis padres, ya mayores.

Sin saber qué responder a eso, Bella solo lo abrazó más fuerte.

Él suspiró.

—No te culpo por querer salir de este desastre.

Bella se tensó y se volteó para poder verlo. Ella tomó su rostro en sus manos, moviéndolo hasta que él la miró.

—Entiendes por qué pregunté eso, ¿cierto? —Realmente esperaba que no hubiese sido un error. Edward no necesitaba otra inseguridad—. Es la última cosa que quiero hacer, pero haría cualquier cosa para ayudarte.

Él presionó sus manos sobre las suyas en su rostro un momento antes de envolver sus dedos alrededor de los ajenos, llevando sus manos hacia abajo entre ellos.

—Entendería si, ya sabes, no quisieras lidiar con esto. Es demasiado, Bella, y no es tu batalla. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres huir?

—Oh, sí quiero huir. —Ella llevó las manos de él hacia su cintura, presionándolas allí antes de soltarlas y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Quiero tomarte a ti y a Benji y huir para que nunca tengas que pensar en no estar con él. —Ella besó su mejilla con ternura—. Esta es mi batalla, porque es tu batalla. Amor… No se supone que la vida sea fácil.

Él la acercó más, inclinando su cabeza contra la suya y besándola fervorosamente.

—No tengo idea de lo que hice para merecerte.

—Algo muy malo —bromeó ella.

Ella dejó que la colocase en su regazo y, por algunos minutos, ambos se perdieron en el consuelo de su toque. Ella lo besó, esperando que entendiese cuán en serio se los tomaba a él y a Benjamin. De sus besos, sus caricias, ella trató de atraer la comodidad suficiente para silenciar la desesperación que sentía. Quería volver a hacía unos días, donde su situación era compleja, pero estable.

Luego de algún tiempo, Bella se apartó. Lo miró, su corazón comenzando a latir a un ritmo errático mientras su mente trabajaba a contrarreloj. Su boca estaba seca, su garganta tensa, pero de alguna manera logró decir lo que necesitaba decir.

—Edward… si tú… —Ella tragó fuerte—. Si lo que Marcus sugirió sobre nosotros… —Bufó, irritada con sus propios nervios, y se tranquilizó—. Si quisieras hacer eso, yo también.

La sorpresa fue rápidamente reemplazada por una expresión tierna en sus ojos. Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas con tal cuidado que ella se sintió atesorada.

—Prometo ser bueno contigo, nena —murmuró—. No he olvidado esa promesa.

Él se movió de nuevo, recostándose en el sofá con ella acurrucada en su pecho. Sus dedos acariciaron su cabello mientras hablaba de nuevo.

—Si quieres la verdad… sí, lo pienso. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, así que por supuesto que lo pienso. —Trazó su oreja con su dedo y bajó por la línea de su rostro hacia su barbilla—. Pero Bella, si me caso contigo, _cuando_ me case contigo, quiero que sea porque estamos listos para hacer ese compromiso entre nosotros. Querría que nuestro matrimonio iniciara con una buena base, cuando estemos en un buen lugar. Este no es un buen lugar.

Ella se acostó contra él, posando su cabeza en su hombro, protegida por su barbilla mientras ella trataba de esconder su ridícula y complacida sonrisa. Su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho por otras razones completamente diferentes.

—Yo también pienso en ello —admitió en un susurro.

Era demasiado pronto y había muchas otras cosas sucediendo en sus vidas como para que ella quisiese casarse mañana, pero definitivamente sucedería un día por cómo ella se sentía por él. La idea de permanecer con él no era tan atemorizante como ella habría imaginado.

Pero la atolondrada emoción que él había provocado, se desvaneció igual de rápido cuando sus pensamientos se nivelaron con ella.

Edward estaba enormemente preocupado de que su vida fuera muy complicada y estaba colocando demasiado en su plato a una edad muy joven. Por otro lado, Bella también estaba preocupada de que su edad fuera un problema. No quería preocuparse por tenerle rencor por las complicaciones que él había traído a su vida. No era su culpa que todo esto estuviera sucediendo. No era algo que había escogido para infligir en ella, ¿cómo podría estar enojada? Era lo suficientemente mayor para entender que nadie venía sin equipaje, ninguna vida era simple y era simplemente tonto estar molesta con Edward por cosas que sucedieron antes de que siquiera lo hubiese conocido.

Aún así, estaba consciente de que era demasiado para ella. Quería ser la pareja estable para apoyarlo. Quería ser lo que Amun era para Kebi. A pesar de cómo ella se sintiera respecto a esa relación, Kebi había encontrado su compañero para la vida. Sus vidas estaban entrelazadas y se apoyaban el uno al otro.

Bella continuó pensando en su posición en los puntos de Marcus contra Edward en su búsqueda para conservar a su hijo.

—Sabes que haría cualquier cosa que necesitaras, ¿cierto? —preguntó ella, levantando su cabeza para mirarlo.

Él rozó su pulgar sobre sus labios.

—Solo no te vayas.

.

 _Él le dijo_ cuandome case contigo… _Sé que pasaron muchas cosas en el capi, pero esa frase es como muy tierna para dejarla pasar. ¿No les encanta Edward?_

 _Ahora sí, ¿qué les ha parecido toda la conversación con el abogado? ¿Ven que Edward tenga alguna posibilidad de ganar o se hace cada vez más difícil? Nos encantaría saber sus opiniones en un RR._

 _¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas!_

 _¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	21. No es bueno, una semana muy mala

_**Disclamer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de **LyricalKris** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** Rosie

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 21:** **No es bueno** **, una semana muy mala**

Benjamin no era un campista feliz.

Bella estaba con él en su habitación, mientras que sus padres tenían una conversación que iba aumentando de tono en algún lugar del apartamento. Benjamin estaba estrellando dos de sus muñecos de acción, violentamente. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas, su sonrisa normalmente feliz convertida en una mueca oscura. Ella nunca había querida abrazar a alguien más, aunque ella tampoco era su persona favorita en estos momentos.

—Benji —intentó ella pero él le dedicó una mirada que la hizo callar.

—Mi nombre es Benjamin —dijo fríamente—. Solo mi mami y papi pueden decirme Benji. Tú no eres mi mami. —Con eso, él se giró para estar sentado con sus piernas cruzadas, dándole la espalda.

Suspirando, Bella se recostó en su cama, sintiéndose inútil. No pudo confortar a Benjamin y no pudo permanecer al lado de Edward. Estaba cansada de sentirse tan fuera de su zona de confort.

Las voces que discutían se acercaron y la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Bella se sentó rápidamente, escuchando a Edward suplicar.

—Kebi, por favor, no hagas esto.

—Benjamin. Vamos. Nos vamos.

Benjamin se puso de pie, su expresión pensativa y se alejó de su madre en vez de acercarse.

—Es el turno de papi. Iremos al zoológico. Él me lo dijo.

—Vendrás a casa conmigo, donde debes estar —dijo Kebi, dando un paso hacia él.

Benjamin se alejó de ella, su expresión furiosa.

—No. No, no me iré.

—Kebi —intentó Edward, colocando la mano en su hombro.

—No quiero hablar contigo —dijo, apartándose de su toque—. Benjamin. Ven conmigo ahora mismo.

Bella se movió rápidamente para pararse al lado de Edward justo afuera de la puerta. Ella colocó su mano en su espalda, insegura sobre cómo ayudar o qué decir. Su corazón y estomago estaban oprimidos.

Benjamin esquivó las manos de su madre y corrió hacia la puerta, gritando "no" durante todo el camino. Su rostro estaba contorsionado y furioso. Edward intentó atraparlo, pero el pequeño empujó a su padre apartándolo del camino.

—¡No! No me agradas. En estos momentos no me agradas —jadeó, lágrimas comenzando a recorrer su rostro cuando volvió la mirada a su madre—. Y tú no me agradas. Estás siendo mala. Están siendo malos el uno con el otro y gritando. No me quiero ir. Es el turno de papi y no me voy a ir, no me puedes obligar.

Con eso, corrió por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Edward, la única habitación con un seguro, cerrándola de un portazo detrás de él. Sus sollozos desgarradores fueron inmediatamente audibles.

Edward apoyó su mano sobre la puerta y apoyó la frente allí por un par de segundos antes de girarse hacia Kebi. Su voz fue suave, calmada, pero agotada y triste.

—Por favor. No hagas esto difícil. No será fácil, pero no tiene por qué ser difícil.

Ella bufó, abrazándose el torso. Era obvio por la expresión en su rostro que ella detestaba las lágrimas de su hijo tanto como lo hacía Edward.

—¿Crees que lo que tú hiciste no es difícil? —lo desafió, su voz temblando—. Metiste extraños en nuestro asunto, Edward. Mis padres, Amun, ellos querían que fuera a un juez, pero nunca lo hice. Durante años no lo hice. Les dije que eras un buen padre, que tú nunca intentarías lastimarlo a propósito o a mí.

—No estoy intentando lastimar a ninguno de los dos. ¿Qué opción me dejaste? —Pasó una mano por su cabello inquietamente y Bella tuvo que contenerse para no meterse sabiendo que solo podría hacer las cosas peores.

—¿No podías hablar conmigo? Un imbécil aburrido me entregó unos papeles para firmar, ¿cómo si fuera algún criminal que se robaría a tu hijo?

Edward hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué habrías dicho, Kebs? ¿Qué habrías hecho si te hubiera dicho que no me iba a mudar, no me podía mudar al otro lado del país? ¿Si quiera considerarías dejar a Benjamin aquí conmigo?

Ella se encogió ante la idea y tragó grueso.

—Si no vendrás, un hijo debe estar con su madre.

—Soy un buen padre. Lo sabes. Lo has dicho. Si no te quedarás, no hay razón para que él no esté mejor solo conmigo, con sus amigos, con…

—No me puedo quedar —espetó—. ¿Qué querías que hiciéramos? El trabajo de Amun no sobrevivirá aquí, ¿y luego qué? ¿Tendría que mantenernos a los cuatro con mi pequeño salario?

—¿Y aun así esperas que me mude al otro lado del país sin nada? Sin trabajo, sin un lugar donde vivir, ¿sin apoyo?

—No te estoy pidiendo que hagas eso.

—¿O perder a mi hijo? —Edward suspiró temblorosamente, frotando sus ojos—. ¿Lo ves? Esto es imposible. No puedo pedirte que lo dejes aquí conmigo más de lo que tú puedes pedirme que lo deje ir, sin discutirlo. ¿Qué más puedo hacer aparte de dejar que un desconocido tome esa decisión por nosotros?

Él se acercó a ella, dudosamente alzando una mano. De nuevo, ella se alejó de su toque y él suspiró, dejando caer su mano a su costado.

—Esto va a ser horrible para él. No tienes idea de lo que mucho que odio eso, pero no sé qué más hacer. Lo que podemos hacer es ser civilizados el uno con el otro y no interrumpir su rutina hasta que tengamos que hacerlo. Por favor, déjalo aquí.

—¿Y cómo sé que no te quedarás con él? —lo desafió pero su voz no se escuchaba tan molesta como hubiera podido ser.

—Nunca te mentí. He sido bueno contigo, Kebs.

—No me digas así —siseó, recordándole a Bella a su hijo—. Lo dejaré. Por ahora. Pero tú hiciste esto difícil, Edward. Diste el primer paso.

Luego ella salió, pasando a un lado de Bella dedicándole una mirada fulminante en su dirección.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Edward se desplomó, la energía y la pelea abandonándolo. Se apoyó contra la pared, con sus manos sobre sus ojos. Se deslizó hacia el suelo y Bella se movió hacia él, deslizando a su lado.

—¿He dicho —murmuró amargamente— que odio esto? —Suspiró, apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro—. Ella tiene razón. Yo di el primer paso.

—No tenías otra opción. —Bella entrelazó sus dedos, apretando su mano fuertemente—. Estas cosas se vuelven desastrosas. Estabas protegiendo tus derechos al dar el primer paso.

—Dime que estoy haciendo lo correcto —susurró.

Ella dejó un largo beso en la línea de su cabello.

—Estás haciendo lo correcto.

Siendo sinceros, ella no pensaba que hubiera algo correcto para hacer. No podía imaginar estar en la situación de Kebi más de lo que quería estar en la de Edward. Pero ella era su novia y no era momento para pragmatismo. Él necesitaba escuchar que no estaba siendo un monstruo.

Edward se tomó un par de minutos más para sí mismo, antes de ponerse de pie. Tocó la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Benji? —llamó, su voz gentil—. Abre la puerta.

—¡No me quiero ir!

—No te vas a ir. Mami ya se fue.

Luego de un par de tensos segundos, pudieron escuchar a Benjamin sorbiendo por la nariz, le quitó el seguro a la puerta y esta se abrió con un chillido. El pequeño miró a su padre con ojos rojos.

—No me agradas en estos momentos.

El corazón de Bella se rompió pero Edward asintió.

—Eso está bien. Es entendible. ¿Quieres salir y hablar sobre el tema?

Benjamin negó con su cabeza, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas de nuevo.

—¿Qué tal un abrazo? —La voz de Edward tembló un poco y Bella pensó que él necesitaba un abrazo de su hijo tal vez más de lo que su hijo necesitaba uno de él.

Benjamin abrió la puerta por completo y salió disparado hacia los brazos de su padre. Él se abrazó fuertemente, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Edward mientras jadeaba un poco. Edward cerró sus ojos, sentándose en el suelo con Benjamin en su regazo. Durante largos segundos simplemente se sostuvieron.

—Te amo. Mami te ama. No hay nada en este mundo que puede cambiar eso. ¿De acuerdo?

—Ajá. —La vaga aceptación de Benjamin fue farfullada contra el hombro de su padre.

Edward frotó su espalda en círculos confortantes.

—¿Aún quieres ir al zoológico?

—Sí. Pero quiero que seamos solo nosotros.

—Ben…

—Está bien —dijo Bella rápidamente—. Necesitan un tiempo de chicos. Estoy bien con eso.

Edward le dedicó una mirada agradecida sobre el hombro de Benjamin. Él intentó pararse, pero el niño se guindó tercamente de él. Con un suspiro, Edward se puso de pie con Benjamin en sus brazos y se acercó a Bella para besarla.

—Gracias —susurró cerca de su oído.

—Debería ir a ver si mi compañera de cuarto aún vive. —Ella besó la mejilla de Edward antes de poner una mano sobre el hombro de Benjamin—. Te veré más tarde, Benjamin. ¿De acuerdo?

En vez de una respuesta, Benjamin giró su cabeza como si estuviera intentando clavarse en la piel de Edward para alejarse de ella.

—Benji, Bella está hablando contigo.

El pequeño profirió un gruñido.

—Está bien. En serio —dijo Bella, tratando de no sentirse lastimada. No tenía idea por qué Benjamin había decidido que ella era la enemiga pública número uno, probablemente era de ser esperado. Sabría Dios lo que les habría escuchado decir a su madre o a Amun o la conclusión a la que había llegado con su lógica de niño sobre toda la situación.

—Llámame —le dijo ella a Edward.

Apartando las necesidades de Benjamin, le mataba dejarlo.

 _ **~0~**_

Esa semana no fue fácil.

Benjamin había sido un terror tanto en casa como en la escuela. Edward no había recibido una llamada, sino dos de parte de su maestra. En una semana. De un niño que nunca antes había estado en problemas.

Kebi y Amun trataron de culparlo a él de eso. Si él no estuviera peleando, por supuesto, Benjamin no estaría confundido y a la defensiva. Probablemente era cierto, pero ese era el problema. La vida no se trataba de decisiones fáciles. La paternidad era siempre sobre el tiempo y a largo plazo él sí creía que Benjamin estaría mejor quedándose en Seattle.

—De muchas maneras, sería más fácil si Kebi no fuera una buena mamá, si Amun lo tratara mal. ¿Es eso horrible? —le preguntó a Bella una noche.

—No lo creo. Me siento de la misma forma. Me alegra que tenga tantas personas en su vida que lo aman, pero sería más fácil para mí verla como la mala si fuera… mala.

Toda la semana, Bella hizo lo mejor que pudo para apoyar la necesidad de Edward aunque Benjamin no lo hizo fácil. Él estaba molesto con el mundo. Pareció haberse pegado al hecho que Bella era la persona más fácil de controlar, frecuentemente le ordenaba que se fuera del apartamento.

Ese jueves, con un gentil estimulo de Esme y Carlisle, Edward le dio un alto.

—Quiero que te disculpes con Bella. Ahora.

—No. Lo dije en serio. Ella no me agrada. Debería irse. Ella ya no es buena conmigo. Tú dijiste que podemos comer helado. Quiero comer helado, pero creo que Bella debería irse a casa. —Cruzó sus brazos desafiantemente.

Edward se los bajó.

—Creo que acabas de perder tu helado.

Los ojos de Benjamin se abrieron pero luego se entrecerraron igual de rápido.

—Me odias.

—No. Claro que no. creo que estás siendo muy malo con alguien que no ha sido malo contigo en lo absoluto. Ahora la abuela, el abuelo, Bella y yo vamos a ver televisión. Tú ve a mi habitación y piensa por un momento si quieres seguir siendo malo o si quieres disculparte y ver televisión con nosotros. —Cuando Benjamin lo fulminó con la mirada, agregó—. Ahora, Benjamin Rafi Cullen.

Refunfuñando, Benjamin se giró hacia el pasillo.

—Mi habitación, Benjamin —advirtió Edward.

—¡Me odias! —insistió de nuevo Benjamin antes de azotar la puerta de la habitación de su padre.

Edward cerró sus ojos, inhalando y exhalando por la nariz.

—No me gustó eso —murmuró a nadie en particular.

Esme frotó su espalda y Bella apretó su mano.

—Si no fuera una noche de trabajo, te diría que salieras con Bella y te tomases un trago doble —dijo Carlisle.

Abriendo sus ojos, Edward les dedicó a sus padres una mirada divertida.

—De todas formas, Bella no puede ir a un bar, papá, pero gracias. —Colocó un brazo alrededor de Bella, acercándola. Suspiró—. Además, tengo que hablar con Benji de nuevo cuando se calme.

Bella no dijo nada, pero lo abrazó de vuelta, necesitando su abrazo. Algunas veces, se sentía tan joven. Demasiado joven.

Ella no entendía del todo para qué pensaba que era demasiado joven y por qué eso la hacía sentir tan impotentemente dependiente en esta situación donde Edward necesitaba mucho más apoyo, hasta que recibió un sobre grueso ese sábado.

Cuando leyó las palabras, se alteró completa e irracionalmente. Le tomó todo de su control para no llorar, lo cual era tanto bizarro como estúpido. Esto era lo que ella había querido. Era por lo que ella había trabajado.

Bella ni siquiera intentó decirle a Edward hasta el domingo en la tarde. Eran ocho cuadras desde su apartamento hacia el estacionamiento, donde Edward le había pedido verse. Ella caminó, necesitando pensar.

En el taller, encontró a Edward sin uniforme, era su día libre, después de todo, hablando con Emmett y Jasper. Fue claro que él había discutido con Amun esa mañana cuando él y Kebi pasaron a buscar a Benjamin.

—Ridículo, tío. —Jasper negó con su cabeza—. Una madre debe priorizar a su hijo, sin hacer preguntas.

—Todo depende. Como por ejemplo, no me confiaría yo solo con un bebé —dijo Emmett.

Jasper bufó.

—¿Estás bromeando? Sentarías al niño y olvidarías dónde lo dejaste.

Emmett rodó sus ojos.

—Sí, pero tú eres diferente. —Señaló a Edward—. La cosa de mitad y mitad funcionaba realmente bien aunque podrías hacerlo tú solo.

La postura de Edward se relajó cuando vio a Bella y él abrió sus brazos mientras que los otros dos la saludaban. Ella saludó a los chicos, pero se acurrucó contra Edward, colocando su cabeza debajo de su mandíbula.

—¿Bella? —Ella pudo sentir la vibración de su voz en su garganta. Él se movió, alejándola un poco de él para poder verla—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí. —Incluso para sus propios oídos la aseguración se escuchaba poco convincente—. Caminé hasta aquí. Estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo.

Él se veía como si estuviese a punto de comentar sobre su mentira, cuando sus ojos se posaron en el sobre en sus brazos. Él se lo quitó.

—¿Qué es esto?

Ella simplemente asintió con su cabeza, su garganta estrecha para hablar, por más ridículo que fuera.

Con una expresión de preocupación, Edward abrió el sobre y sacó los documentos que estaban dentro. Comenzó a leer el membrete de la carta y sus ojos se abrieron al instante. Él alzó la mirada hacia ella.

—¿Esta es la beca a la que aplicaste el año pasado?

Bella asintió lentamente.

Edward leyó un poco más y su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa. Bella chilló cuando él de repente pasó un brazo por su cintura y la dio vueltas en el aire. Colocándola de nuevo sobre sus pies, le batió en el aire los documentos a Emmett y Jasper.

—¿Ven esto? Justo aquí dice que tengo a la chica más inteligente del estado.

Jasper le quitó los papeles, mientras Edward estaba distraído dándole un gran beso en la mejilla a Bella, lo cual la hizo reír.

—Lo que en realidad dice es que tienes una beca completa y algo más.

—Lo mismo —dijo Edward. Acunó su rostro entre sus manos—. Nena, estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

—Genial, chica —aceptó Emmett—. Realmente genial.

Bella se encontró a sí misma sonriendo y sonrojándose ante su atención, finalmente dejando que la felicidad quitara la extraña desesperación que había recaído sobre ella cuando vio la carta de notificación. Era algo bueno. No, demonios. Era algo genial. Se graduaría sin deuda y podría tomar menos horas en la cafetería con lo que había estado ahorrando.

Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de Edward, sintiendo como si desaparecería en su piel si pudiera. Aunque estaba feliz y orgullosa de sí misma, también estaba un poco consternada. Ella sabía cuál era la raíz de su aferramiento, la desesperación que estaba debajo de la superficie a lo largo de todo el suplicio con Benjamin. El hecho era que, esa carta significaba que se quedaría aquí. No sería una decisión muy inteligente irse cuando su escuela iba a ser pagada. Ella no podría renunciar a sus sueños para seguir a Edward.

Porque había algo que nadie estaba diciendo, Bella lo sabía de todas formas. Si Edward perdía, si Kebi tenía el derecho de mudar a su hijo al otro lado del país, él se iría. Sus padres lo ayudarían. No sería lo mejor para ninguno de ellos, pero lo harían.

Y Bella no sería capaz de seguirlo, incluso si quisiera.

* * *

 _Un capítulo difícil… Como dice Bella, sería más fácil si Kebi fuese mala, pero todos en esta historia aman a Benji y ahí es donde no hay algo que sea del todo correcto. ¿Qué les parece a ustedes?_

 _Y ese final… si Edward pierde van a tener que separarse, ¿se lo imaginan?_

 _Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. ¡Nos hacen sentir muy felices!_

 _No se olviden que tenemos un nuevo grupo en Facebook para las traducciones, pueden encontrar el link en nuestro perfil ;)_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	22. Veredicto

_**Disclamer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de **LyricalKris** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** Katie. D. B

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Veredicto**

Charlie pasó para una visita la semana antes de la audiencia. Llevó a Bella a una cena de lujo para felicitarla por la beca. Bella sabía que estaba curioso cuando ella rechazó su oferta para permitir que Edward viniera. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Charlie le preguntara lo que estaba sucediendo.

Bella resumió la situación lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Cómo lo llevas en todo esto, Bells? —preguntó su padre.

—¿Yo? Oh. Estoy bien. —Ella se encogió de hombros, jugando con la servilleta de tela sobre su regazo—. Es difícil, ¿sabes? Benji está tan molesto conmigo últimamente, pero lo entiendo. No puedo culparlo por estar enojado. De una manera u otra, es su mundo el que está siendo desgarrado. Está enojado como el infierno con sus padres, pero es pegajoso con ellos. Por supuesto; ¿por qué no lo sería? Pero Amun y yo y cualquier persona que intenta hablar con él son blancos. Ha estado en más problemas en la escuela y en casa estas últimas semanas de lo que ha estado antes.

Charlie tarareó en respuesta, luciendo pensativo.

—No puedo imaginar que vaya a ser fácil para él, incluso después de que la decisión haya sido tomada.

—No —dijo Bella con un suspiro. Era un hecho que le provocaba a Edward una gran cantidad de dolor. ¿A qué padre no le dolía cuando su hijo estaba sufriendo?

—¿Entonces eso dónde te deja?

Bella frunció las cejas.

—¿Qué?

Su padre se movió, luciendo incómodo pero determinado.

—Digamos que Edward gana. Es eso lo que quieres, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Estás realmente preparada para eso?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tu novio sería un padre a tiempo completo. Sin semanas libres. Ni fines de semana. Eso es lo que estás pidiendo.

—Benjamin es un gran niño.

—Ese no es realmente el punto. —La expresión de su padre era severa.

—¿Entonces cuál _es_ el punto? —Bella intentó mantener su voz constante, pero su tono salió entrecortado. Con todas las incertidumbres en su vida, ella resintió a Charlie agregando otra cosa a su lista.

—Está bien. Veo esa mirada en tu rostro. Sabes lo que estás haciendo. No lo haces, pero esa es una lección que todos llegamos a aprender a nuestro debido tiempo. —Le ofreció una sonrisa—. Solo prométeme que vas a ver por ti. La prioridad de Edward será ese pequeño niño, así que haz lo que es mejor para ti. Es tu vida, Bella.

—Lo sé, papá.

 _ **~0~**_

—La juez Margaret Campbell es una de las mejores jueces que podrían haber conseguido, considerando todas las cosas —les dijo Marcus, sus manos se juntaron, su expresión calculadora.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —instó Edward, siempre necesitando más seguridad que la cara seria, sin emoción, sin dulzura que el abogado podía darle.

—Ninguna persona es imparcial. Qué es lo mejor para un niño es una pregunta para la que todo el mundo está seguro que su respuesta es la correcta. Los jueces no son diferentes.

»Si un juez cree, realmente en lo profundo de su ser cree, que un niño está en mejores manos con su madre para cuidarlo, entonces casi cualquier argumento, no importa cuánto se fuerce, sería todo lo que necesitaría para justificarlo dándole la custodia a la madre.

—¿Pero la juez Campbell no es así? —preguntó Bella ansiosamente. Ella intentaba callarse en las reuniones como estas, ofreciendo su apoyo silencioso al lado de Edward. Cuanto más cerca llegaban al día del juicio, más difícil era no vivir con el miedo del peor escenario.

—No. Las resoluciones de la juez Campbell no tienden a favorecer a la madre más que el padre. Ella es bastante pragmática. Más que la mayoría de los jueces, diría yo.

»Ella tiene una parcialidad obvia, y si se la presiona de la manera incorrecta, no ayudará a tu caso en absoluto. No tiene ninguna paciencia para la exageración. —Miró hacia arriba, mirando a Edward con cuidado—. De lo que me han dicho del señor Abdel Razik, si tiene su momento como testigo, esto puede funcionar como un punto a nuestro favor.

Bella tuvo que tratar de mantener una sonrisa fuera de su cara. Si Amun era cualquier cosa, era ser propenso a la exageración.

—Pero aun así, no es el padre, por lo que no podemos permitirnos el lujo de confiar en él para cometer un error. Repasemos el caso otra vez.

 _ **~0~**_

La noche antes de la audiencia, cayó en el tiempo de Edward, pero Kebi vino, sola, a suplicarle que la dejara tener a Benji por la noche.

—No estoy ni remotamente cómodo con eso.

Los ojos de Kebi pasaban a Bella y luego a Edward. Debió haber sido incómodo discutir delante de ella, pero Bella no iba a irse del lado de Edward. Se sentía a la defensiva, y esto era lo menos que podía hacer.

—¿Ahora estás muy incómodo de dejar a nuestro hijo conmigo?

—Vamos, Kebi. No hagas esto algo que no es. Tú sabes que pienso que eres una gran madre.

—¿Entonces por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué quieres que tu Bella sea su madre antes que yo?

Bella comenzó. Ella abrió la boca para discutir, pero nada salió. La acusación la golpeó un poco demasiado profundo. Ella estaría mintiendo si dijera que el pensamiento no había cruzado su mente más de una vez desde la conversación con su padre, y realmente, la había asustado.

Edward solo suspiró.

—Bella nunca va a ser su madre más de lo que Amun será su padre.

—¿Entonces por qué no dejas que me lo lleve esta noche? —Su tono fue lastimero, su expresión de súplica y vulnerable.

La mirada de Edward se suavizó.

—Por las mismas razones que tú lo quieres, estoy seguro. —Su tono era tranquilo, y dudó antes de seguir—. Y honestamente, Kebi, estoy más allá de la defensiva en este punto, es una locura. Me estás pidiendo esto y todo lo que puedo pensar es cómo se verá en la corte. Si te dejo llevarlo, ¿volverás mañana y contarás una historia acerca de cómo no podía esperar para tenerlo fuera de la casa así podría tener más tiempo solo con mi novia?

Los ojos de Kebi se ampliaron.

—¿Tú crees que haría eso?

—No lo sé, Kebi. En este punto, realmente no lo sé. Tu esposo lo diría en un santiamén. Más que eso, él lo creería. ¿Entiendes lo mucho que me asusta? Si… —Él tragó duro—. Si no pudiera ver a mi hijo, si la voz de Amun fuera todo lo que escuchara, ¿qué comenzaría a pensar Benjamin de mí?

—Amun nunca le ha dicho a Benji una palabra sobre ti —argumentó Kebi.

—Pero su opinión se ha salido al menos una vez frente a él.

Bella se retiró entonces. Parecía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Obviamente, Kebi no estaba aquí para atacar a Edward.

Sin importar el veredicto del día siguiente, sería mejor para todos si pudieran encontrar otra vez la amistad que una vez habían disfrutado.

Estaba a punto de pasar la puerta de Benjamin completamente cuando se dio cuenta que oyó llanto viniendo de adentro. Ella dudó. Aunque Edward logró que él se diera cuenta que no había ninguna excusa para ser siempre malo, estaba todavía frío hacia Bella. Pero obviamente, necesitaba consuelo. Lo peor de todo, sus padres estaban en la sala de estar.

Golpeando primero, ella suavemente empujó para abrir la puerta cuando Benjamin no respondió de inmediato. Al instante, su corazón se retorció. El niño era la imagen de la miseria. Se había acurrucado encima de la colcha con la otra mitad envuelta alrededor de él. Incluso debajo de las cobijas estaba claro para Bella que sus rodillas estaban bajo su barbilla, y que estaba llorando suavemente.

—Oye. —Ella se sentó en la cama, tentativamente tocándole el cabello con los dedos. Cuando no le dijo que se alejara, le pasó los dedos a través de los rizos.

Para su sorpresa, él se dio vuelta y gateó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Echó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, escondiendo la cabeza contra su pecho.

—Algo malo pasará mañana, ¿verdad? —preguntó, su voz amortiguada.

Cuidadosamente, Bella acunó su mano bajo su mentón, inclinando su rostro surcado por las lágrimas hacia arriba para que la mirara.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Hasta donde ella sabía, todo el mundo se guardaba los detalles sobre la batalla por la custodia de Benjamin. Él era profundamente consciente de que los adultos en su vida estaban peleando y que algo iba a cambiar, pero más allá de eso, desconocía los detalles.

—Solo dime —le rogó.

—Nada peor que un día de escuela —intentó ella, pero él no lo estaba comprando. Ella suspiró—. ¿Recuerdas lo que tu papá te dijo sobre la vida?

Moqueando, Benjamin asintió con la cabeza.

—Él dijo que a veces pasan cosas que no quieres que pasen. Dijo que a veces tienes que... —Tomó una respiración jadeante, tratando de calmarse— lidiar con los golpes, y recordar cuántas personas te aman.

Bella asintió.

—Mañana, tu mami y papi tienen que tomar una muy, muy, muy difícil elección. Y sí, tiene que ver contigo. Realmente lo siento, pero eso es lo que te puedo contar. Ahora. Sé que es frustrante.

Benjamin hizo el sonido de suspiro más exasperado en la historia de los niños en todas partes.

—Sabes, los niños pueden saber cosas también —resopló él—. ¡Voy a tener ocho!

—Lo sé. —Bella tuvo que reír, y le hizo cosquillas a Benjamin hasta que él se rio—. Tú sabes que lo más importante es que tu papá y tu mamá te aman mucho. Sin importar qué, eso nunca cambiará. No mientras vivas.

—Sí. Lo sé. —Benjamin la miró, su expresión pensativa—. ¿Tú me amas?

La respiración de Bella se atascó.

—Sí, pequeño. Lo hago.

—¿Aunque no sea bueno?

—Todos tenemos nuestros días. Dijiste que lo sentías, así que tú y yo estamos bien.

Él le ofreció una aproximación de su habitual sonrisa.

—Eso está bien —dijo, y entonces él la abrazó otra vez.

Un minuto más tarde, Edward llegó con Kebi detrás de él.

—Mami. —Benjamin lucía receloso mientras sus ojos saltaban entre sus padres—. ¿Qué haces aquí? No es tu turno.

—Estaba cerca y quería darte un beso de buenas noches. ¿Está bien eso? —Ella se agachó un poco para darle a Benjamin un abrazo largo y apretado. Bella pudo ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, y su corazón se compadeció de la mujer. Por mucho que ella quisiera que Edward ganara mañana, era casi ajena al hecho de que la situación debía haber sido igual de aterradora para Kebi como lo fue para él.

Después de que Kebi se fue, los tres vieron una película juntos. Edward dejó que Benjamín estuviera despierto hasta más tarde de lo habitual. Por lo general, cuando todos miraban televisión, Benjamin dibujaba o jugaba en la mesa de café. Hoy se sentó acunado entre Edward y Bella. Estaba ceñido, manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de su padre en todo momento. Edward estaba más que bien con eso.

Finalmente, los ojos de Benjamin se cerraron y Edward lo mandó a la cama.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Edward fue a ella. Le envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura, manteniéndola cerca, y Bella le presionó pequeños besos en la parte inferior de la barbilla.

—Por favor quédate. —Su voz era desgarradoramente débil.

—Por supuesto.

Él tomó su mano, guiándola de regreso hacia su habitación. Detrás de las puertas cerradas no dijo nada mientras le quitaba su suéter y camiseta. Le había desprendido el sujetador y besado sus labios, su cuello, su clavícula.

Bella no estaba completamente sorprendida cuando, en lugar de ir más lejos, él le puso una de sus viejas camisetas por la cabeza. Sus ojos se quedaron sobre su cara mientras enganchaba sus dedos a través de las presillas de su pantalón, tirándola firmemente contra él. La besó otra vez, lentamente, su lengua recorriendo lánguidamente la de ella. Sus dedos estimularon la piel alrededor de su ombligo, haciéndola reír. El sonido trajo una sonrisa a los labios de él.

Entre besos, ella logró sacar su bóxer y él logró bajar su pantalón. Ella levantó las mantas, dejándolo gatear en la cama antes de que ella lo siguiera. Bella acarició su cabello mientras él tomaba respiraciones profundas. Sus labios rozaron su garganta, pero por un largo, largo tiempo, él no habló en absoluto. Parte de Bella estaba agradecida, porque ella no tenía idea de qué decir.

Sobre todo, ella lo abrazaba. Cada cierto tiempo se besaban. Sus besos eran necesitados y desesperados, pero él nunca iba más allá de eso. Siempre sus pensamientos lo traicionarían, y él pondría su cabeza hacia abajo contra su hombro mientras su respiración se agitaba. Eran casi las primeras horas de la mañana cuando él levantó la cabeza.

—No soy ciego al hecho de que esto debe apestar para ti —dijo él—. No quiero que pienses que no pienso sobre eso.

—Shhh. Edward. —Ella le acarició la nuca y le besó la punta de la nariz.

—Desearía... Sé que no te he estado prestando atención. Sé que te alejé más de una vez cuando Amun y Kebi estaban alrededor. No mereces eso.

—Edward. —Bella tomó su cara entre sus manos. El miró hacia arriba, sus pesados ojos con culpa—. Por favor, no te preocupes por mí. Estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes. Lo sé.

Él suspiró, su aliento caliente contra su cara, y la besó otra vez.

—Te amo.

Quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero la verdad, ella no tenía ni idea. Lo sostuvo y lo abrazó y lo besó en su lugar, ofreciendo oraciones a dioses que ella no creía realmente, esperando lo mejor.

 _ **~0~**_

La audiencia fue estresante.

Era difícil decir quién estaba ganando. Bella pensó que ambos lados tenían un buen caso. Golpes fueron dados por ambos lados. Bella se ruborizó y tartamudeó mientras trataba de explicar el incidente cuando ella estuvo enferma y semidesnuda frente a Benjamin. Edward se veía más allá de furioso de que eso hubiera sido traído a colación. Pero Marcus se mostró hábil pulsando los botones de Amun, guiándolo para que luciera impulsivo.

Por supuesto, ellos ofrecieron más que su parte justa de buenos puntos.

Con Edward, Benjamin no tendría que alejarse de sus cuatro abuelos, los amigos de Edward, que lo adoraban, su escuela y sus propios amigos. Pero Kebi ofrecía una unidad familiar intacta, un hermano más joven y una figura paterna que ganaba más que suficiente para mantener a toda la familia.

Tan nerviosa a como ella estaba, el corazón de Bella se hinchó cuando vio la presentación de Edward y Benjamin.

Todos vinieron. Todo el mundo. El garaje fue cerrado ya sea por el día o bien el señor Hale lo manejó por su cuenta, porque Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie estaban todos allí junto a Alice, Carlisle, Esme y, un invitado sorpresa, Charlie.

—Yo te apoyo, tú lo apoyas. No es una ecuación difícil —fue todo lo que dijo Charlie.

Bella nunca había amado más a su padre.

Kebi tenía a sus padres, pero viendo que permanecerían en Washington mientras que ella se mudaba a Nueva York, Bella se preguntaba qué tan efectivo fue su apoyo.

Finalmente, todos lo que habían sido llamados como testigos habían sido escuchados e hicieron todos los argumentos disponibles.

La juez Campbell suspiró pesadamente.

—Estos casos son increíblemente difíciles de debatir. Este joven es muy afortunado en cierto sentido. Señor Cullen, señora Abdel Razik, es muy claro para mí que ustedes aman a su hijo y están buscando lo mejor para él. Creo muy firmemente que cualquier sentencia que haga hoy, tendría una igualmente buena oportunidad de funcionar con éxito.

»Pero por supuesto, la responsabilidad de la elección cae sobre mí. No quiero pensar en lo que Benjamin está perdiendo aquí. Parece que el sistema que tenían antes estaba funcionando maravillosamente y Benjamin tenía un entorno positivo, cariñoso, constante.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda antes de mirarlos.

»Señora Abdel Razik, señor Cullen, es la decisión de la corte que lo mejor para Benjamin es permanecer aquí en Seattle.

Bella jadeó, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había contenido la respiración. Su corazón martillaba muy rápido, y estaba agarrando la mano de Charlie como si su vida dependiera de eso. Desde donde estaba sentada podía ver como todo el cuerpo de Edward se relajaba por el alivio. Oyó a Esme murmurar «Gracias a Dios», y a Emmett susurrar un fervoroso «¡Si!».

Kebi no estaba tan contenta. Dio un grito, al instante cayendo hacia adelante.

—Su Señoría... —comenzó ella, pero su abogado le tocó el brazo y la juez la cortó con una expresión severa.

—Es la sentencia de la corte en este momento. —Su voz era suave pero firme—. Usted tendrá derecho de visita. Usted y el señor Cullen se encargarán de organizar las visitas de Benjamin durante los descansos de la escuela y durante las vacaciones de verano.

»Señora Abdel Razik, mi opinión de lo que más beneficiaría a su hijo es que usted y el señor Cullen compartan la custodia de él. Me doy cuenta de que su familia en este momento está mejor acomodada por esta mudanza a Nueva York. Si eso cambia, sin embargo, usted tiene mi promesa de que este tribunal reevaluará este arreglo. Los animo a trabajar hacia esta opción por el bien de su hijo.

Repasaron unas cuantas cosas más. Debían mantener la disposición que siempre tuvieron —una semana sí, una semana no— mientras Kebi y Amun vivieran en Washington. Edward rechazó manutención. La juez Campbell le recomendó a Edward que él consiguiera un terapeuta para Benjamin. Ella sabía que había estado teniendo problemas y esperaba que estos continuaran después de que su madre se mudara. A continuación, les deseó mucha suerte.

Kebi estaba obviamente agitada, sollozando cuando se dio la vuelta. Amun estaba allí para encontrarla, y la jaló a sus brazos tan pronto como pudo.

Fue extraño verlos, reflexionó Bella. Amun había sido siempre rudo y arrogante en su presencia, pero aquí estaba un lado completamente distinto. Estaba visiblemente afligido por la mujer que sostenía en sus brazos. Besó su frente con ternura y murmuró en su oído mientras la mecía. Se trataba de un marido realmente herido por su esposa.

Después de que estrechara las manos con Marcus, Edward hizo una pausa, como si quisiera decirle algo a Kebi, pero en su lugar, él caminó con cuidado a su alrededor. Bella ya estaba con él, y lo abrazó fuertemente. Era su intención dejarlo ir rápidamente, pero la sostuvo, apretándola tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar. A Bella no le importaba. Ella podía sentir como él temblaba.

La soltó después de unos momentos, dejando que sus padres lo jalaran hacia ellos y agarró las manos que sus amigos le ofrecían discretos, pero con sonrisas felices.

Por último, se enfrentó a Kebi.

Amun lo fulminó sobre la cabeza de ella.

—¿Estás feliz ahora? ¿Esto te hace feliz?

—No —dijo Edward tranquila y sinceramente—. Esto me hace todo menos feliz. Esto no era lo que quería ni de lejos. No para mí y ciertamente no para Benjamin.

Kebi levantó la cabeza, mirando a Edward con una expresión triste pero venenosa.

—Creo que podría odiarte por esto. —Su voz estaba apenas ahí.

Edward respiró profundamente antes de responder.

—Lo entiendo —fue todo lo que él respondió—. Te veré cuando Benjamin salga de la escuela. —Habían acordado previamente que hablarían con Benjamin a solas, diciéndole lo que sucedería no importando lo que el juez decidiera.

Él entonces se retiró, y Bella tomó su mano, silenciosamente siguiéndolo. Caminaba lo suficientemente lento para que sus padres pudieran seguirlo, pero Bella podía decir que era lo único que podía hacer no para salir corriendo. Sin duda odiaba la atmósfera claustrofóbica de esta sala más de lo que ella lo hacía.

Afuera, todos se apiñaron alrededor de él. Sus amigos querían estar eufóricos por él. Sus padres sólo querían consolarlo.

Bella tenía la sensación más extraña de que lo que más necesitaba era espacio y privacidad para derrumbarse. Ella lo podía ver en la tirantez de la piel alrededor de los bordes de sus ojos. Sus palmas estaban húmedas, y su mano temblaba en la de ella.

Tenía que ser abrumador, la esperanza, el miedo, el alivio, todo ello a sabiendas de que no hacía su camino o el de Benjamin más fácil.

—Deberíamos salir. Celebrar —dijo Emmett. Le dio palmadas a Edward en la espalda—. ¿Qué dices, ganador?

—En realidad, chicos. Tal vez ustedes puedan adelantarse —sugirió Bella ligeramente.

—¿Que? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Alice. Ella estaba sonriendo ampliamente, parecía que su sonrisa podría dividir su rostro.

Bella atrapó a su padre mirándola y le dio una mirada de súplica.

Charlie asintió con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y se aclaró la garganta.

—Vamos, todo el mundo. Deberíamos celebrar. —Comenzó a arrear al pequeño grupo hacia adelante. La mayoría de ellos se veían perplejos, pero nadie discutió con el jefe Swan. Él miró sobre su hombro—. Edward nos alcanzará.

Sabiendo que tenían una salida ahora, Bella estrechó su apretón en la mano de Edward y lo tiró hacia su coche. Ella buscó dentro del bolsillo, sacando las llaves.

Por suerte, el viaje a su apartamento era corto. Apenas consiguieron llegar a la puerta antes de que Edward se viniera abajo. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, y las rodillas de Bella casi se doblan. Sin embargo, de alguna manera tomó la peor parte de su peso mientras él temblaba, su respiración volviéndose jadeante. Ella no creía que él estuviera llorando, pero sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados.

—Está bien. Va a estar bien —dijo ella una y otra vez mientras lo dirigía hacia el sofá.

Qué bueno era decir esas palabras y sentirlas.

—Estoy aquí. Está bien. Va a estar bien.


	23. ¿Ahora qué?

_**Disclamer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de **LyricalKris** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** Rosie

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: ¿Ahora qué?**

Edward llegó a casa sin Benji.

—Me pidió quedarse con su madre esta noche. Lo va a tener luego de la escuela mañana. Solo mañana. Acordamos que él necesita tener un horario normal como siempre.

Su tono era tan plano y cansado, que hizo retorcer el estómago de Bella. Él no la estaba mirando sino mirando fijamente sus zapatos. Ni siquiera se había movido más allá de la entrada.

Ella caminó hacia él con pasos medidos. No estaba segura de qué hacer para ayudarlo, si debería preguntarle por lo que había pasado o si eso haría peores las cosas. De todo lo que ella estaba segura es que daría lo que fuera para hacer las cosas mejores para él.

Cuando ella tomó su mano, él miró sus dedos entrelazos casi como si no entendiera lo que estaba viendo. Él alzó la mirada, su expresión rota.

—Él no entiende, Bella. No sabe por qué estamos haciendo esto.

No había nada que ella pudiera decir ante eso. En vez de hablar, ella lo jaló gentilmente, llevándolo hacia el sofá. Edward la siguió como un niño obediente, sentándose cuando ella lo empujó hacia abajo. Ella se puso a horcajadas encima de él, besándolo con la más suave de las presiones. Él inhalo y exhaló una y otra vez y apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Posicionó su mano alrededor de ella, acercándola más.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que faltar a la universidad hoy. Y al trabajo. Ojalá…

Bella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y él se calló.

Durante un segundo ella lo miró, tomando su rostro en sus manos. Estaba tan tenso. Pudo sentir la rigidez de sus hombros cuando deslizó los dedos por la línea de su cuello hasta su brazo.

Una idea la iluminó. De nuevo, no sabía si era lo correcto a hacer, pero…

No podría lastimar…

Y quería hacerlo sentir mejor. Incluso si era por solo unos minutos, ella aprovecharía.

Antes de que se arrepintiera, Bella lo besó suavemente, cohesionándolo para que él le respondiera el beso. Él lo hizo, suspirando en su boca mientras se relajaba notoriamente.

Sin querer distraerse, Bella movió sus besos hacia su mejilla y mandíbula.

Luego se bajó de su regazo, arrodillándose en el suelo.

—Bella —Edward se escuchó sorprendido—. ¿Qué estás…?

Ella lo miró entre sus pestañas, sosteniéndole la mirada mientras le bajaba el cierre del pantalón.

—Bella. —Esta vez su nombre salió de sus labios más como un gruñido—. No tienes que… no ahora.

—Shh. —Su mano tembló, pero ella estuvo razonablemente complacida cuando su voz no tembló—. Déjame hacer esto.

Él alzó las caderas, dejándola que le bajara los pantalones. Su respiración se convirtió en suaves suspiros cuando envolvió una mano alrededor de su polla, rozando con las yemas de la otra mano la circunferencia debajo de sus bolas.

—Nena. —Su susurro fue ronco—. ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? —Él delineó el contorno de su oreja, el movimiento inexplicablemente tierno.

—Porque te lo mereces —pasó el pulgar por la cabeza de su polla —, y porque te amo.

Ella bajó la cabeza, moviendo su lengua sobre la punta. Lo metió lentamente en su boca, deslizando cada centímetro poco a poco.

—Bella. Nena. —Sus dedos estaban debajo de su mentón, en su mejilla, en su cabello—. Jesús, esa boca. —Su yema trazó la línea donde sus labios estaban envueltos alrededor de su polla.

Él siseó, un gemido retumbando bajo en su garganta.

—Joder. ¿Quieres saber algo? —Ella tarareó su respuesta y la vibración hizo gruñir a Edward. Sus dedos se flexionaron, agarrando su cabello, pero se relajó de nuevo rápidamente—. Oh, eso se siente tan bien. —Su mano se abrió en su nuca. Él no empujó, pero el ligero peso de su palma hacía este acto mucho más íntimo para Bella.

—Cuando... —jadeó—. Cuando comíamos en la cafetería y te vi. Pensé sobre esto. Dios, eres jodidamente caliente. ¿Alguna vez te dije eso? Estúpido maldito uniforme. ¿Por qué es eso tan caliente, hmmm? Solía despertarme duro, imaginándote abierta para mí sobre la mesa.

Un temblor recorrió la columna de Bella y sus pezones se endurecieron de repente, la sensación rozando el dolor.

—Detente, nena. Detente. Ven aquí.

Su voz fue más profunda de lo que Bella alguna vez recordaba. Era el tipo de tono que la hacía querer obedecer todas sus órdenes. Lo liberó de su boca, y él no dudo en poner sus brazos alrededor de ella. Edward la colocó sobre sus pies, levantándose con ella. Su boca estuvo sobre la de ella un minuto después, su beso fuerte y demandante.

Bella no pudo procesar lo que estaba sucediendo lo suficientemente rápido. Sus latidos eran agresivos. Sus manos estaban en todos lados. Ni siquiera se dio cuando que él le había bajado el pantalón y la braga hasta sus tobillos hasta que sus manos estuvieron sobre su trasero desnudo. Su chillido fue ahogado contra su boca.

Él los giró alrededor y tumbó a Bella contra el sofá. Ella no sabía qué pensar sobre sus movimientos agresivos. Sus ojos la tenían congelada, prisionera. Eran fuego y deseo.

Necesidad.

Era increíblemente caliente.

Más caliente de lo que en realidad Bella sabía cómo lidiar. Le tomó todo en sí para dejar que lo que sea que estaba sucediendo, pase.

Pero Edward se veía más que capaz de actuar lo suficiente por ambos. Tal vez era lo que él necesitaba. Bueno, Bella no iba a interponerse con eso. Especialmente no ahora cuando él estaba entre sus piernas abiertas, su polla en su mano, posicionada en su entrada.

—Eres jodidamente hermosa, ¿sabes eso?

Bella abrió la boca, pero jadeó en lugar de responder cuando él entró en ella. Él le mordió el cuello antes de enderezarse.

—Mierda. Oh, joder —gruñó Bella, buscando algún punto de agarre en el sofá. Él la jaló hacia el borde y tomó un tobillo en sus manos, abriendo sus piernas más mientras embestía contra ella—. Jesucristo —susurró, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Esto era más de lo que Bella alguna vez había experimentado. Era pasión pura y carnal. Fue fuerte y rápido y completamente abrumador.

Hablaron el antiguo idioma de amantes. Gemidos guturales, gritos roncos. En ocasiones, sus nombres saliendo de los labios del otro, el sonido de una súplica o gemidos de éxtasis.

La fuerza del orgasmo creándose en Bella era intensa. Si hubiera podido, Bella se habría alejado, pero con Edward sujetándola con firmeza, no pudo hacer nada más que disfrutar del viaje.

Con un rugido, Edward colocó sus piernas sobre sus hombros, inclinándose sobre ella con una mano apoyada sobre el sofá. Metió una mano entre sus piernas, encontrando su clítoris encima de donde estaban unidos.

Y luego eso fue todo para Bella. Su orgasmo la golpeó con la fuerza de un camión. Su cuerpo se alzó, un grito saliendo desde el centro de su pecho, y su visión se inundó de puntos blancos. En algún lugar del borde de su conciencia, Bella escuchó el sonido del placer de Edward mezclándose con el de ella.

Cuando el pensamiento racional regresó a ella, Bella se dio cuenta que Edward había caído sobre sus rodillas. Sus piernas todavía estaban sobre sus hombros y su cabeza estaba descansando sobre su muslo superior. Ella pasó los dedos por su cabello, sonriendo con la adoración que ella sentía.

Luego de un par de minutos de tranquilidad, Edward alzó la cabeza. Gruñó cuando se colocó de pie. Bella dobló las piernas, sentándose.

Edward suspiró pesadamente, mirando hacia el techo.

—Eso estuvo fuera de lugar. Lo siento.

Tomó un segundo para que eso se registrara en su mente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por el trascendental orgasmo?

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Él la miró, su sonrisa agrandándose.

—Ven acá —murmuró, pero en vez de esperar porque ella se levantara, él la alzó, acunándola en sus brazos.

Edward la llevó a la cama, ayudándola a sacarse la camisa y el sujetador antes de recostarla.

Durante horas, Bella dejó que Edward la guiara a donde él quería ir. Pareció ayudar más de lo que una cantidad de abrazos y charla lo harían. Tal vez era el sentido de control que ella le daba. Cuando se puso agresivo, aun así fue gentil. Él lamió y besó bajando por su cuerpo, sin dejar de tocarla para nada. Y cuando ella se recuperó del segundo orgasmo increíble de la noche, hicieron el amor lentamente, sus manos presionadas juntas, y los brazos envueltos alrededor del otro.

Ambos durmieron tranquilamente esa noche.

 _ **~0~**_

A la mañana siguiente, Benjamin pidió de nuevo quedarse con su madre. Edward accedió. Él haría lo que fuera para hacer sentir a su hijo mejor.

Sentada en el desayuno con él y sus padres, Bella abordó el tema lo más cuidadosamente posible.

—¿Estás preocupado de que ella, o en su defecto Amun, pongan a Benjamín en tu contra?

Hubo un tono pálido en la piel de Edward cuando se restregó los ojos.

—Por supuesto que estoy preocupado. —Respiró temblorosamente y negó con la cabeza—. No puedo… no voy a perder completamente la confianza que tenemos. Ella está lastimada, pero fue perfectamente razonable cuando hablamos con Benji. No me culpó enfrente de él. —Mientras hablaba, él movió su té frío de una mano a la otra—. Kebi no quiere lastimar a Benji más de lo que yo. Tengo que confiar en eso.

Esme alzó una mano y le frotó el brazo.

—Estás tratando mucho para mantener esto civilizado. Eso es admirable y algo muy difícil de hacer. —Frunció los labios—. Tengo que admitir, que como madre, estoy teniendo un momento difícil en entender cómo ella siquiera podría pensar en irse.

—Luché con eso también. —La confesión de Edward fue silenciosa, dicha prácticamente hacia la mesa—. Pero luego todo se retuerce en mi cabeza. Estábamos bien. La vida era difícil, pero estuvimos bien hasta que Amun la encontró. Me molestaba por eso algunas veces. Pero es ridículo. La vida nunca permanecerá igual, y nunca se vuelve sencilla.

»Kebi y yo sabíamos que nunca seríamos una pareja. Jamás siquiera intentamos. Somos muy diferentes. Pero la quiero. Ella es la madre de mi hijo y siempre la querré de esa forma. Así que, ¿cómo podría dañar una relación que la hace feliz? Amun es bueno para ella. Sin importar que yo piense que no debería necesitar a alguien que tome tantas decisiones por ella, eso es irrelevante. Eso la hace más feliz, más segura de sí misma. Siempre se sintió incómoda e infeliz por su cuenta.

»No me agrada Amun. No me gusta que moleste la vida de mi hijo y la mía, pero por otro lado, así es la vida. No puedo dañarle a Kebi su felicidad incluso si eso trae complicaciones para mí. No puedo culparla por tener que tomar una decisión como esa. No puedo culparla por querer hacer lo que es mejor para toda su familia. Y al igual que me molesta que Amun interfiera en nuestra, de alguna forma, pacífica rutina, ¿no siente ella lo mismo? —Edward alzó la mano, tomando la mano de Bella—. Si no hubiera encontrado a Bella… —Tomó la mano de su madre—. Y si ella no me hubiera reunido con ustedes, ¿les hubiera peleado por la mudanza?

Él negó con la cabeza.

»No hay mal o bien aquí. Puedo decir que no debería seguir a su esposo. Ella puede decir que tengo menos de lo que preocuparme y yo debería haberlos seguido. Sería más fácil para mí conseguir otro trabajo de mecánico de lo que sería para Amun renunciar a una década sólida de trabajo para la misma compañía y comenzar desde cero.

»Kebi y yo no le podríamos enseñar a nuestro hijo juntos lo que es una relación buena y sólida. —Soltó la mano de su madre y tomó ambas manos de Bella entre la suyas—. Estoy tratando de apoyar su relación, como espero que ella apoye la mía. No voy a pelearlos más de lo necesario.

Bella no pudo haberlo amado más de lo que lo hacía en ese momento. Nueva como era en esta pequeña familia, era extremadamente protectora con ella. Si ella hubiera pensado que ayudaría, ya hubiera despotricado contra Kebi y Amun hacía tiempo. Aun así, Edward estaba aquí, tratando de mantener la cabeza fría sobre la situación que lo estaba lastimando a él y a su hijo.

El dolor en la vida era inevitable. Ser malo al respecto no ayudaría en nada, mucho menos a Benjamin.

—Eres un buen hombre, Edward. —La voz de Carlisle fue baja, sus ojos brillando—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

La sonrisa de Edward le dijo a Bella que las palabras de su padre significaban más para él de lo que él podría decir jamás.

—Aún no estés orgulloso de mí. No tenemos idea de lo mucho que voy a joder esto.

—¿Qué vas a joder? —preguntó Bella, confundida.

—¿La paternidad siendo soltero? —Edward tragó grueso—. Las personas hacen eso… dicen que son padres solteros cuando no están con la madre o padre del niño. Nunca he entendido eso. Sí, día a día cuando lo tuve, fui solo yo, pero Kebi llenaba los espacios. Éramos un equipo. No estaba solo.

—Ahora no estás solo —le recordó su padre—. Sé que no es lo mismo. No somos los padres de Benjamin. Pero tendrás a personas apoyándote.

De nuevo, Edward sonrió.

—Lo sé, papá.

 _ **~0~**_

—Creo que me voy a mudar con mis padres —dijo Edward un par de noches después—. Encontraron una gran casa en el distrito escolar. Grande. Cuatro habitaciones. Hay una habitación principal en la primera planta y otra arriba. Un gran patio para Benji. —Enrolló un mechón de su cabello en su dedo—. ¿Es esa… crees que es una mala idea?

—No puedo pensar por qué sería una mala idea.

Edward se giró para poder estar sobre ella, soportando su peso en sus brazos.

—¿No crees que sea patético? ¿Que tu novio de veintiocho años viva con sus padres?

Bella rodó los ojos, colocando los brazos alrededor de cuello.

—Eres ridículo. La vida no es blanco y negro. La única razón para que la idea de que un hombre de veintiocho años viva con sus padres sea patética, es si ese hombre de veintiocho años lo está haciendo para no tener que matarse trabajando. La vida es complicada. No creo que hacerlo por tu cuenta te haga una mejor persona. De hecho, considerando que tus padres te necesitan tanto como tú los necesitas, diría que estás siendo un buen hijo.

Él bajó la cabeza, besándola dulcemente.

—Aún no vas a huir, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una masoquista. —Ella deslizó las manos por su pecho desnudo—. La verdad es que solo te estoy usando por tu cuerpo.

—Oh, ya veo —sonrió él, moviéndose para que sus caderas chocaran contra las de ella—. Creo que habría maneras menos complicadas de tener sexo.

—Sí, pero eres realmente bueno en eso.

—Supongo que todos tenemos que ser buenos en algo.


	24. Lo pensaré

_**Disclamer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de **LyricalKris** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza y Katie. D. B

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Lo pensaré**

—Hola, Bella.

Bella miró sobre el hombro mientras arreglaba los platos para la mesa diez en su bandeja.

—¿Qué tal, Eric?

—¿Crees poder ver una película esta semana? No puedo conseguir a nadie para ver esa indie de la que estábamos hablando hace un par de semanas. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Oh, sí. —Bella se puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, dejando salir un resoplido—. Bueno, veremos. Tengo clases esta noche. Es mi turno de hacer la cena mañana, además tengo ese proyecto que terminar para la mitad del periodo. Benji tiene una cosa en la escuela el jueves, y...

—¡Guau! —silbó Eric—. Cariño, ¿fui abducido?

Bella se le quedó mirando, bajando la bandeja.

—¿Que?

—¿Estoy experimentando un tiempo perdido, como que estuve en una nave alienígena? La última vez que revisé tenías veinte y no eras una madre de mediana edad de tres, ¿verdad?

Fulminando con la mirada a su amigo, Bella recogió la bandeja de nuevo y se apuró a servir la mesa antes de que la comida se enfriara.

Eric había tocado un punto sensible. Tres meses habían pasado desde la sentencia y la vida era complicada. No había días de niñeras para que Bella no se sintiera abrumada y totalmente fuera de su camino. Ella hacía malabarismos entre la escuela, el trabajo y un novio del que no podía tener suficiente. Pero ese era uno de los problemas: Bella pocas veces conseguía suficiente de su novio.

Benjamin tenía dificultades para adaptarse después de que su madre se fuera a Nueva York. Estaba enojado. No era que resintiera estar con su padre. No quería dejar a Edward más de lo que había querido que Kebi lo deje a él. Estaba teniendo problemas aceptando un cambio tan significativo.

Con la atención de Edward y la ayuda de un terapeuta, los problemas de Benjamin en la escuela disminuyeron primero. Después entraron en la casa.

Benjamin no era infeliz, solo estaba enojado. Él tenía mal genio con su padre, sus abuelos y Bella. Le cortó a su madre cuando estaban en Skype. Pero él estaba tratando de entender. Amaba a sus padres, a sus abuelos, a Bella. A veces, cuando los agredía, inmediatamente se disculpaba. Una vez, cuando particularmente habían tenido una mala noche y Benjamin había sido enviado a su habitación, ella encontró uno de sus dibujos metido en su mochila con su garabato torpe en él.

 _Lo siento. Te amo._

Bella lo sacaba cada vez que la situación se ponía muy difícil, ella quería cerrar los ojos y fingir que era una chica normal de veinte años.

Edward había sido un chico normal de veintiún años.

Benjamin era un niño normal.

Esta era la vida diaria. La vida diaria no era justa; no esperaba hasta que disfrutaras de los buenos momentos que te asignaban antes de lanzarte el próximo problema. ¿No había sido eso lo que dijo Edward? Él podría pasar el resto de su vida estando enojado porque el destino hubiera conspirado de la forma en que lo hizo, pero eso no tendría sentido.

Sin embargo, era frustrante que ella no pudiera solo levantarse y ver una película con Eric sin programarlo con una semana de anticipación. La acusación de Eric le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca.

—Oye, Bella. —Tanya le tocó el brazo y asintió en la dirección de la puerta.

Bella sonrió cuando vio a Edward parado ahí, cubierto de grasa y sexy como el infierno.

—Uff. Eres una chica con suerte —le susurró Tanya en el oído—. Ve. Puedo cubrir tus mesas por diez.

—Gracias, Tanya. —Bella no perdió la oportunidad. Se apresuró, tomando la mano extendida de Edward. Él le sonrió, tomándose un momento para guiñarle a Tanya antes de que estuvieran fuera de la puerta—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó ella, sin aliento después de que él la había besado como saludo.

Edward enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cintura e inclinó la frente contra la de ella.

—Tenía que verte. —Le besó la punta de la nariz—. Y tengo algo para ti.

—¿Qué es?

—Verás… mis manos están ocupadas ahora mismo. —Lo estaban de hecho. Él le frotaba la espalda en lentos círculos, provocando pero nunca acunando totalmente su trasero—. Tendrás que conseguirlo por mí.

—Bueno, estoy muy ocupada también. —Ella le pasó los dedos a través del cabello, inclinando la cabeza para pasarle la nariz a lo largo del cuello.

Edward gruñó, un ruido sordo en su garganta. Él se estiró, tomado sus manos en las suyas y deslizándolas por sus hombros.

—Confío en que puedes encontrarlo. Eres una chica muy inteligente.

—No sé sobre eso. —Ella le presionó las palmas en la espalda y las deslizó hacia abajo—. Verás, tengo este novio. A veces me dice que estoy loca por estar con él.

—Bueno no hay duda ahí. —Sus manos estaban en su cabello, deshaciendo el moño. Le levantó la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos mientras hablaba—: Sin embargo, él te ama.

—También te amo.

Él la besó entonces. Era el tipo de beso donde era imposible recordar que el resto del mundo existía. Ellos eran parte del mismo todo, moviéndose en perfecta sincronía. Su boca sabía dulce y sus manos eran fuertes en ella.

Gradualmente, mientras ella se derretía contra él, las manos de Bella bajaron más y más. Y entraron en contacto con metal. Ella jadeó por la sorpresa, interrumpiendo el beso mientras tomaba la cosa de su bolsillo.

—¿Ves? —murmuró él, manteniéndola en el círculo de sus brazos—. Sabía que podías hacerlo.

Bella se maravilló ante la cosa en su mano. Era una flor. Una flor hecha de partes de autos cuidadosamente entrelazadas. Los pétalos en la parte de arriba estaban hechos de coloridas patentes.

—Sé que no eres de la clase de chica de flores...

—Esto es mejor que las flores. —Ella lanzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Gracias. Es hermoso.

El suspiró, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Quiero ir a algún lado este fin de semana. Solo tú y yo.

Ella retrocedió lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Es una buena idea?

Una semana y media antes, Kebi había ido por el cumpleaños de Benjamin. Su partida de nuevo había traído un poco de retroceso en su comportamiento.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Nada en toda la semana. Él está mejor cuidado con mamá y papá que con cualquiera. —La jaló a un abrazo de nuevo—. Solo quiero unas horas. Solo tú y yo.

—Eso suena realmente bien. Claro que podemos ir a algún lado.

Su sonrisa retornó y la miró con adoración.

—Estoy tratando de hacerlo bien.

Ella le presionó un beso en la comisura de la boca.

—Los dos lo hacemos.

Cuando de mala gana se separaron, Bella casi flotó de regreso al trabajo.

—Cariño, tienes grasa pegada en tu mejilla —dijo Eric, tomándola por el brazo y guiándola a la parte trasera donde podría limpiarla.

—Sostén esto. —Bella le pasó la flor mientras ella se arreglaba de nuevo el cabello.

Eric frunció los labios, mirando de la flor a su cara. Ella sabía que tenía que estar sonriendo como una idiota.

—Ese hombre te ama muchísimo, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Bella se ensanchó.

—Eso es lo que él dice.

—Sobre lo que dije antes… Buen trato. —Él le pasó la flor de regreso, la mirada en sus ojos reflejando envidia.

Con un suspiro, Bella puso la flor en un estante donde estaría segura hasta que su turno terminara.

—Eso pienso.

 _ **~0~**_

Benjamin empujó su cena, luciendo muy malhumorado.

—No quiero esto.

Bella vio la mandíbula de Edward tensarse. Él había tenido un día complicado en el trabajo y Benjamin no había hecho la vida fácil esa noche, y Edward estaba al final de su paciencia. Masticó un bocado de su comida lentamente antes de que tragara y respondiera.

—Benji, te encantan los macarrones con queso.

—No de esta manera. —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Por qué no dejaste que la abuela los hiciera? Ella los hace mejor que tú pero no tan buenos como mami.

—La abuela me tuvo que llevar al doctor —le recordó Carlisle—. Pero tu padre trabajó duro para hacernos una agradable comida. Puedes ser educado incluso si no es lo que tú quieres.

Benjamin miró a su abuelo con cautela, una breve mirada de culpa revoloteando por su cara antes de que se recuperara.

—No quiero esto —le dijo de nuevo a su padre—. Deberías hablar con mami. Ella los hace mejor. Los quiero de la forma que ella los hace.

Edward golpeó una palma en la mesa, asustándolos a todos.

—Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, Benjamin. Te gustaban mis macarrones con queso lo suficiente antes. ¿Por qué estás siendo tan jodidamente difícil?

Bella puso una mano en la rodilla de Edward y Benjamin se quedó mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos, a su padre. Después frunció el ceño y corrió en dirección de su habitación.

Edward se desplomó hacia adelante, sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza en sus manos.

—Mierda. —En completa frustración, él pateó la pata de la mesa con violencia, sacudiendo la comida de todos—. Lo siento. Lo siento.

—Está bien, Edward —dijo Carlisle antes de que Bella pudiera—. Todos necesitamos unas respiraciones profundas cada tanto.

—No debería haberle gritado y no debería haberle hablado de esa forma.

—No, pero él estaba presionando tus botones a propósito y no debería haber estado haciendo eso tampoco —dijo Esme—. Está bien, Edward. Toma unas respiraciones profundas, habla con nosotros y después puedes ir a hablar con él cuando estés más calmado.

Bella juntó los platos, inclinándose para presionar un beso en la mejilla de Edward.

—Estaré en tu habitación, ¿está bien?

Él alzó la mirada hacia ella.

—Bella, no tienes que...

—Está bien. —Ella sabía cuándo él necesitaba a sus padres y cuándo a ella—. De verdad. Tengo que estudiar de todas formas, ¿recuerdas?

—Está bien. —La jaló del brazo, besándola más a fondo cuando ella se inclinó.

Bella puso los platos en el fregadero y se dirigió al piso de arriba. La habitación de Benjamin estaba silenciosa, lo que probablemente era una cosa buena. Eso significaba que su ira era más mal humor que otra cosa. Cuando él estaba realmente molesto, el suelo temblaba.

Se retiró a la habitación de Edward, extendiendo su libro y apuntes enfrente de ella. Por más que a veces le fastidiara que ella no pudiera mitigar todas sus angustias, Bella le daba la bienvenida al silencio de su habitación. A pesar de que Edward y sus padres se habían mudado a esta casa menos de un mes antes, ella estaba allí tan a menudo, que esta habitación se sentía más cómoda que la suya en el campus.

Bella estaba tan absorta intentando descifrar sus garabatos demasiado rápidos, que no escuchó a Edward entrar. Sintió la cama hundirse mientras él se sentaba detrás de ella. Sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de su cintura y la jaló contra su pecho, descansando la cabeza en su hombro.

Bajando los apuntes, Bella puso una mano en la de él, entrelazando sus dedos.

—¿Cómo están las cosas?

Él suspiró.

—Me disculpé. Benji se disculpó. Limpiamos la cocina juntos y ahora él está pasando el rato con mamá y papá.

Bella se movió, girándose así estaba mirándolo.

—¿Y tú cómo estás?

Edward frunció los labios, jugando con sus dedos mientras lo pensaba.

—Estoy bien.

—¿De verdad? —Ella lo inmovilizó con una mirada.

Sus labios se torcieron en un lado.

—De verdad. —Su expresión se volvió más seria—. Pero me gustaría hablar contigo.

El corazón de Bella se saltó un latido.

—¿Debo estar preocupada?

—¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué pensarías eso?

—No sé. —Ella se encogió de hombros, mirando al edredón—. A veces creo que me cambiarás por alguien que sepa lo que está haciendo.

Edward sorprendió a Bella riéndose.

—Ven aquí. —Él abrió los brazos y la jaló a la cama con él—. Somos un buen par, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Constantemente pensando que no somos lo que el otro necesita. —Le hizo círculos en la barbilla con la yema del pulgar.

—Me siento como una complicación. Tu vida es complicada y difícil. Siento como que soy una tarea.

Él la estudió con las cejas fruncidas.

—¿Tú piensas que yo creo que Benji es una tarea?

—¿Qué? No.

—Claro que no. Eso no significa que criarlo no sea la cosa más difícil que alguna vez he hecho, admito que es más difícil ahora de lo que ha sido en el pasado. —Se acurrucó más cerca de ella—. Créeme, Bella, traes mucha felicidad a mi vida. Las relaciones son trabajo duro, pero vale la pena para mí.

—También vale la pena para mí.

Él sonrió.

—¿Quieres decir que no te arrepientes de involucrarte conmigo como a veces me preocupa que lo hagas?

—Nunca.

—Ni siquiera puedes beber legalmente todavía. Ese es un pensamiento un poco aterrador.

—Ni siquiera me gusta el sabor del alcohol.

—Ese no es realmente el punto.

—¿Cuál es el punto?

Edward retorció los labios, analizándola.

—Mis padres me estaban molestando de nuevo sobre volver a la escuela.

Bella de repente entendió su reticencia. Él todavía se estaba adaptando a tener a tantas personas en su vida ayudándolo. También no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de sus decisiones con otras personas. Esta no era la primera vez que él había estado inseguro de hablar con Bella, tanto porque estaba muy acostumbrado a estar solo como porque sentía que era una carga, obligándola a lidiar con sus problemas.

Eran la antítesis de una relación despreocupada por ser tan relativamente nueva como era. Pero Bella le había dicho la verdad algunos meses atrás. Si era o no lógico, si era o no más de lo que debería estar lidiando a los veinte años, ella estaba completamente en esto.

Valía la pena el cambio, como dijo Eric.

Y ahora que ella estaba alegre con su decisión, quería aprender a ser no solo una buena novia, sino también una buena pareja

—¿Quieres volver a la escuela?

Edward no contestó al principio. Su mirada estaba centrada en algún lugar sobre su cabeza mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos.

—Quiero... No soy infeliz donde estoy.

—Esa no era la pregunta. —Ella se enderezó, desatándole los zapatos mientras hablaba—. ¿En que era tu especialización antes?

—Antropología.

Bella se detuvo en su tarea, girándose para mirarlo.

—¿De verdad?

Él sonrió.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás teniendo problemas para imaginarte a un mecánico pasando el tiempo con monos?

—La antropología es más que solo Jane Goodall*, ¿verdad?

—Claro. Pero eso es lo que me atrajo a la carrera. No creo que supiera exactamente en qué tipo de antropología me quería especializar, pero los monos fue lo que me convenció cuando era pequeño. —Se rió de sí mismo—. No sé si alguna vez lo habría hecho, pero es un campo fascinante. —La diversión se desvaneció de sus rasgos—. Pero no sé si es práctico. Incluso cuando tenía veintiuno, no sabía lo que iba a hacer cuando saliera de la escuela. No tenía un plan específico. Con algo como Antropología, probablemente habría terminado consiguiendo mi maestría en algo más específico.

—Pero todavía no estás respondiendo la pregunta. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —Ella se arrodilló a sus pies en la cama, mirándolo.

Su mirada estaba a lo lejos.

—Me encanta aprender. Ser mecánico es un medio bastante feliz. Todavía es solución de problemas. Todavía se aplica una gran cantidad de conocimiento...

—Edward. —Bella estaba ligeramente exasperada—. Solo respóndeme.

Sus ojos encontraron los de ella.

—Sí. Me encantaría volver a la escuela.

—Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? Tus padres no solo están dispuestos sino que son capaces de ayudarte. Estabas casi terminando, ¿verdad? Cuando abandonaste estabas casi por terminar, así que no estarías comenzando desde el principio. Probablemente podrías tener tu licenciatura en un año. De cualquier forma que lo mires, un título universitario abre más puertas de las que tienes abiertas ahora. Puedes decidir después de eso si quieres seguir una carrera específica.

Su boca estaba en una línea dura, sus cejas unidas en consternación.

—Se siente mal. Vivir de mis padres de nuevo.

—De nuevo, no puedes verlo como blanco y negro. Ir a la escuela todavía es trabajar. Tus padres te estaban pagando tu futuro antes. Ellos estaban felices de hacerlo entonces y te han dicho que están felices de hacerlo ahora.

—Pero no tenía un pequeño entonces. Benjamin es mío para cuidarlo tanto como yo era de ellos. ¿Cómo es eso justo, especialmente desde que no le pedí a Kebi pensión alimenticia? ¿Por qué deberían pagar ellos para mantener a _mi_ niño?

Bella soltó un pequeño gruñido. Su novio era frustrante cuando estaba siendo terco.

—Aquí va lo que pienso. Todo es circunstancial. Tus padres no están luchando. No tienen gastos pendientes salvo por los cuidados médicos continuos de tu papá, los que en su mayoría son cubiertos por el seguro. Son más que capaces de mantenerte a ti y a tu hijo. No hay nada malo con eso siempre y cuando entres en esto sin intención de aprovecharte de ellos. Trabajarás duro y te graduarás tan rápido como puedas.

Ella gateó sobre él, poniéndose a horcajadas y sentándose con las manos en su pecho.

—Y piensa en lo que eso le enseñaría a Benjamin. Es una cosa que le digas que puede ser o hacer cualquier cosa que él sueñe. Me parece que esa lección ganaría más peso si tú sigues tu propio consejo. Piensa en cómo mejoraría tu calidad de vida al hacer algo que te haga feliz cuarenta horas a la semana, realmente feliz.

Sus dedos se arrastraron de arriba abajo por su espalda y por la forma en que su boca se movía, ella podía decir que se estaba mordiendo el interior de la mejilla.

—¿Y qué sobre las apariencias? Si Kebi me pelea mi derecho de custodia de nuevo, ¿cómo se vería si estuviera desempleado y viviendo de mis padres?

Bella palideció.

—Tal vez deberías hablar con Marcus antes de decidirte por un no firme —sugirió ella—. Pregúntale cómo esto se vería. —Le agarró la cabeza—. De todas formas, tienes algo de tiempo para pensarlo. Ve a trabajar y ahorra tu sueldo por ahora. No creo que estés a tiempo de aplicar a ninguna universidad hasta el semestre de primavera del próximo año.

—Esos dos son buenos puntos.

—¿Entonces al menos no descartarás la idea?

Su sonrisa fue más fácil en ese momento y sus manos se deslizaron bajo su camiseta, enviando estremecimientos por su columna.

—Lo pensaré. Lo prometo.

—Bien. —Bella se inclinó para besarlo, suspirando con satisfacción mientras se acostaba encima de él.

—¿Oye, Bella? —Su voz estaba ronca mientras hablaba entre besos a su boca, mandíbula y cuello.

—¿Hmm?

—Tengo otra pregunta para ti. Algo que quiero que _tú_ consideres.

—¿Qué es?

Él le acunó la cara con las manos, alejándole la cabeza así podía mirarla. No habló en ese momento, pero la forma en que tragó varias veces le dijo a ella que estaba nervioso sobre algo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla.

—¿Tienes que encontrar alojamiento para el verano, verdad?

—Sí. Nos cambiamos de departamento todos los semestres de otoño y tengo que averiguar dónde pasar el verano.

Él le frotó los pulgares sobre los labios, mirando hacia abajo antes de volverla a mirar a los ojos.

—Bella... entiendo totalmente por qué no querrías, pero... —Tragó duro de nuevo—. No sé cuán factible es para ti, considerando que vivo con mis padres. Pero he visto cómo ellos nos dan espacio...

—Se siente más como que tus padres viven contigo que de la otra forma —dijo Bella—. Edward, ¿qué estás preguntando?

—¿Considerarías mudarte aquí por el verano?

Bella contuvo la respiración.

Edward continuó, tropezando con sus palabras.

—Tenemos mucho espacio. No tendrías que mudarte conmigo. Quiero decir. Puedes si quieres. Pero tenemos una habitación de invitados si te haría sentir más cómoda tener tu propio espacio. Sería más espacio del que tendrías con una compañera de cuarto y estás aquí la mitad del tiempo de todas formas. Fue la sugerencia de mamá y...

Bella puso las manos sobre la boca de Edward. Se le quedó mirando, un poco sin aliento, tratando de asimilar la oferta.

Ambos sabían que si ella se mudaba, no sería por el verano. Probablemente sería para siempre.

Esa era una decisión muy importante.

Edward le la lamió la mano y ella lo soltó.

—No me respondas ahora —dijo, masajeándole la espalda—. Solo piénsalo. Ahora sabes que la oferta está ahí.

Bella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—Puedo hacer eso.

* * *

 **Jane Goodall:** es una primatóloga, etóloga, antropóloga y mensajera de la paz de la ONU inglesa. Se le considera la mayor experta en chimpancés y es conocida por su estudio de 55 años de duración sobre las interacciones sociales y familiares de los chimpancés salvajes en el Parque Nacional Gombe Stream en Tanzania.

* * *

 _¡Muchas charlas importantes en este capítulo! Pobre Benji, está pasando momentos difíciles… Edward tal vez vuelva a la universidad y ¿quién tiene alguna duda de que Bella se va a mudar con ellos? Jajajaja._

 _Solo quedan tres capítulo de esta historia, ¡es increíble como pasó el tiempo y ya estamos llegando al final!_

 _Gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos… ¡Nos hacen muy felices!_

 _Recuerden que tenemos un grupo de Facebook, pueden encontrar el link en nuestro perfil._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	25. Estudiar Descansar Recuperarse

_**Disclamer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de **LyricalKris** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Estudiar. Descansar. Recuperarse.**

La última semana había sido estresante.

 _Bueno, más estresante de lo normal_ , corrigió Bella. La vida había estado lejos de ser un picnic por meses pero la última semana había sido particularmente atroz. Edward estaba trabajando horas extras por la prisa de la gente para conseguir sus autos verificados para los viajes de carretera del verano. Cuando la escuela comenzó a llegar a su fin, Bella estuvo inmersa en las prisas de trabajos que terminar y finales que estudiar de nuevo. La mayor parte del tiempo libre de Edward por derecho fue para Benji.

Consiguieron un par de horas juntos. La mayoría de las noches de la semana Bella las pasaba en la casa de los Cullen, feliz de quedarse dormida con los brazos de Edward colgando alrededor de su cintura.

Pensando que Edward debería tener algún tiempo a solas con su familia —y que ella en verdad necesitaba dejar de dilatar el estudio— Bella le envió un mensaje de texto a Edward una noche de viernes no muy especial diciéndole que se iba a quedar en su dormitorio por la noche.

—Um. ¿Discúlpame? ¿Quién eres tú y qué estás haciendo en mi lugar? —bromeó Angela cuando entró por la puerta.

Bella le dio a su amiga una sonrisa burlona.

—Mira quién habla. No creo haberte visto en todo el _año_ por no hablar de este semestre.

—Novios, ¿verdad? —Angela negó con la cabeza—. Consumidores de tiempo.

—No es broma. ¿Recuerdas el año pasado? Éramos inseparables. —El tono de Bella era triste. Hacía un año, se habría reído si alguien le hubiera dicho que ella y Angela serían prácticamente extrañas. Sin embargo ahí estaban. Sus vidas pocas veces se cruzaban.

Los labios de su compañera de cuarto se curvaron.

—Este es uno de esos momentos cuando te das cuenta que tus padres tenían razón y la vida cambia sin darte cuenta, ¿eh?

—Sí. —Bella envolvió a su amiga en un impulsivo abrazo—. Prometo no olvidarme de ti, si tú prometes no olvidarte de mí.

—Estás atascada conmigo —prometió Angela. Suspiró—. Dicho esto, me tengo que ir. Tengo un grupo de estudio.

—Claro que sí.

Después de que Angela se fue, Bella hizo algunas palomitas de maíz y se acomodó con sus libros.

Solo había estado estudiando por alrededor de veinte minutos antes de que un golpe en la puerta la interrumpiera.

—¡Edward! —Bella estaba encantada de encontrar a su novio afuera de su departamento. Agarrando sus manos, lo jaló hacia el interior, besándolo antes de que jadeara y lo soltara—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Quién está con Benji? ¿Qué…?

Él silenció su letanía de preguntas con otro beso, riendo contra sus labios.

—¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? —preguntó en lugar de responder la pregunta de ella.

Ella arqueó una ceja, dando un paso atrás fuera de sus brazos.

—Tengo que tratar de estudiar un rato.

Él no la dejó escaparse, siguiendo su paso con uno de los suyos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de picardía.

—¿Estás segura de que tienes que estudiar?

Como siempre, la cercanía de él, especialmente cuando la estaba mirando así, le hacía cosas maravillosas a su cuerpo.

—Estoy bastante segura de que estudiar es un requisito de toda esta cosa de la universidad, sí.

Él se presionó hacia delante de nuevo forzándola a tomar un paso atrás de modo que estaba contra la puerta.

—Eso es una lástima. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, sus labios tan cerca de los suyos que podía sentir su aliento caliente en su piel pero no la besó.

—¿Por qué es eso? —Ella trató de capturar sus labios pero él alejó su cabeza solo un poco. Provocador.

—Benji está en una pijamada. Mamá y papá volvieron a Forks para resolver unos detalles de último momento antes que la venta de la antigua casa se lleve a cabo. —Su mano se deslizó alrededor de la cintura de ella y la alejó de la puerta—. Solamente somos tú y yo, nena. Toda. La. Noche.

El corazón de Bella ya estaba tratando de escapar de la jaula de sus costillas para galopar alrededor de la habitación. Cuando él bajó su cabeza, rozando la punta de su nariz en una línea desde su oreja hasta su mentón, su respiración vaciló.

—Entonces dime. —Sus palabras fueron una vibración contra su cuello mientras él salpicaba pequeños besos en su garganta—. ¿Cuánto en realidad necesitas estudiar?

Mientras hablaba, él levantó la mano, enganchando un solo dedo en el cuello de su camiseta y tirándola hacia abajo hasta que el lugar donde su cuello se encontraba con sus hombros estaba expuesto. Presionó su boca allí. Sus dientes raspando ligeramente a lo largo de su piel, enviando un estremecimiento de puro placer por su columna.

—Yo, um... —Tragó con dificultad, tratando de hacer que su cerebro funcione de nuevo—. Debería... um. —Dejó salir una exhalación—. A la mierda. —Tirando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, ella atacó su boca con la suya.

 _ **~0~**_

—Esta noche es tuya. Soy tuyo. Podemos hacer lo que quieras hacer —le había prometido Edward.

Bella le pidió que la dejara conducir. Él lo hizo. Edward estaba tan completamente concentrado en ella, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta dónde estaban yendo hasta que se detuvieron enfrente del lugar.

Él parpadeó y si Bella no estuviera tan nerviosa, habría reído ante la expresión estupefacta en su cara.

—¿Quieres que vaya al trabajo?

—No. —Ella tragó el bulto en su garganta, recordándose que era Edward. Él no se iba a reír de ella, incluso si su petición era ridícula—. ¿Puedes entrar al taller? —Sabía que sus mejillas tenían que estar en llamas.

Él no le respondió. Estaba mirando fijamente. Su boca abierta e incluso en la tenue luz, Bella podía ver que la mirada en sus ojos era oscura.

Su boca se secó. Ella estaba sedienta y él era agua.

Se inclinaron sobre la consola entre ellos al mismo tiempo, los labios juntándose en el medio. Él había captado rápido lo que ella deseaba. Su mano aterrizó primero en su rodilla pero rápidamente se movió hacia el interior de su muslo. Ella gimió en su boca cuando él frotó sus dedos sobre el centro de su vaquero.

Antes de que pudieran llegar más lejos, Bella lo empujó hacia atrás.

—¿Puedes entrar al taller o no?

La sonrisa de Edward era traviesa.

—Oh, sí puedo. —Él la agarró por las solapas, atrayéndola más cerca de él de nuevo. Sus labios hicieron cosquillas en la piel cerca de su oreja y su voz era un murmullo cuando habló—. Isabella Marie. Hemos estado juntos por siete meses. ¿En serio ahora vas a decirme que tienes fantasías con un mecánico?

Negándose a dejarlo tener el control, Bella empuñó sus dedos en la camisa de él, jalándolo cerca así podía besarlo. Solo cuando él se había rendido, su boca buscando la suya y su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, ella rompió el beso.

—Edward Anthony, si no has descubierto que tengo fantasías con un mecánico, no has estado prestando atención.

Él gruñó y la besó una vez. Duro.

—Deme solo un minuto, señorita y después meta su auto. —Él esbozó una sonrisa que la habría hecho caer de rodillas si no estuviera sentada—. Trabajaremos en usted inmediatamente.

Bella se estremeció con anticipación. Tan pronto como Edward estuvo dentro de la puerta de la oficina, ella salió del auto y corrió hacia el baúl. Hizo una mueca cuando vio que su uniforme de repuesto del trabajo estaba arrugado. Tendría que funcionar. Abriendo la puerta trasera, se paró entre las dos puertas en el lado del conductor del auto. Tan rápido como pudo se cambió a su uniforme de trabajo, volviendo de nuevo al asiento del conductor justo cuando Edward abrió la puerta del taller.

Bella dobló sus brazos sobre el volante, golpeando su cabeza mientras gemía. Edward también se había cambiado. Estaba usando su mameluco ahora, luciendo como si justo estuviera saliendo de un set de una película porno.

El mecánico y la camarera.

Ella entró al taller y él llamó su atención, su sonrisa se extendió lentamente por su cara. Él se paseó, jodidamente se paseó, hasta su ventana y se apoyó en la puerta del auto para hablar con ella. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, pareció notar que ella se había cambiado y gimió, golpeando su cabeza en la parte superior de la puerta.

—Jesucristo —murmuró bajo su aliento. Ella prácticamente podía sentir sus ojos viajando por el largo de su cuerpo, verificando para ver si tenía puesta la falda también—. Serás la muerte para mí, Bella, te juro que lo serás.

Bella mordió el interior de su mejilla para mantener su sonrisa bajo control.

—¿Así que cree que puedo conseguir algún servicio aquí, o qué?

Él frunció los labios.

—Sí, creo que puedo servirle. —Sus palabras hicieron tensar el cuerpo de ella—. ¿Por qué no sale aquí y me muestra lo que está mal? —dijo él, abriendo la puerta del auto por ella.

Bella salió del auto, notando cómo él permaneció dentro de su espacio personal mientras ella daba la vuelta al frente del auto. Jadeó cuando él la agarró por el brazo y la empujó sobre el capó del auto inesperadamente.

—No necesita explicar, señorita. Soy bueno en darme cuenta de los problemas. —Sus dedos recorrieron los costados de ella.

—Bueno con sus manos, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, orgullosa de que no era una pila de porquería temblorosa para ese momento.

—Eso es lo que me dicen. —Él movió sus manos para ahuecar el trasero de ella—. Tendrá que dejarme saber si tienen razón.

Bella apretó los labios pero no pudo evitar el pequeño chillido que su toque provocó. Las manos de él ahora estaban bajo su falda, sus dedos se deslizaron por la parte trasera de sus muslos y de vuelta a su trasero.

—¿Ya lo ha descubierto?

Él tarareó.

—Muy cerca. —Sus manos se deslizaron debajo de la cinturilla de sus bragas. Bella se mordió el labio pero no amortiguó totalmente el gemido lascivo que su toque provocó. Él frotó su clítoris con dos dedos, dejando a sus dedos arrastrarse más lejos, sintiéndola donde estaba resbaladiza—. Mire, este es su problema justo aquí. —Él presionó un dedo dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir—. Es una simple fuga de fluido.

No había razón por la que debería ser tan caliente pero lo era. Realmente lo era.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante de modo que su cuerpo estaba sujetando el de ella en el capó. Ahora empujó dos dedos dentro de ella, sin dejar de hablar en una voz baja y enloquecedoramente firme, cerca de su oreja.

—Es una reparación fácil. La grieta solo necesita ser llenada.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró Bella. Recostó la frente contra el frío metal del auto.

Mientras tanto, Edward continuó trabajando con sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella. Con su otra mano, él retiró el cabello de su hombro y mordió su lóbulo.

—¿Es eso lo que quiere, señorita Swan? —Usó su rodilla para separar sus piernas—. ¿Quiere que la llene?

—Ahora. Ahora, Edward. Por favor.

El peso de él la dejó pero solo el tiempo suficiente para bajar sus bragas. Después extendió su gran mano entre sus hombros. Ella escuchó un susurro cuando él se desprendió los pantalones.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo esto me hace, Bella? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuán caliente es?

—Creo que tengo alguna idea. Edward. —La palabra fue una súplica. Ella empujó el trasero hacia atrás, invitándolo más cerca.

Él gimió.

—Joder, eres tan hermosa. —Sus manos estaban entre las piernas de ella de nuevo, guiando la cabeza de su pene a su entrada. La provocó con solo un golpe, dos, tres y después se deslizó dentro de ella.

Por minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Edward tomó las manos de ella, sosteniéndolas en ambos lados de su cabeza mientras golpeaba en ella a un ritmo rápido. Él gruñó. Ella gimió. Él suspiró. Ella hizo un sonido que podría haber sido su nombre. Él mordió su hombro. La fría temperatura del metal bajo sus manos y el calor del cuerpo de él rodeándola eran la mezcla perfecta, excitante, que le impedían la combustión.

Él gimió, arrastrando sus labios de nuevo hacia su oreja.

—Sientes esto, ¿no? Cómo fuiste hecha para mí.

—Sí —gritó cuando él golpeó un punto dulce dentro de ella—. Más duro. Por favor, Edward. Más.

—¿Quieres más, nena? —Él estaba tan profundo dentro de ella.

—Todo —dijo ella en un suspiro.

—Soy tuyo. —Él se agachó, presionando su cabeza contra la de ella. Su respiración llegaba en jadeos ásperos y desiguales a la oreja de ella.

Bella no podía hablar en ese momento. Podía hacer ruidos no inteligibles mientras él entraba en ella duro y rápido justo como ella quería. En ese momento, estaba contenta de que estuviera más allá de hablar. Era demasiado. Podría haberle rogado para que parara. Como iba la cosa, cuando ella se vino, su visión se volvió blanca. Gritó tan fuerte, que Edward puso sus manos apretadamente sobre su boca, amortiguando el ruido así no serían pillados. Él ahogó su propio orgasmo con su boca en el cuello de ella, sus dientes clavándose en su piel.

—Jesús —dijo él bajo su aliento mientras jadeaba. Le besó la oreja—. Te amo.

—¿Amas a Jesús o me amas?

Él rió.

—Listilla. —Con un gemido, se salió de ella, dándole a su trasero una bofetada. Bella chilló, levantándose en sus piernas tambaleantes.

Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, jalándola contra su pecho y apoyándose en el auto para sostenerse. Abrazándola cerca, besando el dolorido lugar en su cuello donde sus dientes se habían enterrado.

—¿Puedo llevarte a casa, Bella?

—Sí. —Abrió la boca, porque quería decirle que podía quedarse con ella. Quería que fuera su hogar. Ella era suya—. Llévame a casa —dijo en su lugar. Se imaginó que quería decirle cuando estuvieran acurrucados en su cama.

* * *

 _Un lindo capi entre ellos dos… Ya se lo merecían después de tantos problemas que estaban teniendo. ¿Qué les ha parecido?_

 _Solo queda un capítulo más y el epílogo y va a ser momento de despedirnos de otra historia… ¡No puedo creer que estemos llegando al final! ¿Qué sienten ustedes?_

 _¡Esperamos sus comentarios contándonos que les ha parecido este capítulo! Gracias por todos los rr, alertas y favoritos. Recuerden que #DejarReviewNoCuestaNada y que es bueno #SerAgradecidas con todas las chicas que trabajan para que podamos leer lindas historias._

 _¡Pueden encontrar el link para unirse al grupo de FB en nuestro perfil!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	26. El primer día del resto de tu vida

_**Disclamer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de **LyricalKris** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** Itzel Lightwood

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: El primer día del resto de tu vida**

Benjamin se había ofrecido para quedarse con Bella para ayudarla a empacar mientras su padre iba por la cena. Lo que estaba haciendo no era meter cosas en las cajas, sino sacarlas para preguntar sobre ellas.

—Oh, ¡encontré fotos!

Bella miró hacia arriba para ver a Benjamin sentando con felicidad contra la pared y con un álbum de fotos en su regazo.

—Mi mamá me lo dio cuando me mudé a mi primer dormitorio el primer año de la universidad. Me dijo que no tenía permitido olvidarme de ella.

—¿Ella es tu mamá?

—Sí. —Bella sonrió con dulzura hacia la foto, una toma de su madre sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Era del día en el que fue nombrada maestra del año en la escuela primaria en la que enseñaba. Estaba tan orgullosa.

—Es muy bonita. —Pasó las hojas y sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¿Eres tú? ¿Tú eres la bebé?

—Síp. Soy yo. Linda, ¿cierto?

—Estás toda arrugada como un bulldog —rio—. Pero mami me dijo que así es como todos los bebés se ven cuando nacen.

—Eso es muy cierto. —Ella pasó las páginas por él y señaló una foto de ella siendo niña—. Mejoré, ¿cierto?

—Sí —coincidió él.

Mientras Benjamin miraba el resto del álbum, preguntando cosas ocasionalmente, su ceño se frunció en concentración.

—Tu papi no sale mucho en estas. ¿Él tomó las fotos?

—No, de hecho… —Bella se tragó el nudo de nervios que se había instalado en su garganta. Siempre tenía miedo de que, en momentos como éste en donde Benjamin esperaba una respuesta de ella, dijera algo incorrecto o rebasara sus límites—. Mi papá vivía aquí en Washington mientras yo viví en Arizona o California la mayor parte de mi vida cuando era niña.

Los ojos de Benjamin se ensancharon cuando fueron hacia ella.

—¿Cómo yo y mami?

—Sí, exactamente así.

—¿Y fuiste en aviones tú sola para ver a tu papi?

—Sí, lo hice.

Su expresión era pensativa mientras la miraba.

—¿Fue aterrador?

—La primera vez sí fue algo aterrador —admitió ella—. Pero las aeromozas siempre son muy agradables. Si quieres, puedes pedirles que te den galletas extra o bocadillos.

Benjamin parecía estar considerando la idea.

—Bueno, entonces creo que es algo bueno que te mudes con nosotros.

—Bueno, estoy muy aliviada de tener tu aprobación. —Bella dijo las palabras en un tono bromista, pero en realidad hablaba en serio. De todas las personas a las que tendría que decirle que se mudaba con Edward por el verano, la reacción de Benji la preocupaba más. Ella estaba preocupada de que él terminara resentido con ella, como lo había hecho esas primeras semanas después de que su madre se fuera—. ¿Qué tiene que ver mi mudanza con los aviones?

—Si voy a ver a mi mami por todo el verano, papi estará muy aburrido. Él tiene al abuelo y la abuela, pero ellos no pueden jugar con él como tú puedes hacerlo.

Bella se llevó una mano a la boca, cubriendo su sonrisa.

—Supongo que tienes razón en eso.

 _ **~0~**_

—Solo voy a recostarme aquí por un segundo.

Bella bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Edward se dejaba caer en su cama cuando la última caja finalmente había sido llevada a casa.

—Te estás volviendo viejo, Cullen. Estas cosas solamente son las de una habitación y ya estás muerto para el mundo.

Edward abrió un ojo, lanzándole una mirada. En un segundo, se impulsó en la cama y se inclinó hacia delante. Bella chilló mientras él la atrapaba entre sus brazos, llevándola hacia la cama con él.

—Apestas, Edward —protestó ella, luchando con él.

Él mantuvo su fuerte agarre.

—Oh, sí, Swan, como si olieras como una cama de rosas. —Él inclinó la cabeza, pasando la nariz por su cuello—. Sin embargo, es un buen olor. Me provoca cosas.

—Pensé que estabas cansado —rio ella sin aliento cuando él pasó sus dientes por su hombro.

Él gruñó.

—Tengo que probarte que no estoy viejo.

—No estás…

—Papi, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Edward y Bella se separaron, mirando desde donde estaban en la cama hacia Benjamin, que estaba en el marco de la puerta. Sus labios y nariz estaban fruncidos.

—Sabes, hay algo que se llama traumar a los niños. Se estaban besando, ¿huh?

—Bella me estaba acostando para una siesta, eso es todo. —Edward guiñó el ojo hacia Bella y besó la punta de su nariz.

—¿Estás tomando una siesta? No eres un bebé, papi. Y no estás tan cansado como el abuelo.

—Estoy cansado hoy. Bella tiene muchos libros.

—Bella dice que no es posible tener muchos libros. —Benjamín subió a la cama con ellos—. Ella dice que hay muchas aventuras a las que puedes ir en la vida real, y las demás las debes tomar con tu mente. ¿Cierto, Bella?

Sonriendo, Bella se estiró por encima de Edward para acariciar el cabello del niño.

—Lo entendiste, chico.

—Supongo que no puedo discutirlo si es lo que Bella dijo. —Edward bostezó.

—¿Realmente vas a tomar una siesta, papi?

—Quizás. Una siesta estaría bien antes de cenar, supongo.

No era solamente la mudanza, Bella sabía. Edward no había estado durmiendo bien la semana pasada. El fin de la escuela combinado con el hecho de que iba a estar lejos todo el verano trajo consigo un montón de invitaciones de los amigos de Benjamin. Era mucho para Edward, quien aún se estaba acostumbrando a ser el único responsable por todas las actividades de su hijo. A eso había que añadirle el hecho de que Benji volaría para ver a Kebi en dos días más, y Edward no podía evitar preocuparse.

Cuando descubrieron lo que pasó, un montón de padres en la escuela de Benjamin parecían ir demasiado lejos al llenar la cabeza de Edward con historias de horror acerca de lo que podría pasar. Mientras todo esto pasaba, la batalla por la custodia con Kebi era relativamente fácil. Kebi estaba muy seca con Edward estos días, pero no era vengativa. Le dolía, pero ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo para que Benjamin no viera su resentimiento. Que su hijo supiera, siempre eran civiles con el otro. Lo mismo no podía decirse de otros padres que terminaban destrozándose frente a los hijos por los que estaban luchando.

Pero Edward nunca había estado lejos de Benjamin por tantos meses. Aunque Amun había sido advertido por el juez de no interferir en la relación parental de Edward y Kebi, siempre estaba la preocupación de que su voz fuera demasiado fuerte. Por años, Kebi había dejado que él interfiriera en muchas cosas, pero no había dejado que afectara la manera en que ella veía a Edward. ¿Su resentimiento al no tener a su hijo sacaría lo mejor de ella? O peor, ¿algo de lo que pudieran decir cambiaría la manera en la que Benjamin veía a su padre?

Bella besó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Edward, acurrucándose cerca de él por un momento. Le había dicho un montón de veces que él era un buen padre. Sin importar nada de lo que Kebi y Amun dijeran, nada podría cambiar la verdad. Ella esperaba que su deseo de proteger a Benjamin fuera más fuerte que cualquier pensamiento venenoso que ellos tendrían.

—Creo que yo también tomaré una siesta —dijo Benjamin, removiéndose hasta que ocupó la almohada en el espacio típico de Bella.

Edward rio.

—Estás cansado, ¿huh?

Benjamin se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, sí. Ayudé hoy. Trabajé muy duro.

—Eso es muy cierto. —Edward se estiró detrás de él, encontrando la mano de Bella y apretándola. Ambos sabían que Benjamin era un niño activo. Él no estaba cansado. Los últimos días había estado más apegado a Edward que de costumbre. Todo lo que su padre hacía, él también quería hacerlo, incluso dormir, aparentemente. Eso era lo mismo que había hecho con su madre antes de que se mudara.

—De acuerdo, chicos, no voy a revolcarme en mi propia mugre. Ustedes diviértanse con eso.

—Bella. —Benjamin sonaba muy exasperado—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Papi no es un niño.

—Sí. Por supuesto. Mi niño favorito y mi hombre favorito van a tomar una siesta y yo voy a tomar una ducha.

Antes de que se fuera, Edward se dio la vuelta, inclinándose para un beso final antes de que se girara, llevándose a Benjamin con él. Bella se quedó por unos momentos más, su corazón lleno de calidez mientras los miraba. Quizás fuera joven, pero eso no la detenía de pensar que la vista de un hombre completamente enamorado de su hijo era espectacular. En lugar de asustarla, la hacía sentir afortunada. Edward la amaba con la misma intensidad.

Ella no tenía idea de lo afortunada que había sido cuando un pequeño niño solitario escogió su mesa para sentarse y esperar que su padre saliera de trabajar.

Bella se retiró hacia la ducha. Miró a sus chicos y los encontró aún dormidos. Dejándolos, bajó las escaleras.

Encontró a su padre sentado en un banco en la cocina, tenía una expresión concentrada en el rostro mientras miraba hacia la nada.

—¿Papá? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Fue a sentarse junto a él y notó un papel entre sus manos. Era un dibujo de Benjamin. En general, Benjamin solo disfrutaba dibujar la naturaleza, particularmente volcanes. El niño amaba los volcanes. Casi nunca dibujaba personas. Sin embargo, este dibujo era uno que le había hecho a Edward cuando era claro que su padre estaba preocupándose demasiado.

Aunque sus personas no eran tan buenas como sus paisajes, era claro quiénes eran. Eran Edward y Bella con Benjamin. Él estaba tomándole la mano a ambos, y había dibujado un gran corazón rojo entre sus cabezas. «Porque tú amas a Bella y Bella te ama de la manera en la que tu gran corazón rojo hace ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum».

Había un volcán en erupción en el fondo.

Charlie la miró. Había una pesadez en sus ojos que le decía a Bella que estaba en una batalla consigo mismo. Charlie no era bueno hablando de temas profundos.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? —preguntó aunque temía la respuesta. Sin importar lo fácil que le fuera expresar sus emociones con Edward, con cualquier otra persona ella se encontraba incómoda.

Su padre señaló el dibujo.

—Este pequeño te ama.

El corazón de Bella se revolvió un poco.

—También lo amo.

El bigote de Charlie se retorció y él suspiró.

—Ya has pensado en esto, ¿cierto, Bella? ¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres? ¿Un niño, y los padres de alguien más, y... —señaló a su alrededor—... todo esto? Deberías pasar tu último verano de vacaciones antes de graduarte, no lo sé… a donde sea que los chicos vayan hoy en día.

—Vamos, papá. ¿Realmente preferirías que terminara en un video al estilo Girls Gone Wild?

Él rodó los ojos.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Bells.

Ella palmeó su mano.

—Soy feliz.

—Lo sé. Y eres más lista que la mayoría de la gente que conozco. —Él se rascó la nuca, claramente incómodo—. Solo necesito saber que en verdad has pensado las cosas. Tienes tanto por hacer en tu vida. Odiaría pensar en ti teniendo un bebé nueve meses después de este día.

—¡Papá! —Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron de un fuerte color rosa—. No es como si nos vamos a casar. Solo estoy aquí por el verano.

Charlie le dio una mirada que decía "no me vengas con esas mierdas".

—He estado por aquí más tiempo que tú, chica. Sé cómo funciona esto.

—Bueno, no estoy pensando en niños en este momento.

—No estar pensando en niños es exactamente como la mayoría de los niños existen.

Bella gimió.

—¿Podemos no hacer esto? —bufó ella—. Puedo estar enamorada, pero no voy a olvidarme de todas las cosas que quería hacer antes de siquiera conocer a Edward. E incluso si me encuentro en un estúpido cuento de hadas, Edward también quiere esas cosas para mí. Él no me dejaría olvidarlas —sonrió—. Él es bueno conmigo. Es bueno para mí.

Charlie gruñó, no queriendo rendirse de inmediato.

—¿Y qué pasa si él quiere más niños antes de que estés lista? Sé que él no es anciano, pero es mayor que tú. O lo opuesto, ¿qué tal si, cuando tú estés lista para tener niños, él no quiere pasar por eso otra vez?

—Papá. —Bella enterró la cabeza en sus manos—. Ninguno de los dos está pensando en tener niños ahora. Ni siquiera sé si los quiero. No he pensado en eso, y no creo que alguno de los dos quiera pensar en eso ahora.

—No pensar en el futuro es lo que nos puso a mí y a tu madre en problemas.

—La vida fue la que los puso en problemas. —Bella suspiró, alzando la cabeza para mirar a su padre a los ojos—. Entiendo que eres mi padre y que es tu trabajo preocuparte. Lo aprecio. En verdad lo hago, pero esta es mi vida. Esta es mi decisión y, soy feliz.

»No ha sido fácil. Con todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos seis meses, no es como si todo ha sido arcoíris con rayos de sol. Pero está bien. Lo he pensado. Estoy asustada pero, estoy aprendiendo y, soy feliz —dijo de nuevo.

Charlie alzó la mano en derrota.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo entiendo. —Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa—. Tu vida era tan sencilla antes. Ni siquiera tienes veintiún años.

—Lo sé —se rio ligeramente—. Unos meses atrás mi vida era simple pero buena. Ahora es… complicada como el infierno pero mejor. —Se encogió de hombros—. Es un intercambio.

—Y estás feliz.

—Realmente lo estoy.

Charlie pasó un brazo por sus hombros, dándole un rápido abrazo.

—Esa es la parte importante.

Fueron distraídos por la puerta en ese momento. Carlisle y Esme habían vuelto, trayendo la cena con ellos. Bella los ayudó a acomodarse y, para cuando la mesa estaba lista, Edward y Benjamin estaban despiertos. Entraron en la cocina con los mismos ojos de sueño y diferentes estilos de cabello al recién despertar. Él sonrió cuando la vio, extendiendo su mano. Ella lo dejó jalarla hacia él para un beso que duró más de lo necesario para la comodidad de Benjamin.

—Disculpen, estamos tratando de comer aquí —pretendió regañarlos el pequeño niño.

Así que, por supuesto, Edward mejoró su agarre en Bella antes de soltarla, besándola con seriedad frente a su hijo, sus padres y el padre de ella.

Cuando finalmente se acomodaron, Bella miró a la mesa llena y sonrió.

Esta era su vida, con todo y complicaciones. Este era su hogar. Esta era su familia.

Y sí. Ella era feliz.

* * *

 _Y este ha sido el último capítulo, ahora solo nos queda el epílogo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Nos encantaría saber sus opiniones ahora que ya ha terminado la historia._

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Su apoyo a esta historia nos hace muy felices. Recuerden que #DejarReviewNoCuestaNada y estos hacen muy felices a las autoras, traductoras y betas._

 _¡Pueden encontrar el link del grupo de Facebook de las traducciones en nuestro perfil!_

 _¡Nos leemos en el epílogo!_


	27. Epílogo

_**Disclamer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de **LyricalKris** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Boy At Table Seven**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: Epílogo**

 _ **~10 años después~**_

—Ungh.

En estos días, Edward llevaba una camisa, corbata y un maletín para trabajar, así que Bella rara vez alcanzaba a ver al mecánico que había conocido en la década pasada. El día de hoy, sin embargo, él estaba en el garaje, tratando de arreglar la descompuesta camioneta de Kebi. Llevaba una camiseta blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo, y se transparentaba en lugares con sudor. Su cabello era un desastre. Sus mejillas estaban manchadas con aceite.

Todos estos años más tarde, el olor del aceite y el sudor de un hombre trabajador todavía le causaban cosas agradables.

Edward levantó la cabeza, una sonrisa lenta se extendió por su rostro mientras la veía caminar hacia él. Cuando estaba a poca distancia para poder agarrarla, se lanzó hacia delante, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura y tirándola al ras contra él. Bella chilló, pero rápidamente se derritió contra él. Rodeó su cintura, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba para atrapar un beso.

—Me está ensuciando, señor Cullen —murmuró contra sus labios.

—Y, sin embargo, no está protestando, señora Cullen. —Ella sintió su boca subir. Cinco años después de que se casaron, y todavía le gustaba llamarla por su apellido. Bella Cullen. Señora Cullen. Nunca dejaba de agregarlo a la conversación cuando podía.

—Eres un idiota.

—¿Lo soy? —Empezó a regar besos desde la mejilla a la parte inferior de la barbilla, hasta que ella estaba sin aliento por la risa—. No me puedo imaginar qué dice eso de ti.

La tomó de la mano, tirando de ella con él.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Bella.

La sonrisa de él era maliciosa.

—Vamos a tener relaciones sexuales en esta camioneta, ya que me gusta pensar en la cara que Amun haría si lo supiera.

Bella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quieres imaginar la cara de Amun cuando tenemos sexo? Estoy bastante segura de que no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Edward abrió la puerta de atrás de la camioneta y se sentó en la orilla. Enganchó el dedo en la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros, tirando de ella hacia él.

—Contaminar la camioneta de Amun es solo un bono. —Él tiró de su blusa hacia arriba y afuera, sus manos yendo derecho a sus pechos. Empujó su sostén fuera del camino—. Quiero mostrarte lo que es realmente ensuciarse.

Emoción se disparó por la espalda de Bella, y gimió cuando él le pellizcó los pezones.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Qué pasa si Benji viene aquí?

—Para eso es que son los asientos traseros, señora Cullen. —Con su mano en el pelo, tiró de ella para darle un beso febril—. Ahora ven aquí.

Ellos se apresuraron. Edward tiró de ella dentro de la camioneta, haciendo clic en el cierre automático que cerraba la puerta corrediza. Él lanzó las llaves lejos, ayudándola a bajar sus pantalones mientras ella le quitaba la camisa. Tomó un poco de maniobra, no fue fácil dado que no podían dejar de besarse, pero pronto Edward se estiró a través del asiento trasero con Bella encima de él.

—Bella. —La voz de Edward era un ruido sordo de advertencia cuando sus manos tomaron su culo, guiando sus caderas para mecerse contra él—. Si no te calmas, Benji será la menor de tus preocupaciones. Los Larsens al final de la calle llaman a la policía a la menor perturbación.

Ella gimió.

—Es tu culpa. Sabes lo que esto significa para mí. —Ella arrastró los dientes a lo largo de su cuello, deleitándose en la forma en que se quedó sin aliento y levantó sus caderas hacia ella. La sensación de sus manos callosas en la piel de su espalda, su culo, solo aumentó la urgencia que sentía—. Edward. Te necesito. Ahora. Por favor.

—Como siempre, mi objetivo es complacerte. —Sus manos se deslizaron entre ellos, guiando su pene a su entrada. Él se burló de ella, rozando la cabeza contra su clítoris—. Verá, señora, hay una manera muy exacta de comprobar y asegurarse de que el vehículo tiene la lubricación adecuada.

—Oh, mierda. —Iba a actuar como mecánico para ella. Bella estaba segura que iba a tener una combustión espontánea. Deslizó sus caderas sobre él, tratando de tentarlo en su interior—. Dígame. Hábleme de ello.

Se guio dentro de ella.

—Vea, mete la varilla agradable y lentamente.

—Hay que ir despacio, ¿verdad? —Se movió, tomándolo en su interior.

—No —dijo con un gemido en su voz. Sus manos agarraron sus caderas, y la movió a un ritmo rápido, meneando su cuerpo con el de ella—. No, tiene razón. Comprobar los niveles de lubricación no toma mucho tiempo en absoluto.

Bella bajó su cuerpo sobre el suyo, encontrando un ritmo rápido, satisfactorio mientras se tragaba sus palabras con sus besos. Su mano acunó su culo, apretando intermitentemente mientras su lengua se enroscaba con la de ella. Se quedaron sin aliento y suspiraron juntos, sus nombres saliendo de sus labios con reverencia.

Una década no había hecho nada para frenar su pasión por este hombre. En todo caso, era más fuerte por las pruebas y alegrías que habían enfrentado juntos.

—Te amo. —Sus palabras fueron un suspiro contra su mejilla.

—Te amo. Tanto.

Justo cuando estaban llegando al movimiento frenético del clímax, se abrió la puerta del garaje. Se detuvieron, y Edward reprimió un gemido contra su hombro. Bella se apretó sobre él como si pudieran desaparecer si lo intentaban.

—¿Dónde están tus padres?

La voz pertenecía a la novia de Benjamin, Tia. Lo que ella y Benjamin estaban haciendo en el garaje era una incógnita. Tenían la costumbre de hablar aquí cuando querían privacidad de Edward, Bella, Esme y Carlisle.

Bella se movió con cuidado. Su clítoris palpitaba con la pérdida de contacto y la negación de la liberación mientras dejaba que Edward se saliera de ella. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, y Edward encontró una chaqueta desechada para colocarla sobre su culo. Las ventanas estaban polarizadas, pero no había ninguna razón para arriesgarse.

—No sé —le respondió Benjamin a su novia—. Deben estar en su habitación.

Edward y Bella intercambiaron una mirada. Él movió las cejas, y Bella tuvo que sofocar una risita.

—¿Ahora me vas a decir qué está mal? Me estás poniendo nervioso. ¿Estás bien, Tia?

—No, Benny, estoy... tan jodida. _Estamos_ jodidos.

Uh oh. Eso no sonaba bien en absoluto. Bella acarició sus dedos por el cabello de Edward, viendo su cara quedarse en blanco.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Benji.

Su novia se echó a llorar.

Esto era malo. Esto era muy, muy malo.

El susurro de Tia era ininteligible al principio. Bella estaba frustrada, deseando poder oír mejor, pero incluso Benji tuvo que pedir varias veces que hablara más fuerte.

—Nena, no puedo entenderte —le dijo.

—Dije, realmente creo que estoy embarazada.

Bella se sorprendió. Debajo de ella, el cuerpo de Edward se tensó.

—¿Qué? Pero... yo... —farfulló Benji—. Tuvimos cuidado. Fuimos cuidadosos.

—Bueno, tal vez no fuimos tan cuidadosos como pensábamos.

El cuerpo de Edward se sacudió, y Bella tuvo que aferrarse a él para evitar que se moviera. Ella lo inmovilizó con una mirada dura, advirtiéndole que se quedara quieto. Lo último que necesitaba Benji era a su padre saltando hacia él.

Su marido estrechó los ojos, su expresión feroz. Se iba a interponer en medio de esto. Podía ver que estaba a segundos de gritar si ella no lo dejaba ir.

Bella inclinó la cabeza, encontrando sus ojos. Dejó que su mirada fuera hacia abajo y luego arriba en una mirada desafiante. Ambos estaban desnudos. ¿Realmente iba a meterse en todo eso en este momento?

Haciendo una mueca, Edward se echó atrás.

—¿Estás segura, Tia? ¿Lo sabes a ciencia cierta? ¿Lo has comprobado? —La voz de Benji fue aguda con pánico.

—Yo... No. No lo he comprobado. Estoy asustada, Benny. Tengo mucho miedo.

—Ven aquí, nena. Ven aquí.

Benjamin abrazó a Tia durante varios minutos mientras ella lloraba, y Bella mantuvo su mano apretada contra la mejilla de Edward. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron, y su respiración era ligeramente acelerada, pero se las arregló para mantenerse quieto y en silencio.

—Vamos, nena. Cálmate, y vamos a conseguir una de esas pruebas, ¿de acuerdo? Tú y yo. Vamos a averiguarlo. —Él respiró profundamente—. Entonces vamos a estar seguros. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella debe haber accedido, ya que un minuto más tarde, sus pasos se retiraron. Bella mantuvo quieto a Edward hasta que escucharon el sonido del coche de Benjamin encendiéndose desde donde estaba aparcado enfrente de la casa, y luego se alejó.

Bella y Edward se sentaron, desenredándose. Edward no la estaba mirando a ella. Su mandíbula se encontraba en una línea dura, sus ojos sin vida mientras se ponía la ropa.

—Ven. —Bella lo tomó de la mano. Él la retiró, pero Bella fue insistente—. Vamos. Vamos a tomar una ducha, ¿de acuerdo?

Él estaba a punto de discutir, podía verlo, pero ella lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera. Se acercó a él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su tenso cuerpo.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer en este momento, Edward. Él va a venir a nosotros, y hay que estar tranquilos.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme que esté tranquilo? —preguntó con los dientes apretados. Bella agarró sus hombros, dándole una sacudida firme.

—Debido a que esto no se trata de ti, se trata de él. Él te va a necesitar, Edward. —Ella lo agarró de nuevo cuando trató de alejarse—. Puedes aprender de los errores de tus padres.

Eso le caló. Sus hombros decayeron, la lucha abandonándolo. Se dejó llevar por las escaleras para bañarse.

 _ **~0~**_

Como cualquier pareja, Bella y Edward tenían su parte justa de problemas. Eran felices juntos. Tenían una buena vida, pero no eran ajenos a las complicaciones.

Le tomó a Kebi y Amun dos años para volver a Washington. Su embarazo no había sido fácil, y no podían correr el riesgo de perder el seguro de Amun ese primer año. Pero cuando su hijo, Amir, estuvo más recuperado, Amun encontró un buen trabajo en Seattle. Una vez que estaba de vuelta, Kebi no quería volver al tiempo establecido que habían tenido los primeros ocho años de vida de Benjamin. Ella sentía que merecía más desde que había perdido tanto tiempo.

Así que tuvieron otra batalla por la custodia, problemas escolares, problemas de trabajo, problemas de salud —los padres de Edward habían estado entrando y saliendo del hospital mucho durante el último par de años—, y todo lo demás.

Kebi y Edward habían llegado a un entendimiento. Se reconciliaron lo suficiente como para que Kebi, Amun, Amir, y su hija, Yasmin, no fueran extraños en la casa de los Cullen. Todos ellos lograron encontrar un terreno común para los niños.

Después de mucho drama y un par de malas experiencias, Edward y Bella consiguieron puestos de trabajo que disfrutaban. Carlisle y Esme eran ancianos y frágiles, pero ambos estaban estables por el momento. Todo el mundo estaba esperando que Benjamin fuera a la Universidad de Puget Sound en un par de meses. Era lo suficientemente lejos para que viviera en el campus, pero lo suficientemente cerca que podía volver a casa cada fin de semana.

Pero ahora esto.

Edward había estado en silencio durante la ducha. Dejó que Bella lo guiara hacia abajo sobre el borde de la cama y se quedó mirando hacia adelante mientras con la toalla secaba su cabello por él. Años de matrimonio le habían enseñado mucho acerca de este hombre. Ella amaba a Benjamin como si fuese suyo, y su corazón sufría por él. Ella quería hablar, pero sabía que sería inútil hasta que Edward hubiera ordenado sus pensamientos.

Ella le trajo sus pantalones vaqueros y una camisa limpia, cambiándose ella con ropa cómoda. Apenas había liberado su pelo de la toalla en la que estaba envuelto cuando sintió sus brazos rodearla desde atrás. Bella se quedó inmóvil, poniendo una mano sobre la de él mientras descansaba la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Bella?

Bella respiró profundo. En su mente, ella estaba imaginando al niño solo en la mesa todos esos años atrás. Su instinto, incluso entonces, era protegerlo.

Pero al igual que Carlisle y Esme no pudieron proteger a Edward de vivir, al igual que Charlie no pudo evitar que se enamorara demasiado pronto de un hombre con demasiado equipaje, Edward y Bella no podían proteger a Benjamin.

—Su historia apenas comienza —dijo, alcanzando de nuevo con una mano para enhebrar sus dedos por su cabello—. No puedes escribirla por él.

—Pero no quiero que su historia inicie de esta manera. No de esta manera. —Su voz se hizo más áspera, y él se alejó de ella, comenzando a caminar—. Tenía tres años en la mayoría de edad antes de tenerlo. Sabes que lo amo, pero no es lo que quiero para él. Todavía no.

—Y a los dieciocho años, Kebi ya tenía un niño de un año de edad. Ella lo hizo bien. Es muy feliz y exitosa. —Bella se acercó, tomando sus manos para detener su movimiento—. Y creo que lo hiciste bien.

Sus labios se arquearon, y él entrelazó sus brazos a su alrededor.

—Sí. —Él suspiró, inclinando la cabeza contra la de ella—. Pero su vida, Bella. Sus planes...

—Vamos a estar aquí para él. Kebi y Amun estarán allí para él. Y Tia tiene buenos padres. Lo que suceda, tienen una gran cantidad de apoyo. Podemos ayudar a Benjamin a seguir adelante.

Los brazos de Edward se apretaron a su alrededor.

—Siempre sabes qué decir.

Bella se rio.

—Realmente no. Estoy aterrada por él, Edward. Lo estoy.

—Lo sé. —La besó en la mejilla—. Así que supongo que vas a decir que tenemos que esperar a que ellos vengan a nosotros.

—Me temo que sí.

—Maldita sea. —Él frunció el ceño—. Eso es una mierda.

—Realmente lo es.

 **~0~**

Benjamin no vino a ellos.

Esa primera noche, se quedó afuera hasta tarde. Actuando como el buen padre que no presiona, Edward lo dejó pasar cuando su hijo se limitó a decir: «Hola, papá, buenas noches» antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Pero luego otro día pasó.

Y otro.

Los tres se habían sentado a cenar tarde cuando Edward no pudo aguantar más. Habló antes de que Bella pudiera detenerlo.

—Benjamin. ¿Está Tia embarazada?

Benjamin dejó caer su tenedor. Aterrizó con un ruido en su plato lleno. Había estado empujando la comida alrededor con indiferencia a ese punto mientras Edward y Bella intercambiaban miradas de preocupación. Ahora miraba a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué?

Edward hizo una mueca. Bella estaba contenta de que Carlisle y Esme se hubieran ido a la cama temprano esa noche.

—Nosotros... Bella y yo estábamos en el garaje, en la camioneta, cuando Tia estaba aquí el otro día —admitió. Benjamin palideció.

—Oh. —Su ceño se frunció—. Espera, ¿qué hacían en la camioneta?

Bella se sonrojó, pero Edward no iba a permitir que lo distrajera.

—Benjamin. Te hice una pregunta. —Su hijo se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, frotándose la nuca—. Benjamin… —Edward dijo de nuevo, pero Benji le interrumpió con un tono enojado.

—No, ella no está embarazada. Estaba preocupada, nos preocupaba, pero no lo está. No lo está.

—¿No? ¿Seguro?

Los ojos de Benjamin destellaron.

—Sí, estoy seguro. Nos cercioramos. Doblemente cercioramos. No lo estamos…

Bella levantó las manos, las palmas hacia arriba.

—Está bien. Está bien. Tomen una respiración profunda. —Miró a su marido—. Los dos.

Edward se había inclinado sobre la mesa. Hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse y respirar. Benjamin cruzó los brazos, pero parecía estar calmándose también.

—Lo siento —dijo Bella, llegando a tocar el brazo de Benjamin—. No teníamos la intención de escuchar.

Benjamin se retorció en su asiento, su expresión defensiva se transformó en una de vergüenza.

—Hombre. Esto es incómodo —resopló—, probablemente no era la manera en que deseaban descubrir que estaba teniendo sexo.

—Sí. Eso es un hecho. —Edward sacudió la cabeza. Se veía mucho mejor ahora que sabía que Tia no estaba embarazada.

Benjamin miró a su padre con una expresión suplicante.

—No estoy siendo estúpido. Juro que no. Tia... La amo, papá. Realmente la amo.

—Sé que lo haces. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo sin descanso—. Eres un chico inteligente, Benjamin, pero tu vida acaba de empezar. No te adelantes demasiado pronto.

Benjamin rodó los ojos. Era un adolescente fácil de llevar, pero todavía era un adolescente.

—Lo sé.

Edward y Bella intercambiaron una mirada. Él pensaba que lo sabía todo.

Aprendería.

—Puedes venir a mí, a nosotros, por cualquier cosa. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? No importa que seas un adulto ahora. Siempre seré tu padre.

—Sí, papá. Lo sé.

 _ **~0~**_

Edward ya estaba en la cama cuando Bella llegó a su habitación más tarde esa noche. Él estaba acostado sobre la espalda, con las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras miraba hacia el techo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Metiéndose en la cama, Bella se puso de lado, apoyándose en un brazo. Tocó su frente antes de apoyar la mano en su pecho.

—¿Por qué tan serio?

Sus ojos se centraron en ella, y sus manos bajaron. Acarició sus dedos a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

—Solo pensando en Benji. Era un bebé indefenso apenas ayer, ¿no?

Bella sonrió.

—Un niño sentado en mi mesa.

—Sí. Ahora él tiene toda una historia para escribir, como has dicho, y no tengo ningún control sobre la pluma.

Bella no respondió de inmediato. Ella se dejó caer, dejando que su brazo fuera alrededor de sus hombros.

—Tenemos nuestra propia historia que escribir. —Ella tomó su mano libre y la movió hacia abajo a su vientre. Presionando allí, ella puso su mano sobre la suya—. Este es el siguiente capítulo para nosotros.

Edward pareció confundido por unos segundos antes de que comprendiera. Sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿Es en serio?

—Absolutamente. —Ella sintió una sonrisa comenzar en sus labios. No habían estado tratando de concebir activamente, pero tampoco habían estado tratando de evitarlo durante aproximadamente un año.

La mano de Edward se movió con admiración sobre su vientre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes?

—Un par de días. El día de la camioneta. Eso es lo que fui a decirte, pero entonces estabas todo lleno de grasa y me distraje. —Ella frunció los labios—. Y después no supe cómo decirte que ibas a ser padre y abuelo en el mismo mes.

Se rio y la besó, alegre.

—Eres feliz —dijo ella.

—Sí. No tienes idea de cuánto, Bella. —Él le agarró la cara entre las manos—. Te amo.

Bella le dio un beso, un beso dulce.

—¿No te asusta? ¿Enviar a un bebé a vivir su propia vida y empezar todo de nuevo desde el principio?

Su sonrisa era tan suave como el beso reverente que presionó en sus labios.

—¿Contigo a mi lado? No, Bella. No tengo miedo.

Bella suspiro, contenta cuando se recostaron. Edward le había quitado la ropa en cuestión de minutos. Se veía tan feliz cuando extendió su mano sobre su vientre desnudo.

La vida era buena.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _Y este ha sido el final... ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Realmente me encanta este epílogo y nos encantaría saber si a ustedes también les gustó!_

 _Como siempre que terminamos una historia llega el momento de los agradecimientos a todas las personas que hicieron posible que compartamos esto con ustedes._

 _Gracias a_ _ **LyricalKris** , la autora de esta bella historia, por permitirnos otra traducción más, ¡siempre es un placer traducir sus historias!_

 _Sería genial si dejaran un review en la historia original (el link está en nuestro perfil) agradeciéndole a la autora habernos permitido compartir la historia con ustedes. Pueden encontrar opciones en Élite Fanfictión o en el grupo de las traducciones (los links también están en el perfil)._

 _Gracias a cada unas de las traductoras que trabajaron en esta historia. Gracias YaninaBarboza,alo-star, Flaca Paz, Sarai GN, Elizabeth McCullen, Mónica Szpilman, littleshinyspark, Rosie, Itzel Lightwood y Katie D. B. ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!_

 _Gracias a las betas que corrigieron cada uno de los capítulo. Gracias Melina Aragón, Yanina Barboza, Mónica Szpilman y Flor Carrizo._

 _Y por último, pero no menos importante, gracias a las lectoras. A aquellas lectoras que nos acompañaron desde el primer capítulo, a las que se unieron en el camino y a las que la leerán ahora que está completa. Gracias a las que nos pusieron en alertas y favoritos, a las que dejaron sus reviews y a las lectoras fantasmas (que esperamos que en algún momento se animen a dejar de serlo y contarnos qué piensan de la historia)._

 _¡Nos leemos en una próxima traducción! Estamos planeando muchas cosas para diciembre, así que estén atentas ;)_

 _¡Hasta la próxima historia!_


End file.
